Une mystérieuse nouvelle arrivante
by manosky
Summary: Gabrielle Arbois, une jeune sorcière arrivant de Beauxbâtons (suite à son renvoi) se retrouve à Poudlard dans la même année que notre trio légendaire. Entre amitié et amour, la jeune fille sera vite perdue... Surtout qu'une force mystérieuse semble l'habiter et lui faire commettre des actes dont elle n'a pas idée... Venez découvrir son histoire !
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle année

Hey !

Nouvelle fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf mes OC ! :)

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

 _Pour acheter vos fournitures rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse_. Chemin de traverse ? Comment je vais trouver ça moi ? En France c'était beaucoup plus simple pour acheter du matos. Allez Gabrielle ! Tu vas trouver ! Et si je demandais à quelqu'un… ? Ok, bon trouvons quelqu'un qui a l'air étrange, quelqu'un qui a l'air d'être un sorcier…

Je ne dois pas être loin de ce foutu chemin de traverse, si seulement c'était mieux indiquer sur la carte aussi…

Chevelure blonde décoiffée, grande robe, un air ahurit… Bingo ! Si ça ce n'est pas une sorcière je veux bien payer une tournée de bière au beurre à l'ensemble de l'école !

Je m'approchai doucement de cette jeune fille qui était accompagnée d'un garçon.

\- Euh excusez-moi… désolée de vous déranger mais je cherche un chemin peu ordinaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ils me regardaient avec de gros yeux quand le garçon prit la parole.

\- Tu cherches le chemin de traverse c'est ça ?

\- Neville arrête on ne sait même pas si c'est l'une des nôtres ! lui répondit la blonde accompagnée d'un joli coup de coude.

\- Si si c'est exactement ça que je cherche ! Si vous pouviez m'indiquer l'entrée ?

Ils me fixaient, le garçon me prit le bras et m'emmena à l'écart, après quelques instants je vis ce fameux chemin de traverse se dévoiler devant moi. C'était vraiment très différent de la France ! Beaucoup plus… comment dire, traditionnel. Les gens étaient tous vêtus de capes et de robes de sorciers, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Chez moi, on s'habille comme on veut, la mode des sorciers est proche de celle des moldus ! Et l'on s'habille d'une robe que dans les lieux qui nous y obligent : école, administration etc…

\- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Et lui c'est Neville Londubat ! dit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Gabrielle Arbois mais tout le monde m'appelle Gabby !

\- Excuse-moi de te poser la question mais pourquoi cherchais-tu le chemin de traverse ? me demanda Neville.

\- Eh bien, je rentre en 5e année à Poudlard en septembre et il me manque des fournitures. Étant nouvelle dans le pays, j'ai donc galéré à trouver l'entrée du chemin aha !

\- Nouvelle donc ? Tu viens d'où ?

\- Eh oui petite nouvelle cette année ! Je suis française, j'étais élève à l'académie de Beauxbâtons.

\- Ouh là le temps file ! Si tu as des fournitures à acheter tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! Le Poudlard express va bientôt partir ! Si tu veux on va t'aider à rassembler tes affaires ! me coupa Luna. »

Le tour des boutiques étant terminé, on se dépêcha de se rendre à la gare et plus particulièrement au quai 9.3/4.

Dans l'effervescence présente sur le quai, je perdis de vue les deux compères… Bon le train est là, mes affaires sont là, ma tête est là, c'est déjà ça ! J'avançai vers le train « Départ dans 25 minutes, terminus Poudlard ! Départ dans 25 minutes ! ». Bon j'ai le temps de me fumer une petite clope avant de rentrer dans le train. Je me mis un peu à l'écart, pris une cigarette, l'alluma et pris une bouffée. Les gens me dévisageaient. Quoi ? Y-a pas le droit de fumer ici ? Je n'ai pas vu de panneau l'interdisant… Encore un truc différent de chez moi. Un garçon blond platine me reluquait d'un air vraiment hautain. Du mépris et du jugement pouvaient se lire dans son regard. Il me regardait de haut en bas.

\- Quoi un problème Cendrillon ? pestai-je en sa direction, après tout il n'a pas à me regarder comme ça.

Le blondinet semblait désorienter par ma remarque, il s'approcha et se mis à ma hauteur.

\- Le problème que j'ai c'est de voir une nana, habillée comme ces pauvres moldus et qui en plus partage leur vil plaisir en fumant ce truc, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

\- Euh ok, alors c'est pas pour te faire une leçon de mode mais mes fringues sont de la marque Scarlett donc une marque de sorcier français, donc déjà tu te goures ! Et de plus si me voir fumer te déranges, eh bah mon petit pote te rend pas en France, où les sorciers ne se font pas prier pour fumer une clope si ça leur chante ! lui rétorquais-je en lui crachant ma fumée sur son visage.

Il s'écarta, l'air énervé et rentra dans le train suivi de ce qui devait être ses amis. J'écrasai ma cigarette et montai dans le train. Par Merlin que c'était grand ! Super ! Ayant perdu Luna et Neville et ne connaissant personne, je commençais à stresser

\- Hey ! Gabrielle par ici ! s'écria une grande blonde en me faisant des grands signes.

Je la rejoignis, elle était dans un compartiment accompagnée de Neville, une autre jeune fille, un rouquin et un binoclard.

\- Donc voici Gabrielle Arbois ! C'est une française qui vient de Beauxbâtons ! me présenta-t-elle au groupe.

\- Salut, enchantée ! répliquais-je

Ils se présentèrent à moi et je tiquai sur le nom de Potter je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me parle.

\- Potter ? Ça me dit vraiment quelque chose…

\- Normal c'est une célébrité ! Il a survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ah oui ?! Fou comme histoire ! Mais c'était pas toi qui était au tournoi des trois sorciers ? m'enquis-je.

\- Si c'est exact, tournoi que j'ai remporté on va dire…

\- C'est pour ça que ton nom me disait quelque chose !

\- Sinon que fais-tu à Poudlard cette année ? demanda Hermione

\- Ah… J'ai raté mes examens l'année dernière… Aux vues de mon comportement, mon école n'a pas voulu que je redouble chez eux, donc j'ai été transférée à Poudlard. Le souci c'est qu'à Beauxbâtons on passe les examens en 6e année et chez vous c'est en 5e année, donc je perds deux ans dans cette histoire… Mais comme le programme est différent selon les écoles je ne pense pas m'ennuyer !

\- Donc tu as 17 ans ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Oui voilà, je n'ai qu'un an de plus voilà tout.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était comme ça dans ton école mais ici, on est affecté dans 4 maisons différentes. Nous nous sommes de Gryffondor, Luna est de Serdaigle. Ce sont les meilleures maisons ! Poufsouffle est super cool aussi ! On va dire que temps que tu n'es pas avec cet abruti de Malefoy à Serpentard tout va bien ! m'expliqua Hermione.

\- Alors si, chez nous c'était un peu pareil, on avait 3 pavillons, j'étais dans le pavillon jaune Urtica, notre devise c'était _Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique_ ! Mais ce n'est pas bien Serpentard ? Et c'est qui cet abruti de Malefoy ?

\- Oh rien qu'un débile de Serpentard qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde ! Tout ça parce que c'est un sang pur. C'est un fils à papa c'est tout, grogna Ron.

\- Il ne serait pas genre blond platine votre gars ? demandais-je.

\- Si c'est lui ! Tu l'as croisé ?! s'interrogea Harry.

\- Oh ça oui que je l'ai croisé ! Je l'ai même envoyé paître ! Il me prenait la tête parce que je fumais une cigarette !

\- Aha super ! J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas tomber chez ces abrutis de serpents.

\- Ron arrête il y a des gens sympas chez Serpentard ! pesta Hermione.

\- Ah ouais qui ? s'enquit le roux.

\- Euh… Bah je ne sais pas… Mais il doit sûrement y en avoir ! »

Cette boutade nous fit bien rire. J'espère vraiment que cette année va bien se passer ! Mes anciens amis me manquent déjà terriblement. Même si ce groupe à l'air sympa, j'ai peur d'être affectée dans une maison qui ne va pas me plaire… Et puis vu, la pub qu'ils m'ont fait pour Serpentard, plutôt mourir que d'atterrir là-bas avec ces simples d'esprits. J'aurai bientôt les réponses à mes questions, le train entre en gare de Poudlard, il siffle, les portes s'ouvrent…


	2. Chapitre 2: Ma nouvelle maison

Chapitre 2 : Ma nouvelle maison

Il est temps pour moi de descendre et de commencer ma nouvelle vie. Je suivis le groupe hors du train, la nuit était tombée. « Les premières année suivez-moi ! » Je me dirigeai du côté de ce petit groupe quand Hermione m'attrapa le bras.

« - Gabrielle où tu vas ? Nous c'est par là ! s'écria cette dernière

\- Ah euh… oui ! Non mais comme c'est ma première année ici je me suis emmêlée… »

Effectivement à bien y regarder, il n'y avait que des mômes de 11 ou 12 ans qui allaient dans cette direction. Ma bêtise fit bien rire les Gryffondor. Ils m'emmenèrent vers de grands carrosses qui devaient nous conduire à l'école.

Mon cœur s'arrêta net. Quel était cet étrange animal qui tirait la voiture ? Une sorte de cheval un peu zombifié, je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

« - Dites-moi ils sont pas un peu étranges vos canassons ? m'enquis-je

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire ! s'écria Harry

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'interrogea Ron

\- Bah là vous ne voyez pas ? Le cheval qui tire le carrosse. Montra le binoclard.

\- Enfin les carrioles se tirent toute seule comme à chaque fois. Expliqua la brune.

\- Non vous n'êtes pas fou moi aussi je les vois. » Nous interpella Luna qui était déjà montée à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Les autres nous regardaient avec stupéfaction, ils ne semblaient rien y comprendre. Je montai dans le véhicule et me laissai porter vers mon nouveau chez moi, Poudlard.

« - Comment se passe la rentrée ici ? demandais-je

\- Oh ! Eh bien, il y a un banquet spécial pour la rentrée, le directeur, Dumbledore y fait un discours sur la nouvelle année et enfin il y a la répartition des premières année.

\- Du coup quand j'arrive je dois aller avec les petits aussi ? Ma voix tremblait en posant cette question, je commençais sérieusement à stresser.

\- Alors ça je ne sais pas, on a rarement des nouveaux… Tu verras bien sur place ! » me rassura le rouquin.

Le carrosse s'arrêta, je descendis en prenant soin de ne pas oublier mes affaires. J'arrivai dans ce qui était appelé La Grande Salle. C'était magnifique, très différent de l'architecture de Beauxbâtons. Il y avait un plafond magique où une nuit étoilée apparaissait. Je m'assis en compagnie du trio de Gryffondor et de Neville. Luna était allée s'asseoir avec les autres gens de Serdaigle. J'étais la seule non habillée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, de très nombreux regards se posaient sur moi, ce qui me rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Un vieux barbu s'avança pour prendre la parole, il devait s'agir du directeur Albus Dumbledore, un autre charme que mon ancienne directrice Olympe Maxime. Il présenta à l'ensemble des élèves leur nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Celle-ci le coupa et pris à son tour la parole. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, habillée tout en rose de la tête aux pieds, elle avait un air hautain et d'après son discours elle devait être le petit chien du ministère.

« - Euh c'est moi où ce Barbapapa à l'air d'être une grosse grosse conn….

Elle me fixait du regard comme si elle m'entendait de là où elle se trouvait, je me stoppai net. Ma remarque fit néanmoins rire le jeune Weasley et ce qui devait être ses deux grands frères vu leur couleur de cheveux.

« - Avant de procéder à la traditionnelle cérémonie de la répartition, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Mrs Gabrielle Arbois qui nous vient directement de Beauxbâtons ! Je demanderai aux 5e année de bien vouloir l'accueillir comme il se doit et à son futur préfet de lui faire visiter l'établissement. Cela étant dit, Mademoiselle Arbois si vous voulez bien me faire le plaisir de me rejoindre, le choixpeau va vous attribuer votre nouvelle maison. » déclara Dumbledore.

Je me levai, regardai une dernière fois les visages souriant des Gryffondor, à ce moment précis je souhaitais vraiment être affectée dans leur maison. Plus j'avançais, plus je sentais mon cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Je remis une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille, pris mon courage à deux mains et m'assis sur le tabouret. Le directeur posa le choixpeau sur ma tête.

« **\- Mmh, délicat comme situation, tu es déjà une sorcière accomplie.** Envoie-moi à Gryffondor ! **Gryffondor ? Force d'esprit oui, mais le courage n'est pas ta qualité première. Serdaigle ? Il n'en est pas question, tu as redoublé si je ne m'abuse.** Poufsouffle s'il te plaît ! **Mmh.. Je vois que tu as fais de nombreuses bêtises à Beauxbâtons et parfois sans te faire prendre… Non non mon choix se porte sur…**

\- SERPENTARD ! » s'écria le choixpeau.

Impossible. Non. Pas après ce que les autres m'ont raconté. Ils me regardaient avec une mine déconfite, je ne pourrais pas être avec eux… Je jetai un œil à Serpentard, ils m'applaudirent, mais leurs visages restaient fermés. Je me dirigeai alors vers la grande table des serpents, quand j'aperçu le blondinet de tout à l'heure. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

« - Bienvenue à Serpentard Arbois ! me dit ce dernier.

\- C'est très impoli d'appeler quelqu'un uniquement par son nom de famille. Alors soit tu m'appelles Gabrielle soit Mademoiselle Arbois. Sinon merci de me souhaiter la bienvenue … ?

\- Drago, Drago Malefoy. » me répondit-il calmement.

Je lui souri froidement et parti m'installer plus loin. Je ne voulais pas encore trop m'embrouiller avec ce type, après tout on fait partis de la même maison désormais.

Je m'installai près d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir sensiblement mon âge. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, un nez en trompette et de jolis yeux noisette. En face d'elle, un garçon brun, plutôt beau, avec un sourire carnassier.

« - Salut, Gabrielle c'est ça ? m'interpella la jeune fille en me serrant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Astrid Taylor. Et cette tête de linotte c'est Ethan Brown. Dit-elle en désignant le beau brun.

\- Enchantée. Vous êtes en 5e année vous aussi ? demandais-je timidement.

\- Moi oui, Ethan est en 6e année !

\- Eh ouais ! répondit-il fièrement. Alors française hein ?

\- Eh oui… soupirais-je

\- Je l'aurais deviné rien qu'à ton accent aha ! se moqua Ethan.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans ce trou à rats de Poudlard ? demanda Astrid.

\- Longue histoire, si vous êtes sages je vous la raconterai un jour.

\- De la répartie, une parfaite petite Serpentard. » Rigola-t-elle.

Oui une parfaite petite Serpentard malheureusement… je mangeai quelques frites pour me consoler.

« - Des anecdotes de Beauxbâtons à nous raconter la nouvelle ? lança le brun.

\- Oh quel style ?

\- Je sais pas des conneries que tu aurais faites ? s'empressa de rajouter Astrid.

\- Ah… Si la fois où j'ai inondé l'école. Répondis-je en rigolant.

\- Raconte ! s'exclama la belle Serpentard.

\- Alors c'est tout simple, à Beauxbâtons dans les jardins on a une énorme fontaine à l'effigie de Nicolas Flamel le célèbre alchimiste. Un soir, j'y ai versé l'équivalent de 5 litres de bains moussants… Il a fallu 5 jours pour que le produit ne cesse de faire effet et que la mousse arrête de se répandre dans le jardin et dans l'école. Cela m'a valu 2 semaines de retenues pendant les vacances d'octobre. »

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, il devait y avoir des gens sympas à Serpentard. Je vis au loin Ron me lancer un bout de papier que j'attrapai au vol.

 _Rejoins-nous demain pour la pause de l'après-midi. On se voit en cours ! Bon courage avec ces serpents._

« - Tu es amis avec ces satanés Gryffondor ? lança Astrid.

\- Amis je ne sais pas, mais je les aime bien oui, ça pose un problème ? répondis-je.

\- Disons que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne font pas bon ménage. Assura Ethan.

\- Mouais, bah je serai ami avec qui j'ai envie aha.

\- En tout cas évites de traîner avec Malefoy et compagnie, ce sont peut-être des Serpentard mais ce ne sont qu'une bande d'arrogant. Enfin en tout cas ils s'attirent souvent des ennuis, comme Potter d'ailleurs. M'expliqua Astrid.

\- Tout ça je le verrais bien par moi-même. Au fait, qui est le préfet ? Il doit m'emmener visiter l'école.

\- C'est Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs il arrive. » Remarqua le garçon en souriant.

De mieux en mieux cette rentrée dis donc. Le Serpentard en chef, si je peux l'appeler comme ça, me fis signe de le suivre.

« - Donc Gabrielle, étant ton préfet, je pensais te faire la visite demain après les cours du matin, cela te convient ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Oui demain c'est parfait, merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Il s'éclipsa. Je rejoignis alors mes deux compatriotes Serpentard et les suivis jusqu'à notre salle commune.

« - Pourquoi on descend alors que tous les autres montent ? m'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

\- Oh c'est parce que notre salle commune se trouve près des cachots, dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. » Assura la jeune fille.

J'arrivai en face d'un mur, les Serpentard prononcèrent un mot de passe et le mur laissa place à une salle commune. Ambiance très sombre, il y avait une lueur verdâtre, mais des canapés assez confortables étaient installés près de la cheminée.

« - C'est chaleureux comme endroit… » soufflai-je avec ironie.

Astrid me montra le chemin pour accéder au dortoir des filles, heureusement il restait un lit disponible dans sa chambre. La chambre était assez grande, il y avait 5 lits. Elle m'emmena voir la salle de bain, une salle de bain commune à toutes les filles de Serpentard, ce qui ne me plaisait guère.

« - Pas de baignoires j'imagine ? m'enquis-je pour rigoler.

\- Tu veux un bain ? Deviens préfète aha ! Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont une grande salle de bain privative. Leur baignoire est aussi grande qu'un bassin apparemment. » Assura Astrid.

C'est décidé, il me faut cette salle de bain. Devenir préfète ? Cela risque d'être compliquée, déjà car personne ne me connaît et ces rôles sont déjà distribués pour cette année… Hermione est peut-être préfète ? Je lui demanderai.

J'installai mes affaires, et me couchai après avoir fait connaissances avec les filles de ma chambre. Dans l'ensemble elles avaient l'air sympa, excepté cette Pansy Parkinson. Elle prenait des grands airs et dieu sait que je déteste ça. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir vu la journée que je venais de passer. Espérons que ma première journée ici va bien se dérouler…

Le lendemain matin, étant morte de faim, je me hâtai d'enfiler ma robe de Serpentard et de me rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Je fis un signe de la main pour saluer Harry, Hermione et Ron et j'allai rejoindre Astrid qui était assise avec Pansy et Daphnée. Super, avoir vu sur la face de Carlin de Parkinson pour le petit-dej j'ai connu mieux.

« - Merci de m'avoir gardé une place Astrid ! m'écriais-je.

\- De rien ma belle, c'est normal.

\- Alors Gabrielle prête pour ta première journée à Poudlard ? demanda gentiment Daphnée.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir comment sont les cours ici !

\- Ouh là, Serdaigle sort de ce corps ! » me tacla Pansy, sa remarque eu le mérite de me faire rire.

Le petit déjeuner était délicieux, moi qui avais peur de bouffe anglaise. Bon après ça manque de fromage et de bon pain. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« - Oublies pas Gabby on se retrouve après le cours de Potion ! » me rappela Drago tout en s'éclipsant.

Gabby ? Non mais sérieusement. Seulement mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça merde !

« - Tu es proche de Drago ? me demanda Pansy l'air grave.

\- Non pas du tout, d'ailleurs je n'apprécie guère qu'il m'appelle par mon surnom. »

Elle me regardait avec un sourire satisfait. J'ai loupé un épisode ? C'est sa petite copine ? Boarf en quoi ça m'intéresse de tout façon.

Le petit déjeuner étant engloutit, je me rendis alors en cours de potion. De ce qu'on m'avait dit c'est le professeur Rogue qui donne ce cours. C'est aussi le directeur de notre maison, il a la mauvaise réputation d'être extrêmement sévère.

Sur le chemin je croisai Ethan, qui me fit un grand sourire que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Il était vraiment craquant en fait… Nous avions cours avec les Gryffondor ce matin, j'allai rejoindre le trio à l'entrée du cours.

La salle était sombre, des paillasses étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la salle. Je m'y installai avec les Gryffondor ce qui attisa les regards noirs de mes compatriotes Serpentard. Astrid me fixa l'air déçue que je ne me sois pas installée à ses côtés, mais bon je l'avais prévenue ce matin que je souhaitais passer du temps avec eux. Drago, me regardait de haut en bas, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Mais je n'en avais que faire, je suis grande, après tout je vais avoir 17 ans.

Le professeur Rogue fit son entrée. Il était grand, avait un regard sombre. Il me fixait lui aussi. À croire que c'est la mode de me mater.

« - Mademoiselle Arbois, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas installée près des membres de votre maison ? demanda très calmement le professeur.

\- Euh… eh bien… Je me suis mise là où j'en avais envie. Balbutiai-je.

\- Ici on ne fait pas forcément ce qu'on veut. J'ai lu votre dossier vous devriez vous trouver en 7e année miss Arbois. Vous êtes en l'occurrence un cas très rare, raté ses examens et se faire viré de son établissement. » Continua Rogue.

Je sentais les yeux se poser sur moi, je n'avais raconté cette histoire qu'à Harry et ses amis… J'entendis au loin Drago prononcé mon nom.

« - Voyons voir si votre venue à Poudlard est utile ou si vous êtes un cas désespéré. Dites-nous quels ingrédients sont nécessaires pour effectuer une très simple solution de force. » Ordonna Rogue.

Une solution de force ouh là, ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas fait ! Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Réfléchis cerveau, réfléchis !

« - Miss Arbois ? interrogea le professeur.

\- Deux minutes je réfléchis ! » m'écriai-je.

Le professeur sembla surpris par ma réponse brutale. Je repassai dans ma tête les cours de potion de Beauxbâtons. Et la lumière fût !

« - La solution de force est simple par ses ingrédients mais complexe par sa réalisation. Il y a deux ingrédients principaux : le sang de salamandre et les ongles de griffon.

\- C'est exact miss Arbois. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Bien aujourd'hui nous réviserons les bases pour réaliser une potion wiggenweld. »

Pffiou j'ai eu chaud, il plaisante pas ce prof ! Hermione me félicita chaudement ainsi qu'Harry et Ron.

Le cours se déroula bien dans l'ensemble si l'on ne tient pas compte des remarques désobligeantes de Rogue envers Harry et d'autres élèves. Je saluai les Gryffondor, et me mis sur le côté afin d'attendre monsieur Malefoy, le préfet. Quelle agréable journée encore.

Le blondinet sortis de la salle et se dirigea vers moi. Allez c'est parti mon kiki, je vais devoir me le coltiner.


	3. Chapitre 3: Découverte

Chapitre 3 – Découverte

Monsieur le préfet me rejoignit l'air satisfait avant de dire :

« Alors comme ça on se fait remarquer dès le premier cours ?

\- C'est pas de ma faute, tout ça car je suis nouvelle, pestai-je en soufflant.

\- Tu as réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est le principal, me dit gentiment Drago, allez viens je vais te faire une visite expresse ! » s'écria-t-il plein d'entrain.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il me regarda avec attention et me précisa :

« Alors ça c'est la Grande Salle ! rigola le blond. Je sais que tu connais donc on va passer directement par la cour.

\- C'est toi le chef. »

Avant d'aller visiter la cour, il me montra l'infirmerie si un jour je devais y aller, et s'arrêta devant une porte un peu reculée plus loin. Il y avait écrit « préfets » sur la porte. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Cela devait être…

« La salle de bain des préfets ? dis-je sans m'en rendre compte en bavant.

\- Oui c'est ça, tu as l'air beaucoup plus intéressée par cette pièce que toutes celles qu'on a vu avant… s'interrogea le serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui te fascine autant ?

\- Oh et bien, j'aime avoir mon petit confort et à ce qu'on m'a dit cette salle de bain c'est le top du top !

\- Effectivement, mais comme son nom l'indique, elle est réservée aux préfets, dit-il d'un ton hautain avant de renchérir, et aux dernières nouvelles tu ne l'es pas !

\- Et aux dernières nouvelles tu ne l'es pas… et patati et patata. » répondis-je en le singeant.

Il me jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain en chuchotant un mot de passe. La pièce était telle que je l'imaginais ! Grande, magnifique et elle sentait incroyablement bon. Le bain, si je puis dire le bassin était gigantesque, et l'ambiance était très reposante. Ce que j'aimerais me laver ici et non dans les petites douches de la salle de bain commune… Le spectacle prit fin quand Drago referma la porte juste devant mon nez.

« Arrête de baver, c'est pas pour toi, peut-être une autre année Gabrielle.

\- Ah, ça te fait bien rire ça, mais t'inquiète qu'un jour je viendrai y faire un tour dans cette salle de bain ! » répliquai-je.

On continua de discuter, le temps de finir la visite dans la cour. Il s'assit sur un côté, je fis de même. Il n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça ce « Malefoy », un peu imbu de lui-même mais pas aussi méchant que je le pensais.

« Tu sais, je m'excuse pour l'autre fois, à la gare, lui dis-je calmement.

\- Non c'est ma faute j'ai agi comme un abruti… avoua le serpentard, on repart de zéro ?

\- Oui je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée.

\- On a encore un peu de temps avant le déjeuner… précisa Drago, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue tout à l'heure ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oh eh bien oui… répondis-je honteusement. À Beauxbâtons on passe les examens en 6e année et non en 5e année, et comme je les ai loupés me voilà ici au lieu d'être en 7e année…

\- Tu n'avais pas assez travaillé ? s'enquit calmement le blondinet.

\- On peut dire ça… J'ai pas vraiment un tempérament bosseur. Avouais-je.

\- Et c'est ce qui fait que ton école à refuser ton redoublement ?

\- Ouais ça et mes conneries…

\- Quel genre ? J'ai envie de savoir si tu es digne d'être une Serpentard.

\- Ce sera une histoire pour une autre fois. » lui dis-je en souriant.

L'heure de se rendre au déjeuner se rapprochait, j'allai donc m'installer dans la grande salle pour rejoindre Astrid. À ma grande surprise cette dernière était introuvable, je trouvai Ethan assis avec d'autres garçons.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? demandais-je timidement.

\- Bien sûr Gabrielle ! Alors cette première matinée ? s'enquit gentiment Ethan.

\- Oh bah ça s'est bien passé, j'ai pu faire la connaissance du professeur Rogue.

\- Ah ! Tu vas vite découvrir qu'être un Serpentard peut être avantageux dans son cours ! s'écria un jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté d'Ethan.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! répliquais-je en rigolant, Ethan tu n'aurais pas vu Astrid ?

\- Nope ! Elle ne va pas tarder je pense. Tu as cours de quoi cet après-midi ? Au pire des cas je t'emmènerai devant la salle.

\- Merci c'est gentil ! J'ai cours de divination il me semble.

\- Aha tu vas rencontrer le professeur Trelawney ! Elle est comment dire… assez spéciale ! D'ailleurs j'y pense, je t'ai aperçu avec Malefoy tout à l'heure, vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Il m'a fait visiter l'école, comme c'est le préfet. Répondis-je.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu as survécu c'est déjà bien ! » me dit-il en étant mort de rire.

Donc même Ethan semblait ne pas apprécier Drago… Je ferai mieux de garder mes distances avec lui, après tout je ne le connais que depuis 2 jours et si mes amis m'ont déjà prévenu de me méfier de lui…

Je finis de manger mon repas du midi, toujours sans aucun signe d'Astrid.

Ethan m'emmena donc devant la salle du cours de divination où je rejoignis Astrid qui était avec Daphnée. Je m'approchai d'elle.

« Astrid ! Tu étais passée où pendant le déjeuner ? demandais-je

\- J'ai été mangé tôt, je pensais que comme tu étais avec Drago tu aurais mangé avec lui.

\- Ah non… J'ai trouvé Ethan du coup.

\- Désolée, on mangera ensembles la prochaine fois ! » déclara cette dernière.

Le cours de divination était long, très long, je n'en avais pas à Beauxbâtons ce fût donc pour moi une découverte. Je ne crois pas vraiment en cette forme de magie, mais bon je pense que la divination m'intéressera toujours plus que l'arithmancie. Je jetai des coups d'œil à la table d'Harry et Ron qui semblaient s'ennuyer autant que moi. Astrid n'arrêta pas de parler de Sam, le meilleur ami d'Ethan, à croire que cette dernière en était folle amoureuse. Pour passer le temps je dessinai sur un petit bout de papier, au fur et à mesure mes coups de crayon donnèrent un serpent à l'air menaçant. Après tout je suis une Serpentard, je n'allai donc pas dessiner un lion ou un aigle. Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha de nous pour regarder dans nos tasses de café qui servaient soi-disant à prédire des choses, quand elle s'arrêta devant mon dessin.

« Miss Arbois, je peux ? demanda-t-elle en prenant mon dessin.

\- Euh… oui. Balbutiai-je, de toute façon elle l'avait déjà dans les mains.

\- Vous voyez, c'est ça que j'apprécie ! Miss Arbois semble avoir trouvé sa propre forme de divination ! Vous n'avez pas dessiné un serpent par hasard miss ! Il représente ce qui est mauvais, la traitrise, mais aussi la sexualité avec de l'envie. Vous n'avez pas détaillé les écailles du serpent, ce qui peut signifier la mue, vous allez renaître miss Arbois. C'est merveilleux ! Continuez de prendre des initiatives. » s'écria le professeur toute excitée.

Oh mon dieu. J'ai juste dessiné ce truc pour Serpentard ! Pas pour une quelconque envie sexuelle ou renaissance ! Les élèves me fixaient déconcertés, mais au moins Mme Trelawney semblait très contente de moi. Après le cours, je décidai de rejoindre les Gryffondor pour la pause de l'après-midi, comme me l'avait dit Ron hier.

« Alors ça c'était du cours de divination ! me lança Ron en rigolant.

\- C'était très gênant… avouai-je.

\- Pour une fois que c'est pas moi la star du cours de divination ! s'écria Harry.

\- Comment ça ? m'interrogeai-je.

\- Le professeur Trelawney a la fâcheuse tendance de prédire la mort d'Harry chaque année, assura Hermione.

\- Ah d'accord je comprends mieux !

\- Tiens on dirait que Malefoy ne peut plus se passer de toi depuis ce matin. Dit Ron en lançant un rapide regard dans la direction du blond.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ce matin du coup ? s'enquit la Gryffondor.

\- Oui ça va, je l'ai trouvé gentil.

\- Tant mieux alors, moi j'aurais jamais pu le supporter, répliqua Ron.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. » Répondis-je en riant

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement. Après le repas du soir, je montai dans les quartiers de Serpentard pour prendre une bonne douche chaude afin de me relaxer. Un peu avant le couvre-feu je décidai de me rendre derrière la cour dans un endroit un peu caché pour fumer une cigarette. Ma première depuis mon arrivée ici, cet endroit va réussir à me faire arrêter. Etre seule, dehors, me fit beaucoup de bien, cela me permettait de me recentrer sur moi-même. Mes pensées divaguaient quand j'entendis une voix :

« Alors miss Arbois on aime enfreindre les règles ? »

C'était le professeur Rogue. Il me fixait de ses yeux noirs et se rapprocha de moi.

« Je-je suis désolée professeur, je vais l'éteindre.

\- Il serait préférable avant que quelqu'un d'autre vous voit. Vu que vous êtes nouvelle, je n'enlève pas de points à Serpentard, cependant vous viendrez en retenue demain soir.

\- En retenue ? Ce n'est qu'une cigarette monsieur. Me défendis-je.

\- Vous avez enfreint le règlement miss. D'ailleurs vous êtes la seule étudiante que je surprends à fumer une cigarette moldue. D'où vous vient cette habitude ? s'enquit le professeur Rogue.

\- Mon père est un moldu et ayant perdu ma mère, j'ai donc l'habitude du monde moldu.

\- J'ai vu sur votre dossier que vous aviez une sœur, est-elle une sorcière ?

\- Non ma sœur n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Elle travaille elle aussi dans le monde moldu.

\- Votre cas est de plus en plus étrange, miss Arbois. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune ! Et n'oubliez pas votre retenue demain soir.

\- Oui professeur. »

Une retenue ? Dès mon premier jour… Il va falloir que je fasse attention, le professeur Dumbledore m'a bien précisé qu'il m'acceptait à Poudlard uniquement si j'améliorais mon attitude… Je me rendis donc dans ma salle commune et m'installai sur un canapé avec un livre avant de monter me coucher. J'entrepris la lecture d'un thriller policier, un roman moldu donc.

« C'est quoi ton livre ? me demanda Blaise Zabini, me tirant de ma lecture.

\- Un thriller. Répondis-je sèchement.

\- Un quoi ? C'est un truc de moldu ça non ?

\- Écoute Blaise. Je n'aime pas être dérangée quand je bouquine donc, s'il te plaît on reparle une autre fois hein.

\- Comme tu veux, mais c'est quand même bizarre de se trimballer avec un livre moldu… marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Je finis de lire mon chapitre et décidai de monter me coucher. La journée avait été assez éprouvante, entre le cours de potion, la visite de Malefoy, mon serpent divinatoire et ma retenue. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien. En plus demain c'est mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Ombrage à l'air vraiment particulière.


	4. Chapitre 4: Mon renvoi ?

Bonjour ! Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent et mettent en favoris ma fiction ça me fait très plaisir !

Un autre grand merci à celles et ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! (je réponds toujours donc n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis ou des conseils)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mon renvoi ? Laisse moi t'expliquer...

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai, il était déjà 6h45, il fallait que je me lève si je voulais avoir le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant le petit déjeuner. Je me levai et pris mes affaires pour me rendre dans la salle de bain qui à cette heure là était déserte ou presque. Pansy Parkinson était en train de se coiffer devant un grand miroir, je lui fis un signe pour lui dire bonjour et entrai dans une cabine de douche. Je détachai mes longs cheveux blonds et me laissai aller sous l'eau chaude. Je regardai mon corps et ses défauts, je ne suis pas mince, du haut de mon mètre 57 j'ai des formes plutôt avantageuses bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine. J'avais déjà songé à perdre du poids mais je m'étais finalement résolue à accepter mon corps tel qu'il était, et de toutes façons avec ce changement d'école, le stress me fera manger des cochonneries. Après 15 minutes, je sortis en serviette, me coiffai, me maquillai un peu les yeux avec du mascara et allai m'habiller avec ma robe de Serpentard.

Je croisai Astrid qui était déjà prête et on décida de descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. On s'assit alors en compagnie des garçons, Ethan me salua avec son sourire carnassier qui le rendait craquant. Au loin je vis le trio de Gryffondor et leur fis un signe de la main.

Je mangeai croissants et tartines de marmelade avant d'avaler mon café d'une traite. Sam, le meilleur ami d'Ethan discutait avec Astrid qui semblait boire ses paroles. Ce matin je n'étais pas d'humeur bavarde, la retenue de ce soir me stressais, je devais vraiment faire attention à mon comportement. J'écoutais ce qui se passait autour de moi sans pour autant réagir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais étrangère face à toute cette agitation matinale. Malefoy me dit bonjour de loin, ce à quoi je répondis en levant mon pouce. Il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre en cours, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

J'arrivai devant la salle du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves parlaient entre eux l'air agités, certains se questionnaient sur leur nouvelle professeure, d'autres rouspétaient déjà de commencer leur journée de cours. Adossée contre le mur, j'attendis sagement que le cours commence, quand une ombre apparut sur ma droite, c'était Drago.

« Bonjour Gabrielle, comment vas-tu ? me demanda le jeune préfet.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Répondis-je froidement.

\- Tu sais, j'ai appris pour ta retenue… Le professeur Rogue est venu m'en informer ce matin. On peut dire que tu es plutôt douée pour écoper d'une retenue dès le premier jour ! rigola le vert et argent, ce à quoi je ne répondis pas. Je pensais, continua Drago, ça te dirait de se mettre à côté ?

\- Si tu me promets de pas être trop bavard, je suis d'accord.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux ! »

Ce matin je préférai encore être à côté d'un Malefoy muet ou plutôt presque muet, qu'à côté d'une Astrid très matinale qui me parlerai de son Samuel. La professeure, Mrs Ombrage, arriva pile à l'heure, toute de rose vêtue. Elle nous fit entrer en classe rapidement. Je m'installai donc aux côtés du préfet de Serpentard au deuxième rang. Nous étions mélangés avec des Serdaigle ce matin, et devant moi se trouvait Luna Lovegood, je ne l'avais pas aperçu hier.

Le cours commença et ce petit bout de femme avait l'air d'un professeur très sévère. Le silence régnait dans la salle tandis qu'elle distribuait les livres de cours.

« Vos précédents cours de cette matière ont été visiblement perturbés. Mais rassurez-vous, maintenant vous aurez un programme structuré et approuvé pour la magie défensive par le Ministère de la Magie ! Ce qui veut dire qu'avec ma méthode vous n'aurez pas besoin d'utiliser de sortilèges ! Vous allez donc apprendre à vous défendre d'une manière sécurisée et sans risques ! Vous serez alors très bien préparés aux examens. déclara cette dernière.

\- Excusez moi professeure, mais de là où je viens nous avons préparé les examens en pratiquant tout de même des sortilèges de défense ! Sinon à quoi bon se déplacer dans votre cours, autant lire ce livre dans notre salle commune car ça tout le monde peut le faire ! m'écriai-je en protestant l'air grave.

\- Dans ma classe, un élève qui veut parler doit lever la main ! Je suppose que vous êtes miss Arbois ? Vu votre échec de l'année passée je serais vous, je ne me permettrais pas de déranger la classe qui pourrais sauver le cours de ma misérable vie hum. J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard pour votre impertinence ! »

Je ne répondis pas et me terrai au silence. J'avais échappé à une autre retenue. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de répliquer à son monologue inutile même au détriment de ma maison. J'entendis des gens de Serpentard souffler à l'annonce de notre perte de points. Drago me regarda avec pour une fois une lueur de compassion, et me sourit comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il partageait mon point de vue. Le reste du cours sembla interminable entre lecture silencieuse et collective, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait se liquéfier à cause de l'ennuie que ce cours lui faisait subir.

Il était 11h30 quand Ombrage nous relâcha. J'allai partir quand celle-ci me fit signe de venir la voir. Il n'y avait alors plus personne dans la salle.

« Miss Gabrielle Arbois c'est bien ça ? me demanda-t-elle de son air hautain.

\- C'est cela. Répondis-je le plus sèchement possible.

\- La prochaine fois qu'une situation comme celle-ci se produit, vous écoperez d'une retenue voire plusieurs. Je suis indulgente car c'est votre premier cours et que vous êtes française donc ce côté rustre est naturel chez vous. »

J'allai répondre quand elle me coupa :

« Tutututut. Je vais informer votre directeur de maison que votre comportement a fait perdre 20 points à Serpentard, j'espère que le professeur Rogue saura vous trouver la sanction adéquate. Vous pouvez disposer. » termina cette sorcière en Barbapapa.

Je sortis de la salle mal à l'aise, voilà que je m'étais fait remarquer une seconde fois. En même temps vu mon passif c'est normal que l'attention se porte sur moi, les professeurs ne me font pas confiance du fait que j'ai été congédiée de Beauxbâtons. Je soufflai pour me détendre, une cigarette m'aurait fait le plus grand bien mais j'avais assez de soucis comme ça pour une rentrée scolaire.

« Gabrielle ! m'appela Drago. Qu'est-ce que te voulait Ombrage ?

\- Me rappeler ma mauvaise attitude et me menacer si je récidive. T'es vraiment une fouine toi, tu m'as attendu juste pour savoir ce qu'elle m'avait dit ? demandais-je en rigolant, cette attitude immature me faisait bien rire.

\- Je t'ai attendu car on était voisins de classe, et que tout le monde est parti au déjeuner, donc je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé t'y rendre avec quelqu'un. Après si tu préfères être seule, je peux te laisser si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Excuses moi Drago, je suis un peu sur les nerfs après un cours comme ça… C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir attendu, donc ça me ferait plaisir de déjeuner avec toi. »

On partit alors en direction de la grande salle pour aller manger. Mon ventre criait famine, il fallait que je dévore quelque chose pour le calmer. On s'assit en bout de table, les autres furent surpris de nous voir tout les deux. Je vis Pansy chuchoter quelque chose à Daphnée, probablement sur moi étant donné le regard noir qu'elle me lança.

Je parlai des cours avec Drago quand j'aperçus Luna qui passait à côté de notre table. Elle me regarda et je lui fis donc un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire en guise de salut.

« Me dis pas que t'es amie avec cette dégénérée ! pesta le vert et argent.

\- Amie je ne sais pas, mais j'apprécie cette fille. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je sais pas, elle est vraiment space, personne ne l'aime ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

\- Eh bien moi je l'aime bien ! Ce que vous pouvez être immature parfois, j'oublie que je suis plus vieille que vous. »

Ma remarque eu l'air de déstabiliser monsieur Malefoy. Il continua à manger en restant silencieux. Je ne voulais pas le vexer, mais je ne supporte pas les personnes fermées d'esprit qui ne tolèrent pas les autres sous prétexte qu'ils sont un peu différents. Le problème, c'est que la majorité des Serpentard sont comme ça. Je vis le professeur Rogue arriver dans notre direction. C'était pour ma pomme, à coup sûr.

« J'ai appris votre nouvel exploit miss Arbois. Au lieu de rester une heure ce soir en ma compagnie vous en resterez deux. Annonça le maître des cachots.

\- Professeur si je puis me permettre, Gabrielle a su donner son point de vue sans être vulgaire envers la professeure Ombrage, qui elle, a insulté ses origines françaises. Nous n'avons pas mérité de perdre ces points. Déclara Drago qui venait à ma grande surprise de prendre ma défense.

\- J'entends ce que vous me dites, Monsieur Malefoy. Miss Arbois, nous en reparlerons ce soir à 19h30, ne soyez pas en retard sinon vous resterez à récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à l'aube, suis-je bien clair, miss ?

\- Limpide, professeur. » répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

Sur ces mots, il partit d'un mouvement de cape.

« Merci d'avoir prit ma défense, surtout après ce que je t'ai dit… C'était au contraire très mature.

\- C'est normal, on doit se soutenir entre Serpentard. »

Je finis de m'empiffrer de fruits et me mis en chemin pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie et par Merlin que cette matière est ennuyante. J'en profitai donc pour déblatérer de ma mésaventure avec Astrid.

La journée défila rapidement, il était désormais l'heure de me rendre dans le bureau de Rogue pour ma retenue. J'avançai la boule au ventre et toquai 3 fois à la porte du professeur de potion.

« Entrez. »

J'entrai dans son bureau et refermai la porte doucement.

« Asseyez-vous miss Arbois. Je vais vous expliquer le contenu de votre retenue. Grâce à l'aide de votre préfet, vous n'aurez pas deux heures de sanction. Vous devrez m'aider à préparer des potions de Wiggenweld pour Mrs Pomfresh. Vous pourrez disposer quand vous aurez terminé, cela peut vous prendre 30 minutes comme plusieurs heures. »

Il m'emmena dans la salle de cours de potion et sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion. Au programme : Écorce de sorbier, dictame, mucus de veracrasse, sang de salamandre, épines de poisson-diable, pointe de Mandragore et Hydromel.

Je pris un chaudron propre, le remplis d'eau et le mis sur le feu. Ensuite, je saisis une fiole de sang de salamandre que je secouai et versai dans l'eau bouillante. Sous l'œil attentif du professeur Rogue, je remuai la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne orange. Je répétai l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à obtenir une potion rose que je laissai chauffer afin de lui donner une teinte rouge. J'ajoutai des épines de poisson-diable, une fiole de Mandragore cuite liquéfiée, de l'hydromel, une fiole de mucus de veracrasse, 2 morceaux d'écorces de sorbier et enfin du dictame. Je mélangeai une dernière fois et arrêtai quand la potion devint verte.

« Vous êtes plutôt douée en potion miss Arbois. Me dit le professeur Rogue tout en goûtant ma potion.

\- Merci professeur, les cours de potions sont mes favoris.

\- Ah oui ? C'est plutôt rare d'entendre un élève dire ça… Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour moi les potions sont primordiales à notre quotidien, bien plus que les sortilèges.

\- Étonnant. Après tout vous avez de l'avance sur vos camarades. »

Il se tût un instant avant de reprendre :

« Mrs Ombrage m'a rapporté votre mauvaise attitude durant son cours. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix d'améliorer votre comportement.

\- Professeur… J'étais juste sous le choc, c'est la première fois qu'on nous enseigne un cours de défense contre les forces du mal sans aucun sortilèges ! Je suis désolée mais votre collègue ne me semble pas qualifiée pour assumer ce poste. Répondis-je.

\- Je ne peux pas vous contredire là-dessus… dit-il pensif.

\- Vous auriez aimé enseigner cette discipline à sa place cette année. En fait, cela fait des années que vous souhaitez changer de poste mais le directeur refuse systématiquement.

\- Miss ?! s'insurgea Rogue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée professeur, je ne voulais pas…

\- Comment avez-vous fait cela ?!

\- J'ai des bases de légilimencie, je ne suis pas une experte mais je me débrouille un minimum. Comme vous n'avez rien vu venir, j'ai eu le temps de percevoir quelques brides de pensées… Je ne contrôle pas forcément je suis désolée professeur, ne m'en voulez pas… bredouillai-je.

\- Éviter de réitérer l'expérience à l'avenir, mais vous continuez de me surprendre miss. Avoua le directeur de Serpentard, connaissez-vous l'occlumencie ?

\- Non l'occlumencie est encore trop complexe pour moi, je ne la maîtrise pas.

\- Bien. Nous avons presque terminé de préparer les fioles de potions. Étant votre directeur de maison j'aimerais savoir les raisons de votre renvoi de Beauxbâtons.

\- Oh eh bien tout d'abord mon échec aux examens…

\- Poursuivez.

\- J'ai entre autres participer à la création d'une discothèque secrète dans le grenier de mon pavillon…

\- Je ne pense pas que de simples soirées étudiantes aient suffit à votre renvoi. Dit Rogue dubitatif.

\- J'ai fait rentrer de l'alcool lors de ces soirées mais je n'étais pas la seule !

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre miss Arbois ! Ces bêtises ne sont pas suffisantes pour une exclusion définitive ! Dites-moi la vraie raison. S'écria le professeur.

\- J'ai… j'ai grièvement blessé une élève. Répondis-je en sanglotant.

\- Soyez plus explicite.

\- Elle me harcelait nuits et jours… Je n'en pouvais plus, un jour ce fût la goutte de trop. Un sort sortit de ma baguette et la blessa grièvement. Balbutiai-je en pleurant.

\- Quel sort lui avez-vous lancé ?! s'inquiéta Rogue.

\- Je… je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je n'ai rien prononcé le sort est sortit de lui-même, comme un reflet de ma colère… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle gisait sur le sol, lacérée à plusieurs endroits, son sang coulait le long des entailles. Si un professeur n'était pas intervenu, elle… elle serait morte ! Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! La nouvelle élève n'est autre qu'un putain de monstre !

\- Sectumsempra… impossible… murmura le professeur de potion.

\- Professeur ? demandai-je ne comprenant rien à son charabia.

\- Vous pouvez disposer miss, j'apporterai ces potions moi-même à Mrs Pomfresh. Déclara-t-il calmement, l'air inquiet.

Je sortis de la salle en essuyant mes larmes, passai faire un tour à la salle de bain et montai directement me coucher sans ne parler à personne.


	5. Chapitre 5: Amitiés et allergie

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre au programme des nouvelles amitiés et un gros rhume !

Merci pour les reviews et follow ça fais grave plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amitié et allergie

 _« Alors le boulet ! Tu chiales car tu as raté ton examen ?! Bouhou pauvre boulet ! Vous avez vu ça les filles ! Arbois est encore en train de chialer sauf que cette fois ci c'est pas pour sa mère ! Tu ne réponds pas le boulet ? Je serai toi je me suiciderai pour rejoindre ta tarée de mère ! Quoi ? J'ai énervé notre boulet préféré ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire à part pleurer ? Tu ne sais même pas lancer un patronus ! me criai Léane Philister._

 _Je me vis me lever et pointer ma baguette vers elle, folle de rage quand le coup partit. Des cris de stupeur et d'horreur me parvinrent aux oreilles. La brune était par terre, comme morte, son sang coulait de par et d'autres de son corps immobile. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'étais coupée du monde, mes oreilles sifflaient et je commençais à voir trouble._

 _« Arbois a tué Léane ! » « C'est fille est un monstre » « Que quelqu'un enferme cette cinglée » « Professeur vite ! Léane va mourir ! » « Arbois, vous êtes renvoyée de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. »_

Je me réveillai en sueur et en pleurs. Ce cauchemar n'était autre qu'un horrible souvenir de ce qu'on appelait maintenant : _l'incident_. Je regardai l'heure, il était 5h35. Je fermai les yeux mais il m'était impossible de me rendormir après cet affreux flash-back. Je me levai discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir. J'allai me débarbouiller et m'habiller puis sortis errer dans les couloirs de l'école. Le jour était à peine levé, je m'assis dehors dans la cour et essayai de me détendre quand j'entendis des rires au loin. Je décidai d'aller voir d'où cela provenait.

J'avançai dans un recoin derrière la cour et surpris les deux jumeaux Weasley.

« Ha ! Ne nous refait plus jamais peur comme ça ! s'exclama un des deux frères.

\- Tu es bien matinale, Gabrielle c'est ça ? demanda l'autre.

\- C'est ça, Fred et Georges ?

\- Exactement ! répondirent-t-ils en chœur.

\- Que faites vous à cette heure ici ? m'enquis-je.

\- On pourrait te poser la même question ! s'écrièrent les deux rouquins.

\- Oh… disons que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Nous avons un moyen pour remédier à ça… commença l'un.

\- Une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve ! Mais il faut piquer des trucs à Rogue… continua l'autre.

\- J'ai déjà beaucoup de problèmes… Je me vois mal être accusée de vol en plus.

\- Ouais on a eu vent de tes exploits ! Une retenue le premier jour et une dispute avec Ombrage… Franchement tu nous fais de la concurrence ! rigola Fred.

\- J'en suis pas fière… avouai-je.

\- Il faut toujours être fier de ses bêtises ! remarqua Georges.

\- Sauf quand on dépasse les bornes ! » compléta Fred.

Cette remarque me fit repenser à mon cauchemar, ce qui me fit frissonner.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici.

\- On était en train de récupérer nos produits miracles dans leur cachette ! me répondit Fred.

\- Vos produits miracles ?

\- Bah oui ! Nos bonbons, pétards, feu d'artifices !

\- Nos fameux produits de farce et attrape ! souligna Georges.

\- Tu veux un Jelly Bean de Bertie Crochue ? proposa son jumeau.

\- Je connais pas, mais pourquoi pas ». Dis-je en tendant ma main pour récupérer le fameux bonbon ce qui fit extrêmement rire les deux garçons.

Je mis le bonbon dans ma bouche et commençai à mâcher, les Weasley étaient littéralement explosés de rire quand l'un deux me demanda :

« Alors c'est bon ?

\- Ça va, je ne déteste pas. Répondis-je.

\- Sérieusement ?! demanda le second avec les yeux ronds.

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Mais on t'a donné le goût vomi ! s'écria Georges.

\- Tiens goûte ceux-là ! s'exclama Fred en me donnant d'autres dragées.

\- Je suis sensée sentir quelque chose ? demandai-je tout en mâchant mes bonbons.

\- On lui a donné tous les plus mauvais ! s'insurgea Fred.

\- Cette fille a des super-pouvoirs ! » lança Georges.

Les deux frères avaient réussi à me remonter le moral. On continua de discuter un peu avant de nous diriger vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Je rejoignis alors Astrid qui était comme à son habitude en compagnie d'Ethan. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, cette dernière me jeta un regard suspect.

« Gabby ! T'étais passée où ce matin ? Quand je me suis levée je t'ai cherché partout ! s'écria la belle brune.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir donc je me suis levée. Répondis-je calmement.

\- En effet, tu as mauvaise mine ce matin… » remarqua Astrid.

Je mangeai mes tartines silencieusement et commençai à stresser pour les cours de la journée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal et j'ai peur de comment cela va se passer. Mes pensées furent perturbées quand les cris de joie des élèves retentirent, aujourd'hui c'était aussi le jour du courrier. Les hiboux virevoltaient de par et d'autre de la grande salle, je manquai de m'en prendre un dans la figure. Un hibou brun foncé me déposa 2 enveloppes. Je les pris, et les ouvris, il y avait une lettre de mon père et une de ma meilleure amie. Je décidai d'ouvrir celle de mon père maintenant et celle d'Andréa plus tard.

 _Coucou chérie !_

 _J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée et que tu te fais beaucoup d'amis dans ta nouvelle école. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver nouvelle et qui plus est dans un autre pays, mais tu es grande maintenant et je sais que tous le monde verra qu'elle personne incroyable tu es devenue. Ici, tout va bien, j'enchaîne des heures de boulot et ta sœur a eu une promotion au travail ! D'ailleurs je vais rencontrer son petit-ami la semaine prochaine… Les animaux vont bien, le maréchal ferrant est venu s'occuper d'Altaï et en ton absence, la fille de la voisine vient lui faire des balades une à deux fois par semaine donc tout va bien !_

 _Je te fais de gros bisous, tu nous manques._

 _Papa._

 _PS : Nous devrions changer de hibou, celui-là m'a volé mon spéculos pendant que je prenais mon café._

Sacré papa, je dois avouer qu'il me manque… Je lui écrirai ce soir pour lui donner de mes nouvelles en omettant tout de même certains détails, comme ma retenue. Il était l'heure de se diriger en classe, le premier cours de la journée était un cours de métamorphose avec la professeure McGonagall. Je n'excelle pas dans cette matière, mais je rêve de devenir un animagus un jour…

Le cours était intéressant, la professeure avait commencé à nous apprendre comment métamorphoser un hibou en jumelles de théâtre. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cour car c'était la pause. Les jumeaux Weasley me firent signe de les rejoindre.

« Hey Gabrielle ! On était justement en train de parler de toi. S'écria Georges.

\- Que racontiez vous sur ma petite personne ? m'enquis-je.

\- Comment tu peux résister au goût vomi ?! me demanda Ron.

\- Ah ça ! Bah je ne sais pas, j'ai pas senti vraiment le goût. Répondis-je.

\- Je me souviens encore de ma première fois avec ces dragées… marmonna Harry.

\- Apparemment tu t'es pris la tête avec Ombrage ? me demanda le plus jeune des Weasley.

\- Oui… Cette prof est insupportable… soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux le dire ! Je suis en retenue ce soir… grommela le célèbre Gryffondor.

\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je l'air surpris.

\- Elle veut seulement faire de la théorie… et elle n'a pas aimer le fait que j'évoque le retour de Voldemort… Elle dit qu'il faut que j'arrête de mentir à tout le monde.

\- Moi je te crois Harry. Il ne faut pas écouter ce que raconte cette vieille chouette. Lui dis-je.

\- Donc toi aussi ça t'a choqué le fait qu'on n'apprenne pas de sortilèges de défense ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Impossible de savoir se défendre sans apprendre de sortilèges ! pestai-je.

\- Entièrement d'accord, acquiescèrent les jumeaux, il faut monter un plan pour en apprendre par nous-même !

\- Oui, il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! » répondis-je avec entrain.

Il était l'heure pour moi de me rendre en cours de botanique avec Mrs Chourave. C'est mon tout premier cours de l'année dans cette matière, je suis curieuse de voir les espèces présentent en Écosse, ce ne sont surement pas les même que dans le sud de la France.

J'entrai alors dans les grandes serres, et me plaçai à côté d'Astrid. Drago me fit un signe de la main pour me saluer, je lui répondis en faisant de même.

« C'est moi ou Drago Malefoy est sympa avec toi ? me demanda Astrid.

\- Oui il est plutôt gentil…

\- Plutôt gentil ? C'est bien la première fois que je le vois agir comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Crabbe et Goyle. Je veux dire même avec Blaise et Pansy il n'est pas aussi amical, car c'est leur chef de bande…

\- Je sais pas quoi te répondre… Il est peut-être comme ça, car je suis l'une des seules à lui laisser une chance. Tout le monde le déteste, même chez Serpentard les gens le trouvent égoïste ou ont peur de lui… »

Astrid allait répondre mais Mrs Chourave commença le cours :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui et pendant deux semaines nous étudierons la Minbulus Mimbletonia qui nous vient directement d'Assyrie. Nous pourrons à la fin faire de l'empestine.

\- ATCHOUM ! Atchoum ! » éternuai-je.

Mes yeux me piquaient affreusement, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mon nez coulait, j'éternuais des dizaines de fois… Aucun doute j'avais une allergie, au pollen ou à autre chose. À ce moment là j'avais juste peur que mes yeux se mettent à gonfler… Tout le monde me regardait, certains étaient mort de rire.

« Eh bien, je crois que miss Arbois devrait aller voir Mrs Pomfresh ! s'écria Chourave. Qui est le préfet de Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant les élèves et vit Drago levé la main. Monsieur Malefoy veuillez emmener miss Arbois à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît. » ordonna la professeure de botanique.

La honte ! J'étais horrible, les yeux vitreux, le nez rouge et ma gorge qui me grattait me faisait faire des petits bruits bizarres.

Je sortis de la serre avec Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de rigoler.

« Alors toi tu es vraiment la championne ! dit-il en rigolant. Est-ce qu'il y a un cours où tu ne vas pas attirer l'attention sur toi ?

\- Mrrhhfp… marmonnai-je en faisant des bruits de zombie.

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris.

\- Cerveau… je veux ton cerveau… dis-je en imitant le zombie tout en continuant d'éternuer.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-il en riant encore plus. Allez fini les bêtises ! Mrs Pomfresh devrait régler ça au plus vite !

\- Merci de m'y avoir emmener… Dis à Chourave que.. Atchoum ! Que je m'excuse !

\- Oui je lui dirai aha ! Allez à plus tard le zombi ! »

Madame Pomfresh eu d'abord l'air surprise de ma tête et du nombre de fois que j'éternuai, elle compta 17 fois d'affilées. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur un lit, pris ma température et ma tension, tout allait bien. Elle alla chercher dans ses placards une potion susceptible de me guérir de cette vilaine allergie.

« Tenez mon petit, buvez ça d'une traite ! » me conseilla l'infirmière.

Je fis un cul-sec, la potion avait un goût horrible ! Extrêmement amère et iodée, c'était infect ! Mais au moins je sentais que ma gorge ne me grattait plus et que mon nez avait arrêté de couler.

« Normalement ça ira mieux d'ici 10 petites minutes, cependant ne retournez pas en cours de botanique aujourd'hui ! Je vais vous préparez un antidote pour vos prochains cours, vous irez le chercher auprès de votre directeur de maison ce soir ou demain. Déclara Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Très bien, merci Madame ! »

Je sortis de l'infirmerie, je me sentais vraiment beaucoup mieux ! Je me rendis alors dans ma salle commune pour patienter le temps que les autres finissent le cours de botanique. Je pris mon roman policier et me plongeai dedans pendant de longues minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je levai doucement les yeux de mon roman et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'Ethan.

« Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? demanda le beau brun.

\- Si… J'ai fait une réaction allergique pendant le cours de Mrs Chourave… avouai-je honteusement.

\- Une allergie ?! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça !

\- Je sais, je suis bizarre hein…

\- Un peu mais bon on le savait déjà, après tout t'es française ! rigola Ethan.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas cours ? demandai-je ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque.

\- Non ! J'ai un trou aha ! Les privilèges de la 6e année… déclara fièrement le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un thriller. Avant que tu ne me pose la question, oui, c'est un livre moldu.

\- Je n'allai pas te poser cette question-là, mais merci pour l'info aha.

\- La dernière fois, Blaise trouvait ça étrange donc je préfère préciser.

\- Je ne trouve pas étrange, surtout venant de toi ! répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu me lis le résumé ?

\- Oh euh… si tu veux, j'entrepris donc la lecture de la 4e de couverture.

 _Une nuit noire, un ciel sans étoiles, c'était le moment idéal pour frapper. Un cri retentit et le corps inerte d'une jeune femme vint s'écraser d'un bruit sourd sur la chaussée. C'était le cinquième, le tueur de la pleine lune avait encore frappé. Qui était-il ? Quel était son but ? C'est ce que l'inspecteur Monroe devait découvrir._

\- C'est sombre comme histoire, mais quand c'est toi qui la raconte ça me donne très envie d'en savoir plus. » me dit-il avec une voix suave.

C'est moi ou il me drague ? Bon après tout, Ethan est adorable et vraiment craquant… comment refuser.

« Si tu es sage, je te raconterai la suite de l'histoire aha.

\- Mais je suis toujours sage miss.

\- Faux ! Sinon tu ne serais pas à Serpentard ! rétorquai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! Mais vu que tu y es aussi, je dois en déduire que miss Gabrielle n'est pas sage non plus…

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire Mr Brown. » dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

On se regardait, je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, je commençais à avoir chaud. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que j'allai vraiment craquer sur Ethan ? Je sentais qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Je doutais. D'un côté j'en avais envie et de l'autre je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.

Notre manège fit vite interrompu quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et que de nombreuses voix firent entendre, le cours de botanique devait être terminé. Ethan et moi étions encore assis assez proches l'un de l'autre, tandis que les Serpentards envahissaient la pièce.

« Brown, dit Drago pour le saluer ce à quoi le garçon ne répondit pas, tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure Gabrielle ? me demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Oui, le remède de Mrs Pomfresh est vraiment efficace.

\- Tant mieux. » répondit le blondinet en s'éclipsant d'un pas pressé.

Ethan commença à rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demandai-je.

\- Oh rien ! Malefoy qui prend des nouvelles de quelqu'un c'est assez extraordinaire !

\- Il m'a demandé ça car c'est lui qui m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, comme c'est notre préfet.

\- Je comprends mieux, mais c'est quand même étrange ! » rigola Ethan.

Astrid me rejoignit pour m'expliquer ce que j'avais loupé du cours de botanique et me donna sa prise de notes. Je lui racontai mon rapide voyage à l'infirmerie. Le temps passa rapidement nous durent nous rendre à notre dernier cours de la journée, celui de Mrs Ombrage…

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de la relation de Gabrielle et Ethan ?

Drago serait-il un peu jaloux ?

Donnez moi votre avis avec une petite review je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: Aïe !

Hey !

Merci pour les reviews ça me motive à écrire plus vite aha ! :)

Merci aussi pour les follows et les ajouts en favoris :)

Au programme de ce chapitre 6 : Le retour d'Ombrage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Aïe

L'heure est venue de nous rendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver Ombrage après l'épisode de la dernière fois. Je commençai sérieusement à me sentir mal, mais bon pas le choix.

J'arrivai avec de l'avance devant la salle de cours.

« Du coup on se remet à côté pour ce cours ? demandai-je à Drago, avoir le préfet de Serpentard à mes côtés me rassurait. Enfin si tu n'as pas peur d'être à côté d'un ancien zombi.

\- Alors comme ça on veut venir à côté de moi ? J'accepte car je sais que ça te fait extrêmement plaisir.

\- Abuse pas non plus, si ça te gêne je me mets ailleurs, répondis-je avec un ton hautain.

\- Non, non. Ça me convient parfaitement ! »

La professeure arriva avec son éternel air méprisant. Je me demandai comment elle arrivait à marcher avec un tel balai planté dans l'arrière-train. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et nous fit entrer en classe. Je m'assis exactement à la même place que la dernière fois, au deuxième rang sur la gauche. Drago s'installa à son tour, je ne saurais dire pourquoi sa présence me réconfortait, mais le fait était là, je pouvais commencer le cours plus sereinement.

« Bonjour à tous, commença Ombrage, ouvrez votre livre à la page 33, miss Arbois, veuillez nous lire le premier paragraphe s'il vous plait. »

Je mis le livre à la page 33, le paragraphe s'intitulait Des sortilèges dangereux.

« Des sortilèges dangereux. Se défendre contre les forces du mal représente un danger certain, surtout pour les sorciers de moins de 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, ces forces du mal ne sont plus une menace pour le monde des sorciers, c'est pourquoi il est inutile d'apprendre des sortilèges à risque. Si un jour, vous êtes témoin d'une manifestation d'une de ses forces, prévenez un sorcier confirmé qui pourra avertir le Ministère de la Magie. En effet, les Aurors maîtrisent parfaitement ce genre de situation extraordinaire. Dans tous les cas n'agissez pas de vous-même. » plus j'avançai dans la lecture plus mon ton de voix était blasé par le nombre de débilités présentes dans ce texte.

« Miss Arbois, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette attitude pour lire ce texte ! À moins que ce soit une habitude des français de vouloir se faire remarquer à tout prix. » maugréa Ombrage.

Je ne répondis pas et restai statique.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel ! s'écria-t-elle en me fixant. Et ne soufflez pas !

\- Je n'ai pas soufflé professeure, répondis-je calmement.

\- Vous aimez contredire les adultes à ce que je vois, votre insolence est telle que vous me retrouverez ce soir dans mon bureau pour une retenue miss Arbois ! Et soyez heureuse je n'enlève pas de points à Serpentard !

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi devrais-je aller en retenue ? C'est complètement injuste !

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Ombrage.

\- Professeure, si je puis me permettre… tenta Drago.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez l'accompagner en retenue Monsieur Malefoy ?! »

Je fis signe de la tête à Drago de ne pas répondre, ce qu'il fit, il se tût et baissa la tête.

Le reste du cours consistait à effectuer une lecture silencieuse de textes tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Et voilà que je me retrouvai en retenue, encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois ci ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ce soir en allant chercher mon remède chez Rogue, je lui expliquerai le harcèlement que me fait subir cette vieille bique. La cloche sonna et la classe se vida en un éclair. En sortant, Ombrage me rappela de venir après le diner dans son bureau pour ma retenue, j'acquiesçai et sortis.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs de l'école en traînant des pieds, et en tapant dans chaque poubelle qui croisait mon chemin. Au loin, je vis Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui embêtait des premières années. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie, je lui ordonnai donc de laisser ces pauvres élèves tranquilles en le menaçant d'en informer le Baron sanglant, le fantôme de la maison Serpentard. Peeves avait dû apercevoir mon humeur massacrante et déguerpit sans donner son reste.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle commune pour décompresser avant ma retenue de ce soir quand je croisai les jumeaux Weasley.

« C'est quoi ce regard de chien battu Gabby ? demanda Fred.

\- C'est d'être obligé de te coltiner Malefoy qui te mets dans cet état ? plaisanta Georges.

\- Haha non, c'est Ombrage… elle m'a filé une retenue ce soir. Alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait ! Elle a vraiment un problème contre moi ! pestai-je.

\- Dur, ta 2e retenue en une semaine… dit Georges.

\- On a une sérieuse concurrente ! continua Fred. C'est ce soir du coup ?

\- Ouais, après le diner… répondis-je.

\- Tu seras sûrement avec Harry, constata Fred.

\- Tu auras de la compagnie au moins ! rigola le deuxième.

\- Vous avez raison… »

L'idée de ne pas me retrouver seule face à Ombrage me réconfortait. Je repartis en direction des cachots pour aller prendre une douche dans le QG des Serpentards. J'ouvris la porte secrète avec le mot de passe qui était « Snakes eat lions » on adore cette rivalité ancestrale, cela montre bien la mentalité des Serpentards. Il y avait beaucoup de monde affalé sur les canapés, certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres papotaient tranquillement. Je montai directement dans mon dortoir en esquivant les regards et les tentatives de conversation qu'avait amorcé Astrid et Ethan. Je pris mes affaires et allai me doucher rapidement. J'essayai de me détendre sous l'eau chaude, de faire évacuer mon stress.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habillai et me rendis dans la salle commune pour squatter un canapé. Astrid et Daphnée Greengrass me rejoignirent et me posèrent tout un tas de questions sur ma retenue, comment je me sentais etc… Je répondis sans vraiment en avoir envie, mais j'appréciai leur intérêt et leur soutien envers moi. Daphnée brisa ce moment sympathique en me posant la question chiante :

« Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Drago ? C'est ce que se demande Pansy.

\- Alors déjà, non il n'y a strictement rien, je le connais à peine. Et de deux ça ne regarde en aucun cas Pansy ni qui que ce soit. »

Non mais c'est pas vrai ça. Quelque chose d'autre que je ne supporte pas c'est les gens qui se mêlent des affaires des autres. Et cette Pansy Parkinson a tout l'air d'être ce genre de personne en plus d'avoir l'air hypocrite. Cette fille, je pense que je vais tout simplement l'éviter à partir de maintenant.

On finit par se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, avant d'aller m'asseoir je fis un petit détour par la table des Gryffondor.

« Bonsoir mes petits lions préférés ! lançai-je au trio.

\- Bonsoir Gabby ! Que nous vaut tant d'enthousiasme ? demanda Ron.

\- Aha en réalité je suis loin d'être enthousiaste… C'est Harry que je viens voir…

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda gentiment ce dernier.

\- En fait, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que j'ai pris une retenue par Ombrage… La bonne c'est que tu ne seras pas tout seul pour la tienne ce soir !

\- J'aurais préféré que tu n'en ai pas encore une… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être collée ?

\- Eh bien rien pour être honnête. Elle a juste une dent contre moi…

\- T'inquiète pas Gabby on va l'affronter ce soir ensemble ! m'encouragea Harry.

\- Merci Harry ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un _Bon Appétit_ les amis ! » m'écriai-je.

Je retournai à la table des serpents, une main m'agrippa l'épaule, c'était Malefoy.

« Alors comme ça on fricote avec les Gryffondor ? lança Drago.

\- Oui, ce soir je passe une soirée en tête à tête avec Harry Potter.

\- Comment ça ?! s'enquit le blond. Tu n'as pas ta retenue ?

\- Justement patate, j'ai ma retenue en même temps qu'Harry.

\- Ah j'ai eu peur que tu te sois entichée de Potter ! maugréa le vert et argent.

\- Haha tu me fais rire quand tu t'y mets ! dis-je en éclatant de rire.

\- J'ai rien dit de drôle, pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Pour rien Drago, pour rien… Bon appétit ! » répondis-je en m'éclipsant.

Son attitude immature me faisait rire. Il en va de même de cette espèce de guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, c'est tellement ridicule que ça en devient drôle.

Je m'assis donc avec les filles et mangeai mon repas même si le stress m'avait coupé la faim. Il fallait que la retenue se déroule correctement pour ne pas aggraver mon cas. Heureusement qu'Harry allait être à mes côtés !

L'heure fatidique arriva. Je me levai, fis un signe de désespoir à Astrid et partis rejoindre Potter à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je le sentais cogner de plus en plus fort. Harry et moi nous dirigeâmes alors vers le bureau de la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal.

« J'ai peur de comment ça va se passer… avouai-je à Harry.

\- On verra bien, mais ce n'est qu'une retenue, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça.

\- Tu as raison… »

Toc toc toc… « Entrez »

Son bureau était littéralement rose bonbon, assorti à la tenue d'Ombrage. Il était également rempli de photos, objets, tableaux de chats, c'est simple ça miaulait de partout c'était très désagréable.

« Bonsoir miss Arbois, Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous. Vu votre comportement à tous les deux, vous allez écrire des lignes ce soir. »

Harry et moi avons eu le même réflex, nous nous baissâmes pour attraper nos affaires et sortir un crayon mais notre mouvement fût interrompu par notre prof adorée.

« Non pas avec vos affaires. Vous allez utiliser les miennes, dit-elle en nous tendant chacun une plume noire. Mis Arbois _,_ vous allez écrire _Je ne dois pas être insolente_. Mr Potter, pour vous ce sera _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._

\- Combien de fois ? demanda Harry sèchement.

\- Autant de fois qu'il faut pour que le message rentre, répondit Ombrage.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas donner d'encre, remarquai-je calmement.

\- Oh mais vous n'aurez pas besoin d'encre. » dit-elle en se tournant face à la porte.

Pas besoin d'encre ? Étrange. Je pris la plume et me préparai à écrire en lançant un sourire compatissant à Harry. Nous commençâmes à écrire nos phrases. Après la première ligne, je sentis ma main gauche me brûler et me piquer terriblement, je levai la tête et je vis qu'Harry ressentait la même chose que moi. La ligne que je venais d'écrire, commençait à apparaître sur ma main comme une coupure. Les mots apparaissaient les uns après les autres, la douleur était tout de même intense.

« Aïe ! m'écriai-je

\- Un problème ? » me demanda Ombrage d'une manière terrifiante.

Harry me fit signe de ne pas répondre.

« Non professeure.

\- C'est cela. Car vous savez au plus profond de vous que vous méritez d'être punis. N'est-ce pas miss Arbois, Mr Potter ? dit-elle en nous fixant du regard l'un et l'autre. Continuez à écrire » ordonna-t-elle calmement en souriant.

Ombrage venait réellement de nous montrer sa part d'ombre sans mauvais jeu de mots. Cette femme est cinglée, jamais à Beauxbâtons un professeur aurait infligé un châtiment corporel à ses élèves !

Nous continuâmes d'écrire nos lignes, la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque passage. Ombrage nous regardait écrire pendant qu'elle buvait tranquillement son thé au lait. Elle avait ce rictus sadique figé sur son visage. C'était définitif, cette femme me terrifiait.

L'horloge indiqua 20h, Ombrage nous fit signe de sortir et nous remercia d'avoir pris le temps de répondre de nos actes. On sortit très rapidement de son bureau et je courrai jusqu'au bout du couloir et m'effondrai sur le sol. Harry me rejoignit très rapidement. Assise, la tête dans les genoux, j'avais une crise d'angoisse, je sanglotais et suffoquais. C'était un début d'année beaucoup trop intense pour moi.

Harry s'assit en face de moi et me prit par les épaules.

« Eh eh Gabrielle… ça va aller. Je suis là d'accord ? Calme-toi… je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Ce n'est rien ça va s'en aller… Respire, voilà comme ça ! Tu inspires et tu expires tranquillement… »

J'écoutai attentivement ce que me disait le Gryffondor et fis tout ce qu'il me dit de faire. Son aide à ce moment précis m'était extrêmement précieuse. Je commençai à reprendre mon souffle calmement. Harry me prit la main et continua à mimer une respiration pour que je puisse vraiment me calmer. Au bout d'un moment je me levai toute tremblante, les joues remplies de larmes et suivis Harry qui m'emmena près des cachots.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça mais il faut avertir Malefoy, il faut que ton préfet soit au courant de cet incident, qu'il voit si il est nécessaire de t'emmener à Mrs Pomfresh ou non…

\- M-merci Harry mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas… E-et puis je dois a-aller voir Rogue ce soir… J-je vais d-d-directement aller le voir… répondis-je.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que voir Rogue va améliorer ton état, ce prof est flippant quand même…

\- C'est mon d-directeur de maison ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Comme tu veux je te laisse devant son bureau alors.

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en souriant.

\- De rien Gabrielle. »

Le Gryffondor me laissa alors devant la porte du maître des cachots. Je m'étais heureusement calmée mais je ne voulais pas non plus que mon directeur m'angoisse encore plus. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et Rogue apparu devant moi. D'un signe de tête il fit entrer.

Je m'assis devant son bureau et attendis.

« Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné votre remède pour les cours de botanique, dit-il en me tendant des petites fioles contenant un liquide verdâtre. Votre rentrée se déroule bien miss ?

\- Oui professeur, dis-je en mentant quelque peu.

\- Si elle se déroule bien pourquoi ces larmes ? s'enquit le professeur Rogue que je regardais l'air interloqué. Ne faîtes pas l'innocente miss, les traces sur vos joues ne mentent pas.

\- Oh ce n'est rien… » mentis-je.

Pourquoi le professeur Rogue s'intéressait à ma petite personne ? Lui qui a la réputation de détester tout ses élèves… Il me regarda avec insistance pour obtenir la vérité.

« C'est à cause du professeur Ombrage. Elle m'a mis une retenue alors que je n'y suis absolument pour rien ! J'assume quand je fais une erreur, et là je vous l'assure professeur, je n'ai rien fait. Mrs Ombrage doit avoir un problème contre moi vis-à-vis de mon renvoi ou bien de mes origines françaises…

-Hum… J'entends ce que vous me dîtes, miss. Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire. Mais si cela se reproduit, venez m'en parler directement.

\- Bien, professeur.

\- Les Serpentards vous ont-ils bien accueilli ? Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois aux côtés de Mr Malefoy.

\- Oui, je me sens acceptée dans ma maison. Drago est un bon préfet et Astrid Taylor est très gentille avec moi, tout comme Ethan Brown.

\- Très bien. Si vous avez le moindre problème venez me trouver d'accord, miss ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci professeur. »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue a une telle réputation c'est un très bon professeur. Il était déjà presque 21h, je retournai dans la salle commune en essayant de cacher un maximum le passage de ma retenue. Je montai directement me coucher et pris mon thriller. Astrid s'assit à côté de moi mais je lui répondis que je n'étais pas d'humeur à papoter ce soir… Cette retenue et ma crise panique allait être notre petit secret avec Harry… Peut-être que demain je lui en parlerai mais pour le moment je ne préfère pas que ça se sache. Je lus quelques chapitres et me plongeai dans les bras de Morphée, en pensant à ce week-end où j'allais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.

* * *

Que pensez-vous d'Ombrage ?

De la relation entre Gabrielle et son directeur de maison ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant une petite **review** j'y répondrais !

À la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 7: Guitare et renvoi

Hello everybody !

Encore des **merci** à ceux qui sont actifs (reviews/follows/fav) mais aussi à ceux qui me lisent !

Au programme: De la guitare et un possible renvoi...

Réponse review guest (sans compte):

Hrisson: Super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espère te retrouver pour la suite ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Guitare et renvoi

Après une nuit tourmentée, le réveil sonna à 8h45. C'était enfin le week-end, je me levai alors de bonne humeur. Astrid eut du mal à se réveiller, je profitai de ce laps de temps pour filer à la salle de bain et me préparer. Pas besoin de robe de sorcier pour le week-end, aujourd'hui c'est jean et t-shirt. J'enfilai un haut noir qui était assez long et qui retombait sur mes hanches. Je choisis de mettre mon jean slim bleu foncé, c'est à ce moment que commença un ballet bien connu de toutes les filles. Je tirai sur mon pantalon rêche pour le faire remonter, je me déhanchai dans tous les sens pour réussir à l'enfiler. Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, le jean daigna se mettre en place. Je rejoignis Astrid qui avait elle aussi revêtu des vêtements plus classiques, un pantalon noir et un pull gris.

Nous descendîmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner et retrouvâmes Ethan et ses amis. Les gens semblaient assez excités ce matin, était-ce le week-end qui les mettaient dans cet état ?

« Salut les filles ! Bien dormi ? demanda le beau brun.

\- Super et toi ? s'enquit Astrid.

\- Comme un bébé ! Avec Sam on va à Pré-au-Lard pour le goûter ça vous dit de venir avec nous ?

\- C'est quoi Pré-au-Lard ? demandai-je, ce qui fit rire les Serpentard.

\- J'oublie que tu es nouvelle parfois… dit Ethan. Pré-au-Lard c'est le village qui se situe à côté de Poudlard ! On peut y boire une bière au beurre au trois balais, passer chez Zonko, une boutique de farce et attrape ou bien acheter des friandises chez Honeydukes.

\- Comme on est en 5e et 6e année c'est beaucoup plus simple pour nous d'y aller, il suffit que tes parents aient signé une attestation, déclara Samuel.

\- Je suppose que mon père a dû la signer… De toutes façons dans un mois je suis majeure.

\- C'est vrai ça… C'est quand ton anniversaire ? demanda Astrid.

\- Le 31 octobre.

\- Vraiment ? Le même jour qu'Halloween ?! s'écria la Serpentard.

\- Oui, j'ai deux fois plus de bonbons aha. »

Je mangeai des gaufres à la chaîne, probablement le stress d'hier qui retombait. Avec du nappage au chocolat, au caramel, au sucre… J'avais besoin de me goinfrer.

« Eh Gabby fais attention c'est ta 5e gaufre ! me lança Astrid.

\- Mais j'ai faim !

\- Hum… »

Le nombre de gaufres que j'avale ne regarde que moi après tout… Je n'aurais qu'à moins manger ce midi. Le petit déjeuner étant engloutit, on décida d'aller flâner dans la cour où je retrouvai les Gryffondor.

« Bonjour Gabby ! Tu te sens mieux ce matin ? me demanda gentiment Harry.

\- Oui oui beaucoup mieux !

\- Tant mieux alors ! répondit-il.

\- Harry nous a raconté ce que vous a fait Ombrage ! s'écria Hermione. Cette femme est horrible, il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Elle pourrait réussir à retourner la situation en sa faveur, assurai-je.

\- On a réfléchis à une solution… avoua Harry. On va assurer nous-même les cours de sortilèges de défenses ! On se réunit cet après-midi à la Tête de sanglier.

\- C'est où ça, la Tête de sanglier ? m'enquis-je.

\- C'est à Pré-au-Lard, on peut s'y rejoindre si tu veux ? proposa Ron.

\- Parfait, j'y vais normalement avec Ethan et Astrid, je vous rejoindrai après avoir bu une bière !

\- Super, je suis sûre que tu peux nous apporter beaucoup de connaissances ! lança Hermione.

\- Oh euh… oui il y a sûrement quelques petits trucs que je peux vous montrer, dis-je en réfléchissant.

\- Alors Gabrielle, on fraternise avec l'ennemi ? s'écria une voix que je connaissais, Malefoy. On délaisse les Serpentard pour traîner avec Saint Potter !

\- Lâche-la Drago ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! pesta Harry.

\- Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça Gabrielle, dis Drago d'un ton hautain. S'acoquiner avec une sang de bourbe et des traitres à leur sang… vraiment étrange de la part d'une Serpentard !

\- Va-t'en Malefoy avant que je m'énerve ! rétorqua le plus jeune des Weasley.

\- Tu sais quoi Drago ? Jusque-là, je pensais que les autres exagérait à ton sujet mais en fait tu peux vraiment être débile quand tu t'y mets ! » criai-je en le poussant.

Je fis route dans mon dortoir laissant Malefoy cloué sur place face à trois lions énervés. Il m'avait déçu. Je le pensais différent de ce que les autres pouvaient me dire mais je me trompais. Pourtant il s'était montré sympathique avec moi et ce à plusieurs reprises… N'étais-ce que du mensonge ? J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je pris mon sac à main et attrapai ma guitare que j'avais au préalable rendu minuscule. Je saisis ma baguette et lançai _Amplificatum_ , ma guitare reprit alors sa forme initiale. J'aime faire de la musique moi-même et non lancer un sort pour que ma guitare joue toute seule ! À Beauxbâtons je faisais partie du club de musique, j'avais un groupe constitué de quatre des mes meilleurs amis. Je faisais la guitare et le chant principal, notre but était de faire découvrir la musique moldue aux sorciers qui ne la connaissaient pas, et de partager nos compositions. Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençai à accorder mon instrument, je fis quelques accords et chantonnai quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Astrid.

« C'est là que tu te cachais… Je t'ai vu partir en furie, déclara la belle brune.

\- Malefoy m'a énervée.

\- Je sais… C'est pas étonnant il énerve beaucoup de monde tu sais… Tu fais de la musique ? Tu me l'avais pas dit !

\- Oui je joue de plusieurs instruments et je fais du chant aussi.

\- Tu me joues un morceau ?

\- Si tu veux… mais je ne promets rien aha » répondis-je en saisissant ma guitare.

Je décidai de jouer la chanson _Sweet Home Alabama_ , un classique du rock moldu. Astrid me regardait, le regard passionné. Quand j'eu terminé de jouer elle s'empressa de me dire :

« Tu as une voix merveilleuse ! Cette chanson est de toi ?!

\- Non aha. C'est une chanson moldue !

\- Ah, dans ma famille nous n'écoutons aucune musique moldue… en fait on évite tout ce qui est moldu… Mais je pense qu'on doit louper vraiment tout un tas de choses ! Il faut en faire profiter les autres ! Viens ! On va dehors, tu vas montrer ton talent ! s'écria Astrid.

\- Je ne sais pas Astrid… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me montrer…

\- Mais si ! Tu vas mettre de bonne humeur tout le monde ! Et puis c'est le week-end !

\- Si tu le dis… pourquoi je sens que je le regrette déjà. »

On se dirigea alors vers la cour, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir jouer dehors… et s'il n'y avait pas le droit ? Et puis je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention… Après jouer de la musique à l'extérieur est tellement plus agréable. On arriva dans la cour, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous et ma guitare. Je m'assis sur un banc, Astrid se mit à côté de moi. Je commençai à jouer la même chanson que celle que j'avais faite à Astrid. Les gens se rapprochaient, le trio de Gryffondor vint s'asseoir devant nous. Drago me regardait au loin accompagné de ses sbires. Je finis même par voir le professeur Rogue au fond de la cour qui écoutait et me regardait jouer. Quand j'eu terminé, les gens m'applaudirent chaleureusement, le trio se leva pour m'acclamer. Je trouvais ça rigolo comme réaction.

« Gabby tu nous avais caché ça ! s'écria Ron.

\- C'est génial que tu fasses de la musique ! me lança Hermione tout sourire.

\- Une autre ! cria Fred

\- Ouais une autre ! compléta son frère.

\- Aha merci les amis ! Hum je vais vous interpréter une chanson qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et qui s'appelle _Mad World_.

\- J'adore cette chanson, précisa Hermione. »

Je jouai donc cette musique, je sentis les regards captivés se poser sur moi. Je commençai à stresser, et l'émotion que me procurait cette chanson commença également à m'envahir. Il ne fallait pas que je flanche. Drago s'était rapproché et restait silencieux, les bras croisés. Rogue était toujours là lui aussi, il surveillait au loin. Je terminai ma chanson, quand mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, Ombrage arrivait à petits pas pressés.

« Miss Arbois, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de vous mettre en scène ? râla Ombrage. Vous empêchez les élèves d'aller travailler ! Vous feriez mieux de réviser vous aussi ! Donnez-moi cette chose immédiatement ! dit-elle en désignant ma guitare.

\- Je veux bien la ranger mais je ne vous la donnerai pas ! rétorquai-je.

\- Donnez-moi cet instrument, je ne vous le demanderai pas une troisième fois.

\- Non.

\- Bien, je vais donc la récupérer de force ! pesta-t-elle en tirant sur le manche de ma guitare.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est un cadeau de mon père je ne vous la donnerai pas ! »

Tout le monde me regardait sans rien oser dire, de toutes manières ça ne regardait que moi.

« Dolores, cet objet n'a tué personne. Laissez Miss Arbois reprendre ce qui lui appartient, déclara Rogue qui s'était rapproché aux vues de l'agitation.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien vous ! Si je la lui laisse, elle continuera de s'en servir ce qui n'est pas tolérable ! Les élèves sont là pour travailler et non pour s'amuser.

\- Lâchez ma guitare ! criai-je à Ombrage, en sentant une colère fulgurante montée en moi.

\- Laissez moi en discuter avec Miss Arbois, après tout je suis son directeur de Maison, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur cette situation, dit calmement Rogue. »

Ombrage continua de tirer comme une dingue sur le manche de ma guitare, tandis que je tirai dans l'autre sens pour la récupérer.

« Craaaac ! »

Le manche de ma guitare céda. Cette vieille bique venait de casser mon bien le plus précieux. Je restai bouche bée à la vue de mon instrument brisé. Je revis le jour de mon 9e anniversaire quand mon père m'en fit cadeau. Je revis les morceaux qu'il m'avait appris à jouer, les moments que nous avions partagés ensemble avec cette guitare. Tout ceci était maintenant brisé par terre. Je suffoquai, mes larmes dévalèrent le long de mes joues.

« Bon je crois que le problème est résolu, dit Ombrage avec un air satisfait.

\- Je vais vous tuer ! criai-je en sortant ma baguette. »

Je saisis ma baguette et me laissai guider par ma fureur. Mon bras agit automatiquement, je fis le geste et un éclair blanc sortit pour fondre sur Ombrage qui se protégea. J'allai en lancer un second quand je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par le ventre, c'était le professeur Rogue. Il récita une incantation que je ne connaissais pas, je me sentis alors de plus en plus lourde, ma vue devint noire, mes oreilles sifflèrent, puis plus rien.

Je me frottai les yeux, baillai, et me réveillai. Je me trouvais dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue en face de moi.

« Ah, elle est réveillée, dit l'infirmière au professeur qui s'avança vers moi.

\- Navré pour cet incident, de quoi vous rappelez-vous ? demanda mon directeur.

\- Hum… Je me rappelle… Je me rappelle ma guitare. Oui, Ombrage l'a cassée.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Rogue.

\- Oui professeur. Je devrais me souvenir d'autre chose ? Et pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ? demandai-je inquiète.

\- Étrange. Vous avez attaqué la professeure Ombrage, j'ai dû vous en empêcher voilà pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici.

\- J-j'ai fait quoi ?! J'ai attaqué Ombrage ?! demandai-je sous le choc. Je ne me rappelle rien !

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter. Rejoignez-moi devant le bureau du directeur Dumbledore dans 20 minutes. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, déclara le maître des cachots l'air grave.

\- Entendu, répondis-je toujours sous le choc. »

Le professeur Rogue partit en fermant délicatement la porte. Mrs Pomfresh posa sa main sur mon front, et partit chercher un remède à me donner.

« Tenez, cela devrait atténuer votre mal de crâne et vous redonner un peu d'énergie.

\- Merci Madame, répondis-je calmement. »

Je bus le contenu de la fiole qui était transparent et qui n'avait pas vraiment de goût en particulier. Je pris mes affaires, remercia encore Mrs Pomfresh et sortit de l'infirmerie. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec Astrid et Ethan d'un côté et les Gryffondor de l'autre.

« Gabrielle ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

\- Comment tu te sens ?! demanda Astrid.

\- Je vais bien… dis-je mollement.

\- On s'est inquiété… avoua Ethan.

\- On t'a apporté des gâteaux comme tu as loupé le déjeuner on s'est dit que tu aurais faim, dit Ron en me donnant trois madeleines.

\- Et on a aussi une autre surprise, renchérit Harry. Hermione a réparé ta guitare !

\- Tadaaa ! s'écria Ron tandis qu'Hermione me donna mon instrument.

\- Merci, merci énormément ! dis-je en serrant la Gryffondor dans mes bras. Le son ne sera pas pareil, mais au moins je pourrais continuer de jouer avec ! Merci les amis ! Et vous aussi mes petits serpents !

\- J'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi ? plaisanta Ethan.

\- Ca peut se négocier, mais je dois me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Je pense que c'est terminé pour moi, je viendrai vous dire au revoir… dis-je en retrouvant mon sérieux.

\- Tu penses que tu vas être renvoyée ? s'enquit Astrid.

\- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certaine. Bon je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure. Astrid tu peux remettre ma guitare sur mon lit ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci ! Allez je file ! »

Je me rendis donc en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Je savais que c'était fini pour moi. Comment pourrais-je rester sachant que j'ai attaqué un professeur ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Et comment me défendre étant donné que je ne me souviens de rien ? Je ne me revois aucunement lancer un sort sur le barbapapa.

Je rejoignis Rogue qui m'attendais près de l'entrée du bureau, autrement dit près de la Gargouille de pierre qui protège les escaliers. Le professeur s'approcha de la statue et prononça le mot de passe qui était ridicule « Fizwizzbiz ». La Gargouille s'anima, fit un pas de côté et laissa apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Je montai les escaliers, Rogue ouvrit la porte, et je découvris donc une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits étranges. Il y avait également un énorme bureau avec les pieds en forme de serres d'oiseau. Je vis plus loin, un drôle d'oiseau de couleur rouge et or, qui ressemblait fortement à un phœnix, je décidai de m'approcher.

« Il s'appelle Fumseck, résonna une voix grave qui attira mon attention, c'était Dumbledore. Veuillez approcher Miss Arbois.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je en m'asseyant face à lui, Rogue à mes côtés.

\- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir.

\- Oui Monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir agit de la sorte, sachez que je comprends parfaitement votre décision, dis-je timidement.

\- Ma décision, et quelle est-elle d'après vous ?

\- Je suis renvoyée de Poudlard.

\- Non vous ne l'êtes pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

\- J-je ne suis pas renvoyée ?! balbutiai-je.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a fait par de l'incident, je considère que cela n'est aucunement votre faute. En ce qui concerne les sorts que vous avez envoyés à Mrs ombrage, vous ne vous contrôliez plus. C'est un cas similaire à ce qui vous est arrivé à Beauxbâtons. J'ai pris soin d'envoyer un hibou à votre ancienne directrice, Mrs Olympe Maxime pour l'informer de la situation. Votre directeur de maison et moi-même pensons que si vous avez été affiliée à Serpentard, c'est notamment grâce à votre forte puissance magique mais aussi car vous avez une part d'ombre Miss Arbois.

\- Une part d'ombre ? m'enquis-je en bafouillant.

\- Oui Miss Arbois. Quelque chose de sombre évolue en vous, cette chose prend le dessus quand vous êtes soumise à un choc émotionnel, nous devons maintenant découvrir de quoi il s'agit précisément, car cela peut s'avérer très dangereux. À vrai dire, Severus et moi craignons que si nous n'arrivons pas à l'identifier et à la contrôler, vous pourriez être un élément très attirant pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait profiter de la situation pour exploiter votre puissance magique en libérant totalement la noirceur qui vous habite.

\- Que dois-je faire ?! m'écriai-je en sanglotant.

\- Nous allons réfléchir à une solution, pour le moment je vous demande de n'en parler à personne, suis-je clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Je propose, si vous le permettez, de faire un point hebdomadaire avec Miss Arbois pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Je pense notamment que lui enseigner les bases de l'occlumencie pourrait être très utile si Vous-Savez-Qui essaie de rentrer en contact avec elle, proposa Rogue.

\- C'est une très bonne idée Severus, acquiesça Dumbledore. Si vous avez le moindre doute, la moindre remarque, venez m'en faire part Miss Arbois.

\- Entendu Monsieur.

\- Cependant, je dois tout de même vous sanctionner. Vous ne pourrez pas effectuer de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou en dehors de l'école avant votre majorité et je me vois dans l'obligation d'enlever 30 points à Serpentard, décréta le vieux sorcier. Vous pouvez disposer à présent, et reposez-vous Miss.

\- Merci Monsieur, au revoir. »

Rogue me reconduit silencieusement dans le couloir et me précisa que tous les jeudis nous ferons désormais un point ensemble. Une part d'ombre ? Cela pourrait expliquer mes absences et mon comportement violent, mais cela reste très terrifiant. J'étais officiellement un monstre, comment affronter le regard des autres en sachant cela ? Comment regarder mes amis en cachant cette terrible vérité ? J'espère que le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore sauront m'aider… Et maintenant que va me faire cette harpie d'Ombrage ? Que de questions terriblement stressante… J'allai devoir maintenant mentir à mes amis et justifier mon non-renvoi. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle commune de Serpentard…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous des révélations sur Gabrielle ? **Review ? :3**

À très vite !

Manosky

Alors petit crédit musique:

 _Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd_

 _Mad World - Tear for fears / Gary jules_


	8. Chapitre 8: Entre haine et détente

Hello !

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine !

Merci pour les follows et les reviews ça me fais plaisir ! :)

Réponse review guest:

Hrisson: Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que tu suives ma fiction :3 Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Entre haine et détente.

Qui suis-je vraiment ? Après cette entrevue avec Dumbledore je me retrouvais extrêmement perturbée. Et qu'allait penser les autres de moi ? Surtout après cette dispute violente avec Ombrage… J'arrivai donc dans la salle commune de Serpentard et retrouvai Astrid et Ethan.

« Gabby ! Alors raconte-nous ! s'écria Astrid.

\- Tu ne viens pas nous dire au revoir j'espère ! compléta le beau brun.

\- Je ne suis pas renvoyée, répondis-je calmement.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ça ! Que t'as dit le directeur ? demanda la vert et argent.

\- Mon acte était grave, j'ai fait perdre 30 points à Serpentard… Comme je suis nouvelle, je ne suis pas renvoyée. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard jusqu'à ma majorité.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas renvoyée de l'école ! s'exclama Ethan.

\- Du coup tu ne pourras pas venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous aujourd'hui…

\- Eh non Astrid… Mais dans un mois j'ai 17 ans, j'aurais donc ma majorité dans le monde des sorciers, vous pourrez me faire découvrir tout ça !

\- Compte sur nous ! acquiesça la brune.

\- Avez-vous vu Harry et les autres ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, justement ils se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard, précisa le Serpentard.

\- D'accord, j'irai les voir plus tard… sinon vous avez entendu des choses sur ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Disons que tu es le sujet principal de la journée… Certains sont contents que tu aies affronté Ombrage, d'autres sont sous le choc… Et Pansy t'a donné un surnom, avoua Astrid.

\- Quel surnom ? m'enquis-je vivement.

\- Elle a passé la journée à t'appeler la timbrée, ce qui faisait bien rire Blaise, Goyle et compagnie.

\- Je vois le niveau… et Drago a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

\- Pas que je sache, il est juste venu nous demander des nouvelles tout à l'heure mais Ethan l'a envoyé paître.

\- Oui, je voyais pas pourquoi il venait demander ça, ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Hum d'accord… Je crois que je vais aller me reposer si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste avec toi ? demanda Ethan.

\- Non, je m'en voudrais de vous empêcher d'aller vous amuser à Pré-au-Lard !

\- C'est toi le chef… On se trouve tout à l'heure ! lança Astrid.

\- Oui, bonne journée ! »

Je montai dans mon dortoir et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je pris la lettre de mon père et la relus attentivement, un sourire léger apparut alors sur mon visage. Je décidai de lui répondre en lui disant que tout allait bien pour moi, ce qui était plus ou moins faux… Je demandai également des nouvelles précise de mon cheval, Altaï, qui me manquait beaucoup. Je posai ma lettre en pensant l'envoyer demain. Mon regard se stoppa sur une seconde lettre, celle d'Andréa, ma meilleure amie.

 _Coucou Gabby !_

 _Ici, la même rentrée ennuyante comme chaque année… La directrice nous met la pression pour les examens de la 7_ _e_ _année, donc les professeurs sont vraiment collants. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ta rentrée à Poudlard ! Je me demande comment c'est là-bas ! C'est vraiment différent de Beauxbâtons ? En tout cas, ta présence me manque beaucoup… Comme tu n'es plus là, Léane Philister s'est auto-proclamée reine de l'école et c'est juste abominable ! Sinon, j'ai enfin réussi à parler à Barnabée, je suis aux anges ! Et toi, il y a des garçons qui te plaisent ? Écris-moi vite !_

 _Je t'embrasse fort, Andréa._

Sa lettre me remit vraiment du baume au cœur, je décidai de lui répondre demain à tête reposée. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, pris un oreiller et le collai contre ma poitrine. Les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient encore dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Et puis maintenant, je n'étais plus seulement la petite nouvelle, j'étais aussi la folle de service… Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me détendre, les émotions de la journée m'avais réellement fatiguée. Je me tournais dans un sens puis dans un autre, dès que mes yeux étaient fermés je me sentais extrêmement angoissée. Je décidai donc de redescendre dans la salle commune, avec mon livre pour me changer les idées. Je descendis les marches et ouvris la porte, il n'y avait personne excepté Blaise, Pansy et Drago. Parfois je regrette vraiment d'avoir été affectée à Serpentard, peu de personnes dans cette maison m'inspirait la sympathie. Je choisis de les ignorer et de m'installer dans un des canapés afin de lire un peu.

« Voilà la timbrée, chuchota Pansy en croyant que j'étais sourde.

\- La timbrée, elle t'emmerde, répondis-je sèchement en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux garçons.

\- Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une cinglée qui fais son intéressante ! répliqua Pansy.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Je préfère être une cinglée, plutôt qu'un carlin qui essaie de faire son intéressante, rétorquai-je. Maintenant laisse-moi lire mon livre tranquillement, ta voix nasillarde est tellement désagréable. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune, suivie de Blaise Zabini qui était à ce moment là encore explosé de rire. Il ne restait plus que monsieur le préfet et moi. J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir me parler, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Il s'approcha de moi et vint se placer à mon niveau, bingo il ne va pas me lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? demandai-je froidement sans lever les yeux de mon bouquin.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, remarqua le Serpentard.

\- Je sais pas, en ce moment tu m'appelles toujours par nom de famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas dans les deux sens.

\- Justement, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu traînes avec Saint Potter.

\- Parce qu'ils sont gentils avec moi contrairement aux autres. Je veux dire à Serpentard à part Astrid et Ethan, je ne m'entends avec personne. Enfin, à un moment j'ai cru que toi et moi on aurait pu être amis mais je me suis trompée…

\- J'ai pas vraiment d'amis… enfin je m'entends bien avec Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle mais ce n'est pas une relation purement amicale. Je suis vraiment pas doué avec les autres…

\- Ça se voit. J'ai essayé de te donner une chance malgré tout ce que les autres m'ont dit sur toi, et tu l'a simplement déchiré en petits morceaux.

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça que je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. J'ai l'impression que tu es différente des autres, quand je parle avec toi, je me sens écouté.

\- Voilà la différence entre toi et moi, j'écoute les gens pour apprendre à les connaître au lieu de les juger directement et de m'en faire des ennemis. Je veux bien accepter tes excuses mais c'est la dernière fois.

\- Merci Gabrielle. Sinon ne tiens pas compte de ce que dit Pansy, je sais que tu n'es pas cinglée.

\- Si les gens me voient comme ça, je vais agir en tant que telle. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher dessus. D'ailleurs j'y pense, pour te faire pardonner, tu pourrais me laisser aller dans la salle de bain des préfets ?

\- J'imagine que je peux au moins faire ça… Après le dîner je t'y emmène si tu veux, mais n'y reste pas trop longtemps.

\- Merci, on se retrouve ce soir alors, dis-je en souriant. »

La salle de bain des préfets sera enfin à moi ! Le seul point positif de ma journée. Drago sortit de la salle commune à son tour et me laissa seule avec mes pensées. J'appréciai son comportement, c'était vraiment un garçon ambigu, un coup il est gentil avec moi, un coup il me taille. Étrange, mais je préfère lui laisser une chance de me prouver qu'il est sincère, puis si ça peut ennuyer Pansy Parkinson c'est encore mieux.

Il était presque l'heure de dîner, je me dirigeai vers la grande salle quand j'aperçus Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je les rejoignis d'un pas pressé.

« Gabby ! Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas renvoyée c'est la bonne nouvelle ! répondis-je.

\- Tant mieux, dit Harry, dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir à la réunion aujourd'hui…

\- Oui et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'école avant mes 17 ans… mais heureusement mon anniversaire est dans un mois ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- On a fondé notre groupe, nous serons désormais l'armée de Dumbledore, précisa Hermione. Mais il faut encore qu'on trouve un endroit plus pratique pour s'entraîner…

\- Très bien, vous me tiendrez au courant alors ! Vous n'avez pas vu Ethan et Astrid ? m'enquis-je.

\- Si, ils sont rentrés en même temps que nous, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, dit Ron.

\- Ils sont juste là en fait, montra la Gryffondor.

\- Super ! On se tient au courant pour les entraînements ! m'écriai-je en les saluant. »

Je courus rejoindre les deux Serpentard, ils me racontèrent leur après-midi, et nous décidâmes de nous mettre à table pour le repas. Quand j'entrai dans la Grande Salle, je me sentis observée, des gens chuchotaient en me regardant, certains rigolaient, j'entendis quelques Serpentard m'appelés la timbrée pour le plus grand plaisir de Pansy.

« Merci pour les points en moins ! râla Adrian Pucey, le poursuiveur de notre équipe de Quidditch.

\- Laisse-là tranquille Adrian ! s'exclama Ethan.

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un petit toutou Arbois, se moqua Pucey.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, dit Ethan d'un air grave. »

Adrian partit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Je me sens vraiment acceptée ici… soupirai-je.

\- Non mais écoute pas ces idiots… me réconforta Ethan.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là ! dis-je en regardant mes deux amis. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense Ethan…

\- De rien, c'est normal entre amis. »

Je mangeai comme une morfale étant donné que j'avais raté le repas de ce midi. Je me goinfrai de frites et de salade de fruit. À la fin du repas, je me rendis devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour attendre Drago. Je croisai Neville et Luna, je leurs fis un signe pour les saluer. Astrid vint me demander qui j'attendais et sembla troublée quand je lui expliquai que j'attendais notre préfet. Elle repartit dans nos quartiers en me disant de venir la retrouver directement après. Ethan quant à lui semblait très méfiant à l'idée que je me retrouve encore avec Malefoy, serait-il jaloux ? Au bout de quelques minutes, le blondinet daigna se montrer.

« On y va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je te suis. »

Il m'emmena donc devant la fameuse salle de bain des préfets, j'étais aux anges. Peeves nous observait du fond du couloir, et se rapprocha d'un seul coup.

« La salle de bain est réservée aux préfets ! C'est contraire au règlement ! Peeves va prévenir Monsieur Rusard ! grogna le fantôme.

\- Peeves non ! On ne fait rien de mal ! Et je serais toi je n'irai pas causer des ennuies à des Serpentard, après tout, nous sommes les mieux placés pour prévenir le Baron Sanglant, répliquai-je.

\- Ne prévenez pas Monsieur le Baron… Peeves veut bien passer l'éponge mais le préfet doit être présent dans la salle de bain et la non préfète s'en aller immédiatement hahahaha !

\- Peeves tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, pestai-je.

\- Non non ! Rentrez-y tous les deux et Peeves s'en ira ! Sinon je viendrais embêter la non préfète hahaha !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ce maudit esprit ne partira pas ! maugréai-je l'air boudeur.

\- Je ne sais pas… on tentera une autre fois quand il ne sera pas là, répondit Drago.

\- Mais je voulais y aller ce soir… dis-je en boudant.

\- Hahaha Peeves adore embêtez les élèves ! ricana l'esprit frappeur.

\- On peut réessayer demain ? proposa le Serpentard.

\- On va faire ça… on va pas prendre un bain ensemble ce serait vraiment bizarre, dis-je nerveusement.

\- Je suis d'accord, ce serait tout à fait incongru… répliqua-t-il en rougissant un peu. »

On se regarda quelques secondes, sans parler, c'était à la fois gênant et excitant. Une part de moi aurait voulu se jeter dans la salle de bain avec lui, tandis qu'une autre préférait mettre fin à cet instant qui commençait à paraître interminable. Cela me rappelait ce qui avait failli se passer avec Ethan. Mais la différence était que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago. Je décidai de briser le silence :

« Et si on retournait dans la salle commune ?

\- O-oui c'est une bonne idée, allons-y. »

Nous fîmes le chemin silencieusement. Une fois arrivés à la salle commune, Drago me dit timidement bonne nuit et partit en direction du dortoir des garçons. Quant à moi, je décidai de monter prendre une douche étant donné que l'accès à la salle de bain m'a été refusé à cause de Peeves. En sortant, je me rendis directement dans mon dortoir. Astrid était en train de discuter avec Daphnée, je les ignorai et m'assis sur mon lit.

« Alors tu as été faire quoi avec Malefoy ? demanda Astrid.

\- Il devait me faire entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets mais on a dû abandonner à cause de Peeves qui menaçait d'appeler Rusard.

\- Tu y serais rentrée seule hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comme si j'aurais pris un bain avec Drago, rigolai-je timidement.

\- Tu me rassure ! Ethan s'inquiétait de te savoir seule avec lui…

\- Je sais, mais il n'est pas méchant comme garçon, assurai-je à Astrid.

\- Tu a l'air de plutôt bien l'apprécier…

\- Oui, comme un ami.

\- Mouais… en tout cas je trouve ça vraiment bizarre son attitude envers toi, ça cache quelque chose si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et ça cacherait quoi ?

\- Soit un mauvais plan, soit tu lui plais plus que tu ne le croies…

\- Astrid… Laisse tomber, soufflai-je.

\- Et puis t'as pensé à Ethan ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Ethan ?

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ? s'enquit Astrid. Gabrielle, tu lui plais… Il me l'a dit cet après-midi quand on était au Trois Balais. Il va sûrement venir t'en parler bientôt…

\- J-je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi mais je ne sais pas si je me vois former un couple avec lui…

\- Réfléchis-y !

\- D'accord je vais essayer, mais j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser en ce moment…

\- C'est vrai… Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit et à demain !

\- Bonne nuit Astrid. »

Je plais à Ethan… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça… Les garçons n'ont jamais été ma priorité et voilà que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Après Ethan est un très beau garçon, serviable et gentil… Sortir avec lui pourrait me changer les idées, mais je ne me connais même pas moi-même… Et si Astrid avait raison ? Et si Drago m'appréciait ? Cela changerait-il les choses ? Je suis de nouveau perdue, mais cette fois-ci le sujet est loin d'être primordiale pour moi. Il faut simplement que je me concentre sur les cours et sur mes amis. Demain est un nouveau jour et on verra ce qui s'y passe, car après tout, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Il tourne un peu plus sur des histoires de coeur qu'en pensez-vous ? Plutôt du côté d'Ethan ou de Drago ? Pour qui pensez vous que Gabrielle va craquer ? Dites le moi en me laissant une petite **review** ! :)

À très vite !

Manosky


	9. Chapitre 9: Sentiments et entrevue

Hey !

On se retrouve pour ce chapitre 9 ! Au programme: des histoires de coeur et une première entrevue avec Rogue.

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours un grand plaisir, merci pour les follows/favs c'est super motivant !

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner des conseils/idées/ressentis sur ma fiction, je réponds toujours !

Réponse aux reviews guest:

Hrisson: Merci encore pour ta petite review c'est adorable ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Histoire de cœur et entrevue mouvementée

Dimanche, dernier jour du week-end avant la reprise des cours… Cette pensée me stressait, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver en classe, surtout en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je repensai rapidement à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, l'attaque sur Ombrage, mon entretien avec Dumbledore, les propos des autres à mon sujet, et enfin l'attitude d'Ethan et de Drago. Les gens me considéraient alors comme une timbrée ou une héroïne qui aurait puni la vilaine prof. Cette idée me fit frémir, j'avais une soudaine envie de me rebeller contre ceux qui me critiquaient. Je me levai, étrangement pleine d'énergie et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillai d'un haut noir et d'un jean tout aussi noir, j'enfilai également mes fidèles tennis. Je coiffai ma longue chevelure blonde, ce n'était pas compliqué car mes cheveux était naturellement lisse. Je mis du mascara et du crayon noir sous mes yeux, ce qui assombrissait mon regard en le rendant bleu profond. Je ressortis tranquillement et partis directement dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Astrid étant sous la douche, je décidai de ne pas l'attendre car mon ventre criait déjà famine.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle j'aperçus les deux jumeaux Weasley, je les rejoignis pour les saluer.

« Salut les gars ! Comment allez-vous ? demandai-je gaiement.

\- Très bien et vous _mademoiselle_ ? répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Ron nous a dit que tu n'étais pas renvoyée ! s'écria Fred.

\- On a eu peur ! continua Georges.

\- Héhé on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! répliquai-je.

\- C'est ce qu'on voit aha ! Tu as l'air en forme en tout cas, c'est le principal, dit Georges.

\- Oui, je fais ce que je peux pour l'être en tout cas !

« Tiens vla' la timbrée » chuchota quelqu'un.

\- N'écoutes pas ces gens… assura Fred.

\- C'est ce que je fais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Bon je dois vous laisser, on se voit plus tard !

\- À plus tard ! me lancèrent les jumeaux. »

Je m'assis à ma table après avoir dit bonjour aux Gryffondor, je me retrouvai installée à côté d'Ethan et de Sam, son meilleur ami.

« Salut Gabby ! Tu es radieuse ce matin, me lança Ethan.

\- Merci beaucoup Ethan, répondis-je.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Astrid ? demanda Sam.

\- Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, le rassurai-je. Des choses de prévues aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas grand-chose, je vais avancer mes devoirs de la semaine je pense, assura Ethan. Tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore… Je vais peut-être aller voir Fred et Georges tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais si bien avec eux, avoua Ethan.

\- Déjà, j'ai le même âge qu'eux, et puis ils me font mourir de rire !

\- Si leurs bêtises te font rire… en tout cas tu es bien la seule Serpentard à avoir des amis à Gryffondor, remarqua Sam.

\- Ce qui fait de moi, une personne exceptionnelle aha ! Voilà Astrid, remarquai-je. »

Je finis mon petit déjeuner et continuai à papoter avec mes compatriotes Serpentard quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournai alors vivement pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Drago ? Tu m'as fait peur ! m'écriai-je.

\- Désolé, c'était pour te dire que le professeur Rogue souhaite te voir dans son bureau cet après-midi à 15h.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

\- Non il ne m'a rien dit, sauf de te prévenir.

\- D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue alors ! dis-je en souriant.

\- Sinon, ce soir si ça te dit on peut retenter pour tu sais quoi… proposa Drago en parlant de la salle de bain.

\- Oui, cette fois on sera mieux préparé ! On se retrouve comme hier si ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

\- Parce que vous comptez faire quoi en fait ? s'enquit froidement Ethan.

\- Rien qui te concerne Brown, pesta Drago. C'est entre Gabrielle et moi.

\- Excuses-moi mais l'idée de te savoir seul avec elle ne m'enchante pas vraiment !

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? se moqua le blondinet.

\- De quoi tu te mêles Malefoy ?! mugit Ethan en se levant.

\- Eh ! Calmez-vous bon sang ! Je suis une grande fille je fais ce que je veux. Je te rejoins ce soir Drago.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure, dit-il très froidement en lançant un regard noir à Ethan.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce type… râla Ethan.

\- Ethan s'il te plaît…

\- Désolé Gabby. »

J'attendis qu'Astrid termine à son tour son petit-déjeuner pour remonter dans mon dortoir pour travailler quelque peu. Je révisai mes cours de potions et notamment ceux de métamorphose, car c'était la matière où j'étais la moins douée. Astrid préférait se concentrer sur son numéro de la Gazette du sorcier plutôt que de travailler avec moi. Tandis que je faisais les exercices pour les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Astrid était étendue avec cette fois-ci entre les mains : Sorcière Magazine.

« Il y a un test pour savoir quel type de sorcier est fait pour nous, ça t'intéresse ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Astrid, j'essaie de travailler… rigolai-je.

\- Allez ! Pour te détendre et puis ça pourrait t'aider pour savoir si Ethan est fait pour toi…

\- Bon donnes-moi ce magazine ! »

Je pris ce maudit magazine féminin, et commença à effectuer ce stupide test. Les questions étaient très basiques : Quel est votre signe astrologique ? Votre plat favori ? Activité favorite ? Et j'en passe, cela me rappelait les vieux magazines moldus que j'achetais étant gamine. Après environ 5 minutes de ma vie gâchées sur ce test, je donnai la revue à Astrid.

« Tiens j'ai fini de compléter, dis-je avec un ton blasé.

\- Merci, alors laisse moi regarder, dit-elle en réfléchissant quelques instants avant de reprendre, alors tu as une majorité de C. Ce qui veut dire que ton style de sorcier c'est l'aventurier.

 _Il aime souffler le chaud et le froid. Il vous intrigue par son passé trouble et son tempérament de passionné. Souvent en proie à des doutes existentiels, il aime partager avec vous ses interrogations sur le monde et la vie en général. Son goût pour l'aventure et l'inattendu vous comblera._

\- Super… ce foutu test ne m'avance en rien ! Aucun des deux n'est aventurier…

\- Comment ça aucun des deux ? Tu hésites entre Ethan et quelqu'un d'autre ?! s'enquit avec intérêt la brune.

\- Euh non, je sais pas j'ai bafouillé… balbutiai-je.

\- Ne me dis pas que l'autre c'est Drago Malefoy ?!

\- M-mais pas du tout ! C'est…euh…c'est Georges Weasley ! dis-je en paniquant.

\- Georges Weasley vraiment ?! J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te croire…

\- Il est très gentil et drôle !

\- Ouais mais c'est un Weasley… répliqua Astrid qui à ce moment là démontrait parfaitement son appartenance à Serpentard.

\- Attendez, Arbois à un faible sur un des jumeaux Weasley ?! s'écria une voix nasillarde que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

Je me retournai et vis Pansy qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir juste à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas avouer à Astrid qu'une partie de moi était attirée par Malefoy, et mon cerveau a cru bon de mentir en sortant le nom de Georges…

\- Pansy non tu n'as pas compris ! pestai-je.

\- Tant pis ! La timbrée _in love_ d'un Weasley, ça va faire fureur ! mugit cette dernière.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Pansy s'en alla en courant. Pauvre Georges cette histoire allait lui aussi l'embêter… Tout ça par ma faute… Je suis vraiment une amie terrible.

\- Tu veux qu'on la rattrape ? proposa Astrid.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a déjà dit à tout les Serpentard qu'elle a pu croiser… Mais le problème, c'est que je t'ai menti Astrid…

\- Je sais bien que tu m'as menti ! Tu ne sais pas mentir Gabby ! Il faut empêcher cette garce de Pansy de faire du mal à Georges.

\- Tu as raison ! Il faut qu'on le trouve au plus vite. »

On se rua dans la cour pour vérifier si les jumeaux étaient présents, je remarquai alors une touffe de cheveux roux au loin dans un recoin. Je le signalai à Astrid et nous nous précipitâmes à leur rencontre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée les gars ! J'ai merdé grave… soufflai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Gabby ? s'enquit Fred.

\- C'est à cause du foutu test d'Astrid qui voulait savoir quel était mon type de sorcier… grommelai-je.

\- J'ai forcé la main à Gabrielle pour qu'elle me donne un nom, et elle m'a sorti ton nom, Georges… Un nom qu'elle a donné au hasard à cause de moi… Pansy l'a entendu et maintenant elle raconte partout que Gabby a un faible pour toi, dit calment Astrid en prenant ma défense.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme haha ! Et puis qui pourrait croire qu'une fille comme Gabby pourrait s'intéresser à un gars comme moi ! lança Georges.

\- Tu as tout faux. Si je te connaissais davantage, tu pourrais être largement le type de garçon qui m'intéresse, répondis-je à Georges pour le conforter.

\- Aah tu as une touche frangin ! s'écria Fred.

\- Haha, est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour une invitation ? plaisanta Georges.

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment idéal… soupirai-je.

\- Je plaisante Gabby ! Je vais me contenter de rire quand les gens me parleront de cette rumeur.

\- Merci beaucoup, moi je vais endurer…

\- Je vais te soutenir ! déclara Astrid.

\- Je crois que c'est vraiment pas mon week-end…

\- Ça c'est clair ! se moqua Fred.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure de déjeuner, tu viens _chérie_ ? dit Georges tout en étant explosé de rire.

\- Avec joie _mon amour_ , répondis-je en rigolant et en m'accrochant à son bras. »

Nous marchâmes bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à la Grande Salle sous les regards ébahit de certains élèves. Astrid joua également le jeu en se tenant à Fred, ce que je trouvai adorable sur le moment. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les deux jumeaux nous firent une révérence en guise d'au revoir et partirent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Astrid et moi, allâmes s'installer en bout de table du côté des serpents. Je ne savais pas si la rumeur de Pansy avait déjà fait le tour de notre maison ou non. Ethan passa devant nous, sans même nous regarder ce qui était très étrange. Était-il au courant de cette fichue rumeur ? Je décidai de ne pas y penser, je préférai me concentrée sur mon entrevue avec Rogue qui se rapprochait à grands pas.

Après le repas, j'abandonnai Astrid pour me rendre dans les cachots de Poudlard, vers le bureau de Rogue. J'attendis quelques minutes et frappai à sa porte.

« Entrez, miss Arbois. »

Je rentrai et attendis qu'il m'autorise à m'asseoir. Le professeur Rogue était impressionnant, il avait de la prestance, sa grande taille, ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau et ses deux onyx noirs qui me fixaient n'arrangeaient rien.

« Bonjour professeur. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

\- Je voulais avoir un premier entretien pour connaître votre ressenti par rapport à ce que vous à appris le directeur Dumbledore hier, expliqua Rogue. J'ai entendu dire que des rumeurs circulent sur votre personne, ai-je raison miss ?

\- Oui professeur. Depuis ma dispute avec Ombrage, certains m'appellent la timbrée… Surtout des Serpentard.

\- Hum je vois. Cela vous procure quelle sensation ? Je veux dire, quelle émotion ressentez-vous quand vous entendez, ou quand vous pensez à ce surnom ? s'enquit le maître des cachots en plongeant son regard dans le miens ce qui me fis frissonner.

\- Je ressens, de la tristesse, de la honte et de la colère. Je pense que toutes ces émotions mélangées me transmettent beaucoup de stress. J'ignore les remarques, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, ça me blesse.

\- Voulez-vous que je convoque votre préfet, votre préfet en chef et ceux qui vous importunent ?

\- Non merci, je suis assez grande pour régler mes problèmes toute seule, répondis-je.

\- Vraiment ? Dois-je vous remémorer l'incident de Beauxbâtons ?

\- Non ça ira… Pour le moment je peux assumer cette situation seule et avec mes amis.

\- Comme vous voulez miss Arbois.

Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face de moi, son regard toujours profondément ancré dans le miens. Je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais en confiance avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Bien, je vais pénétrer votre esprit, vous allez tout d'abord me laisser entrer. J'espère trouver un début de réponse à notre problème. Je vais vous demander de vous concentrer sur votre enfance et votre scolarité à Beauxbâtons, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Je pense que non…

\- Bien, donnez-moi vos mains. »

Le professeur me prit les mains. Le contact avec sa peau glacée me fit également frissonner, une vague de chaleur emplie mon ventre, je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce que m'avait dit Rogue. Je sentis comme une force pénétrer mon esprit, c'était à la fois désagréable et à la fois plaisant. Cette sensation mettait fin à la solitude que je pouvais parfois ressentir. Je revis défiler mon enfance très rapidement, ainsi que mes années scolaires en France. Jusqu'au moment de l'incident où mon corps se stoppa net. Je me retrouvai pétrifiée, mon souffle était comme coupé, des spasmes m'avaient envahi, et mon crâne me faisait souffrir le martyre. Je lâchai les mains de Rogue, qui lui se recula d'un mouvement sec. Je savais ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais une crise de spasmophilie, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'arrivait maintenant.

Rogue me calma, un peu comme l'avait fait Harry lors de ma crise d'angoisse. Il me donna un rythme de respiration et alla me chercher un philtre de paix que j'avalai d'une traite. Au fur et à mesure mon corps recommençait à se détendre et ma respiration reprit un rythme normal.

« Je suis désolé miss. Je ne pensais pas que cet exercice aurait un tel effet sur vous.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Je pense que je n'étais pas encore prête à revivre l'incident, avouai-je.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y travaille miss. C'est un moyen essentiel pour avoir des pistes de ce qui a pu provoquer cette forme d'ombre que vous avez en vous. Je pensais que le résultat serait plus fructueux… nous n'allons donc pas de suite commencer les séances d'occlumencie. Souhaitez-vous boire un thé miss ? proposa gentiment le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Je veux bien, merci professeur. »

Un thé me ferait le plus grand bien après avoir vécu des émotions aussi intenses. Je tremblais encore et mes larmes coulaient toujours à cause de mes sanglots. Rogue m'apporta mon thé qui était très chaud, et me donna également une couverture dans laquelle je me blottis, il allait se rasseoir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il alla ouvrir.

« Je suis occupé Monsieur Malefoy, dit froidement Rogue.

\- Désolé professeur, je venais simplement signaler que j'avais retiré 20 points à Serpentard aujourd'hui avec l'accord du préfet en chef, déclara Drago que je pouvais apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Si je pouvais le voir, cela voulait dire que lui aussi pouvait me voir, j'essayai de me cacher, mais son regard croisa le miens, je tournai alors la tête pour dissimuler mes larmes.

\- À qui avez-vous enlever des points ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Pansy Parkinson et Adrian Pucey, ils ont été particulièrement odieux auprès de plusieurs personnes.

\- J'entends bien Monsieur Malefoy, nous en reparlerons plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

\- Très bien, au revoir professeur, dit Drago en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en ma direction.

Les points enlevés à ces deux zigotos était-ce à cause de moi ? De plus, Drago savait pertinemment que je me trouvais chez Rogue à ce moment là étant donné que c'est lui qui m'a prévenu ce matin de mon rendez-vous. Va-t-il m'en parler lorsqu'on va se retrouver tout à l'heure ?

\- Navré pour cette interruption. Votre thé vous convient miss ? demanda poliment Rogue.

\- Oui merci. Qu'allons nous faire jeudi prochain lors de notre entrevue hebdomadaire ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir en attendant reposez-vous, je vais vous donner le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets que vous pourrez utiliser exceptionnellement ce soir pour vous détendre. Concentrez-vous également sur vos cours c'est très important.

\- Merci professeur, ces attentions me touchent particulièrement, avouai-je.

\- Nous ne voulons que le bien de nos élèves miss.

\- Auriez-vous fait ça pour un autre élève professeur ? demandai-je avec courage.

\- Non, vous êtes particulière et vous le savez très bien. Et puis vous me rappelez quelqu'un… dit Rogue d'une manière à peine audible.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? m'enquis-je.

\- Miss, vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous reverrons en cours de potions, et jeudi soir pour notre entrevue. Pour finir le mot de passe est _Fraîcheur des Pins_ , déclara le vert et argent d'un ton ferme.

\- Très bien, soufflai-je vexée de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée professeur. »

Je sortis du bureau en fermant délicatement la porte, et me rendis directement dans mon dortoir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'affaler sur mon lit avec un bon livre. Il était déjà 17h30 quand je regagnai mon lit à baldaquin. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne pour le moment, je ne savais même pas si j'allais venir dîner dans la Grande Salle. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule un moment, heureusement Astrid devait se trouver avec Ethan. Et puis Rogue avait fait la grave erreur de me donner le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'en emparer sans avoir besoin de l'aide de Drago. D'ailleurs j'avais assez hâte de voir sa tête quand je lui dirai que je connais d'ores et déjà le fameux mot de passe. Je me laissai alors aller à la lecture de mon thriller que j'avais presque terminé…

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Les histoires de coeur commencent à faire leur apparition, des idées de couple ? :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça en me laissant une petite review !

À très vite, bisous!

Manosky


	10. Chapitre 10: Bain moussant

Hey everybody ! :)

Aujourd'hui un éventuel rapprochement au cours d'un bain moussant... ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Bain moussant

Le temps défilait rapidement, je préparai mes affaires de cours pour le lendemain. J'avais faim, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je décidai donc d'attendre dans mon lit qu'il soit environ 20h pour m'y rendre en espérant éviter Astrid, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions pour le moment. Je finis donc par me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous fixé auparavant avec Drago. Ce dernier m'y attendait déjà, je le rejoignis alors rapidement.

« Désolée pour le retard, dis-je au Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est rien, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au repas ? demanda-t-il. Astrid Taylor est venue me demander plusieurs fois si je savais où tu étais.

\- Je n'avais pas faim donc je suis restée dans mon lit en attendant de te rejoindre, répondis-je tandis qu'on avançait tranquillement vers le cinquième étage.

\- D'accord, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? s'enquit gentiment Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

\- Bon, espérons que Peeves nous laisse tranquille cette fois, renchérit mon préfet.

Nous arrivâmes au cinquième étage, nous prîmes la quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard pour arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets. Je regardai autour de nous pour vérifier la présence d'un éventuel fantôme, même si désormais j'avais l'accord de Rogue.

Je me plaçai devant la porte et prononça le mot de passe :

« Fraîcheur des pins, dis-je en regardant fièrement Drago.

\- Tu connaissais le mot de passe ? demanda ce dernier l'air surpris. C'est Granger qui te l'a donné ou bien cet abruti de Weasley ?

\- Eh non. C'est Rogue qui me l'a donné ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je vois, bon viens je vais te montrer comment ça marche, assura le vert et argent.

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain suivie de Drago. Un magnifique lustre de chandelle éclairait la pièce d'une douce lueur. Tout était de marbre blanc, y compris le grand bassin. Une centaine de robinets d'or entouraient le bassin, ils étaient également ornés de pierres précieuses. Il y avait également dans un coin, une pile de serviettes blanches qui avaient l'air extrêmement moelleuses.

« Alors, chaque robinet déverse différentes sortes de bains moussants, personnellement je préfère celui qui projette des nuages pourpres.

\- Je te fais confiance ! dis-je pendant que Drago mettait l'eau à couler.

\- Bon voilà, je te laisse, profites bien de ce privilège. »

Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit… ou pas. Il tira plusieurs fois la poignée, prononça le mot de passe mais rien ne se passa.

« C'est moi ou tu n'arrives pas à sortir ? m'enquis-je l'air moqueur.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! grogna Drago qui devait se sentir un peu honteux.

\- Pousse toi et laisse faire les femmes, dis-je toujours en me moquant de lui.

Je pris la poignée et essayai d'ouvrir mais la porte semblait comme collée. J'essayai plusieurs formules magiques comme _Alohomora_ mais bien évidemment cela ne fonctionna pas. Soudain, nous entendîmes un rire malicieux de l'autre côté de la porte, nous nous regardâmes :

\- Peeves ! s'écria Drago. Ouvre la porte Peeves ! C'est le préfet de Serpentard qui te l'ordonne !

\- Hahaha, vous avez cru pouvoir piéger ce bon vieux Peeves ! C'est impossible haha ! cria l'esprit frappeur.

\- Peeves tu as plutôt intérêt à nous ouvrir ! Nous avons la permission du professeur Rogue ! pesta Drago sans réponse du fantôme. PEEVES ! LA PORTE ! renchérit-il en tapant sur la porte.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, je crois qu'il s'est barré… soufflai-je. Le destin ne veut vraiment pas que j'utilise cette salle de bain.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand on va être enfermé !

\- J'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici ! On va trouver une solution ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Oui… j'espère qu'on va trouver rapidement, on a cours demain… râla Drago.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que je compte tout de même prendre mon bain, sinon demain je n'aurais pas le temps, assurai-je.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? s'enquit Drago l'air malicieux.

\- Comme tu l'as souligné tout à l'heure, je vais utiliser le robinet qui projette des nuages pourpres, ensuite ça fait comme à la piscine je ne vois pas où est le problème, dis-je en regardant le visage écarlate de Malefoy. Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais été à la piscine ? Ou à la plage ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mon père dit que c'est des activités de moldus, répondit-il.

\- Et alors ? demandai-je tout en allumant les robinets de bains moussants. Bon tourne-toi le temps que je me change, ordonnai-je.

Le Serpentard se mit dos à moi, le bassin s'était rempli très rapidement malgré sa grande taille. Il y avait énormément de mousse dont une très épaisse de couleur pourpre qui avait un parfum entêtant. Je me mis alors en sous-vêtements, par chance je portais un ensemble très basique noir semblable à un maillot de bain. Je rentrai alors doucement dans le bassin d'eau chaude, et me laissai aller à mon aise contre le bord. L'eau était d'une couleur mauve et opaque à cause des différents savons, la mousse épaisse camouflait la moindre parcelle de mon corps excepté ma tête qui évidemment n'était pas sous l'eau.

\- C'est bon, et ne t'inquiète pas on ne voit strictement rien, tu peux te tourner.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en se retournant doucement.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée Malefoy !

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette mousse… À ton tour de te tourner Arbois, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas t'incruster dans mon bain ? m'offusquai-je en rigolant.

\- On est enfermé je te rappelle, je ne vais pas attendre que Mademoiselle prenne son bain tranquillement. Alors si Miss Arbois veut bien daigner se retourner.

\- Bien, répondis-je après tout il n'avait pas tort.

Je me tournai alors à mon tour, je me rendis alors soudain compte de la situation. J'étais sur le point de prendre un bain avec Drago ? Si on m'avait dit ça lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je me demande quelle serait la réaction d'Ethan s'il l'apprenait… Et qu'irait penser Astrid ? Après tout ce ne sont pas leurs affaires. J'entendis alors le bruit de l'eau s'agiter, le vert et argent avait dû s'installer dans le bassin.

\- C'est bon ? demandai-je la tête toujours tournée.

\- Oui haha, répondit Drago en rigolant, il était installé à quelques mètres de moi. Maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce que te voulais Rogue tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose, il voulait me reparler de ce qui s'est passé avec Ombrage… Rien d'important, assurai-je.

\- Mmh, et donc c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

\- C'était pour que je puisse me détendre après cette rentrée stressante… tentai-je.

\- Étrange, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Rogue de donner des privilèges… dit le Serpentard, il réfléchit un instant et reprit, tu sais je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans son bureau. Tu pleurais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? pestai-je, sa question me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Rien je me demandais juste si c'était à cause des remarques des autres ou si 'il y avait une autre raison… lâcha Drago. En tout cas, j'ai retiré des points à Serpentard à cause de tout ça.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu justement quand tu es venu prévenir Rogue, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à cause de ça… avouai-je. Ça n'a pas dû être facile d'enlever des points à ses amis, dis-je froidement.

\- En attendant, je ne trahis pas les Serpentard, moi, lança Malefoy avec son légendaire ton hautain.

\- Peut-être mais moi j'ai de vrais amis.

\- Saint Potter n'est pas ton ami, il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre, j'ai compris son petit jeu.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dis-je en partant en fou rire ce qui déconcerta le Serpentard.

\- Il sait que je ne supporte pas quand les Serpentard fraternisent avec l'ennemi. C'est pour ça que lui et les autres dégénérés de Weasley sympathisent avec toi, déclara-t-il l'air sûr de lui.

\- Je vois que tu es un adepte des théories du complot… Tu penses quoi de Neil Armstrong qui a marché sur la lune en 1969 ? demandai-je en pouffant de rire.

\- Quoi ? répondit-t-il déconcerté.

\- Rien laisse tomber… Vous les sorciers ne connaissez rien au monde qui nous entoure.

\- Tu es une sorcière aussi je te signale… Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à la culture moldue ?

\- Car je suis une sang-mêlée, j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 11 ans en pensant que j'étais une simple moldue. En fait ma mère était une sorcière, elle est décédée quand j'avais neuf ans à cause de la magie, en tout cas c'est ce que mon père m'a dit. J'ai une grande sœur, qui elle est une moldue, c'est pour ça que toute ma famille et moi-même avons été surpris quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Beauxbâtons.

\- C'est marrant, plus je te connais, plus j'ai l'impression que tu as les traits de caractères d'une Gryffondor.

\- Tu dis ça simplement car je ne suis pas une sang-pur ? m'enquis-je timidement.

\- C'est juste que ce n'est pas courant chez Serpentard.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre votre attachement à la nature du sang… Ce n'est pas ça qui fait une personne. On est un tout, notre sang c'est simplement ce qui fait fonctionner la machine qu'est notre corps. Moi, je suis attachée à la conscience des autres, leur affect, leur ressenti et leur personnalité. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité à apprendre à te connaître et ce malgré tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur toi…

Drago s'était rapproché de moi, il ne m'avait pas répondu. Heureusement, l'eau était encore opaque et il restait de la mousse. Contrairement à chez mon père, l'eau du bain n'avait pas refroidie rapidement, l'avantage d'une salle de bain de sorciers. Je repris ensuite la parole afin de briser ce très court silence.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres le disent. Tu as su me montrer parfois, de la gentillesse et de la compassion, comme quand tu as enlevé des points à Serpentard pour me défendre.

\- Tu es vraiment une personne à part, Gabrielle.

\- Je sais, je suis un être exceptionnel on me le dit souvent, me ventai-je.

\- C'est Ethan Brown qui te l'a dit ? Ou ton second admirateur le Weasley ? rigola Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais de mes admirateurs ? demandai-je en faisant ma star.

\- Eh bien, Brown agit comme un petit chien derrière toi, toujours prêt à montrer les dents quand on s'approche trop près, sa remarque me fit pouffer de rire. Et Weasley c'est ce qu'on a entendu toute la journée dans le château.

\- C'est différent, George est un très bon ami, lui et son frère sont les seuls de mon âge. Et Ethan est quelqu'un de très attentionné et que j'apprécie énormément également. Puis tu as aussi des admiratrices !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pansy Parkinson est une professionnelle pour me jeter des regards noirs ou encore pour me balancer des atrocités, si elle me voit discuter avec toi.

\- Merci du cadeau… rigola le Serpentard.

\- Il se fait tard, on devrait peut-être essayer de sortir d'ici, remarquai-je.

\- C'est vrai… acquiesça Drago. Gabrielle ? m'interpella-t-il.

\- Oui ? demandai-je calmement.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as dis à mon sujet…

\- De rien, j'ai dit ce que je pensais, je sais pertinemment que Drago Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien, dis-je en souriant.

Le Serpentard me sourit à son tour, puis nous sortîmes du bassin sans se regarder et nous nous rhabillâmes. Drago essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui cette fois s'ouvrit réellement, Peeves avait dû finir par se lasser. Je sortis la première, suivie de près par mon préfet. Il était tard, nous décidâmes de nous rendre au plus vite dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Arrivés dans la salle commune qui à cette heure là était presque vide, nous nous dîmes bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Drago.

\- À demain, timbrée, rigola Malefoy.

\- Tsss, et n'oublie pas que ce qui se passe dans la salle de bain des préfets reste dans la salle de bain des préfets ? m'assurai-je.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en me souriant une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser vers le dortoir des garçons.

Je remontai alors enfin dans mon dortoir, Astrid allait certainement me poser un milliard de questions. J'entrai doucement dans la grande chambre aux cinq lits, des filles lisaient des bouquins de cours, d'autre devaient encore se trouver dans la salle de bain. Astrid décrocha soudainement son regard de Sorcière Hebdo et me dit d'une voix froide :

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

\- Désolée maman… plaisantai-je.

La brune explosa de rire suite à ma remarque. Je m'installai en tailleur sur son lit, et lui racontai discrètement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago dans la salle de bain, même si j'avais entre guillemet promis de garder le secret. Astrid était toute excitée, elle était persuadée que je ne lui disais pas tout et que j'avais embrassé Drago dans la salle de bain, ce que je niais de toute évidence. On continua de papoter un petit moment tout en restant discrètes, puis je décidai d'aller me coucher, il fallait être en forme pour attaquer la nouvelle semaine de cours.

Pour une fois, j'avais hâte d'aller en classe, étudier me fera penser à autre chose, et si je voulais rester à Poudlard je n'avais pas le choix que de m'investir à fond en cours ! Je me glissai sous mes draps et repensai à ma discussion avec Drago, un sourire léger se dessina alors sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur était alors réellement perdu, entre deux garçons et c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. À Beauxbâtons, j'avais eu un petit ami pendant plusieurs mois, mais je n'avais jamais hésité entre deux garçons… Le côté protecteur et attentif d'Ethan me plaisait énormément, mais le côté rebelle et mystérieux de Drago m'attirait lui aussi… La nuit porte conseil dit-on, je me plongeai alors doucement dans les bras de morphée, laissant voguer mon esprit au gré de mes désirs.

Le réveil sonna à 6h45, ma routine matinale commença alors, mais j'avais une drôle d'impression, comme si j'avais rêvé de quelque chose d'étrange sans savoir quoi. J'essayai de me rappeler, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. J'attendis Astrid pour me rendre au petit-déjeuner où nous nous assîmes comme à notre habitude en face d'Ethan et de Samuel. Le beau brun me demanda où j'étais passée hier soir et pourquoi j'étais absente au repas, je lui répondis que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que mon entrevue avec Rogue s'était un peu éternisée.

\- Rogue ! m'écriai-je subitement.

\- Euh Gabby t'es sûre que ça va ? demanda Ethan.

\- Non euh oui ! C'est juste que je viens de me rappeler d'un truc, marmonnai-je.

\- Un truc par rapport à Rogue ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Oui oui, je dois juste aller le voir jeudi, mentis-je.

C'était de Rogue que j'avais rêvé cette nuit, j'en étais certaine désormais. Mais alors que faisait-il dans mon rêve ? J'espère que mon esprit n'avait pas été trop farfelue cette nuit-là, car fantasmer sur son professeur de potion j'ai connu mieux. Non il devait sûrement s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Je terminai mon petit déjeuner et me rendis comme par hasard en cours de potion. Quand il arriva Rogue me regarda et effectua une sorte de rictus que je ne comprenais pas, était-ce positif ou négatif ?

\- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier comment réaliser un très simple philtre de paix, déclara Rogue en prêtant plus d'attention aux Serpentard qu'au Gryffondor présents dans la salle de classe.

\- J'en ai déjà marre, souffla Astrid l'air dépité.

\- Mais non tu vas voir c'est hyper simple ! dis-je avec un élan de motivation.

\- Facile à dire quand on a redoublé, me lança-t-elle en rigolant discrètement.

\- C'est tout simplement car je suis la maîtresse des potions ! m'écriai-je un peu trop fort.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons à la fin du cours si la « maîtresse des potions » a réussi à réaliser son philtre de paix auquel cas elle me rejoindra pour une heure de retenue, dis Rogue.

Sa remarque fit rire l'ensemble de la classe, et moi-même j'affichai un sourire. J'entrepris donc la conception de ma potion, c'était pour moi bien plus qu'une discipline, créer des potions était un art. Je saisi les ingrédients : de la poudre de pierre de lune, sirop d'éllabore, mandragore liquéfiée, poudre rose et bleue et enfin du liquide brun. À la manière d'un chef cuisinier, je mêlai les ingrédients les uns aux autres et ma potion prit enfin la tournure souhaitée. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha lentement et se mit derrière mon épaule.

\- Alors Miss Arbois votre potion est-elle terminée ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- En effet, professeur.

J'allai prendre une cuillère pour goûter ma mixture quand le maître des cachots me saisit brutalement le bras.

\- Ne la goûtez pas Miss ! Si elle est ratée vous risquez de tomber dans un sommeil profond voire irréversible ! s'écria Rogue.

Je le regardai et mis la cuillère dans ma bouche sous les regards stupéfaits et inquiets des élèves et du professeurs.

\- Elle est parfaite professeur, dis-je en me vantant.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance Miss Arbois, répondit-il en effectuant un semblant de sourire.

\- Gabby t'es vraiment la maîtresse des potions tu es la seule à avoir terminer ! me lança Astrid.

\- Tu veux que je le signe où ton autographe ? plaisantai-je.

Je passai le reste du cours à aider les autres, tout le monde demandait mon aide, comme si la rumeur qui avait circuler la veille n'avait jamais existée, je me sentais enfin utile et apprécier. Drago me lançait souvent des coups d'œil complices, je l'aidai lui aussi à terminer correctement sa potion. Goyle m'appela même « l'assistante de Rogue » ce qui me flatta énormément. Le cours prit fin aux alentours de midi et j'en ressortis de bonne humeur, même si mon rêve de cette nuit continuait de me perturber…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le passage de la salle de bain vous a plu ?

Dîtes-moi tout en me laissant une petite review ! Votre avis m'intéresse aha :)

À très vite !

Manosky


	11. Chapitre 11:Une journée presque parfaite

Hey !

Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 11 !

Je vous **remercie** pour vos **reviews** et vos **follows** ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une journée presque parfaite

« Miss Arbois, m'appela le professeur Rogue au moment où je franchissais le seuil de la porte.

\- Oui professeur ? m'enquis-je en me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

\- J'aimerais vous parler un instant, dit-il avec son habituel ton macabre.

Je m'avançai alors vers son bureau et attendis qu'il m'explique pourquoi il souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi. Je plongeai mon regard bleu dans ses deux onyx, une légère vague de chaleur m'envahit, je me sentais en sécurité. J'essayai de me rappeler mon rêve de cette nuit, en vain.

\- Vous savez, je devrais vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, me lança le professeur de manière que je sente une pointe de mépris et de déception. Vous m'avez désobéi alors que je vous interdisais de boire cette potion, cela aurait pu être très dangereux, miss.

\- Je le sais professeur… soufflai-je honteusement. Mais si je n'avais pas été sûre de moi je n'aurais jamais goûter ma potion !

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être douée miss Arbois, me fit remarquer Rogue. Le programme de 5e année doit vous sembler d'une facilité déconcertante, je me trompe ?

\- En ce qui concerne les cours de potion, oui… avouai-je. Étant ma matière favorite, j'ai toujours été en avance sur les autres… J'avais même obtenu la meilleure note en BUSE mais cela n'a pas suffi pour que j'obtienne mon examen…

\- Cela vous plairait-il de devenir mon assistante ? demanda le maître des cachots en continuant de me fixer de ses deux onyx.

\- V-votre assistante ? Moi ? M-mais je ne sais pas si j'ai les qualités requises… balbutiai-je.

\- Vous avez le droit de refuser, me coupa le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Non, non ! J'en serais honorée professeur ! Vous avoir vous comme mentor représente beaucoup pour moi vous savez ! Vous êtes bien plus doué que mon ancien professeur de potion ! Et puis…

\- Miss, si je dois vous supporter davantage j'aimerais obtenir plus de calme, m'interrompit Rogue ce qui me calma en un instant.

\- Désolée professeur, je suis simplement enthousiaste à l'idée de vous assister ! m'écriai-je.

-Je vois cela, vous assisterez au cours de potion comme les autres, quand vous aurez terminé ou si la leçon vous paraît trop simple vous irez aider vos stupides camarades de classe. Et je pensais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, que nous devrions nous fixer un soir par semaine pour que vous puissiez venir en ma compagnie préparer des potions plus complexes ou pour que vous rangiez ma remise d'ingrédients.

\- Très bien professeur, le mardi soir vous conviendrait ? proposai-je.

\- Entendu pour le mardi soir, miss. Nous nous retrouverons donc demain à huit heures dans le cachot n°2, vous pourrez surveiller tout en rangeant l'inventaire, votre petit camarade George Weasley qui sera en retenue, dit-il avec un sourie sadique. Sinon, pour votre excellent travail de ce lundi matin, j'attribue 20 points à Serpentard.

\- Merci professeur, à demain.

Je sortis de la salle de classe le cœur léger. J'étais devenue officiellement l'assistante de Rogue ! Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour le moment, je me sentais planer sur un petit nuage et personne non personne ne pourrait me pourrir ma journée.

\- Attention où tu vas la timbrée ! mugit Pansy en me fonçant dedans.

Eh merde, elle venait de pourrir ma journée.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus ! À croire que je t'attire Parkinson ! répliquai-je à la jeune fille à la face de carlin.

Elle me regarda l'air ahuri, Blaise Zabini était lui, mort de rire et il en était de même pour Daphnée Greengrass.

\- Tape m'en cinq Gabby ! s'écria Blaise en me faisant un high five.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé Arbois ! pesta Pansy en tournant les talons.

Elle s'éloigna suivie de Blaise et Daphnée. Cette fille était incroyable, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à la cerner, elle agissait ainsi seulement par jalousie ? Je me rendis dans la cour du château afin d'y retrouver Astrid ou les Gryffondor histoire de ne pas passer la pause du midi toute seule. Je repérai au loin une touffe de cheveux roux et décidai de m'y approcher tranquillement. Les deux jumeaux discutaient avec un garçon prénommé Lee Jordan, à leur droite Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en compagnie d'une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Salut Gabby ! me salua Ron.

\- Salut tout le monde ! répondis-je gaiment.

\- Tu as été incroyable en cours de potion Gabby ! s'écria Hermione. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'apprennes à être aussi douée que toi !

\- Wouah, si j'avais imaginé que l'extraordinaire élève Hermione Granger me demanderait des conseils de cours, il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis ma main au feu ! plaisantai-je. Mais il n'y pas de soucis si tu veux quelques conseils, surtout que Rogue a fait de moi son assistante !

\- Rogue ? Son assistante ? Tu vas réussir à le supporter ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Elle n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien, se moqua Ron. Au fait j'y pense, Gabby je te présente ma petite sœur : Ginny.

\- Enchantée Ginny, je suis Gabrielle Arbois, mais tu peux m'appeler Gabby ! Mais attendez un peu… Il y a combien de Weasley dans cette école ? m'enquis-je brusquement.

\- Pour le moment quatre ! répondit Hermione.

\- Mais on est sept frères et sœurs ! compléta Ron.

\- Bah dis donc, votre famille est comment dire… productive ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ouais, enfin sur les sept mes parents ont engendré deux idiots, rigola Ronald tout en pointant du doigt les jumeaux.

\- D'ailleurs demain soir, j'aurai le privilège de surveiller George durant sa retenue ! dis-je fièrement.

\- Ce sera beaucoup plus sympathique qu'avec Rogue ! s'esclaffa Harry.

\- Oh non regardez qui arrive… maugréa Hermione.

Je me retournai et vis Drago qui avançai tout droit dans notre direction. Allait-il encore une fois faire une remarque débile sur le fait que je traîne avec des Gryffondor ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?! grogna le jeune Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir Weasmoche ! râla Drago d'un air dédaigneux. Gabrielle tu peux venir cinq minutes s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus agréable.

Je saluai donc mes amis les lions, et me laissai emporter par le préfet des serpents.

\- Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? m'enquis-je sérieusement.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé avec Pansy ? me demanda-t-il. Elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle désirait t'enlever 20 points car tu l'as bousculé violemment.

\- Quoi ?! C'est elle qui m'a poussé ! pestai-je. Tu peux demander à Blaise il m'a même tapé dans la main !

\- Je te crois Gabrielle. Simplement j'aimerais que vos querelles puériles cessent, en tant que préfète Pansy peut elle aussi enlever des points ou donner des sanctions, et j'ai bien peur qu'au bout d'un moment je ne puisse plus te défendre… Elle essaie de se mettre le préfet en chef dans la poche…

\- Je vois… Le souci c'est qu'elle se crée elle-même des problèmes ! D'ailleurs je suis persuadée que si elle nous voyait discuter en ce moment elle trouverait une autre raison pour me donner une sanction. Peut-être que le mieux c'est qu'on évite de se parler tant qu'elle ne calmera pas sa jalousie…

\- Alors tu veux la laisser gagner ? Je te voyais plus combative que ça Arbois.

\- Vas te faire Malefoy… lançai-je avec un léger sourire.

\- À la base, je voulais te demander si on pouvait manger ensemble, avoua ce dernier gêné.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas de manger avec Astrid et Ethan pas de problème !

\- Manger avec Ethan Brown ? Non merci… dit Drago faisant mine d'avoir un haut le cœur.

\- C'est toi qui vois si tu veux manger avec moi ce midi… dis-je avec espièglerie.

\- Bon… d'accord… mais ce sera le repas le plus gênant de l'histoire des repas, râla le Serpentard.

Drago avait accepté de venir déjeuner avec Ethan pour moi ? Je trouvais cela à la fois très étrange de sa part et à la fois adorable. Ce garçon était rempli de surprise, mais j'appréhendai malgré tout le déroulement de ce déjeuner… Ethan allait sûrement mal réagir à l'idée de se nourrir en face de ce petit orgueilleux de Drago Malefoy.

Je passai faire un tour rapide aux toilettes des filles avant de rejoindre Astrid devant la Grande Salle. Elle discutait alors tranquillement avec Sam, je la pris par le coude et l'entraînai avec moi laissant le Serpentard dans une incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gabby ? s'enquit la belle brune avec inquiétude.

\- Bon on a un problème… avouai-je.

\- Quel problème ?! demanda Astrid de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Drago mange avec nous ce midi et…

\- Quoi ?! me coupa Astrid. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a proposé ce midi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait accepté de venir manger avec nous !

\- Ethan va vraiment mal réagir tu le sais ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver entre ces deux là quand ça va éclater…

\- Je devrais peut-être aller le prévenir… pensai-je.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait venir avec nous ? C'était une idée pourrie Gabby !

\- J'étais sûre qu'il refuserait !

\- C'est sûr… il a accepté uniquement pour ennuyer Ethan j'en suis persuadée.

\- Si tu le dis… soufflai-je.

Je commençai à stresser, et si le repas de ce midi était une véritable catastrophe ? Je voulus prévenir Ethan mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà installé à table avec Sam. Je jetai un regard inquiet à Astrid et me pressai de le rejoindre à table. Je m'assis en face de lui et décidai de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Salut Gabby ! Comment tu vas ? me demanda Ethan tout sourire.

\- Hey… Ethan ! Ça va, devine qui vient manger…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui-là encore… râla Ethan en voyant Drago s'approcher de nous en compagnie de Vincent et Gregory.

Oh non c'est pas vrai ! C'est encore pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Il a fallu qu'il ramène en plus ses deux gorilles… Mon visage devint écarlate, mes oreilles chauffèrent elles aussi soudainement. J'avais envie de me terrer dans un petit trou afin d'éviter ce malaise.

\- Haha… surprise ! Notre cher préfet vient déjeuner avec nous… dis-je nerveusement.

\- C'est toi qui l'a invité ? pesta Ethan. Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être inviter Pansy à nous rejoindre comme ça on sera au complet !

\- Laissez tomber, je vais le rejoindre… grognai-je.

Je me levai et rejoignis Drago pile au bon moment.

\- Finalement, j'accepte de manger avec vous ce midi… dis-je timidement.

\- Parfait. De toutes façons je n'aurais rien pu avaler si j'avais été obligé d'avoir vue sur Brown, répondit-il avec un sourire des plus satisfait.

Je partis alors en bout de table accompagnée des autres serpents. Ethan me jeta un regard mauvais quand je passai devant lui, Astrid sembla plus compatissante, je pense savoir qui sera leur sujet de conversation ce midi.

Nous nous installâmes en bout de table, près du coin des professeurs. Je m'assis donc en face de Drago, sur notre droite se trouvait Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient silencieux ou échangeaient quelques mots entre eux.

\- Brown avait l'air énervé… C'est car tu passes du temps avec moi ? demanda le préfet l'air satisfait.

\- Entre autres mais ça ne te concerne pas Drago, c'est entre lui et moi… assurai-je.

\- Au fait, Rogue m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-il en me donnant un petit parchemin.

 _Miss Arbois,_

 _Mrs Ombrage m'a fait part d'une volonté ce matin. Suite à votre altercation, au lieu de vous rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentard, vous irez en cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle. À l'inverse, vous vous rendrez aux cours de Mrs Ombrage avec les Gryffondor également. Mrs Ombrage pense que vous séparer de vos amis vous rendra plus calme pendant ses cours, j'ai accepté cet échange pour ces deux matières, votre sort aurait pu être bien plus grave._

 _S. Rogue, directeur de Serpentard._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Que tu vas te retrouver tout seul en cours de défense contre les forces du mal… Ils ont échangé le cours d'Ombrage avec celui de Gobe-Planche, pour que je sois séparée des Serpentard.

\- Hein ? Tu vas te retrouver avec les Gryffondor pour deux matières ? C'est n'importe quoi on ne peut pas séparer un élève de sa maison ! maugréa le Serpentard.

\- C'est soi-disant pour me rendre plus calme durant ses cours… soufflai-je. Je préfère toujours ça, plutôt que de me retrouver au cœur d'une enquête du Ministère….

\- Vu comme ça… Je te souhaite bien du courage, avoir cours avec ses sales Gryffondor !

\- Je les aime bien haha, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, avouai-je en rigolant.

\- J'oubliais que tu étais une traitresse Arbois, dit-il d'un ton froid et narquois.

\- Tu m'as toi-même dit que j'avais les traits d'une Gryffondor ! répliquai-je.

\- Exact, mais je sais que tu ne fais pas partie de Serpentard pour rien.

Je finis d'avaler mon repas et me pressai de rejoindre mes amis Gryffondor pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je me hâtai de les retrouver afin de pouvoir les suivre pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, je ne savais pas où ça se trouvait…

\- Hermione ! criai-je en espérant qu'elle m'entende.

Le petit trio s'arrêta net et se retourna vers moi.

\- Gabby ? s'enquit la belle Gryffondor.

\- J'ai cours avec vous cet après-midi ! dis-je essoufflée.

\- Euh non tu as cours avec les Serpentard, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Ombrage m'a fait changer de groupe pour me séparer des mes amis serpents… Du coup je me retrouve avec vous pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et pour celui de défense contre les forces du mal, leur expliquai-je.

\- Aah d'accord, vraiment étrange c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! s'écria Ron.

\- C'est bizarre de séparer un élève des membres de sa maison… s'interrogea Hermione.

\- Bon, eh bien, bienvenue parmi nous ! plaisanta Harry. Viens, on va te montrer où se déroule le cours !

\- Par contre je n'ai pas pris mon livre, j'ai été mise au courant de ce changement il y a peine un quart d'heure, précisai-je timidement.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème tu pourras suivre avec moi si besoin, assura la Gryffondor.

Ils m'emmenèrent alors à l'extérieur de l'école. J'étais soulagée qu'ils aient eux aussi choisi cette matière en option lors de leur troisième année. J'avais hâte de commencer le cours, car après les cours de potion, les soins aux créatures magiques sont mes favoris. Après mes études, je ne sais pas encore si je souhaite devenir potionniste ou magizoologiste. Je connaissais particulièrement bien les créatures magiques, presque aussi bien que les potions, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Nous passâmes devant la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, et nous rendîmes près de la Forêt Interdite, là où un petit groupe d'élève vêtu de rouge et de jaune attendait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Serpentard fait ici ? s'interrogea Seamus Finnigan, un élève de Gryffondor.

\- Miss Arbois a été transférée dans ce cours à la demande de Mrs Ombrage, déclara une vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris coupés court qui devait être Mrs Gobe-Planche. Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une petite créature bien spéciale : le Botruc !

\- Chouette ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je les trouve adorable aussi, me répondit Hermione.

Les garçons nous regardaient d'un air déconcerté, ils ne devaient sans doute pas savoir ce qu'était un Botruc.

\- Bien, quelqu'un peut me dire où vivent les Botrucs ? demanda la professeure. Oui miss Arbois ?

\- Les Botrucs nichent principalement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé dans la création de baguettes magiques, répondis-je.

\- Très bien miss Arbois, 10 points pour euh Serpentard ! s'écria Mrs Gobe-Planche.

Effectivement j'étais la seule vert et argent présente… Je me demandais ce qu'était en train de faire mes camarades… À côté de qui Drago s'était-il installé en mon absence ?

La professeure nous fit avancer vers une table disposée non loin de nous, toujours en extérieur. Dessus se trouvait des petits bouts de bois à la forme étrange, c'était des Botrucs. Mrs Gobe-Planche agita du riz sur la table ce qui fit bouger les petites créatures, les faisant bondir sur la nourriture.

\- Méfiez-vous, si le Botruc se sent agressé ou en danger, il peut avoir envie de vous sauter dessus pour vous crever les yeux, alors veillez à ne pas l'énerver ! ordonna la professeure. Bien, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de trois, vous choisirez un Botruc et essaierez de le dessiner afin de comprendre sa morphologie.

Hermione souhaita se mettre avec moi plutôt qu'avec Ron et Harry qui étaient moins assidus. Pour terminer notre trio provisoire, Neville Londubat se joignit à nous, Hermione lui jeta un regard désespéré et me murmura que ce dernier était très maladroit. Nous choisîmes un petit Botruc biscornu qui était bien plus vert que les autres, et nous nous mîmes à l'écart afin de le dessiner.

Hermione décida de réaliser le haut du dessin et Neville le bas, tandis que je tentai de tenir le Botruc le plus tranquillement possible. Si seulement j'avais un cloporte pour le calmer… Le petit être gigotait dans tous les sens, il poussait des petits cris aigus, j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Je le caressai légèrement sur le sommet de sa petite tête afin de le détendre ce qui semblait marcher.

\- Écoute-moi petit bonhomme, si tu accepte d'être sage je t'offrirai un cloporte, dis-je au Botruc d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il me regarda et se gratta la tête, comme s'il doutait de ma parole. Je réfléchis un instant et tentai quelque chose.

\- _Accio_ cloporte ! formulai-je à l'aide de ma baguette, un cloporte me vola dessus, heureusement cela avait fonctionné.

\- Tu vois, si tu ne bouge plus pendant quelques instants je te le donne, marchandai-je avec le Botruc.

Soudain, le petit être vert semblable à une brindille, prit une pose digne des plus grands modèles et ne bougea plus jusqu'à la fin du cours. Neville et Hermione purent ainsi le dessiner aisément, si bien que nous fîmes le seul groupe à avoir terminer ce travail. Je donnai l'insecte au Botruc qui le dévora rapidement. Il me regarda et agrippa ma main avec ses doigts fins et rigides. Il monta alors sur mon bras pour atterrir sur mon épaule et s'assit tout en triturant une de mes mèches blondes.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est prit d'affection pour vous miss Arbois, incroyable, ces individus ne se laissent pas approcher facilement ! lança Mrs Gobe-Planche. Je vais le récupérer si vous me permettez.

Elle s'approcha et tendit sa main afin de récupérer le Botruc, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas quitter mon épaule ni mes cheveux blonds.

\- Allez petit bonhomme, on se reverra dans une semaine d'accord ? dis-je au petit Botruc.

Il descendit en faisant des petits bruits mécontents et alla retrouver les autres membres de son espèce.

\- Vous avez un don avec les bêtes miss Arbois, c'est indéniable, déclara la vieille sorcière. Si le cours prochain se déroule bien et si vous arrivez à me montrer que vous êtes capable de vous occuper correctement d'un Botruc, vous pourrez l'emmener avec vous si ce dernier accepte !

\- Merci professeure ! Je vais relire de ce pas le livre de Norbert Dragonneau ! m'écriai-je.

Le cours était terminé, j'avais passé une excellente après-midi aux côtés des Gryffondor. Ombrage croyait me punir en me transférant dans deux de leurs cours, or ce sont également mes amis… Hermione et moi nous entendions très bien, car nous étions toutes deux assidues en cours, je pouvais lui apporter des compétences en cours de potion tandis que cette dernière pouvait m'apporter de l'aide pour les cours de métamorphose où je n'étais pas très douée. Sur le chemin du retour, tout le monde vint me parler de mon nouvel exploit avec le Botruc, certains n'arrêtaient pas de me demander des conseils.

\- Dis donc, entre la potion parfaite de ce matin et l'apprivoisement d'un Botruc, tu vas faire de l'ombre à Hermione ! plaisanta Ron.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ce sont les deux seules matières où je suis douée… Hermione est hyper forte partout ! répondis-je en faisant un large sourire à la Gryffondor.

\- Cela démontre simplement la supériorité féminine, lâcha Hermione.

Une fois arrivés dans l'école, je saluai mes amis et me rendis dans ma salle commune afin d'y retrouver Astrid, pour une fois je souhaitais un résumé détaillé du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette journée avait réussi à me faire encore plus oublier mon rêve étrange avec Rogue.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en me laissant une petite **review** ! :)

Que pensez-vous de la sanction d'Ombrage ? Ou de l'apprivoisement du Botruc ? :p

Je vous dis à très vite ! :)

Manosky


	12. Chapitre 12: Disparition

Hey ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairait il est un tout petit peu différent des autres !

Je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine car je pars en vacances donc niveau réseau ça va être un peu compliqué...

Bonne lecture !:)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Disparition

Je me dirigeai le cœur léger dans ma salle commune. C'était la première fois qu'une journée de cours me paraissait aussi agréable, entre mes nouvelles fonctions d'assistante et le moment passé avec un Botruc. J'arrivai devant le mur humide qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune et prononçai le mot de passe. J'entrai, et vis Astrid assise sur un canapé aux côtés de Daphnée. Je les rejoignis, Astrid se leva et commença à me bombarder de questions comme à son habitude.

\- Alors Gabby ce cours avec les Gryffondor ? Tu as fait quoi ? Tu étais avec qui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une chose à la fois Astrid, dis-je en rigolant, j'ai été en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était très intéressant, je me suis liée d'amitié avec un Botruc ! Et j'étais bien sûr en compagnie d'Hermione, Harry et Ron. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Ombrage !

Nous nous mîmes alors à l'écart pour plus de tranquillité, nous nous assîmes face à face sur deux gros fauteuils quelques peu éventrés à force d'être utilisés.

\- Le cours était interminable, c'est vraiment une torture d'aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal… raconta la Serpentard l'air dépitée.

\- Je me doute… Vous avez fait quoi ? Que je sache à quoi m'attendre mercredi…demandai-je.

\- On a lu des livres et écris au moins quatre parchemins… J'en ai eu mal à la main ! râla Astrid.

\- Je vois… et je me demandais… dis-je en chuchotant, comme j'étais absente…

\- Pansy a directement pris ta place auprès de Drago, répondit Astrid en parlant assez fort.

\- Moins fort ! lui dis-je en mettant le doigt sur ma bouche. Donc elle a pris ma place, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Oui elle n'a même pas demandé à Drago, il avait l'air surpris. Mais bon tu sais, avec Ombrage on ne peut pas se permettre de bavarder sinon elle risque de nous mettre en retenue…

\- Le seul avantage, plaisantai-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de savoir que Pansy avait pris ma place m'énervait un peu. Je parlai encore un peu avec Astrid avant de monter prendre une douche. En sortant, je saisis le livre _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ par Norbert Dragonneau, afin d'étudier le plus possible les Botrucs.

Après quelques instants, je descendis rejoindre Astrid pour le repas du soir que j'engloutis en un éclair, au menu de ce soir du fish and chips, un véritable régal ! J'observai d'un œil discret Drago qui discutait vivement avec Blaise, je le trouvais de plus en plus craquant. Ethan devait avoir remarqué mon petit manège car celui-ci m'interpella régulièrement.

Une fois couchée, mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à une chose, ma première journée en tant qu'assistante de Rogue. Et j'avais hâte de retrouver George pendant sa retenue, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'embêter gentiment. Je finis par m'endormir paisiblement…

 _Se débarrasser de Rogue… Nous devons nous débarrasser de Rogue… Il veut nous affaiblir… Il veut nous séparer… Nous devons le tuer… Laisse-moi sortir et je le ferai…_

Une voix faible et rauque ne cessait de répéter ces mots, comme si elle a avait envahi l'ensemble de mes pensée, je ne pouvais rien contrôler, je n'entendais plus que ces mots en boucle, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même… J'étais devenue une marionnette, n'agissant plus sous ma volonté propre.

\- Point de vue d'Astrid Taylor –

Le réveil sonna, il afficha 7h25, j'étais de nouveau en retard, les filles n'étaient déjà plus dans le dortoir. Je me levai, m'habillai, donnai un coup de brosse rapide à ma chevelure brune et me hâtai de retrouver Gabrielle dans la Grande Salle. Je courus à petite foulées en espérant ne pas arrivée trop tard pour le petit déjeuner. Je vis Ethan et décidai de m'asseoir en face de lui, comme chaque matin, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, Gabrielle n'était pas là.

\- Gabrielle est déjà partie ? demandai-je en étant persuadée qu'elle avait mangé avec Ethan.

\- Non, enfin je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin… répondit froidement le garçon. Elle a dû rejoindre cet abruti de Malefoy comme en ce moment ils sont si proches…

\- Mmh c'est bizarre, mais tu as sans doute raison… avouai-je. J'irai demander à Drago tout à l'heure.

Je finis d'engloutir mon bacon fumé et partis à la recherche du préfet de Serpentard. Gabrielle avait de la chance que je tienne à elle, car parler avec Drago Malefoy était loin d'être mon activité favorite… Je me rendis devant la salle de cours de divination, et allai retrouver le Serpentard en question.

\- Salut Drago, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

\- Un problème Taylor ? demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard empli d'incompréhension.

\- Tu étais avec Gabby ce matin ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir… expliquai-je.

\- Non désolé, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, le cours va commencer, assura le préfet.

Ma question semblait l'avoir perturbé, il n'affichait plus son sourire narquois habituel. Peut-être que Drago en pince vraiment pour Gabrielle après tout… La professeur Trelawney arriva avec son éternel air ahuri et nous fis entrer dans la salle de classe, sans toujours aucune trace de Gabrielle ce qui était vraiment étrange. Le souci était que la professeure Trelawney ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à l'absence de ses élèves, ni à quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Le cours était encore plus ennuyeux car sans Gabrielle, je me retrouvai avec Pansy et Daphnée… Dès que la cloche sonna, je sortis en trombe et filai trouver le professeur Rogue afin de le prévenir de la disparition de Gabrielle. Sur mon chemin je tombai nez à nez avec Hermione Granger et ses amis, une parfaite aubaine.

\- Excusez-moi… balbutiai-je, parler à des Gryffondor n'était décidément pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Oui ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Je suis Astrid Taylor, une amie de Gabrielle… marmonnai-je.

\- Oui, on sait qui tu es, précisa Harry Potter, c'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, je rougis instantanément.

\- Vous n'auriez pas aperçu Gabrielle aujourd'hui ? demandai-je inquiète. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier soir et elle était absente en cours ce matin !

\- Ah non on ne l'a pas vu… avoua Ron. Tu as été demandé à Malefoy ?

\- Oui, et il ne l'a pas vu non plus… Je vais aller prévenir le professeur Rogue ! m'écriai-je en me précipitant pour aller le rejoindre au plus vite.

Je descendis dans les cachots de Poudlard, par Merlin que cette école est grande quand on y fait des allers-retours ! Je n'étais jamais allée dans le bureau de Rogue, j'espère que je n'allai pas le déranger.

Toc toc toc… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre la silhouette sombre et imposante du professeur Rogue.

\- Oui ? Miss Taylor ? s'enquit le professeur de potion.

\- Je viens vous voir car je suis très inquiète professeur, dis-je en tremblant.

\- Allez droit au but, miss, répondit Rogue de voix macabre.

\- Gabrielle Arbois a disparue, elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle ce matin, ni en cours de divination ! Je me suis renseignée et personne ne l'a vu professeur ! m'écriai-je toujours tremblante.

\- Disparue ? Étrange en effet… dit-il l'air grave. Je vais demander à un professeur disponible de m'aider à la chercher. Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas en cours de potion miss.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Retournez immédiatement en cours maintenant miss Taylor ! ordonna Rogue en fermant la porte.

Toujours charmant ce professeur… Je remontai alors les escaliers pour continuer ma journée de cours, mais je restais très inquiète pour Gabrielle…

\- Fin du point de vue d'Astrid Taylor –

Je sentis soudain quelque chose de mouillé et de massif s'abattre sur ma joue, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, la lumière aveuglante du soleil me faisait mal. Quelque chose soufflait de l'air chaud dans mon cou, je me retournai et vis alors un énorme chien gris. Je m'assis avec difficulté, et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas du tout dans mon dortoir, j'étais dans une forêt ! Mon corps, ainsi que ma chemise de nuit étaient recouverts de terre noire et de feuilles mortes. J'avais de nombreuses piqures d'insectes sur les bras et les jambes, cela me grattait énormément. Je sentis également de la saleté dans mes longs cheveux blonds, qui ne devaient plus être si blonds que ça à cause de la terre. Une forêt ? Comment cela se fait-il que je sois dans une forêt ? J'étais encore dans mon lit hier soir ! Le chien se mit à hurler à la mort, comme s'il appelait quelqu'un. Je regardai autour de moi, aucune trace de ma baguette, j'espère qu'elle est en sûreté dans ma chambre… Après quelques instants, une forme très imposante se dessina non loin de moi, je ne voyais pas encore très bien à cause de la lumière. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus j'entendais des pas sourds venir à ma rencontre.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faîte là mademoiselle ?! demanda une voix rauque.

Un géant, avec une barbe broussailleuse se tenait devant moi, ses cheveux étaient eux aussi hirsutes. Je reconnaissais cet homme, je l'avais vu le jour de la rentrée pendant le banquet. Mais qui était-ce déjà ?

\- J-je ne sais pas monsieur… chuchotai-je. Q-qui êtes-vous ?

\- Hagrid le garde-chasse de l'école ! répondit-il en m'aidant à me relever. Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi Crockdur vous a retrouvé en pyjama dans la forêt interdite !

\- La forêt interdite ? Jamais je n'y serais allée ! m'écriai-je en ayant soudain retrouver ma voix.

\- Pourtant vous y êtes, miss ?

\- Gabrielle Arbois… répondis-je.

\- Venez avec moi Gabrielle, je vais vous servir un bon chocolat chaud, et nous pourrons regarder si vous êtes blessée, conseilla le géant.

Je peinai à le suivre, du haut de mon mètre 57, j'étais loin d'avoir les mêmes enjambées que le géant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivai près de la maison d'Hagrid, je la reconnaissais immédiatement, j'étais passée devant hier pour aller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Bienvenue dans mon petit chez moi, miss Arbois ! s'écria Hagrid en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

En effet, sa maison n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait un certain charme, un grand feu de cheminée s'agitait dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'assis sur un petit tabouret, Hagrid se mit à préparer mon chocolat chaud.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance miss ! Vous auriez pu mourir de froid, ou bien vous faire tuer dans cette forêt ! Si Crockdur ne vous avait pas trouver… dit-il d'un air grave.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai atterri ici… avouai-je. Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans la forêt ?

\- Je faisais ma ronde de midi habituelle avec Crockdur quand…

\- Midi ?! Je suis restée là-bas jusqu'à midi ! m'écriai-je sous le choc.

\- Eh bien oui… nous n'allions pas tarder à aller déjeuner quand ce vaillant Crockdur vous a trouvé !

\- Eh bien, merci Crockdur… dis-je en caressant le molosse qui avait l'air d'adorer ça.

\- Tenez vla' votre chocolat, j'espère qu'il est pas trop chaud, précisa le géant.

\- Merci Hagrid… J'ai loupé la matinée de cours, voire plus si je ne retourne pas bientôt à l'école… Je vais encore être sanctionnée… marmonnai-je.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça ! Je vais vous raccompagner à l'école et j'expliquerai tout au professeur Dumbledore. Un grand homme Dumbledore… Ne vous inquiétez pas, il comprendra !

\- Si vous le dîtes… Le chocolat est parfait, ajoutai-je en l'engloutissant.

Une fois le chocolat englouti, Hagrid me regarda quelque peu, histoire de voir si j'étais blessée. Il me donna une crème verte qui puait atrocement à appliquer sur mes piqures d'insectes. Ma robe de chambre blanche n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, elle était désormais marron… Vers 12h45, Hagrid me raccompagna dans l'enceinte de l'école. J'espérai ne croiser personne, j'étais en pyjama, toute crasseuse, et je suis certaine que la plupart des élèves de 5e année étaient au courant de ma disparition…

Heureusement, les élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle ou dans la cour, je ne croisai que des inconnus qui me fixaient étrangement. Hagrid m'emmena à l'infirmerie, et prévenir Rogue et Dumbledore qu'il m'avait retrouvé dans la forêt interdite.

\- Miss Arbois ! Vous voilà enfin ! Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre ! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh. Installez-vous sur ce lit, je vais vous ausculter !

Elle regarda jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de mon corps et me donna une potion régénérante pour me redonner un peu d'énergie. Elle essuya mes jambes et mes bras à l'aide de lingettes et m'appliquai cette fameuse crème verdâtre qui puait.

\- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi est faîte cette crème ? demandai-je en me pinçant le nez.

\- Oh ça, c'est juste de la bave d'escargot mixés à des excréments de crabes de feu.

J'eus un haut le cœur, et me forçai de ne pas trop y penser, contrairement aux personnes normales, ma phobie était les escargots, cela me dégoûtait plus que tout au monde…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, le professeur Rogue, suivi de Dumbledore entrait dans l'infirmerie. Je me sentais mal à l'aise car j'étais encore en chemise de nuit, et très sale qui plus est.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt interdite ?! grogna Rogue.

\- Severus voyons un peu de calme… demandons d'abord à miss Arbois comment elle va, intervint Dumbledore. Comment vous sentez-vous miss ? demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître des vêtements pour que je puisse me changer ultérieurement.

\- Faible, courbaturée, sale et dans une incompréhension des plus totales… avouai-je.

Mon regard se stoppa sur celui de Rogue. Je me souvenais de quelques mots de mon rêve de cette nuit… Je commençai à sangloter…

\- J-je ne suis pas normale… j-je ne v-vais pas b-bien… sanglotai-je.

\- Calmez-vous, miss. Respirez profondément, me conseilla Mrs Pomfresh.

\- J-je crois que je v-voulais… q-que je voulais t-tuer le p-professeur Rogue, dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Pardon ?! s'enquirent Rogue et Dumbledore.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit miss Arbois ?! s'écria le directeur de Poudlard.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre tant je pleurais… Je me souvenais simplement de cette voix détachée, qui me parlait sans cesse durant mes nuits…

\- C-c'est la voix dans ma tête… expliquai-je tant bien que mal. Elle se sent menacée !

\- Une voix ? La noirceur de miss Arbois… Severus essayez de pénétrer son esprit ! ordonna le vieux sorcier de sa voix tonitruante.

\- Elle est trop faible, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… répliqua Rogue.

\- Faîtes-le Severus !

Rogue s'assit sur le lit, me prit les mains et commença à essayer de pénétrer dans mes pensées. Contrairement à la dernière fois, cela me faisait directement terriblement mal. Je sentais une force inconnue lutter contre le professeur Rogue. Soudain, je ne sentis plus rien, comme cette nuit, je ne pouvais qu'entendre et subir…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer ! hurlai-je.

Je ne voyais plus rien, même si je savais que mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et je commençai à convulser…

\- Enfin arrêtez ! Ne voyez vous pas que cela la fait souffrir ?! cria Pomfresh. Elle a les yeux complètement révulsés !

Je sentis de nouveau une grande douleur, et recommençai à avoir des sensations. Rogue avait décidé d'arrêter…

\- Cette chose voulait me tuer… je l'ai entendu quand j'étais à l'intérieur, dit le professeur Rogue essoufflé.

\- C'est bien plus grave que ce que l'on pensait… Cette chose à une volonté propre… déclara Dumbledore l'air plus inquiet que jamais. Miss Arbois, vous allez rester à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours… Mrs Pomfresh donnez lui un philtre paix et surtout une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves avant le coucher.

\- Oui professeur Dumbledore ! répondit l'infirmière en se hâtant d'aller me chercher un remède.

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou à Olympe Maxime pour qu'elle me donne son avis… Reposez-vous miss Arbois, vous en avez grand besoin. Severus, vous allez prévenir les préfets de l'état de miss Arbois, vous passerez la voir plusieurs fois par jour, et dîtes à miss Parkinson qu'elle devra accompagnée miss Arbois dans la salle de bain des préfets…

\- Non pitié, tout sauf Pansy Parkinson ! pestai-je.

\- Bon, vous trouverez bien quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, dit le directeur au maitre des cachots.

\- Très bien professeur, assura Rogue.

Ils partirent tout les deux, Mrs pomfresh me donna le philtre de paix que je me hâtai de boire. Je me demandais quand est-ce que mes amis pourraient venir me rendre visite… Et quelle sera leur réaction. S'étaient-ils inquiétés ? Le philtre de paix fut effet immédiatement, je sentais mon corps se détendre et c'était très agréable. Même si une pensée restait fixée dans mon esprit, quelle était cette chose qui vivait en moi ? Cette chose qui me rendait monstrueuse et inhumaine…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? L'histoire de Gabrielle se précise un peu...

 **Reviews ?** Que pensez-vous du changement de point de vue ? (car j'ai hésité à le faire aha)

À très vite, kisses

Manosky


	13. Chapitre 13:Séjour à l'infirmerie

Hey !

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude pour vous faire patienter le temps de ma semaine de vacances !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Séjour à l'infirmerie

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par des cris et de l'agitation. J'ouvris alors doucement les yeux pour découvrir Astrid, Ethan, Harry et Ron à mon chevet.

\- Comment tu te sens Gabby ? s'inquiéta Ethan.

\- Je me suis inquiétée toute la journée ! s'écria Astrid.

\- Tu t'es vraiment réveillée dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est ce qu'Hagrid nous a dit… précisa Ron.

\- Hum… doucement je me réveille aha... dis-je en souriant. Je vais bien, enfin en quelque sorte… J'ai été prise de somnambulisme, assurai-je.

\- C'est étrange quand même, souligna Harry, c'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis qu'on est à Poudlard…

\- Je ne suis décidément pas quelqu'un de normal, plaisantai-je.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! acquiesça Ron.

\- Merci en tout cas de venir me rendre visite, ça me remonte tellement le moral… avouai-je.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, déclara Ethan, pas comme d'autres qui ne font que le prétendre… dit-il en parlant très certainement de Drago.

\- Ça suffit maintenant miss Arbois a besoin de repos ! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Mais madame on est là que depuis deux minutes ! râla Astrid.

\- DEHORS ! cria l'infirmière. Mr Weasley, vous pouvez rester pour tenir informer miss Arbois, dit-elle calmement.

Mes amis sortirent tour à tour de l'infirmerie excepté Ronald.

\- Bon étant préfet de Gryffondor, j'ai assisté à la petite réunion de Rogue. Donc il nous a dit que tu resterais trois jours à l'infirmerie et qu'un préfet devrait t'accompagner pour te rendre dans la salle de bain. Normalement ça aurait dû être Pansy Parkinson mais bon vu votre grande amitié, Hermione s'est portée volontaire. Ce que Rogue a approuvé étant donné que c'est une fille etc… Donc elle viendra te rendre visite tout à l'heure car là elle en cours d'arithmancie. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment… expliqua Ron.

\- D'accord, heureusement que c'est Hermione et non Pansy, soufflai-je en étant rassurée. Drago était à la réunion ?

\- Malheureusement… marmonna le Gryffondor. Bon repose-toi bien, on repassera te voir bientôt !

\- Merci à bientôt !

Il sortit sous l'œil avisé de Mrs Pomfresh. Je pris mon livre que j'étais réellement sur le point de terminé, c'était ma seule occupation, vu que je n'avais le droit de sortir uniquement pour me laver… J'avais hâte qu'Hermione vienne me chercher. Et une partie de moi se demandait également pourquoi Drago n'était pas venu me voir, car je le savais, j'étais attachée à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne savais juste pas encore à quel point.

Environ une heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Hermione qui venait me chercher. Je la rejoignis et nous nous rendîmes au 5e étage là où se trouvait la salle de bain des préfets. Décidément j'avais accès à cette salle bien plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

\- Alors Gabrielle, tu te sens comment ? s'enquit la belle Gryffondor.

\- Physiquement ça peut aller, je me sens encore un peu faible, mais psychologiquement c'est plus compliqué, car je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'est vraiment arrivé, répondis-je.

\- Je comprends… tu as besoin de te reposer, un bon bain va te faire du bien !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, suivie d'Hermione, je n'avais pas le même ressenti que la fois précédente. Peut-être parce que Drago était à mes côtés ? Je décidai de ne pas trop y penser.

\- Je suis censée rester à veiller sur toi, si jamais tu avais un problème. J'ai déjà pris ma douche ce matin, donc je vais attendre que tu termines tranquillement, expliqua la Gryffondor.

J'enlevai mes vêtements et entrai peu à peu dans le bain chaud. Cette fois je pouvais me permettre d'enfin prendre un bain nue, et c'était plus agréable comme ça. Hermione s'assit non loin de moi, à l'extérieur du bassin, cela ne me gênait pas car l'eau était de nouveau opaque.

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'être à Serpentard ? me demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, j'ai un avantage non négligeable en cours de potion ! plaisantai-je.

\- Rogue à l'air gentil avec toi, tu as bien de la veine !

\- C'est ce qu'on me dit… en tout cas c'est un très bon professeur, assurai-je.

\- Tu arrives à survivre entre les cours ? Je veux dire, moi je ne pourrais jamais supporter Malefoy et sa bande ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Parfois c'est difficile, mais on s'y fait, je veux dire je m'entends assez bien avec Drago, c'est Parkinson que je ne supporte plus !

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'entendre avec Malefoy…

\- Sous ses airs de petit prétentieux, il peut s'avérer gentil… avouai-je. Après je ne tolère aucunement son comportement envers vous…

\- Je sais bien Gabby… dit-elle en me souriant. Mais bon déjà, Astrid et Ethan ont l'air assez sympas !

\- Oui, on est peut-être bien les plus sympas des Serpentard ! rigolai-je

-C'est bien vrai ! pouffa Hermione. D'ailleurs, j'y pense demain je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner car je dois absolument aller à la bibliothèque… Tu veux que je demande à la préfète de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle de me remplacer ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne les connais pas… marmonnai-je.

\- Le problème c'est que sinon tu risques de te retrouver avec Pansy…

\- Si je la noie dans le bain ça devrait bien se passer…

\- Gabby !

\- Pardon…

\- Je ne sais pas, un garçon ne peut pas t'accompagner ici, je demanderai à Padma Patil et Hannah Abbot, déclara Hermione.

\- Je suis déjà venue ici avec Drago… chuchotai-je de manière presque inaudible.

\- J'ai bien entendu, tu es venue ici avec Malefoy ? s'enquit la préfète des lions.

\- C'était pas de notre faute, Peeves nous avait enfermés !

\- Rassure-moi vous n'avez pas… ?

\- Pas quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas pris un bain ensemble ni fait quoi que ce soit de… farfelue…

\- Oui et non, on a pris un bain ensemble en restant habillé et à distance, c'est tout il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, assurai-je.

\- T'es pas croyable Gabby… bon je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… de toutes façons Rogue n'approuverait pas que ce soit cet abruti de Malefoy qui t'emmènes ici.

\- Mouais… t'as sûrement raison… marmonnai-je dans ma barbe imaginaire.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de venir ici accompagnée d'une inconnue… Et si cela se passait mal ? Cette chose en moi pourrait encore faire des siennes… Je ne voulais pas risquer un nouvel incident. Hermione me raccompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie je lui souhaitai bonne nuit et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Par chance j'étais la seule élève à rester dormir ici cette nuit… je n'avais pas envie de devoir subir les ronflements d'une tierce personne.

Mrs Pomfresh vint m'apporter mon repas, cela me donnait beaucoup moins l'eau à la bouche que le diner de la Grande Salle. Il y avait des haricots blancs dans de la sauce tomate froide, et en dessert j'avais droit à du pudding. Si seulement je connaissais un sort pour faire apparaitre un hamburger… Je mangeai avec tout de même un peu de dégoût ce repas et terminai enfin la lecture de mon livre.

Mrs Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie en me précisant qu'elle reviendrait d'ici une petite heure, j'acquiesçai sans mot dire. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit, l'infirmière avait sûrement oublié quelque chose.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda une voix traînante que je reconnus immédiatement.

Je levai les yeux de mon roman et vis Drago qui se rapprochait de mon lit, je posai donc mon livre afin de lui répondre.

\- Je fais au mieux… répondis-je avec un sourire léger.

\- Je faisais ma ronde, et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir… dit-il timidement.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, répliquai-je.

\- En fait, je voulais passer tout à l'heure mais j'ai vu ces maudits Gryffondor entrer dans l'infirmerie, donc j'ai préféré venir plus tard, grogna le vert et argent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as passée une bonne journée sinon ? demandai-je pour que la conversation ne tourne pas uniquement autour de ma petite personne.

\- Comme une journée habituelle, mais comme les autres je me suis inquiété pour toi, avoua-t-il.

\- Monsieur Malefoy s'est inquiété pour moi ? plaisantai-je.

\- N'en fais pas trop, Arbois, lança le Serpentard en rigolant.

\- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te voir… dis-je en sentant mes joues rougir. J'ai un problème pour demain… Hermione ne peut pas m'accompagner pour aller dans la salle de bain, je me suis dis que peut-être comme on avait déjà été ensemble, tu pourrais venir avec moi ? demandai-je le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine.

\- Oh, euh… je ne sais pas si Rogue va accepter... Mais bon, si cette sang de bourbe de Granger faisait ce qu'on lui demande aussi.

\- Drago ! Hermione est mon amie je te rappelle.

\- Bien que ça me dépasse…

\- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ici… Que ce soit les Gryffondor ou les Serpentard d'ailleurs… soufflai-je. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment la seule à faire des efforts…

J'étais en colère, aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir fournir d'efforts pour ne plus se parler comme des sauvages… Je sentis mon poing se serré d'un coup. Soudain, ma respiration devenait haletante, je me sentais différente, cette fois je savais que c'était cette chose qui essayait de reprendre le dessus… Il fallait à tout prix que je me calme ou que je pense à autre chose.

\- Gabby ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais occupé à essayer de calmer cette chose qui devenait de plus en plus agressive. S'il suffisait d'une légère colère pour la provoquer ma vie allait devenir un véritable enfer. J'essayai de respirer calmement, mais elle luttait contre moi, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à la vaincre.

Le Serpentard vin s'asseoir à côté de moi, et posa sa main gauche sur une de mes jambes.

\- Tu trembles… Je vais aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, déclara-t-il.

\- Non reste ! m'écriai-je. Un philtre de paix devrait suffire… dis-je d'une voix assez faible.

\- Je vais chercher ça… dit-il en se levant pour regarder dans les armoires.

Il inspecta le contenu de l'armoire, en vain.

\- Désolé je n'ai rien trouvé…

Je sentais toujours cette force qui essayait de me contrôler, pourtant je ne ressentais plus de colère, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je respirais profondément, et c'est à cet instant que me vint une idée saugrenue. Le moyen de me calmer était de penser à autre chose, que mon esprit prenne le dessus sur cette chose en évitant d'y penser constamment…

Drago s'était rassis à mes côtés, il me lança un regard inquiet. Sans réfléchir, je mis mon idée absurde à exécution.

Je le fixai du regard un instant et me rapprochai petit à petit de lui et vins déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fit un mouvement de recul et sembla quelque peu désorienter, je sentais sa respiration devenir aussi haletante que la mienne. Et contre toute attente, au lieu de me questionner sur mon geste, il vint à son tour m'embrasser. Le contact avec ses lèvres douces me faisait frémir, je l'enlaçai, tandis que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus intense… Je sentais que mon corps en voulait plus, mais ce n'étais pas raisonnable… Je finis par mettre fin à ce moment de plaisir, qui avait parfaitement fait taire la part d'ombre qui était en moi, mon plan avait fonctionné.

\- Désolé… bredouilla Drago en n'osant pas me regarder.

\- C'est ma faute, mais grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux ! m'écriai-je le sourire aux lèvres. T'embrasser m'a fait penser à autre chose, et donc plus besoin de philtre de paix…

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? s'enquit ce dernier. Je pensais que ce baiser était sincère…

\- Il l'était ! Sinon je ne l'aurais jamais fait…

\- Je ne sais pas Gabrielle, je préfère m'en aller, dit-il froidement tout en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Mon baiser n'avait fait qu'au contraire confirmer mon attirance pour lui… Certes je l'avais fait exprès pour empêcher cette chose de me contrôler, mais aussi parce qu'au fond de moi j'en avais envie… J'espère ne pas avoir tout gâché… J'essaierai de le voir demain, après tout la nuit porte conseil…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin de chapitre ? **Reviews** ? :3

J'ai très envie de connaître votre avis !

À bientôt ! Kisses !

Manosky


	14. Chapitre 14: Légère brise

Hello !

Enfn de retour de vacances ! Merci pour les follows ! :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Légère brise.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec une boule au ventre. Que m'était-il passé par la tête ? Embrasser Drago Malefoy… J'avais sûrement tout gâché entre lui et moi, mais il fallait que je trouve le courage d'aller lui parler. Et surtout en avait-il parlé à quelqu'un ? Cette dernière pensée me fit frémir, déjà que ma réputation n'était pas terrible alors si Malefoy se mettait à raconter que c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé je n'ose même pas imaginer…

Mrs Pomfresh vint m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'un philtre de paix car je cite « on n'est jamais trop prudent ». Je me sentais malgré tout, beaucoup plus sereine qu'hier, ce qui était pour le moins étrange vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Les heures défilaient et je m'ennuyais de plus en plus. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie, la porte se rouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaître deux jeunes hommes à la chevelure de feu, les jumeaux.

\- Gabby ! Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Fred. On profite de l'absence de Pomfresh pour te rendre visite.

\- Depuis que vous êtes là je me sens beaucoup mieux ! répondis-je toutes dents dehors.

La présence des jumeaux me mettait toujours du baume au cœur, leur bonne humeur perpétuelle était le plus efficace des remèdes.

\- On s'est inquiété ! Ron et Harry nous ont dit que tu t'étais retrouvée dans la forêt interdite ?! s'inquiéta George.

\- Eh oui… J'ignore encore comment… avouai-je l'air grave.

\- On t'a apporté des suçacides et un paquet de chocogrenouille ! s'écria George.

\- On s'est dit que ça serait bon pour ton moral ! continua Fred en me tendant les bonbons.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Pas de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue cette fois ? demandai-je en rigolant.

Fred allait me répondre quand on entendit des pas sourds se rapprocher de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Vite cachez-vous ! dis-je aux jumeaux, après tout il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Fred se cacha sous mon lit, tandis que son frère se rua dans l'armoire.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer. Heureusement que les jumeaux s'étaient cachés, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau. Rogue s'approcha le regard sévère et ne cessait de me fixer de ces deux onyx.

\- U-un problème professeur ? demandai-je en tremblotant, je devais oublier que les Weasley étaient ici.

\- En effet, miss Arbois. Vous êtes sortie de l'infirmerie cette nuit… dit-il de sa voix macabre. La situation s'aggrave, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Comment cela ?! m'inquiétai-je.

\- Vous êtes venue tambouriner à la porte de mes appartements personnels et quand je vous ai ouvert, vous avez tenté de me faire subir le sortilège doloris.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS JE NE CONNAIS MEME PAS CE SORTILEGE ! m'écriai-je.

\- Vous non, mais cette chose est bien plus puissante et malfaisante qu'on le croit. Elle vous a même forcée à pétrifier ce pauvre Peeves qui se trouvait sur votre chemin, preuve que cette chose connait bien la magie noire.

\- J-je ne sais pas quoi vous dire professeur… Je devrais peut-être quitter Poudlard, dis-je en sanglotant.

\- Ne dîtes pas de sottises ! Si vous quittez Poudlard votre situation sera bien pire encore ! me résonna Rogue. Après le repas de ce soir, vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau, nous ferons une nouvelle session et nous verrons si je trouve une solution pour passer la nuit.

\- Entendu professeur… soupirai-je.

\- Vous reprendrez les cours dès lundi, mais en attendant je ne peux pas vous laisser revenir dans votre dortoir, expliqua le maître des cachots.

\- Je comprends totalement… Professeur j'ai une question, quel préfet m'accompagnera ce soir pour me rendre dans la salle de bain ?

\- Miss Granger, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Car Hermione m'a justement dit que ce soir elle ne pourrait pas m'accompagner…

\- Satané Gryffondor… marmonna le directeur de Serpentard. Je vais m'occuper de tout cela. N'oubliez pas, 21h30 dans mon bureau ce soir.

\- À ce soir professeur.

Rogue quitta alors la pièce, je me rappelais soudain que Fred et George étaient toujours cachés dans l'infirmerie, ils avaient tout entendu ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'appréhendais leur réaction.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, la voix est libre… annonçai-je la voix toujours tremblante.

Les deux jumeaux sortirent alors de leur cachette, ils avaient perdu leur sourire habituel et affichaient une moue inquiète.

\- Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda calmement Fred en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire… ajouta George.

Je réfléchis un instant et décidai de me confier à eux. Je leur racontai tout, de l'accident à Beauxbâtons à ce qu'ils avaient entendu aujourd'hui. Quand j'eu fini mon récit, ils semblaient abasourdis par ce que je leur avais raconté.

\- Si vous souhaitez ne plus me parler je comprendrais… dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous sommes tes amis ! répondit George.

\- Ce n'est pas une force démoniaque qui va nous faire peur ! compléta Fred.

\- C'est vrai ? m'enquis-je.

\- Bien sûr ! dirent-ils en chœur.

\- On va t'aider à surmonter tout ça ! assura Fred.

\- Oui et on gardera le secret ! continua George. Mais tu pourrais en parler à Harry vu son passif, il pourrait peut-être t'aider…

\- Et Hermione est super intelligente ! Elle pourrait peut-être découvrir de quoi il s'agit ! proposa Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas bête, je vais y réfléchir… Merci les amis ! m'écriai-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

Ils finirent par sortir de l'infirmerie, je me sentais comme libérée d'un poids… J'avais de vrais amis.

Une chouette toqua soudain à la fenêtre, je me levai pour lui ouvrir. Elle déposa une lettre officielle sur mon lit et reparti sans demander son reste. C'était une lettre d'Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Je l'ouvris, la lettre se mit à léviter et se mit devant moi, elle fit le tour de la pièce et quand elle s'était assurée que la pièce était vide, la voix d'Olympe Maxime se mit à retentir.

 _« Miss Arbois,_

 _Le professeur Albus Dumbledore m'a fait part de votre problème. Il m'a tout expliqué et m'assure qu'avec l'aide du professeur Severus Rogue il trouvera une solution à ce souci d'ordre majeur. Je fais preuve d'une confiance aveugle à l'égard de Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de venir assister à la remise des diplômes de vos anciens camarades pendant les vacances d'octobre. Si vous souhaiter prendre part à cet événement, un professeur de Poudlard devra cependant vous y accompagner. Je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur, rétablissez-vous bien._

 _Olympe Maxime, directrice de Beauxbâtons. »_

Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre, je n'en revenais pas, j'étais invitée à la remise des diplômes de BUSE que j'avais moi-même raté. J'avais très envie d'y aller pour retrouver mes anciens camarades mais j'avais également très peur des réactions des autres suite à l'incident.

Je décidai de montrer la lettre au professeur Rogue ce soir lors de notre entrevue. Après le déjeuner passé, j'attendis que les Serpentard terminent leur cours d'astronomie, pour sortir discrètement de l'infirmerie où j'étais enfermée depuis deux jours maintenant. J'esquivai élèves et professeurs et me rendit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, leur faisant croire que Mrs Pomfresh m'avait autorisée à sortir leur rendre visite. Astrid et Ethan furent très surpris de me voir, ils me sautèrent dans les bras en me demandant comment j'allais. Astrid m'annonça fièrement que notre directeur de maison était venu la voir pour lui confier la mission de m'accompagner dans la salle de bain des préfets ce soir, elle était aux anges à l'idée de découvrir cette pièce. Je regardai lentement autour de moi, mon regard se posa sur Drago qui était accoudé sur le coin d'une des cheminées, il discutait tranquillement avec Blaise. Il fallait que j'aille lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avança fièrement vers lui.

\- Drago, je peux te parler deux minutes ? demandai-je en attirant la surprise de Blaise.

\- Que me veux-tu Arbois ? répliqua Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

\- Je pense que tu le sais très bien, répondis-je froidement, je n'aimais pas qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

\- Vois-tu, je suis occupé, dit-il d'un coup sec en me regardant comme si j'étais Potter.

\- T'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas, j'allais travailler mes cours de potion, assura Blaise laissant Malefoy pris au piège.

Blaise s'en alla en direction d'une table libre et sortit ses livres de cours, ce qui était assez étonnant de sa part.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus à l'infirmerie ? demanda le préfet avec ce même ton hautain.

\- Je suis sortie pour te parler, avouai-je. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas de me suivre…

Il hocha la tête, et nous sortîmes de la salle commune pour nous rendre dans un recoin tranquille des cachots, là où on ne pouvait pas nous déranger…

\- Je t'écoute, déclara Drago en croisant les bras.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai mal agi… Mais cela m'a permis de comprendre certaine chose.

Il continua de me toiser du regard, je continuai donc mes explications.

\- Quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai compris… J'ai compris que tu ne m'étais pas indifférent. Tu me plais, malgré ton sale caractère, ta vision du monde diamétralement opposée à la mienne, ou ta haine pour mes amis… Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais ce baiser à confirmer mon attirance pour toi…

Le visage pâle de Drago avait viré au rouge écarlate, ce qui contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux argents. Je sentis que mes joues aussi avaient dues prendre une teinte vermillon.

\- De toutes manières, je dois d'abord faire un travail sur moi-même avant de pouvoir imaginer quelque chose avec qui que ce soit, dis-je en brisant ce long silence.

\- … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, hier c'était un accident, et il faut que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens apprennent que moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai embrassé une sang mêlée… pesta le vert et argent.

\- C-c'est tout ce tu as à me dire ?! m'écriai-je.

\- On est incompatible Arbois, j'aurais dû prendre mes distances beaucoup plus tôt avec toi !

\- Tout nos moments passés ensembles ne représentent rien pour toi ?!

\- …

Je me sentais sale et trompée… Je pensais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, mais il n'en était rien. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé à son tour hier ? Était-ce seulement pour profiter de l'occasion. Je ressentis soudain une vague de colère m'envahir, comme les fois précédentes je savais que cette contrariété pouvait s'avérer dangereuse. Je jetai un regard mauvais à Drago, m'approchai de lui au plus près possible, nos lèvres se touchaient presque. Et ne réfléchissant pas, je lui donnai une claque monumentale, son visage laiteux arborait désormais une trace de main rouge digne d'une bande dessinée. Il poussa un petit cri non bien viril et cracha sur le sol. Je tournai les talons le laissant seul et confus dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Je courus me rendre à l'infirmerie, des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues vermeilles. Je me demandais comment mon si petit corps pouvait produire autant de liquide lacrymal… Je n'avais qu'une hâte retrouver Astrid et tout lui raconter car je savais qu'elle saurait me conseiller et me comprendre.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La réaction de Drago ? Le comportement nocturne de Gabby ?

Dites-moi tout !

À bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 15: Une solution ?

Hello !

Un petit chapitre court mais riche en révélations...

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une petite review ça me motive à écrire et j'adore connaître votre ressenti, vos conseils, vos remarques...

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Une solution ?

Il était 17h30 quand Astrid vint me chercher pour m'accompagner dans la salle de bain des préfets, un privilège qui allait bientôt s'arrêter. Du moins quand le professeur Rogue m'autorisera à regagner mon dortoir. Astrid était toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer dans cette salle réservée aux préfets.

\- J'irai remercier Granger de ne pas avoir disponible pour aller avec toi ! Je vais enfin voir cette salle de bain ! s'écria la belle brune.

Je prononçai le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahit de ma compère Serpentard.

\- Wouah la classe ! Si j'avais su, moi aussi je me serais allée dans la forêt interdite ! plaisanta cette dernière.

Je me changeai et entrai dans le bain, Astrid en fit de même, l'eau était comme à l'habitude tellement opaque, que ma pudeur s'était envolée.

\- Merci Astrid d'être venue… Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que Hannah Abbot, avouai-je.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie, c'est grâce à toi que je peux en profiter aha, rigola la Serpentard. Au fait, que faisais-tu avec Drago tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix enjôleuse.

\- Oh rien, je me suis pris une tornade en pleine tronche c'est tout… grommelai-je.

\- QUOI ?! Il t'a lancé un sort ?! s'insurgea Astrid.

\- Mais non… J'oublie que tu ne connais pas les expressions moldues… Bon je vais t'expliquer mais pas de réactions exagérées hein ?

\- Promis !

Je lui racontai alors toute l'histoire, de notre rapprochement, en passant par notre baiser et enfin le stop monumental que Malefoy m'avait mis… Astrid était suspendue à mes lèvres et semblait s'abreuver du moindre de mes mots.

\- Je le savais que ce n'étais qu'un goujat ! pesta-t-elle. Je te l'avais bien dit, Ethan est un bien meilleur parti, je serais toi…

\- Ethan est adorable je le reconnais… Mais cela ne change rien, je ressens toujours quelque chose pour cet abruti aux cheveux décolorés ! Mais bon de toutes manières, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour me poser avec quelqu'un… Je préfère rester seule pour l'instant.

\- N'empêche je me demande pourquoi l'attitude de notre cher préfet a autant changée !

\- Je ne sais pas… Si on arrêtait de parler de lui ? Je préfère ne pas y penser…

\- Tu as raison… acquiesça Astrid. J'ai croisé les jumeaux Weasley tout à l'heure, l'un d'entre eux m'a adressé un grand sourire ! Mais je ne sais pas lequel…

\- Ils sont très gentils, ce ne sont pas mes amis pour rien… dis-je en repensant à notre conversation de ce matin. Peut-être que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Peut-être mais je ne sais même pas de quel frère il s'agit, plaisanta Astrid.

Je me relaxai tout en essayant de ne pas penser aux mots de Drago qui m'avaient beaucoup affectée. Je pensais voir en lui quelqu'un de bien, il me l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises et pourtant…

Après un petit quart d'heure nous sortîmes enfin de notre bain chaud. Astrid me raccompagna à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh m'attendait de pied ferme pour me donner mon remède quotidien.

C'était plus que jamais le bazar dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser. La journée n'était pas terminée pour autant… J'avais encore mon entretien avec Rogue après le diner. Je décidai de fermer les yeux afin de me reposer et de faire le vide, une petite sieste s'imposait.

J'avais le sommeil troublé, tout se bousculait dans mon esprit, les mots de Drago résonnaient en boucle, avait-il raison ? Ma descendance moldue me rendait-elle inférieur à lui dont le sang était pur ? Et cette part d'ombre enfouie au plus profond de moi, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Puis je la revis, elle, ma mère. Un souvenir fantomatique de mon passé… Où je n'étais encore qu'une fillette. Je vis ma mère habillée avec une grande robe de sorcier noire, elle semblait agitée, je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai du haut de mes 8 ans :

\- Maman, tu vas bien ?

Elle me regarda l'air inquiète.

\- Tout va bien mon trésor, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Va retrouver ton père et ta sœur !

Elle me poussa hors de la maison, où je vis mon père devant la voiture me criant de monter à bord. Je regardai dernière fois derrière moi, ma mère referma la porte, et à cet instant je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cette porte la ferait disparaitre à tout jamais.

\- On se réveille Miss Arbois ! C'est l'heure de diner, mangez donc un peu de pomme de terre ça vous fera du bien ! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh me tirant de toutes rêveries.

Je la remerciai, et saisis le plateau repas. Je me vengeai de ce mauvais rêve sur mon diner, j'avalai le tout extrêmement rapidement, si rapidement, que j'en avais mal au ventre.

Je regardai la grande horloge de l'infirmerie, les aiguilles indiquaient désormais 20h45, je me préparai et sortis de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue. J'arpentai les couloirs de l'école, en espérant ne pas croiser Drago. Mais à mon grand malheur je croisai une personne encore pire…

\- Alors ce congé maladie va bientôt prendre fin Miss Arbois ? J'oubliais que les français étaient de tels feignants ! déclara une voix pincée et hautaine, c'était Ombrage.

\- Mrs Ombrage, je vais justement voir le professeur Rogue pour mettre fin à mon problème de santé, assurai-je calmement.

\- Faire son intéressante en se réveillant dans la forêt interdite ne constitue en aucun cas un problème de santé, dit-elle en me jugeant du regard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeure, vous devriez me retrouver dans votre classe d'ici peu de temps ! répliquai-je en arborant un sourire sadique.

\- Eh bien, n'oubliez pas que vous avez cours avec les Gryffondor… me rappela Ombrage.

\- À bientôt, professeure, dis-je en m'éclipsant.

Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-ci… J'avançai à grandes enjambées en direction du bureau de Rogue, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais hâte de le retrouver.

J'arrivai devant la grande porte de son bureau, le sol des cachots était comme à son habitude humide et froid. Je frappai trois coups…

« Entrez » résonna la voix macabre de Rogue au travers de la porte.

J'en franchis le seuil et m'avança devant son bureau, Rogue me fit signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fis directement.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Arbois ? demanda froidement le professeur.

\- Je me sens étrangement mieux, comme si sa présence était moindre…

\- Bien, rien d'étrange ne s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Non… enfin, j'ai fait un cauchemar tout à l'heure, avouai-je.

\- Dites m'en plus…

Je lui racontai brièvement le cauchemar, rappelant mes derniers souvenirs de ma mère.

\- Comment s'appelait votre mère ?

\- Alynéa Ponelius, j'ai hérité du nom de famille de mon père.

\- Ponelius… quand est-elle décédée ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Hum… J'avais 8 ans, donc c'était i ans… répondis-je timidement.

\- Si je vous parle de « La Marche Sombre » cela vous dis quelque chose ?

\- Non… Pourquoi, je devrais savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… La Marche Sombre est un rassemblement de mages noirs en France, c'est entre l'autre l'équivalent des Mangemorts, sauf que La Marche Sombre sert ses propres intérêts et non un mage comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Lors du retour du seigneur des ténèbres, La Marche Sombre, a quitté la France pour renforcer ses troupes… I ans, La Marche Sombre a commis un attentat en France, de nombreux sorciers y ont perdus la vie, fort heureusement aucun moldus n'en a le souvenir à part peut-être la famille des victimes…

\- Ma mère est décédée à cause de la magie, c'est ce que m'a toujours dit mon père… C'est pourquoi il espérait que tout comme ma sœur, je ne sois pas une sorcière… Il a eu énormément de mal à me laisser entrer à Beauxbâtons. Jusqu'à mes 11 ans et même un peu après, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'étais normale, même lors de ma première année à Beauxbâtons, je ne pratiquai pratiquement pas la magie car mon souhait le plus cher était d'être comme mon père et ma sœur…

\- Vous avez donc fait taire votre magie de force, si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte… avouai-je.

\- J'ai une idée de votre problème Miss… Mais il faut que nous continuions à y travailler pour être sûrs…

\- À quoi pensez-vous professeur ? demandai-je avec inquiétude.

\- Un obscurus pourrait-être la cause de tout cela… Cependant jamais un obscurial n'a vécu aussi longtemps que vous… Il faut que je me renseigne sur la chose, en attendant n'en parlez à personne.

\- Bien professeur…

Je n'osai pas demander ce qu'était un obscurus, le professeur Rogue semblait déjà très pensif, je ne voulais pas le déranger davantage.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Mrs Maxime, me disant que vous étiez invitée à la remise de diplôme des BUSES de vos camarades… Souhaiteriez-vous y aller ?

\- Je vous avoues que je n'ai pas encore réfléchie à la question… J'ai le droit d'y aller mais uniquement accompagnée…

\- Je viendrais avec vous, étant votre directeur de maison cette tâches me revient malheureusement…

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger professeur…

\- L'idée de me rendre en France ne me plaît pas plus que ça, mais si cela peut vous aidez à vous sentir mieux… Je pense qu'Olympe Maxime pourrait nous aider à comprendre votre situation…

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Nous nous y rendrons durant les vacances d'Octobre, assura Rogue. Tenez, je vous ai concocté une potion spéciale, qui devrait vous aider à contenir votre… problème.

Il me tendit une potion de couleur violette que je ne connaissais pas… Je pris la fiole, l'ouvris et engloutis le liquide. La potion avait étrangement bon goût.

\- J'espère que cette potion pourra servir de solution temporaire… Si cela fonctionne, vous pourrez retrouver une vie normale d'ici deux jours.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur !

J'avais tellement hâte de quitter la solitude de l'infirmerie et de retrouver mes amis. Nous discutâmes encore un peu, puis je retournai justement dans ma cellule dorée, l'infirmerie. Cette session avait été très fructueuse, j'étais soulagée… et je me sentais chanceuse d'avoir Rogue comme professeur référant, il se donnait vraiment du mal pour m'aider, ce qui ne coïncidait pas du tout avec les dires des autres élèves. Pour une fois, ce soir je m'endormis le cœur léger, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ma vie ne manquait pas de rebondissements…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Rogue ? Dites-moi tout ! :)

À bientôt !

Manosky


	16. Chapitre 16:Reprise des cours

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez un bel été ! :)

Merci pour les **reviews** et les **ajouts** !

Réponse review guest:

Adenoide : merci pour toutes tes reviews heureuse que l'histoire te plaise !

Au programme : Gabrielle sort enfin de l'infirmerie pour retrouver une vie normale ! Entre dispute et joie de vivre...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Reprise des cours

Les deux derniers jours à l'infirmerie étaient passés très rapidement, la potion de Rogue semblait faire son effet ce qui me rendait euphorique à l'idée de retrouver une vie normale. Nous étions dimanche soir, j'avais passé près d'une semaine enfermée à l'infirmerie, mais ce soir je pouvais retourner dans mon dortoir auprès d'Astrid. Je fis mes affaires et ouvris la porte pour sortir de cette prison dorée.

À ma grande surprise Ethan se trouvait là, me souriant timidement.

\- Ethan ? l'appelai-je l'air surpris.

\- Salut Gabby… comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup mieux, j'allais justement retourner dans mon dortoir là ! répondis-je avec enthousiasme. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

\- J'avais envie de te voir, avoua le beau brun. Je vais t'aider à monter tes affaires, dit-il en attrapant mon sac.

\- Merci Ethan. J'imagine que j'ai dû louper tout un tas de choses !

\- Les nouveaux décrets d'Ombrage par exemple… Un vrai calvaire.

\- Des nouveaux décrets ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ouais, elle transforme petit à petit l'école en camp de prisonnier… souffla le Serpentard.

\- Super… à part ça d'autres annonces qui me donneraient envie de retourner avec Pomfresh ? plaisantai-je.

\- Eh bien, en ton absence certains d'entre nous commencent à se ralliés à Ombrage…

\- Stop ! Assez de mauvaises nouvelles pour aujourd'hui… dis-je en coupant Ethan.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée secrète de la salle commune de Serpentard. Ethan prononça alors le nouveau mot de passe « Lions sucks », nous pouvons noter la subtilité des verts et argents… La salle était bondée étant donné que nous étions dimanche soir, à mon entrée, les étudiants cessèrent leurs activités, et je sentis plusieurs paires d'yeux se poser sur moi. Certains se murmuraient des choses entre eux, au loin je pouvais apercevoir les cheveux argent de Malefoy assis sur un fauteuil avec…

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! m'écriai-je sans le vouloir.

Pansy était assise tranquillement sur ses genoux. Heureusement seul Ethan et quelques élèves avaient pu entendre ma réaction. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit coucou de la main affichant un air idiot néanmoins satisfait. Je bouillonnai intérieurement, par réflexe j'attrapai la main d'Ethan, que je serrai relativement fort, il eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien. J'avançai alors en direction des dortoirs des filles, toujours en tenant la main d'Ethan, quand Pansy se leva brusquement pour me barrer la route.

\- La cinglée est de retour à ce que je vois, j'ai hâte de voir quelles stupidités tu vas encore faire ! pesta la face de carlin.

\- Écarte-toi Pansy, ordonnai-je d'un ton froid.

Elle jeta un rapide regard sur ma main entrelacée à celle de mon ami et reprit :

\- Je vois que les ringards s'assemblent…

\- Va donc retourner sur les genoux de ta copine Malefoy ! Voir ta face de carlin ce n'est pas conseillé quand on sort tout juste de l'infirmerie, je suis au bord du vomissement là… répliquai-je.

Ma dernière remarque fit rire une bonne partie des élèves présents dans la salle, Pansy daigna alors s'écarter pour nous laisser passer. Je rendis sa liberté à la main d'Ethan et montai les escaliers, suivie de ce dernier qui portait mon sac.

\- Tu m'a broyé la main Gabby, rigola le vert et argent.

\- Désolée, elle m'a vraiment énervée…

\- Tu l'as bien calmée haha ! Et je ne t'en veux pas… Bon voilà je dois laisser ton sac là, je ne peux pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles il est protégé.

\- Merci Ethan ! On se rejoint au dîner !

J'ouvris la porte du dortoir et vis une forme allongée sur le lit d'Astrid. Je m'avançai et vis mon amie au beau milieu d'une sieste.

\- BOUH ! criai-je dans son oreille pour la réveiller.

\- AH ! hurla Astrid en tombant de son lit. Gabby ? Mais t'es malade ! Attends, t'es revenue de l'infirmerie ?!

\- Oui, je suis de retour et je te trouve en train de dormir ! plaisantai-je.

\- Oh super ! Je commençai à en avoir marre de me coltiner Daphnée Greengrass tout le temps !

\- Il faut que tu me donnes les cours que j'ai à rattraper…

\- Je vais te chercher ça !

Je posai mon sac sur mon lit, vidai le contenu tandis qu'Astrid m'apporta une pile de parchemins, j'avais du mal à croire que cela ne représentait qu'une semaine de cours tant le volume était important. Avant d'aller manger, je racontai ce que j'avais vu dans la salle commune et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pansy, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Astrid.

\- Elle suit Drago comme un toutou depuis que vous n'êtes plus aussi proche… avoua Astrid.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… barbouillai-je.

Nous nous rendîmes donc dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, j'angoissais quelque peu quant à la reprise des cours demain. Je m'assis face à Ethan comme à notre habitude, la Grande Salle me paraissait étrangement très bruyante comparé à l'infirmerie. Je m'empiffrai de poulet pendant tout le repas sous le regard étonné des garçons et d'Astrid.

\- Gabby, tu as du poulet sur la joue… dit Samuel le meilleur ami d'Ethan.

\- Et un bout de patate sur le nez… renchérit Ethan.

Je frottai mon visage dans une serviette, effectivement je n'avais pas mangé très proprement ce soir-là. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'amuser avec mes amis, faire la fête me manquait atrocement… Mais j'avais un plan, c'était bientôt mon anniversaire, et de ce fait bientôt les vacances d'octobre.

Le repas engloutit, nous rejoignîmes tranquillement l'antre des Serpentard. Astrid et moi, souhaitâmes bonne nuit aux garçons et montâmes dans notre dortoir.

Après quelques révisions scolaires, et de longues minutes de papotage avec Astrid, je fermai les rideaux qui entouraient mon lit à baldaquin et fermai les yeux.

Après une nuit sans rêve, je me réveillai de bonne humeur car aujourd'hui j'avais cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et j'allai retrouver les Gryffondor et mon ami Botruc.

Les cours du matin étaient passés très rapidement, j'avais même été captivée par le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns, ce qui était très rare étant donné qu'étant un fantôme, il parlait très lentement. Je rejoignis les Gryffondor après le déjeuner, le trio avait l'air heureux de me retrouver.

\- Tu devrais vraiment demander à Dumbledore de te transférer à Gryffondor ! Cela nous éviterai de devoir te supporter ! maugréa Pansy qui était accompagnée de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Peut-être bien que oui, ça m'épargnerai la vue de ta face de carlin ! répliquai-je.

\- Tu fais décidément parti de la mauvaise maison Arbois ! Pas vrai Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Laisse Pansy, c'est bon… souffla Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Pourtant c'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ! pesta la préfète de Serpentard.

Drago me lança un regard que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter et tourna les talons, suivi de Pansy qui soufflait encore plus fort que d'habitude pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Désolée que vous ayez assister à tout ça… dis-je au trio de lions.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Je ne savais pas que ça se passait aussi mal entre vous… avoua Hermione.

\- Eh bien si… Je devrais peut-être remercier Ombrage de m'avoir mise avec vous, ça me fait une pause dans ma semaine…

\- En même temps, plus je te connais, plus je trouve que tu aurais dû être à Gryffondor avec nous ! s'écria Ron.

\- C'est vrai, tu es gentille, drôle, et courageuse ! continua Harry.

\- Merci, les amis…

Nous nous rendîmes donc en extérieur pour le cours de Mrs Gobe-Planche. Le ciel écossais commençait à faire des siennes, de lourds nuages gris s'accumulaient, empêchant le soleil d'inonder de sa lumière l'enceinte de l'école. De légères gouttes de pluie, tombaient peu à peu sur nos robes de sorciers, le cours s'annonçait fastidieux.

Je faisais tâche entre les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, le cours étaient rempli de jaune et rouge, seule ma robe était verte et argent. La professeure Gobe-Planche nous fit signe de venir nous abriter sous les arbres le temps qu'elle nous explique les consignes.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou bien qu'il neige vous aurez toujours cours avec moi ! Cela étant dit, nous allons continuer notre leçon sur les Botrucs aujourd'hui, veuillez me rendre vos dessins pour ceux qui ne me l'avait pas rendu la semaine dernière. Bien, vous allez pouvoir nourrir votre Botruc, toujours par groupe de trois.

Je me remis alors avec Hermione et Neville car nous avions fait une bonne équipe la dernière fois. J'avais hâte de pouvoir revoir le petit Botruc. J'avançai donc vers une grande planche de bois où se trouvait les petits êtres verts. Je ne savais pas si il allait me reconnaître ou non, j'approchai lentement et essayai de le repérer, quand je sentis quelque chose me piquer la main, c'était lui. Aussitôt le petit Botruc grimpa sur mon bras pour mon grand bonheur.

\- Il se souvient de toi on dirait ! s'exclama Hermione.

Je posai le Botruc sur une souche d'arbre, Neville et Hermione s'installèrent autour.

\- Tu veux le nourrir Neville ? demandai-je.

\- Moi ? Euh je ne sais pas trop… bredouilla le Gryffondor.

\- Allez, donne-lui un cloporte, ça lui fera plaisir, conseilla Hermione.

\- Hum, d'accord… accepta Neville sans avoir l'air très sûr de lui.

Il saisit un cloporte qui se trouvait dans une petite boîte et le tendit au Botruc. Ce dernier parut intrigué, renifla l'insecte et finit par me regarder comme si il attendait mon approbation.

\- Tu peux manger sans crainte petit bonhomme, dis-je d'une voix douce.

La créature fit un petit cri et attrapa l'insecte des doigts de Neville et se retourna pour le grignoter tranquillement.

\- Très bien Mr Londubat ! s'écria Mrs Gobe-Planche. J'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor !

\- M-merci, mais c'est grâce à Gabrielle… répondit Neville en me souriant.

\- Dans ce cas j'attribue 10 points de plus à Gryffondor ! ajouta la professeure.

\- Euh… Professeure, je suis à Serpentard… expliquai-je.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… avec leur changement, ils m'embrouillent l'esprit… Bon dans ce cas 10 points pour Serpentard. C'est très bien vous trois, continuez ainsi.

La vieille sorcière s'en alla aider Harry, Ron et Seamus, la petite créature était toujours en train de manger son cloporte en faisant quelques petits bruits de temps à autres.

\- Merci Gabrielle, grâce à toi j'ai remporté 10 points pour ma maison ! dit Neville l'air enjoué.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail, tu mérites amplement ces points ! répondis-je.

\- Oh regardez, il a terminé de manger ! remarqua Hermione.

En effet, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence du Botruc sur mes genoux. Il bailla, et s'allongea entre les plis de ma robe noire. Je le trouvais particulièrement adorable, et n'osais donc pas le déranger.

Le cours se termina à mon grand désespoir, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter mes amis Gryffondor, ni la petite créature qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir de ma robe non plus.

\- Mrs Gobe-Planche… Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais…

\- Garder le Botruc ? s'enquit la sorcière. Ce choix ne dépend que de lui désormais, posez-le par terre entre vous et les autres Botrucs, nous allons voir qui il choisit.

Je posai tant bien que mal le petit être au sol, qui immédiatement vint se coller à ma chaussure.

\- Bon je crois que son choix est clair ! s'écria la professeure. Vous allez pouvoir le garder, cependant nous feront un test d'une semaine pour voir si cela fonctionne. Je vais vous donner le nécessaire pour vous en occuper, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle m'apporta une petite plante qui servirait d'endroit où vivre à mon Botruc, ainsi qu'une énorme boîte de petits insectes. Je plaçai le petit être dans ma poche avant de ma robe, il avait l'air d'y être particulièrement à l'aise.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Hermione toute enthousiaste.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Je n'y avais pas pensé, avouai-je.

\- Je propose Petit-Machin, dit Ron en rigolant ce qui fit crier le Botruc de rage.

\- Ron… Il lui faut un nom qui lui plaise ! ajouta Harry.

\- Pourquoi par Norbert ? En référence au Magi-zoologiste ! proposa Hermione.

\- Je trouve que cette une excellente idée ! Et toi ? demandai-je à la petite créature.

Il bondit de joie, ce qui voulait dire que ce nom était validé.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous Norbert ! s'exclama Potter.

Une fois au château, je dis au revoir à mes amis, et descendis dans les cachots là où se trouvait ma salle commune. J'avais hâte d'installer Norbert près de mon lit, et de lui faire découvrir sa nouvelle maison. Je poussai la porte, la salle commune était étrangement vide, les Serpentard n'avaient sans doute pas terminé leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je montai les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et installai la petite plante du Botruc près de mon lit.

\- Voici ton nouveau chez toi Norbert ! La journée tu pourras venir avec moi si tu es discret, où rester ici à te reposer… expliquai-je.

Norbert alla directement grimper dans sa petite plante, et se coucha parmi les feuilles. Je redescendis dans la salle commune en espérant croiser Astrid pour lui raconter que j'avais adopté un nouveau compagnon. Il n'y avait toujours personne, du moins c'est ce que je croyais…

\- Gabrielle… m'appela une voix traînante.

Je me retournai vivement et aperçu Malefoy.

\- Oh pitié… Épargne-moi tes remarques perfides Drago ! pestai-je.

\- Je voulais simplement….

\- J'ai compris, retourne donc avec les gens de ton rang. Moi, je vais rejoindre le petit peuple ! maugréai-je en partant sans même le regarder.

Je sortis rejoindre Ethan et Astrid qui discutaient tranquillement dans un coin de la cour. Je leur racontai tout à propos de Norbert, ils avaient l'air enjoué et avaient hâtes de le rencontrer.

Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair, je ne pensais désormais qu'à une chose : mon anniversaire. Il n'y avait plus que trois petites semaines à attendre… j'avais dans l'idée d'organiser une petite fête.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? L'adoption de Norbert ? La réaction de Drago et Pansy ?

Dites-moi tout ! :)

À très vite pour un nouveau chapitre un indice "Birthday".


	17. Chapitre 17:Impatience et vacances

Hello !

Encore merci de me lire ça me fait plaisir ! :)

J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux car cela faisait long sinon donc voici la première partie concernant la majorité de Gabrielle!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Impatience et vacances.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant mon anniversaire et donc avant Halloween. J'allais avoir 17 ans… un tournant dans le monde des sorciers car il s'agit de la majorité, je pourrais enfin me rendre à Pré-au-Lard ! En plus, cette date marquait également le début des vacances d'octobre, où bon nombre des élèves restaient. Mon cœur s'emballait à cette pensée, si bien que l'espace d'un instant j'oubliai les deux semaines et demi qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Deux semaines banales, à subir les insultes de Pansy et l'ignorance de Drago. Cela ne m'atteignait plus, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à papoter avec les Gryffondor, observer les bêtises des jumeaux ou encore à commérer avec Astrid et Ethan. À chaque fois que j'apercevais Drago, mon cœur s'arrêtait, je ressentais de la rancune, mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une envie de tout oublier et de recommencer…

Je me levai alors de bonne humeur, dit bonjour à Norbert et le prit avec moi, et me préparai pour petit déjeuner. Ma journée commençait par deux heures de cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor. Les derniers cours s'étaient bien déroulés, je m'étais contentée de baisser la tête et de prendre en note tout ce que disait Ombrage. Je rejoignis alors le trio de Gryffondor, délaissant Astrid qui avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Salut ! m'écriai-je.

\- Bonjour Gabby, comment ça va ce matin ? demanda gentiment Harry.

\- Super ! Plus que deux jours et c'est mon anniversaire ! Et les vacances commencent ce soir !

\- Hum hum… Miss Arbois, j'espère vous voir aussi motivée dans ma classe, dit Ombrage de sa petite voix insupportable. Vous pouvez vous installer, ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Je rentrai dans cette salle lugubre, et m'installai à côté d'Hermione, derrière nous se trouvait Harry et Ron. Je me trouvais à la même place que quand j'étais à côté de Drago, cela me faisait bizarre, mais j'étais soulagée d'être avec Hermione dans ce cours. Je fis comme à mon habitude, je ne jetais aucun regard à Ombrage, écoutais ses paroles défilées dans ma tête, et écrivais ce que je pouvais. L'horloge sonna annonçant la récréation du matin. Je sortis à pas pressés de la salle de cours et suivis Harry, Ron et Hermione qui partirent retrouver Fred et George.

\- Plus que quelques heures de torture avant les vacances ! s'exclama Fred.

\- Ouaip et en plus ça va être Halloween ! ajouta George. Ce sera ton premier banquet d'Halloween à Poudlard Gabby !

\- Effectivement… surtout que ce sera mon anniversaire aussi ! répondis-je.

\- Des choses de prévues ? demanda Hermione.

\- J'aimerais bien faire une petite soirée… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre… avouai-je.

\- C'est vrai qu'à part profiter de ta salle commune je ne vois pas trop… concéda Ron.

\- C'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi… Ou alors je fais le début dehors dans la cour et après le couvre-feu je termine ça avec Ethan et Astrid dans la salle commune… dis-je en réfléchissant.

\- C'est une solution, tu prévois de faire quoi pendant ta petite soirée ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Des jeux, j'ai trouvé un sort qui permet de transformer l'eau en rhum, j'irai piquer du jus d'orange dans la cuisine, expliquai-je.

\- Astucieux ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux. Pourquoi on n'y a jamais pensé avant ?!

\- Penser à quoi ? demanda leur jeune frère.

\- Un sort qui transforme l'eau en alcool c'est du génie ! assura Fred.

\- Bravo Gabby, on devrait t'engager dans notre future boutique de farce et attrape, continua George.

\- Aha je pourrais me laisser tenter attention ! plaisantai-je.

La cloche retentit, je devais désormais me rendre en cours de potion que j'avais en commun avec les Gryffondor. Nous nous rendîmes donc dans les cachots, où je rejoignis Astrid. J'étais malgré tout l'assistante de potion du professeur Rogue. Je l'avais d'ailleurs aidé durant les semaines précédentes à trier les armoires de la salle de potion, ce fût un vaste travail de ranger à la bonne place la centaine d'ingrédients différents.

\- En route Madame l'assistante ! plaisanta Astrid.

Je m'installai sur une paillasse avec Astrid et Blaise Zabini qui aimait recevoir mon aide durant ce cours. C'était bien le seul de la bande de Malefoy qui m'adressait encore la parole. Pansy s'était installée le plus près possible de Drago et affichait un air niait, sur leur table se situaient également Crabbe et Goyle. Les Serpentard se trouvaient proches du bureau de Rogue, tandis que les Gryffondor étaient proches de la porte de sortie. Moi, j'étais entre les deux, de toutes manières mon rôle d'assistante consistait à aider les élèves pour réaliser des potions et non du poison à chaque cours.

\- Bien aujourd'hui vous allez tenter de réaliser une potion de babillage, vous avez deux heures, déclara le professeur Rogue.

\- Tu sais faire ça ? me demanda Astrid.

\- Hum oui je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, assurai-je.

Je commençai alors à préparer la potion, saisis les ingrédients nécessaires, et mis à chauffer mon chaudron. Après une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais réussi à concocter la potion de babillage.

\- Bon, vous n'avez plus qu'à surveiller et remuer la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte orange, compris ? demandai-je à Astrid et Blaise.

\- Oui mon commandant ! répondit Zabini en rigolant.

Rogue vint se placer autour de nous pour observer notre potion.

\- Très bien miss Arbois, 10 points pour Serpentard. Pouvez-vous aller aider Monsieur Malefoy ? Je vais m'occuper de ces incapables de Gryffondor.

\- M-Malefoy ? J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix… bredouillai-je dans le vide car Rogue était parti malmener Harry et Ron.

Je me dirigeai alors en direction de leur table, j'appréhendais un peu de devoir les aider.

\- Euh… Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour terminer votre potion, dis-je assez timidement.

\- On ne veut pas de ton aide Arbois, pesta Pansy.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse dans la mer…

\- J'écoute tes conseils Gabrielle, me coupa Drago.

Je redressai aussitôt la tête, le vert et argent me fixait d'un air impassible, mais sa commissure des lèvres affichait un léger sourire. Pansy quant à elle, affichait un visage encore plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Très bien, montrez-moi à quelle étape vous en êtes ? demandai-je assez froidement.

\- On a mit le mucus de veracrasse, et Pansy à ajouter l'œil de salamandre, précisa Drago.

\- Comment as-tu mis l'œil ? demandai-je à Pansy.

\- Bah à ton avis ! Je l'ai pris et je l'ai mis de dedans, souffla cette dernière. Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, Arbois.

Je serrai les poings et respirai profondément pour me retenir de lui mettre la tête dans le chaudron bouillant.

\- Elle l'a mis en entier, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, expliqua calmement Malefoy.

\- D'accord, il fallait le couper en deux et l'écraser avant de le mettre dedans, pour que l'humeur vitrée de l'œil puissent se mélanger avec le reste de la potion, dis-je en étalant ma science. À ce que je vois l'œil s'est déjà dissout… Vous allez en reprendre un autre, le couper en deux et n'écraser qu'une moitié, la seconde vous la rangerez dans l'armoire.

\- Merci Gabrielle, me répondit Drago.

Je rejoignis Astrid en me demandant si Malefoy n'avait été gentil uniquement pour obtenir mon aide ? Le reste du cours fut assez tranquille, Rogue m'avait attribué 10 points supplémentaire car j'avais su aider mes camarades de classe sans pour autant leur mâcher le travail. Il ne restait désormais qu'un cours dans la journée, celui de divination avec le professeur Trelawney.

\- J'ai la flemme… soufflai-je en étant dans mes pensées.

\- Hein ? demanda Astrid. Tu sais bien que je ne comprends pas le français…

\- Désolée, j'ai pensé à voix haute, assurai-je.

Cela m'arrivait de plus en plus en ce moment, je parlais français sans m'en rendre forcément compte, à croire que j'étais poursuivie par ma langue maternelle.

La trappe s'ouvrit, et nous grimpâmes à tour de rôle pour nous rendre dans la salle de divination qui sentait comme à l'accoutumée de multiples odeurs d'encens. Astrid et moi, étions sur une petite table à gauche de celle de Drago et à droite de celle d'Harry et Ron.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! hurla le professeur Trelawnay ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Pour ce dernier cours avant les vacances, vous allez, mes enfants, étudier le marc de café de votre voisin…

\- C'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis des semaines ? maugréa Astrid.

Trelawnay ne prit pas en compte sa remarque qui pourtant fit rire l'ensemble de la classe et reprit :

\- Je perçois une onde d'excitation parmi vous… Mais aussi de mauvais présages… Peut-être saurez-vous décrypter tout cela…

Astrid regarda dans ma tasse et sembla perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lui demandai-je.

\- Bah rien comme d'habitude… avoua-t-elle. Franchement je me demande ce que je fais dans cette matière…

\- C'est clair… Bon donne-moi ta tasse que je regarde quand même !

J'attrapai la tasse en porcelaine et regardai le fond. Je fis les gros yeux et commençai à exploser de rire, le marc de café d'Astrid avait littéralement prit une forme phallique des plus évidentes. Mon fou rire était incontrôlable, je pouvais ressentir tels des projecteurs les regards interloqués des élèves se poser sur moi.

\- Gabby ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ma tasse ?! s'insurgea Astrid.

\- Crois moi tu ne veux pas le savoir ! pouffai-je.

\- Arrête ! Je veux voir moi aussi ! s'esclaffa la brune en essayant de récupérer sa tasse.

Soudain je sentis une présence derrière mon épaule, une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines, aucun doute, c'était le professeur Trelawney.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle miss Arbois ? s'enquit la voyante.

\- Rien… dis-je en me calmant.

Elle saisit rapidement la fameuse tasse d'Astrid et fit également les yeux ronds.

\- Eh bien miss Taylor, je sais que ce sont les vacances ce soir mais tout de même ! s'écria la professeure. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours jeune fille.

La professeure partie, j'expliquai à Astrid ce que j'avais vu, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire aussi. Les tables des élèves près de nous, nous demandèrent également la raison de nos rires, mais nous préférâmes ne rien dire. La cloche retentit, des cris de joie se firent alors entendre de par et d'autre du château, c'était enfin les vacances. Astrid me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fini sa discussion avec Trelawney.

\- Alors ? Que t'as dit Trelawney ? demandai-je avec impatience.

\- Que j'étais jeune et que je devais me préserver… Mais je n'ai même pas de petit copain ! répondit Astrid en pouffant de rire.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à Samuel pendant ma petite soirée ? proposai-je avec une voix enjôleuse.

Astrid avait un faible depuis plusieurs années sur Sam, le meilleur ami d'Ethan lui aussi en 6e année.

\- Pfff… Allez viens on va manger ! dit mon amie en esquivant le sujet.

Le château était en totale effervescence, les élèves arboraient de grands sourires et l'excitation régnait dans les couloirs. Même Peeves semblait encore plus fou qu'à son habitude, car il s'était mis à poursuivre des premières années en leur hurlant des insanités. Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, je croisai Drago qui était occupé à réprimander des élèves de Gryffondor. Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire un léger sourire. Mes tentatives pour l'oublier semblaient vaines, mais Astrid avait raison, si je devais sortir avec un garçon, ce serait avec Ethan.

La Grande Salle était déjà bondée, nous rejoignîmes comme à notre habitude les garçons assis sur la grande table de Serpentard.

\- Enfin les vacances ! s'écria Ethan. Votre dernière journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Très bien, Astrid s'est découvert de nouvelles envies pendant le cours de divination… répondis-je en rigolant.

\- N'importe quoi ! réagit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude.

Dumbledore fit un petit discours rapide pour célébrer la fin de cette première période de cours. Ombrage ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel et de prendre également la parole en rappelant quelques-uns de ses décrets, autrement dit elle souhaitait pourrir l'ambiance.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas l'encadrer cette vieille bique… soufflai-je.

\- C'est clair ! Ses cours sont un enfer… ajouta Ethan.

\- Encore je m'en sors mieux qu'Harry, il est collé presque toutes les semaines… expliquai-je.

\- Le pauvre… les heures de colles avec elle doivent être les pires ! Je préfère largement récurer des chaudrons avec Rogue c'est dire ! s'écria Astrid.

\- Dans ce cas miss Taylor, je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle de potion, déclara une voix macabre sortie de nulle part.

Astrid fit les gros yeux quand elle vit que Rogue se tenait juste derrière nous. Il se rendait à la table des professeurs après avoir discuter avec les deux préfets de Serpentard.

\- 21h, ne soyez pas en retard, ordonna Rogue en partant sans même regarder Astrid.

La jeune fille paraissait dépitée, alors que cette situation faisait rire l'ensemble de notre groupe d'amis. Je partis également dans un fou rire tout en essayant de me calmer pour compatir au triste sort d'Astrid.

\- La barbe… râla cette dernière.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur générale, cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Astrid partit donc rejoindre Rogue, tandis que je me rendais dans ma salle commune en compagnie d'Ethan et Sam.

L'antre des serpents était également pleine de monde, je décidai donc de monter dans mon dortoir pour plus de tranquillité, il ne restait plus qu'un journée avant mon anniversaire. Je finis par m'endormir non sans une certaine impatience, la majorité allait bientôt m'appartenir.

Le lendemain je traînai au lit, nous étions samedi donc je n'avais rien de précis à faire. Astrid avait dû rentrer tard hier soir car je ne l'avais pas entendu se coucher, et celle-ci dormait encore. Je fis donc un petit brin de toilette, la salle de bain des préfets commençait à me manquer. Je m'habillai d'un jean simple, et d'un pull en laine rose pale, que j'adorais car il était toujours extrêmement doux et confortable. Je me rendis dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, quand je vis Ron me faire des grands signes.

\- Salut, que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je au rouquin.

\- On a enfin trouvé un endroit pour se réunir secrètement, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Donc si tu veux toujours en être, rendez-vous à 16h au septième étage, dit Harry à voix basse.

\- Très bien j'y serai ! répondis-je avec excitation.

Je passai le reste de la journée avec Astrid qui me raconta sa mésaventure dans les cachots de Poudlard. Le temps était maussade et je craignais qu'il le soit également lors de mon anniversaire… Car après tout on ne célèbre pas sa majorité tous les jours. J'expliquai à Astrid que je devais rejoindre Harry et les autres vers 16h.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… bredouillai-je.

Astrid n'était pas au courant du projet concernant l'armée de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une Serpentard ?

\- Non rien à voir… C'est juste que je ne peux pas t'en parler… avouai-je honteusement.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous…

\- Bon très bien, tu peux m'accompagner et on verra ce que disent les Gryffondor…

Nous montâmes non sans difficultés jusqu'au septième étage du château. Les escaliers n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête, nous arrivâmes avec un peu de retard dans le grand couloir où nous attendait le trio de Gryffondor ainsi que d'autres élèves. Ils acceptèrent tout de suite la présence d'Astrid et lui expliquèrent en quoi consistait la réunion, la jeune Serpentard semblait euphorique à l'idée de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense.

\- Alors c'est quoi ce lieu secret ? demandai-je à Hermione.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est grâce à Dobby, un elfe de maison, qu'on l'a découvert, répondit-elle.

Soudain une salle apparue à la place du mur grisâtre qui se trouvait devant nous. Harry nous fit signe d'entrer rapidement, la salle se referma une fois que nous étions tous à l'intérieur.

\- Ceci est la salle sur demande, déclara Harry. Nous devrions pouvoir nous entraîner tranquillement ici.

Il y avait en effet, des mannequins permettant de lancer des sorts, et d'autres objets magiques.

\- Je propose que l'on s'entraîne une petite heure au sortilège de stupéfixion, assura Harry.

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cette proposition. Et pendant une heure, nous lançâmes à tour de rôle le sort _Stupéfix_ sans toujours y parvenir. L'entraînement me paraissait très efficace, nous nous entraidions donc cela pouvait créer de nouveaux liens d'amitié. Astrid passait plus de temps à bavarder avec les jumeaux qu'à pratiquer la magie, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir parler ainsi à des Gryffondor. Je remarquai alors que nous n'étions que les deux seules Serpentard présentes, sinon il n'y avait que des élèves d'autres maisons. À croire que seules Astrid et moi étions ouvertes d'esprit.

Nous ressortîmes de la salle avec un sourire béat, nous avions passé un très bon moment dans la salle sur demande, et nous étions heureux de pouvoir faire un tel pied de nez à Ombrage. Mais une seule chose occupait mes pensées, la journée de demain.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Des remarques ? Je vous écoutes ! :)

Le prochain chapitre sortira bientôt et sera entièrement dédié à l'anniversaire de Gabby ! Avec des surprises aha

Kiss

Manosky


	18. Chapitre 18: Mon anniversaire

Hello tout le monde !

Merci de me suivre ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Au programme: L'anniversaire mouvementé de Gabrielle

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Mon anniversaire

Une odeur de chocolat m'effleurait les narines, je m'étirai et ouvris petit à petit les yeux, c'était le grand jour.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écria Astrid.

Mon amie se tenait devant moi, un brownie à la main. Je me redressai légèrement en souriant, j'avais encore du mal à ouvrir complètement les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante du jour. Je jetai un rapide regard au réveil, il était 8h30, j'avais hâte de petit-déjeuner avec les autres.

\- Merci Astrid ! Tu m'as même fait un brownie ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai utilisé la magie, dit-elle l'air honteuse.

\- Je le goûterai dans la Grande Salle ! répondis-je enthousiaste.

Je remerciai encore Astrid en la prenant dans mes bras, et filai m'habiller et me préparer pour aller manger. Après quelques instants je rejoignis la belle brune et nous nous rendîmes dans le réfectoire. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans la Grande Salle car il était assez tôt pour un dimanche.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Gabby ! hurlèrent Fred et George depuis la table des Gryffondor.

Je décidai d'aller m'installer avec eux en compagnie d'Astrid en attendant Ethan.

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'être majeure ? me taquina George.

\- Haha pour le moment pas grand-chose ! J'attends avec impatience ma première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! répondis-je.

\- On pourra y aller pendant les vacances si tu veux ? proposa Fred.

\- Avec plaisir ! m'écriai-je.

\- Tu pourras venir avec nous Astrid, assura George. Comme ça, on pourra faire ta connaissance !

\- Ah… hum oui ! Bien sûr, acquiesça la concernée.

Je vis au loin le trio de Gryffondor arrivé à leur tour dans la Grande Salle, ils affichaient tout les trois un large sourire.

\- Joyeux Halloween tout le monde ! dit Ron l'air enjoué.

\- Ron… ! souffla Hermione à ce dernier. Bon anniversaire Gabrielle ! compléta-t-elle.

\- Ah oui… Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écria alors Ron.

\- Je te souhaites également un très bel anniversaire, ajouta Harry. D'ailleurs on a une proposition à te soumettre pour ta petite soirée de ce soir.

\- Merci les amis ! répondis-je. Je vous écoute, quelle est cette proposition ?

\- On avait pensé que tu pourrais utiliser la salle sur demande ! expliqua Hermione. Du moins jusqu'au couvre-feu, car Ombrage et Rusard sont aux aguets.

\- C'est une super idée ! s'exclama Astrid. On sera tranquille là-bas !

\- D'accord, dans ce cas on se rejoint après le banquet d'Halloween au septième étage ! dis-je en regardant mes amis.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, puis Astrid et moi décidâmes de retrouver Ethan et Samuel qui étaient installés sur la table des serpents, ils ne nous avaient sans doute pas remarquées.

\- Salut les filles ! _Joyeux anniversaire Gabrielle_ , me dit Ethan en français.

\- _Merci beaucoup Ethan_ , lui répondis-je dans ma langue maternelle.

Sam me souhaita à son tour un bon anniversaire, quant à moi, je croquai enfin dans le brownie qu'Astrid m'avait préparé. Il était assez fondant, et elle avait pensé à ne pas mettre de noix car j'y suis allergique, ce qui m'avait particulièrement touchée.

\- Bon on t'offre tes cadeaux maintenant ou ce soir ? demanda Ethan.

\- Des cadeaux ? Attendez ne me dîtes pas que vous m'avez pris des cadeaux… ? m'enquis-je gênée.

\- Bien entendu que si ! C'est tes 17 ans Gabby ! s'insurgea Astrid en se levant brusquement de la table.

Elle sortie alors de nulle part, un petit paquet très mal emballé qui ne ressemblait à vrai dire à rien.

\- Tiens je t'offre celui-ci maintenant, j'ai essayé de l'emballer sans magie j'espère que ça te plaît… déclara Astrid.

\- C'est parfait merci ! répondis-je son attention me touchait vraiment.

Astrid descendant d'une famille de véritable sang pur, elle n'avait jamais fait les choses autrement qu'avec de la magie, mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'ouvre de plus en plus à la façon de vivre des moldus.

Je saisis le paquet et l'ouvris difficilement à cause de tout le scotch qu'avait mit mon amie. Il y avait un petit écrin bleu foncé, je l'ouvris et découvris une magnifique bague ornée d'une pierre transparente ressemblant à un diamant.

\- Hum… Je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup mais de là à me demander en mariage, plaisantai-je.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'enquit Astrid. C'est une bague émotionnelle, quand tu la portes, la pierre change de couleur en fonction de tes émotions. Par exemple si tu es énervée elle sera rouge, allez essaie là !

Je pris la bague et la mis sur mon majeur de ma main droite, elle s'ajusta automatiquement à la taille de mon doigt. Aussitôt fût-t-elle en contact avec ma peau que la pierre prit une teinte jaune étincelante, semblable à une topaze.

\- Jaune, cela veut dire que tu es heureuse voire euphorique il me semble ! expliqua Ethan.

\- C'est exactement ça, acquiesça Astrid. Tant mieux ça veut dire que mon cadeau te plaît !

\- Oui il est splendide ! Mais je ne pourrais plus rien vous cacher maintenant ! pouffai-je.

\- Je t'offrirai le miens ce soir… bredouilla Ethan.

Soudain, j'oubliai même de remercier davantage Astrid et Ethan, mes yeux étaient obnubilés par l'arrivée de Drago. Il ne me regarda pas une seule seconde et s'assit le plus loin possible de nous, comme si nous étions des parias. Pansy au contraire ne cessa de me dévisager et ne pu s'empêcher de m'assener une petite remarque.

\- Alors on est née à Halloween apparemment ? Cela confirme ton physique monstrueux Arbois ! pesta cette dernière.

\- J'en déduis que tu es née pendant l'année du chien ? Cela explique ta face de carlin… répliquai-je en pouffant de rire suivie de près par mes amis.

Pansy s'éloigna alors en soufflant et partit rejoindre Malefoy et les autres membres de leur bande.

Le temps passait très vite en cette journée spéciale, si bien qu'il était déjà 10h30 quand nous quittâmes enfin notre table de petit-déjeuner. Il faisait gris mais il ne pleuvait pas pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'est pourquoi nous décidâmes de passer du temps dehors, près du lac noir, à discuter de tout et rien.

Un hibou se posa juste à côté de moi, et me donna plusieurs enveloppes que je décidai d'ouvrir immédiatement.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _Ta sœur et moi te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire ! Tu pourras désormais nettoyer la maison en utilisant la magie, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te voir à l'œuvre. J'ai également échangé avec ton nouveau directeur, il paraît que tu as des problèmes de santé et que tu ne pourras rentrer que pendant les vacances de Noël, Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il avait la situation en main mais je m'inquiète quand même beaucoup pour toi… N'hésite pas à me donner des nouvelles plus régulièrement. J'ai fait un virement sur ton compte moldu en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, je t'embrasse très fort._

 _Papa_

Avec toute cette agitation j'avais oublié de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que j'allais bien… Je regardai les autres enveloppes, il y en avait une de Poudlard ce qui était assez étrange.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Gabby ? demanda Astrid.

\- Une lettre qui provient de Poudlard, c'est bizarre non ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ouvre-là !

 _Miss Arbois,_

 _Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, rejoignez-moi à 18h dans mon bureau, ne soyez pas en retard._

 _S. Rogue, Directeur de la maison Serpentard_

\- Alors ça dit quoi ? s'empressa Astrid.

\- Rogue veut me voir dans son bureau… J'ignore pourquoi, avouai-je.

\- Il veut peut-être te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, personnellement… dit-elle avec une voix enjôleuse. Après tout, tu es majeure maintenant…

\- Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Le professeur Rogue n'est pas comme ça, il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison… dis-je en résonnant mon amie.

\- Je trouve seulement que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et qu'il agit vraiment différemment avec toi… C'est un peu étrange c'est tout…

\- Comme si, Rogue voudrait se rapprocher de moi… N'importe quoi…

\- Hum… Tu me raconteras, d'ailleurs ta bague est violette Gabby, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Que signifie la couleur violette ? demandai-je avec appréhension.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as vu dans ma tasse en divination ? Bah la même chose…

\- Attends ! Tu crois que j'ai des envies avec Rogue ? Ta bague doit se tromper… maugréai-je.

\- Je ne crois pas, elle vient de passer au rouge…

\- Et si nous changions de sujet ? proposai-je. Tu as vu Drago ne m'a même pas souhaité mon anniversaire… dis-je en remarquant que ma bague était de couleur bleu ciel désormais.

\- Pansy te l'a souhaité à sa manière… pouffa Astrid. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais l'oublier Gabby… Concentre-toi sur Ethan, ou Rogue…

\- Pffff merci du conseil… Je devrais essayer de passer plus de temps avec Ethan…

\- Bonne idée ! Bon on va manger, il va être 13h, proposa la brune.

Nous retournâmes alors à la Grande Salle, je me demandais ce que me voulait Rogue, peut-être voulait-il simplement me souhaiter mon anniversaire ? Les élèves affluaient en masse comparé à ce matin, la table des Serpentard était presque pleine, heureusement Ethan nous avait gardé des places. Les professeurs étaient installés eux aussi à leur table, je levai les yeux et vis Rogue me faire signe de venir le voir.

\- Bon je reviens, Rogue m'appelle… soufflai-je.

\- Il ne peut pas se passer de toi, plaisanta Astrid.

\- Très drôle… dis-je d'un ton blasé mais malgré tout avec le sourire.

En me levant je repérai les cheveux blond platine de Drago qui se trouvait tout au bout de la table près de celle des professeurs, pile là où je devais me rendre. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma bague qui était orange, si j'en crois Astrid cela signifie la nervosité. J'avançai en regardant droit devant moi, avec fière allure pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser. Au moment ou je passai devant lui, je sentis un bras m'agripper, je sursautai et me retournai vivement, c'était lui.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, joyeux anniversaire Gabrielle, me dit-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Euh… Merci Drago… bafouillai-je.

Je repartis aussi vite que possible et allai enfin à la rencontre de Rogue.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir professeur ? demandai-je.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que vous aviez bien reçu mon message par hibou, déclara Rogue.

\- Oui, je l'ai bien reçu…

\- Bien, dans ce cas je vous dis à tout à l'heure, sans retard miss.

Tout ça pour ça ? Je retournai à pas pressés m'asseoir avec mes amis. Au menu de ce midi, poulet et pomme de terre, j'avais hâte de découvrir le banquet d'Halloween.

Nous sortîmes de table il était déjà 15h… Par Merlin que le temps passait vite en cette journée d'anniversaire… Je pris Astrid à part et lui raconta ce que Drago m'avait dit.

\- Il est vraiment bizarre ce gars… dit Astrid en soufflant. Faudrait peut-être qu'il sache ce qu'il veut…

\- Oui, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui… avouai-je.

\- Les filles ça vous dit de nous rejoindre dehors ? demanda Fred qui se trouvait certainement juste derrière nous.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu notre conversation à propos de Malefoy…

\- Avec plaisir ! dis-je en m'agrippant au bras de Fred.

\- Mademoiselle Taylor, puis-je ? demanda George.

Astrid donna son bras volontiers à l'autre jumeau, elle affichait un large sourire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les garçons agissent de la sorte avec elle.

Dehors, il y avait Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. J'étais contente de les retrouver, même si il faisait froid en ce 31 octobre.

\- Qui veut des bonbons ? proposa Ron. J'ai de tout, suçacides, dragées surprises, chocogrenouilles…

\- Je veux bien des dragées, dis-je en tendant ma main.

\- Non t'as pas le droit, t'y es immunisée c'est pas drôle… Fred, George, donnez lui une de vos inventions, dit Ron.

\- Ok, prête Gabby ? demanda Fred avec un sourire à faire peur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… mais après tout pourquoi pas… répondis-je sans être vraiment sûre de moi.

\- Une de nos dernières inventions, précisa George. Astrid tu en veux ?

\- Non désolée je passe mon tour… avoua la belle brune.

\- On va te donner un truc léger, faudrait quand même pas que tu sois malade pour ton anniversaire… assura Fred. Oh je sais ! Tu vas tester notre bonbon de babillage !

Il me tendit un bonbon rond d'une couleur vert fluo, ce qui ne m'aspirait vraiment pas confiance. Je le pris et le gobai, ça avait un goût terriblement amer, comme si le bonbon m'avait littéralement asséché la bouche.

\- C'est pas bon… Un cheval sur une montagne de bois dans l'eau au citron ! m'écriai-je.

\- J'y crois pas ça fonctionne ! Elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi ! pouffa George.

\- Cheddar dans le ciel ! continuai-je de dire sans pouvoir m'y empêcher.

Tout le monde rigolait et même moi j'étais morte de rire, mes lèvres bougeaient toutes seules sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Les effets durent combien de temps ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Environ 2h mais on a un antidote ! s'exclama fièrement Fred.

\- Vous feriez mieux de lui donner maintenant, elle a rendez-vous dans 25 minutes avec Rogue, conseilla Hermione.

Quant à moi, je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer des mots, de ma bouche ne sortait que des onomatopées. Mes amis continuèrent de se moquer de moi encore un peu, puis Fred se décida à me donner le remède, un autre bonbon bleu cette fois-ci, que je pris immédiatement.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ça fonctionne… _Pistache !_ m'écriai-je de nouveau.

\- Oups… ça ne doit pas être encore tout à fait au point… avoua honteusement George.

\- Je ne peux pas aller voir _Pistache !_ Rogue comme ça… dis-je tristement.

\- Peut-être que tu vas réussir à le faire sourire pour la première fois de sa vie ? pouffa Ron.

\- Tu ne connais pas une potion contre le babillage ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si… _Pistache !_ Mais il faut aller voir Rogue pour ça… soufflai-je.

\- On est vraiment désolés Gabby… dirent les jumeaux.

\- C'est pas grave _, Pistache !_ C'est mon anniversaire ! Je fais qu'est-ce que je veux ! m'exclamai-je.

Sur ces mots je me rendis en direction des cachots, toujours avec mon espèce de hoquet sous forme de _« Pistache_ ». J'espérais au plus profond de moi que cela allait se calmer avant que je ne vois Rogue. Peeves flottait tranquillement à l'entrée des cachots, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me retarder davantage.

\- Aloooors comme ça vous fêtez votre jour de naissance ? demanda le spectre.

\- Oui comme tout _Pistache_ le monde je présume… répondis-je froidement.

\- Peeves va vous offrir son cadeau… dit-il d'un ton inquiétant.

\- Non ! Non merci, tu peux le garder !

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! hurla le fantôme en me renversant un seau contenant un liquide marron.

Il disparut d'un seul coup sans que je ne puisse m'énerver contre lui. J'étais désormais recouverte d'une substance non identifiée brunâtre, cela sentait le poivre, j'écartai alors toute idée d'une quelconque matière fécale et heureusement. Je jetai un œil au seau, il s'agissait en réalité d'un faitout provenant certainement des cuisines du château. Je décidai de goûter, c'était bien de la sauce au poivre, cependant j'étais vraiment sale désormais, Rogue n'allait vraiment pas apprécier… Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je toquai trois fois à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez, résonna la voix macabre du maître des cachots.

Je poussai la porte et entrai, avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Rogue intervint :

\- Pourquoi êtes vous dans un état si lamentable miss Arbois ?

\- C'est Peeves qui m'a joué un sale _Pistache_ tour… avouai-je en ayant toujours ce maudit tic de langage.

Il me fixait de ses deux onyx et attendait que je développe.

\- Et puis… j'ai besoin _Pistache_ d'un remède contre le babillage…

\- Hum, tenez, buvez ça et c'est bien car c'est votre anniversaire… maugréa-t-il.

Je pris la petite fiole et en bu le contenu sous le regard agacé de Rogue.

\- Bon je serai bref car vous méritez vraiment d'aller vous laver, votre odeur est insupportable… dit-il en se pinçant le nez. Je souhaitais vous offrir mon cadeau en personne et non devant vos stupides camarades.

Il me tendit un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

\- Ouvrez le vite que vous puissiez déguerpir de ma vue…

J'ouvris lentement le cadeau, il s'agissait de petits bocaux contenant des ingrédients rares pour confectionner des potions de plus haut niveau.

\- Des ailes de fées ?! Un crin de licorne et un ongle de goule ! Merci beaucoup professeur ! m'écriai-je en me jetant sans m'en rendre compte dans ses bras.

\- De rien miss Arbois… Si vous voulez bien prendre vos distances… Dois-je vous rappeler dans quel état de saleté répugnante vous êtes… Ma robe est bonne à laver à cause de vous… râla Rogue.

\- Oh ! Je suis vraiment navrée professeur ! Cela m'était complétement sorti de la tête ! Je vais vous aider à nettoyer !

\- Non ce n'est vraiment pas la peine… Allez donc vous laver, histoire de reprendre forme humaine le jour de votre anniversaire…

Je le remerciai encore et sortis en trombe de son bureau avec mes nouveaux ingrédients. Je traversai les cachots et fonçai en direction de ma salle commune en espérant ne croiser personne même si je savais d'avance que c'était raté.

Je prononçai le mot de passe et pénétrai dans l'antre des serpents, par chance comme il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, bon nombre d'élèves devaient flâner dans la cour, excepté le groupe de Malefoy qui était tranquillement installé près de la cheminée. J'essayai alors d'être la plus discrète possible, marchant à pas de loup pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes, quand soudain le poivre de la sauce vint me chatouiller fortement les narines, et le pire arriva.

\- ATCHOUM !

Mon éternuement fit sursauter les cinq compères, qui se retournèrent vivement dans ma direction et me dévisageait… Je me regardai dans le grand miroir, effectivement je ressemblais quelque peu à un monstre de boue sentant le poivre et la graisse…

\- Je vois qu'on est déjà prête pour Halloween Arbois ? remarqua Pansy de sa voix grinçante.

\- On n'a pas tous ta chance de ne pas avoir à porter de costume pour cette fête… répliquai-je ce qui fit rire Blaise.

Je montai alors rapidement les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, et bondis dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer toute cette sauce. Après quelques instants j'étais propre comme un sou neuf, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je m'habillai d'une robe noire un peu décolleté et me maquillai en mettant pour une fois, du fard à paupières doré.

Astrid était revenue dans le dortoir et était assise sur son lit, _Sorcière Hebdo_ à la main.

\- Wouah ! Gabby tu es magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux de son magazine.

\- Merci Astrid ! J'avais envie de marquer le coup… expliquai-je.

Je lui expliquai alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Peeves, l'entrevue avec Rogue, et la remarque de Pansy. Puis je maquillai Astrid à son tour et lui choisis une jolie tenue à mettre pour ce soir, une robe longue bleu foncée. Puis nous décidâmes de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween.

Les élèves étaient tous en effervescence et je l'étais davantage car je savais qu'après ce délicieux repas nous irons fêter ma majorité dans la salle sur demande.

\- C'est quoi le programme ? demanda Ethan.

\- Tu verras après le banquet, chuchotai-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore fit de nouveau un discours que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, Ombrage intervint comme à son habitude, je n'écoutais plus du tout comme la plupart des élèves. Puis le diner apparu sur la table, il y avait des tonnes de bonnes choses à manger. Je me gavai de jus de citrouille et de dinde qui était comme un fait exprès recouverte de sauce au poivre… Vers 21h le banquet pris fin, et nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers le septième étage du château. Pendant que nous grimpions marche par marche les escaliers de Poudlard, un hibou vint à ma rencontre et me donna un paquet cadeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Astrid.

\- Je ne sais pas… je l'ouvrirai tout à l'heure, assurai-je.

Le trio de Gryffondor ainsi que les jumeaux et Ginny étaient déjà dans le couloir en train de nous attendre. Harry ouvrit la salle sur demande et nous entrâmes enfin dans cette pièce secrète où j'espérais passer un anniversaire magique.

\- Tu es splendide Gabrielle, me complimenta George.

\- Absolument ! compléta Fred.

\- Merci les amis ! répondis-je.

\- J'adore ta robe Astrid, remarqua Hermione ce qui fit rougir la Serpentard.

Je fis le sortilège permettant de remplacer le jus d'orange qu'Astrid avait préalablement volé dans les cuisines pendant que j'étais avec Rogue, par du rhum orangé.

\- Il nous faudrait de la musique… avouai-je.

\- Euh Gabby on est dans la salle sur demande… regarde là-bas, expliqua Harry.

En effet, un magnifique piano à queue se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, ainsi qu'un coin avec de gros coussins permettant de s'installer confortablement.

\- Tu nous joues quelque chose ? demanda Ethan.

\- Hum eh bien il y a une chanson sur laquelle j'ai travaillé mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux… déclarai-je timidement.

\- On t'écoute, assura Hermione.

Je m'installai face au piano et commençai à jouer et chanter une chanson qui s'appelait _Ordinary World_. Durant ma prestation, mes amis ne dévissaient pas leur regard du piano, quand j'eus terminé, ils m'offrirent un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

\- Tu as vraiment du talent, me certifia Ron.

\- Et tu joues vraiment bien ! ajouta Hermione.

Je les remerciai chaudement et ensorcelai le piano pour qu'il joue tout seul des classiques moldus des années 80.

\- Bon on passe aux cadeaux ? proposa Ethan.

\- Bonne idée ! acquiesça Astrid.

Nous nous installâmes sur les gros coussins rouges et Ethan fit venir les cadeaux près de nous grâce à un sortilège d'attraction.

\- Ouvre celui que tu as reçu tout à l'heure ! s'empressa ma comparse Serpentard.

\- D'accord, alors voyons voir… dis-je en déchirant le papier cadeau noir.

Il s'agissait d'un magnifique carnet vert foncé, je l'ouvris, à l'intérieur se trouvait des lignes permettant d'inscrire des notes de musique ainsi que des paroles. Un bout de papier dépassait d'une des pages… Je tirai, et récupérai cette note où était inscrit manuellement « Je suis désolé ».

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! questionna Astrid.

\- Un carnet de musique… avec un mot disant « Je suis désolé »… expliquai-je.

\- C'est de la part de qui ? s'enquit Ethan.

\- Justement, je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a aucun nom…

Cette personne connaissait mon amour pour la musique et la création. Qui avait pu m'offrir ce carnet ? Et pourquoi de manière anonyme ? Je regardai l'objet et ses détails, l'ouvrage était très raffiné et orné de détails argentés comparable aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Je regardai mes amis et décidai d'ouvrir mes autres cadeaux avant de me concentrer sur cet objet et son émetteur…

* * *

Un peu de suspense pour cette fin de chapitre ! La suite arrive bientôt !

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le cadeau mystérieux ? Dites-moi tout ! :)

À très vite !


	19. Chapitre 19: Une soirée mouvementée

Hello les amis !

Désolée du petit retard, je me rattraperai !

Suite de la soirée d'anniversaire de Gabby ! Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse reviews (guest) :**

 **Lou Lovegood** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la réponse peut-être dans ce chapitre aha ! J'espère avoir ton avis dans celui-ci.

 **Hrisson** : Contente de retrouver ! Et ravie que la fiction te plaît toujours, promis moins de suspense dans ce chapitre aha à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Une soirée mouvementée

Mes amis me regardaient interloqués, se demandant de qui pouvait bien être ce cadeau. J'avais quelques idées mais comment connaître la réponse ? Cette personne me connaissait assez bien… Serait-ce le professeur Rogue ? Ou bien Drago ? Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il offert un carnet de musique… En tout cas l'objet avait dû coûter une certaine somme…

\- Et si tu ouvrais tes autres cadeaux ? proposa Astrid me tirant de toutes réflexions.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, et saisis le paquet que me tendait Ethan. L'emballage était simple mais très bien réalisé contrairement à celui qu'Astrid m'avait offert ce matin. Je déchirai délicatement le papier et découvrit avec étonnement un roman, il s'agissait de la suite de mon thriller que j'avais terminé quand j'étais à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci Ethan ! Comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer ? demandai-je.

Je posai la question, car à Pré-au-Lard il n'y avait aucun objets moldus et la famille d'Ethan ne doit pas vraiment se balader dans les centres commerciaux…

\- J'ai mes petits secrets… Tu avais l'air d'avoir adorer le premier donc… dit Ethan l'air gêné.

\- Vraiment merci, ça va m'occuper si jamais je retourne à l'infirmerie, plaisantai-je.

\- Bon maintenant, les Weasley ont aussi quelque chose à t'offrir ! déclara Ron ce qui fit rire les jumeaux.

\- On est désolés par avance, pouffa Fred.

Ron sortit donc un paquet informe qui était flasque et étrange.

\- Allez ouvre ! s'empressa George en rigolant.

Je déballai la chose et sortis un grand pullover en laine violet avec inscrit un « A » majuscule de couleur jaune vif. Je jetai un regard intrigué et amusé aux rouquins.

\- C'est fait main par ma mère… On en a tous un dans la famille, expliqua Ron.

\- Même Harry et moi en avons plusieurs… avoua Hermione.

\- C'est ton initial qui est brodé dessus, compléta George.

Je le montrai à mes amis, Astrid explosa de rire à la vue de ce pull un peu ridicule.

\- Eh bien merci ! Si avec ça j'ai froid l'hiver je ne comprendrais pas ! m'écriai-je.

Bien que le pull ne soit pas des plus glamours, il avait le mérite d'être doux et chaud, cette attention me touchait énormément car je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un présent des Weasley autre que des bonbons ou des objets de farces et attrapes. Harry et Hermione m'offrirent un manuel important sur la confection de potions d'un niveau assez élevé. Je remerciai chaudement encore une fois mes amis et décidai de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Bon, qui a soif ? demandai-je un sourire malicieux dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai bien envie d'essayer le rhum ! Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool à part pendant les fêtes de famille, dit Astrid enthousiaste.

\- Ok, mais fais attention de pas trop boire, conseillai-je à mon amie.

Les jumeaux se servirent directement, ils en profitèrent pour charrier Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu vraiment faire de soirée adolescente. Chacun faisait attention à ce qu'il buvait, nous n'étions pas non plus une bande d'ivrognes invétérés, même si Fred et George avaient l'air surpris par ma descente.

\- Bah dis donc Arbois, t'es en forme ! me taquina Fred.

\- Question d'habitude ! répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ethan.

J'expliquai donc mes déboires de Beauxbâtons, la boîte de nuit secrète du grenier de mon pavillon Urtica, les soirées étudiantes où certains référents participaient en cachette.

\- On aurait peut-être dû aller à Beauxbâtons nous aussi, dit George en rigolant.

\- En parlant de Beauxbâtons, j'y vais la semaine prochaine ! annonçai-je.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ? Et je croyais que tu ne devais pas quitter Poudlard ? demanda Astrid.

\- Eh bien, Mme Maxime m'a invitée à la remise de diplôme de BUSE de mes anciens camarades… donc j'ai le droit de m'y rendre mais accompagnée seulement… expliquai-je.

\- Qui t'accompagne ? s'enquit Ethan l'air songeur.

\- Rogue, c'est mon directeur de maison donc… dis-je.

\- Attends ! Tu vas en France avec Rogue ?! s'esclaffa Ron. C'est du suicide !

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Rogue en France… pouffa Harry.

Cette nouvelle fit beaucoup rire mes amis ce qui m'énervait un peu, mais je décidai de ne rien dire et de les laisser se défouler sur Rogue.

\- Puis-je avoir une _baguette_? dit George en imitant la voix macabre de Rogue.

\- _Sacre bleu_ ! renchérit Fred qui fit rire tout le monde une fois de plus.

Je passais une très agréable soirée, entre rires et festivités, j'appréciais enfin pleinement ma vie à Poudlard. Cependant j'avais aussi hâte de retourner quelques jours à Beauxbâtons, mais cela m'angoissait aussi de revenir après l'incident… Comment allaient réagir mes anciens amis ? L'heure tournait et il faudrait bientôt quitter la salle commune à mon plus grand désespoir…

\- Les amis, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu… déclara Hermione.

\- Il est déjà minuit ? demanda tristement Astrid.

\- Ouais… on ferait mieux d'y aller avant d'avoir des ennuis avec Rusard ou pire encore Ombrage… dis-je l'air dépité.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se fasse prendre près de la salle sur demande… sinon nous n'aurons plus d'endroits pour nous entraîner, dit Harry.

\- Vous entrainer ? s'enquit Ethan.

Je fis signe à Harry, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ethan. Il lui raconta alors nos séances d'entraînement en tant qu'armée de Dumbledore, Ethan semblait très intéressé.

\- Je pourrais vous apprendre des choses, je suis bon en sortilèges, et comme je suis en 6e année j'ai vu des choses que vous ne connaissez pas encore, dit-il à Harry et Hermione.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, bienvenu parmi-nous ! répondit Hermione.

Nous sortîmes donc le plus discrètement possible de la salle sur demande pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je saluai une dernière fois mes amis Gryffondor et pris la direction des cachots avec Ethan et Astrid. Le château était extrêmement calme comparé à cet après-midi, les couloirs de pierres éclairés seulement par la pâleur de la lune me semblaient bien lugubres.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura du monde dans la salle commune ? demandai-je à mes compères.

\- À cette heure-ci, la plupart doivent déjà être couchés, assura Ethan.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas Drago et compagnie… souffla Astrid.

\- On verra bien… répondis-je calmement car une partie de moi avait envie de voir Malefoy.

Astrid prononça le mot de passe devant le mur humide et celui-ci nous laissa entrer dans notre salle commune. Il n'y avait presque personne, un feu dansait dans l'âtre de la cheminée ce qui contrastait avec l'ambiance verdâtre qui se dégageait des lampes suspendues. Un petit groupe cependant était installé tout au fond de la pièce, n'y prêtant pas attention je m'assis sur un des fauteuils ouvragés face au feu de cheminée avec mes amis.

\- On devrait être tranquille si on ne fait pas trop de bruit… dis-je en étant à peu près sûre de moi.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite… s'empressa Ethan en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me retournai et vis à mon plus grand malheur que le groupe présent dans la salle commune avec nous était forcément celui de Drago et Pansy. Mon cœur sauta un battement tant il se serra à l'idée qu'ils gâchent ma soirée d'anniversaire.

\- Alors que fabriquiez-vous en dehors de la salle commune ? demanda d'un ton sec Pansy.

\- Désolée, mais ça ne te concerne absolument pas, répondis-je aussi froidement que possible.

\- Euh si ! Je suis préfète je te rappelle ! pesta-t-elle.

\- On fêtait l'anniversaire de Gabrielle c'est tout, avoua Astrid.

\- C'est quoi dans ton sac ?! s'enquit ma pire ennemie en remarquant une bouteille dépassée.

\- De quoi continuer à fêter mon anniversaire, dis-je sèchement en la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu devrais être renvoyée pour avoir fait entrer de l'alcool ici ! J'en avertirai le professeur Rogue dès demain ! hurla Parkinson.

\- Pansy calme toi ! On peut peut-être s'arranger ? proposa Ethan.

\- Brown a raison, intervint enfin Drago. Si vous nous laissez « profiter » de l'anniversaire de Gabrielle avec vous, on passera l'éponge.

\- Attends, tu veux fêter mon anniversaire avec nous ? demandai-je incrédule et dubitative.

\- Pourquoi pas… dit mon préfet avec un sourire impassible.

Voulait-il rester avec nous seulement pour l'alcool ? Pour m'ennuyer ? Ou bien car il en avait tout simplement envie ? Blaise Zabini qui était jusque là rester derrière eux, s'avança et afficha un grand sourire satisfait, il allait pouvoir passer une soirée sans dépenser la moindre mornille. Astrid semblait bouder, cependant une lueur malicieuse se reflétait dans son regard noisette, elle préparait quelque chose. Ethan lui, avait très gentiment laisser son fauteuil à Pansy. Les trois garçons étaient donc assis par terre devant la cheminée, tandis que nous, les filles, étions confortablement installées dans les gros fauteuils en cuir. Tout le monde s'était servi un petit verre de rhum à l'orange, et la tension commençait à diminuer petit à petit, notamment grâce au blagues vaseuses de Blaise.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ? demanda Astrid qui paraissait un peu éméchée.

\- Je ne suis pas contre ! répondis-je en laissant le rhum parler pour moi.

Les autres n'étaient pas réfractaires à cette idée, le rhum avait certainement le pouvoir de rassembler les gens.

\- On pourrait faire un action ou vérité ! s'écria Pansy.

\- Achevez-moi, mais je suis d'accord avec la face de carlin… avouai-je.

Les garçons acceptèrent sans problèmes à ma plus grande surprise. Ce jeu pouvait me servir à en apprendre plus sur les autres et peut-être sur Malefoy…

\- Je commence ! ordonna Parkinson. Arbois, action ou vérité ?

\- Hum… Vérité… dis-je en prenant garde.

\- Es-tu amoureuse ? demanda-t-elle.

J'aurais dû le voir venir… Amoureuse ? Non certainement pas. J'avais certes, éventuellement, des sentiments pour Drago, mais je n'étais pas pour autant amoureuse de lui.

\- Non, répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Vraiment ?! s'insurgea Pansy.

\- Non.

Après quelques tours, j'appris que Blaise avait peur du noir, que Drago avait visité une vingtaine de pays et avait failli aller à Durmstrang, ou encore qu'Astrid craquait sur un garçon… Il faudrait que je lui demande s'il s'agit de Sam ou d'un autre… Les minutes défilaient et nos verres se vidaient et se remplissaient, nous commencions à être tous plus saoul les uns que les autres, j'appréhendai déjà le réveil du lendemain.

\- Gabby ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je te demandais, action ou vérité ? reprit Astrid.

\- Action ! m'écriai-je fièrement… maudit rhum.

\- Vu que tu dois faire tout ce que je veux… Je t'ordonne d'embrasser… Ethan ! répliqua-t-elle.

Mon petit corps alcoolisé se rapprocha d'Ethan, et sans réfléchir, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et échangeai un doux baiser fort agréable. Le beau brun semblait désorienté et gêné, néanmoins il affichait son éternel sourire carnassier.

La partie continuait, mais la fatigue nous gagnait peu à peu. Le groupe était à présent dissipé chacun parlait avec les uns et les autres, ce qui était vraiment étrange.

\- Je peux te parler deux secondes ? dit le rhum qui coulait dans mon sang à Drago.

Ce dernier se leva et me suivi pour se rendre dans un coin un peu à l'écart sans dire un mot.

\- Ça me gêne un peu de te demander ça mais est-ce que cela vient de toi ? demandai-je en lui montrant le carnet offert par un anonyme.

\- Non, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Pourquoi je t'offrirai un cadeau ? poursuivit-il d'un même ton.

\- Eh bien, cet objet m'avait fait penser à toi c'est tout… Il faut que je trouve l'émetteur pour le remercier car j'adore ce carnet.

\- Et puis même si c'était moi qui te l'avais offert qu'est-ce que ça changerait… souffla Drago.

\- Beaucoup de choses…

\- …

\- Je ne comprends pas ce carnet est de toi ou non ?

\- Vu la façon dont tu as embrassé Ethan cela n'a plus d'importance, dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement en direction des dortoirs des garçons.

\- Drago ! Attends ! m'écriai-je en espérant le retenir, en vain.

Il n'avait pas répondu clairement à ma question, ce carnet venait-il vraiment de lui ? Et sa réaction me rendait encore une fois de plus perplexe. Il avait l'air jaloux de mon baiser avec Ethan, dans ce cas pourquoi m'avait-il jeté comme une vieille chaussette la dernière fois ? Je commençai à avoir fortement la tête qui tourne et décidai d'aller me coucher, je soulevai Astrid par l'épaule pour l'aider à monter les escaliers et sautai sous la couette. Mon anniversaire n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais la journée de demain s'annonçait pire encore, j'allai devoir m'expliquer avec Ethan et Drago… Joyeux anniversaire Gabrielle.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? :3 Le baiser avec Ethan ? La réaction de Drago ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Dîtes moi tout avec une petite review, j'y répondrai ! :)

À très vite ! Bisous


	20. Chapitre 20: Gueule de bois

Coucou ! :)

Un lendemain de soirée un peu difficile au programme :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Gueule de bois

Vous connaissez cette sensation horrible quand on est dans son lit et que notre tête tourne à 100km/h ? C'est l'état dans lequel j'étais… Maudit rhum. J'essayai de ne pas trop y penser et de me concentrer sur ce que je dirais à Drago demain. J'avais envie d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, comme ça je pourrais partir sereinement à Beauxbâtons la semaine prochaine. Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte et passai une nuit sans rêves.

La lumière du jour arrivait à pénétrer à travers mes rideaux… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était, et j'avais toujours mal au cheveux… Je me relevai avec difficulté, tirai les rideaux et vis qu'Astrid était dans le même état que moi.

\- Salut Astrid… dis-je en lui faisant coucou.

\- Je crois que je suis malade… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Non, t'as juste une gueule de bois… Je suis pareil, assurai-je en rigolant.

\- Wouah, c'est ma première tu te rends compte, pouffa Astrid. Comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ?

\- À part boire de l'eau et se reposer je ne vois pas grand-chose… avouai-je.

\- Il doit y avoir un sortilège non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Sûrement mais je ne le connais pas… Et puis j'ai la flemme d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque… Attends deux minutes ! Je pourrais faire une potion ! m'écriai-je. Un mélange de philtre de paix et d'antidote classique pourrait faire l'affaire.

Ni une, ni deux, je me levai et commençai à rassembler les ingrédients que j'avais sous mon lit et sorti un petit chaudron. Après un passage éclair à la salle de bain pour vomir, je repris ma préparation de mon remède anti-gueule-de-bois. Je plaçai un socle en métal et lançai le sortilège _Lacarnum Inflamarae_ et une flamme sortit de ma baguette pour enflammer le socle sur lequel se trouvait mon chaudron.

\- Plus qu'à attendre un peu et ça devrait être bon, dis-je au bout d'une demi-heure de travail acharné.

\- Super car là j'en peux plus… souffla Astrid en se tenant la tête.

La potion avait l'air prête, je n'étais pas sûre de moi à 100% mais il fallait tenter le coup. J'éteignis la flamme et versai le contenu du chaudron dans plusieurs petites fioles. De couleur rose, la potion sentait le vinaigre, ce n'était pas très appétissant mais pas assez pour me dégouter.

\- J'essais en première, déclarai-je.

Je bus le contenu de ma fiole, le goût était très amer, et j'attendis quelques instants.

\- Je crois que ça marche ! m'écriai-je.

Mon mal de crâne diminuait de plus en plus, et je retrouvais un peu d'énergie. Astrid prit sa fiole à son tour, et avala le remède.

\- Tu as inventé un nouvel antidote, si c'est pas la classe ça ! me félicita Astrid.

Norbert, mon botruc, poussa lui aussi un petit cri de joie, il était vraiment craquant… Je le pris et le plaçai délicatement dans ma poche avant. Il s'y endormit aussitôt.

Pansy se leva à son tour en titubant et s'assit à côté de nous.

\- Je vous ai entendu… Je peux en avoir aussi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment pour une fois.

\- Oui, j'en ai fait assez pour tout le monde, assurai-je.

Elle me remercia et but la potion. J'avais l'impression que la soirée d'hier avait tout de même apaisée les tensions entre elle et moi.

\- Il est quelle heure en fait ? demanda Pansy.

\- Euh… 13h ! dit Astrid l'air choquée. Il faut qu'on aille déjeuner !

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et allâmes toutes les trois dans la Grande Salle. J'avais pris soin d'emmener quelques fioles de potion au cas où les garçons en aurait besoin. La salle était encore pleine, les élèves devaient profiter eux aussi des vacances. Je fis un signe de la main pour saluer mes amis Gryffondor et allai m'installer près d'Ethan qui se trouvait étrangement assis à côté de Blaise et Drago. Les trois garçons avaient de grosses cernes, et se tenaient la tête. Drago était échevelé ce qui changeait de sa coiffure parfaitement ordonnée, et il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Heureusement j'allais pouvoir transformer ces zombies en véritables êtres humains.

\- Salut les garçons ! criai-je pour les ennuyer.

\- Pas si fort Gabby… souffla Ethan.

Nous nous installâmes en face d'eux et commençâmes à manger avec joie et agitation. Les garçons n'arrivaient pas à toucher à leurs assiettes et continuait de regarder dans le vide, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains.

\- Comment vous faîtes pour être en forme ? demanda fébrilement Blaise.

\- Les femmes sont plus robustes que les hommes c'est tout, les taquina Astrid.

\- Très drôle, râla Drago.

\- Vous avez de la chance de me connaître, j'ai mis au point un antidote ! dis-je fièrement en montrant les fioles. Tenez, buvez ça et vous serez remis sur pieds !

Aussitôt, ils prirent les fioles et avalèrent la potion sans réfléchir. Heureusement que j'étais gentille car j'aurais pu leur faire avaler n'importe quoi. Après quelques instants, ils commencèrent à se sentir mieux et me remercièrent chaudement, j'étais devenue leur déesse pour un jour.

Je m'empiffrai de petits pains et de fromage, j'étais au paradis. Et c'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que je pouvais manger en compagnie d'Ethan, Astrid et Drago en même temps. Soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule :

\- Impressionnante potion, miss, dit le professeur Rogue en s'éclipsant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Les autres me regardaient interloqués, Rogue était-il au courant pour notre petite soirée de la veille ? Ou avait-il tout simplement observé un changement d'attitude notoire chez les garçons ? Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun d'entre nous n'était puni et c'était le principal. Après le repas, je me mis en tête de prendre Malefoy à part, afin de clarifier la situation.

\- Drago, on peut parler ? demandai-je timidement.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et me suivit jusqu'à dans la cour. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc un peu à l'écart, j'avais toujours le carnet sur moi, je le sortis et le posai sur mes genoux.

\- Hier soir je t'ai demandé si cela venait de toi… Tu ne m'as pas répondu clairement… avouai-je.

\- C'était pour voir ta réaction. Je te l'ai offert anonymement car vu notre relation ces derniers temps, je ne savais pas si tu aurais accepté ce cadeau en sachant qu'il venait de moi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aurais accepté… répondis-je vexée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie, ce carnet me sera vraiment utile.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir agit comme un idiot avec toi, dit-il en baissant le regard. C'est juste que c'est compliqué pour moi… J'ai un statut important tu comprends.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? m'enquis-je en commençant à m'énerver.

\- Pour moi si, pour ma famille c'est une autre histoire… Ils ont déjà prévu avec qui je devrais me marier plus tard, pour perpétuer une lignée de sang pur… avoua-t-il.

\- Ta famille vit encore au XVIIIe siècle ou comment ça se passe ? Tu n'es pas obligé de les écouter, tu es libre de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… Mais de toutes façons, tu es en couple avec Ethan.

\- Non, hier soir c'était le jeu qui voulait ça… Ethan est comme mon meilleur ami, expliquai-je.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il l'air dubitatif.

\- Oui… Et ce que je t'ai avoué la dernière fois est toujours d'actualité. J'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de voir si quelque chose est possible entre nous…

\- Ça me convient, mais admettons que ça se fasse… Ça ne te gênerais pas une relation secrète ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On verra au moment venu !

\- D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que tu vas à Beauxbâtons bientôt ? J'ai entendu Rogue en parler.

\- Oui, j'y vais avec lui vendredi. J'ai hâte d'y être !

Je le regardai un instant, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que nous soyons enfin réconciliés. Mais il fallait encore que je parle avec Ethan et cela pouvait s'annoncer plus compliquer que prévu… Drago partit rejoindre ses amis, tandis que je me dirigeai vers Fred et George.

\- Salut Gabby ! dit Fred l'air enjoué.

\- Pas trop dans le mal ? continua George.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! répondis-je en exhibant fièrement mon antidote fait maison.

Les jumeaux me regardèrent tout en étant bouche bée.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à créer un remède anti-gueule-de-bois ?! demanda George.

\- Evidemment que j'ai réussi et pas qu'un peu… dis-je en bombant la poitrine.

\- Il faut que tu travailles avec nous Gabby ! s'écria Fred.

\- Suppliez-moi et j'accepterais de considérer la question… plaisantai-je.

\- PITIEZ GABBY ! hurlèrent-ils tout les deux en se jetant à mes pieds.

Tous les regards de la cour se braquèrent sur nous. Les deux Weasley étaient par terre à mes genoux en me hurlant de collaborer avec eux.

\- Eh bien dis donc, je ne vous pensais pas si faibles d'esprit, lança Lee Jordan à ses deux amis qui se relevèrent aussi tôt.

Ils expliquèrent à leur ami ma prouesse du jour et il fit lui aussi très intéressé par ce remède.

\- Gabby imagine, tout l'argent qu'on pourrait se faire avec ça ! dit Fred en me désignant le ciel de sa main.

\- Réfléchis à notre proposition, insista George.

\- Bon très bien, je vais y réfléchir… acquiesçai-je en souriant.

Il est vrai que dans leur future boutique de farces et attrapes un tel remède pourrait faire fureur. Mais j'avais d'autres ambitions professionnelles pour le moment… J'envisageai tout de même de devenir potionniste ou magizoologiste. D'ailleurs heureusement que mon petit Norbert était fatigué en ce moment, il ne m'en avait pas trop voulu de ne pas l'avoir emmené à la soirée d'hier soir. Maintenant, trêve de plaisanterie, je devais parler avec Ethan.

J'arpentai les couloirs du château dans l'espoir de trouver mon ami. Je repensai à ma conversation avec Drago, cela c'était passé beaucoup mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et c'était tant mieux, car malgré son sale caractère sa présence avait commencé à me manquer. Je croisai Rogue qui me fit signe de venir lui parler.

\- Professeur ? m'enquis-je.

\- Je voulais vous dire que j'ai réglé les dernières formalités pour votre voyage à Beauxbâtons. Cependant j'aimerais vérifier une dernière fois votre état de santé avant de partir, si vous pouviez venir me voir demain, expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr professeur, répondis-je sans sourciller.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, disons 15 heures demain dans mon bureau, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Et encore félicitation pour votre potion, ajouta Rogue avant de partir.

Je continuai mon chemin tout en esquivant Peeves qui s'amusait à faire tomber des objets sur les premières années. Je repérai soudainement Ethan assis sur un banc un livre à la main. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux et apportaient une texture d'or, qui le rendait encore plus craquant… Non. Je devais me ressaisir, je devais lui dire que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Je m'approchai et vis qu'il était en train de lire le tome un de mon thriller. Mon cœur se serra… Ethan se montrait curieux quant à mes goûts et à la culture moldue ce qui était étonnant pour un sang pur… Jamais je ne verrais Drago lire un livre moldu… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si parfait…

\- Gabby ? dit-il en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Hey… Tu aimes ce livre ? demandai-je gênée.

\- Oui l'histoire est très prenante ! J'ai eu envie de le lire quand je t'ai acheté le deuxième tome.

\- Ah…

J'avais espéré qu'il fasse une critique négative sur mon livre préféré pour que je puisse plus facilement lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier…

\- Tu te promènes toute seule dans le château ? demanda-t-il avec son fabuleux sourire.

\- Oui j'avais envie de… de me dégourdir les jambes ! mentis-je n'osant pas avouer que je le cherchais.

\- En tout cas merci pour le remède de ce matin, j'étais vraiment mal en point, rigola Ethan. Comme tout le monde je pense haha.

\- C'est clair, mais c'était une soirée sympa en tout cas… dis-je pour voir sa réaction.

\- Oui, même si je ne me souviens plus de la fin de soirée, avoua Ethan en rigolant.

\- C'est vrai ? demandai-je vivement. Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Je voulais savoir s'il se rappelait notre baiser ou non. J'espérais que non…

\- Je me souviens de la salle sur demande, et qu'on avait commencé un jeu dans la salle commune… J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Blaise et Drago… mais c'est tout.

\- Rien qui me concerne ? demandai-je l'air de rien.

\- Bah c'était ton anniversaire quoi, pouffa-t-il. Pourquoi je devrais me rappeler de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non… dis-je en effectuant un rictus gêné. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je file, à plus tard !

Je l'avais échappée belle, cela m'avait évité de parler de notre baiser avec Ethan. Et puis, qui sait, cela me donne le temps de réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment… Être avec Drago serait palpitant mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'épanouir dans une relation secrète… Ethan est protecteur et s'investit dans mes loisirs… Sa famille avait l'air beaucoup plus ouverte que les Malefoy… Il fallait que je laisse mes pensées de côté et que je laisse mon cœur décidé de lui-même.

Le lendemain, je me rendis dans les cachots de Poudlard, pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans son bureau. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, surtout que notre voyage en France n'était plus que dans quelques jours… Je toquai et entrai directement dans le bureau du maître des potions.

\- Bonjour miss, dit-il de sa voix sombre. Je vais vous examiner, asseyez-vous.

Je m'assis sur une chaise, et fermai les yeux afin de me détendre. Le professeur Rogue, s'assit en face de moi, je le devinais grâce au bruit de sa chaise. Il me prit les mains, et comme à l'habitude un frisson chaud me parcourut le bas ventre. La sensation était agréable, je me sentais unie à mon professeur lorsque celui-ci pénétrait dans mon esprit… Je le laissais entrer sans riposter et ressassai les souvenirs de mon enfance et de mes derniers accidents, jusqu'à ce que mes pensées se focalisent sur mon baiser avec Drago sans que je le veuille. Le professeur s'arrêta tout de suite, et se recula un instant en restant silencieux. Avait-il vraiment vu ce souvenir ? C'était assez embarrassant et je sentais mes joues se teindre d'une couleur vermeille.

\- Vous m'avez donné une idée excellente pour un remède plus puissant au cas où vous ayez une nouvelle crise… déclara-t-il en se levant subitement pour aller farfouiller dans sa réserve.

Le professeur cherchait dans ses ingrédients tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Quelle était donc son idée ?

\- Professeur à quoi pensez-vous ? demandai-je sans peur.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai aperçu un de vos loisirs avec Mr Malefoy… et bien si je rajoute cet extrait de gingembre qui est un puissant aphrodisiaque, dans votre remède habituel, cela devrait calmer une crise rapidement… expliqua-t-il.

\- Ce loisir comme vous dîtes, n'est arrivé qu'une fois, dis-je pour me justifier.

\- Vos histoires d'adolescente ne m'intéressent guère, miss, répliqua Rogue en prenant des notes dans son carnet. Sinon, miss Arbois, ne prenez que le nécessaire dans votre valise, nous irons en France en transplanant.

\- M-mais je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis de transplanage !

\- Vous viendrez avec moi, ne vous en faîtes pas… assura-t-il. Mais il faudrait songer à passer votre permis, miss.

\- Oui je verrais ça à notre retour… promis-je. D'ailleurs professeur, parlez-vous français ?

\- Absolument pas… Vous serez mon interprète, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'apprendre cette maudite langue.

Cela voulait dire que Rogue allait vraiment être perdu à Beauxbâtons… Ce voyage s'annonçait de plus en plus comique… Plus que deux jours avant le départ, j'avais tellement hâte !

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La réconciliation avec Drago ? La réaction de Gabby face à Ethan ? Ou bien encore Rogue qui est une bouse en français x)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !:)

PS: Je vous invite à découvrir ma nouvelle fiction sur le monde d'HP "Prenons la vie côté Poufsouffle" :)

À très vite!


	21. Chapitre 21: Sur le départ

Hello les amis !

Merci encore de suivre ma fiction ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :)

Au programme: Une rencontre inattendue et transplanage !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Sur le départ

Le départ pour Beauxbâtons était demain ! J'étais surexcitée mais en même temps anxieuse… Je stressai à l'idée de revoir certains de mes anciens camarades, dont Léane Phylister. En même temps, j'avais failli la tuer lors d'une de mes crises… ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu mon renvoie de l'académie française de magie. Mais l'idée de voir Rogue complètement paumé en France, effaçait toutes mes craintes. J'avais le pressentiment que ce voyage allait être mouvementé.

Je me levai de bonne humeur et comptait bien profiter de ma dernière journée à Poudlard avant mon week-end à Beauxbâtons. Après le petit-déjeuner, je fis une partie de bavboules avec Ethan et Astrid, par Merlin que j'étais nulle à ce jeu. Les jumeaux n'en perdirent pas une miette et en profitèrent pour se moquer gentiment de moi.

\- Gabby, on aurait un petit service à te demander, dit Fred après m'avoir taquiné une énième fois.

\- Dîtes-moi tout… répondis-je en haussant le sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

\- Tu pourrais emmener quelques-unes de nos inventions en France ? On aimerait savoir si ça fonctionne aussi bien outre-manche, expliqua George.

\- Comme ça on peut voir dès maintenant si quand on aura notre boutique ça vaudra le coup d'exporter ! renchérit Fred.

\- Bon très bien, mais ne me donnez que les choses les moins dangereuses que vous avez… si Rogue me choppe je ne suis pas sûre de revenir à Poudlard en un seul morceau, dis-je en regrettant presque d'avoir accepté.

\- On va te donner une boîte à flemme ! dit-il en sortant de son sac une petite boîte de son sac.

Je la rangeai dans mon sac et déguerpis rapidement avant que les deux Weasley ne me demandent encore des services farfelus. Je rejoignis Astrid pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Prête pour demain ? Vous y aller comment d'ailleurs ? me demanda mon amie.

\- On y va en transplanant ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Surtout je me demande où est-ce qu'on va être logé…

\- Imagine, ils vous ont mis dans la même chambre ! dit Astrid en pouffant de rire.

\- Quelle imagination débordante tu as… marmonnai-je. Je vais peut-être loger dans mon ancien pavillon ! Ce serait dément !

\- En tout cas, pense à nous ramener un petit souvenir ! s'écria Astrid. J'aimerais tellement aller en France…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi l'été prochain si tu veux ! répondis-je euphorique. Je te ferais découvrir quelques endroits que j'adore… et puis peut-être que j'aurais mon permis de transplaner d'ici là !

\- Ce serait génial ! Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais tu habites à Paris ? s'enquit la Serpentard.

\- Il n'y a pas que Paris en France, soufflai-je. Non, moi je vis en Bretagne, dans le Nord-Ouest de la France. En gros, près de la mer, donc je profite du calme et de la plage !

\- Ah je ne connais pas du tout mais je serais ravie de découvrir ! Mais du coup ton ancienne école se situe où ? L'année dernière, la délégation de Beauxbâtons n'a rien voulu nous dire pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers…

\- Oui normalement c'est secret défense… Mais bon, vu que je connais l'emplacement de Poudlard maintenant je peux te dire à peu près où se trouve Beaubâtons. C'est dans le Sud de la France, dans les Pyrénées.

\- C'est loin de chez toi non ?

\- Un peu, mais ça se fait vite en transport magique.

J'engloutis mon pudding et ressortis dans la cour, où je vis Drago. Je décidai d'aller le voir avant de partir. Depuis notre réconciliation, on passe plus de temps ensemble, tout en prenant notre temps.

\- Salut ! lançai-je au Serpentard qui se retourna l'air surpris.

\- Gabrielle… comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, un peu stressée par le départ mais bon… avouai-je. Et toi ?

\- J'ai une réunion importante avec le conseil d'administration de l'école… au sujet de Dumbledore… dit-il d'un ton grave.

\- Ah bon ? Il y a un problème ? demandai-je inquiète.

\- Non justement, ce vieux fou va peut-être enfin partir… répondit-il affichant un sourire sadique.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… soufflai-je. Mes valises sont prêtes je pars demain matin à 7h, dis-je en changeant de sujet.

\- Tu pars combien de temps déjà ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Je rentre lundi ! J'espère que tout va bien se passer avec le professeur Rogue… avouai-je.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à te tenir à carreau… plaisanta mon préfet. Oh non… souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Je me retournai et vis un homme se diriger droit vers nous. Il était grand et fin, il marchait avec une canne bien qu'il paraissait assez jeune, et il arborait la même chevelure que Drago. Un blond platine parfaitement soyeux… mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Drago… Ne me dis pas que…

\- C'est mon père… me coupa-t-il. Reste discrète, je m'en occupe…

Et voilà qu'il me donne des ordres, c'est nouveau ça. Je resterai discrète si je veux, ce n'est pas son père qui va me faire peur. L'homme se plaça devant son fils et le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Bonjour père, salua Drago.

\- Drago, répondit l'homme en serrant l'épaule de son fils. Qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux glacés.

\- Gabrielle Arbois, dis-je en tendant ma main pour le saluer.

\- Enchanté, Lucius Malefoy, répondit-il avant de se baisser pour me faire un baise main. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, je suis le père de Drago. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver mon fils aussi joliment accompagné.

Je souris en guise de réponse, cet homme me paraissait très ambigu… Mais je ne voulais pas pour autant prendre le risque de le vexer. Drago rougissait de plus en plus, il ne savait probablement pas comment réagir face à son père.

\- Veuillez nous excuser Miss Arbois, nous devons nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais je souhaiterais vous inviter à prendre le thé la semaine prochaine, afin de faire plus ample connaissance, proposa Lucius Malefoy.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, dis-je sans être sûre de moi.

\- Parfait, Drago reviendra vers vous, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Drago il semblait aussi déconcerté que moi… Je n'avais pas pu refuser l'invitation de son père…

\- On se voit plus tard, dit-il avant de suivre son père.

J'acquiesçai, et partis rejoindre Astrid pour tout lui raconter. À mon grand étonnement, elle était en train de bavarder avec Ginny et Hermione. Comme quoi, mon anniversaire avait réussi à faire une chose jusqu'ici impossible, rapprocher les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Le trio de filles m'avait déjà repéré et elles semblaient impatientes de me voir.

\- Gabby ! C'est moi où tu étais en train de discuter avec Lucius Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, plaisantai-je. Oui, j'étais avec Drago quand il est arrivé de nulle part… expliquai-je. Pourquoi tant d'engouement ?

\- Cet homme est une pourriture Gabrielle ! Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'approches de lui, il est dangereux ! continua Hermione. À cause de lui, Ginny a failli mourir…

\- C'est vrai… il a glissé dans mon sac un objet très dangereux lorsque j'étais en première année… dit Ginny le visage tremblant.

\- Gabrielle, les Malefoy sont dangereux, tu devrais vraiment t'éloigner de Drago avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux, renchérit Hermione.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi… mais j'ai confiance en Drago… avouai-je. Son père m'a l'air vraiment différent de lui, je ne compte pas le connaître davantage. Enfin… il m'a invité à boire le thé la semaine prochaine… dis-je de façon presque inaudible.

\- Gabby… Fais vraiment attention à cet homme, c'est un mangemort, dit Hermione d'un ton grave.

Je me stoppai net. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la famille de Drago pouvait être si dangereuse… Personne ne m'avait parlé du fait que son père était un mangemort, cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Je me revis parler à Drago de sa famille, lui dire qu'il avait le choix de changer… Je comprenais beaucoup mieux pourquoi il m'avait parler d'une relation secrète, ou pourquoi la pureté du sang lui importait autant. Et si son père apprenait que j'étais une sang-mêlée ? Mon avenir avec Drago était voué à l'échec, et il fallait que je digère cette idée…

\- Gabby ? s'enquit Astrid. Ça va ?

\- Juste un peu secouée par la nouvelle… expliquai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour me calmer.

\- Je pensais que tu te doutais du statut de la famille de Malefoy… dit Hermione. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir appris comme ça…

\- Tu as très bien fait, merci Hermione, répondis-je en lui faisant un léger sourire. Grâce à toi je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, et j'appris que de nombreux Serpentard avait des parents mangemorts ou à Azkaban… Je me demandais alors ce que je faisais dans cette maison de fou. Heureusement qu'Ethan et Astrid relevaient le niveau. J'hésitais encore à en parler avec Drago ce soir, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'embrouiller avec lui juste avant de partir. Je préférais me concentrer sur mon voyage.

Le soir je n'avais pas très faim, j'observais du coin de l'œil Drago qui discutait vivement avec Blaise Zabini. Mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer pour ce garçon. C'étais la première fois, que mes sentiments et ma raison se contredisaient autant.

\- Je crois que Rogue veut que tu ailles le voir, dit Ethan me tirant de toute pensée.

\- Ah… Je reviens ! répondis-je en m'éclipsant vers la table des professeurs.

Drago me suivit du regard, j'avais envie de le retrouver après le repas pour profiter un peu de lui avant de partir. Le professeur Rogue se leva à mon arrivée et me prit à part.

\- Miss Arbois, je voulais m'assurer que vous ayez fait le nécessaire pour demain, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui, mes affaires sont prêtes, assurai-je.

\- Très bien, vous avez bien pensé à ne prendre qu'un sac ? demanda-t-il le sourcil levé.

\- Euh… Rassurez-vous il n'y en aura qu'un demain… bredouillai-je.

\- Je fais bien de vous le rappeler, souffla Rogue. Ne prenez que le nécessaire ce n'est pas compliqué. Nous partirons demain vers 7h après le petit-déjeuner, ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça !

\- Hum. Allez donc vous reposer dans votre salle commune, ordonna Rogue. Je ne veux pas avoir une élève fatiguée à supporter.

Je finis mon repas et allai directement dans ma salle commune comme me l'avait conseillé mon professeur. Je devais me coucher plus tôt que les autres qui étaient en vacances et pouvaient donc profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée. Il y avait trop de monde pour que je puisse tranquillement discuter avec Drago, je me contentais seulement d'une petite conversation afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit…

\- Je te souhaite un bon week-end, essais de ne pas perdre Rogue en France, plaisanta le blondinet.

\- Merci… On se voit lundi, à mon retour, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

On se jeta un dernier regard complice, et je rejoignis mon dortoir le cœur léger. J'essayai de ne pas penser à ce qu'Hermione m'avait dit, et restai sur mon petit nuage, car après tout demain c'était le grand jour, direction Beauxbâtons.

La nuit fût de courte durée, tellement j'étais impatiente de partir. Il était 6h du matin, je sautai du lit et pris une douche expresse, puis je me rendis dans la Grande Salle toute seule, car mes amis dormaient encore. Norbert, mon botruc, allait être confié à Astrid le temps du week-end car je n'osais pas l'emmener en France avec moi. La Grande Salle était presque déserte, je prenais un petit-déjeuner éclair, j'engloutis des pains au chocolat et un grand bol de chocolat chaud, j'étais prête.

Je pris mon sac, ma baguette magique, et je rejoignis Rogue dans la cour, elle aussi déserte à cette heure-ci. Il m'attendait les bras croisés, sa sombre silhouette se démarquant à peine dans l'aube du jour. J'allais transplaner pour la première fois, je tressautai d'impatience.

\- Bonjour miss, je vois que vous avez réussir à n'emporter qu'un bagage, dit-il d'un ton froid. Etes-vous sûre de n'avoir rien oublier ?

\- J'ai vérifié ce matin, assurai-je.

\- Bien, accrochez-vous à mon bras, ordonna Rogue. Vous avez déjà transplaner ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait, dit-il en esquissant un sourire sadique.

Soudain, je sentis mon corps tout entier partir dans un tourbillon infernal, je me sentis écrasée et compressée. Ma tête tournait dans tout les sens, même le pire des rollercoaster n'était rien comparé à cette sensation. Puis tout se stoppa d'un coup. Rogue était là debout, droit comme un i, tandis que je tombais raide à ses pieds. Je me relevai avec le tournis et allai vomir derrière le premier buisson venu.

\- Tout va bien miss Arbois ? s'enquit d'une voix vicieuse.

\- Oui… J'arrive ! dis-je entre deux vomissements.

Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi brutal… Je m'essuyai rapidement la bouche et rejoignis Rogue. Le soleil se levait au-dessus des montagnes françaises, les oiseaux gazouillaient et la température était bien plus agréable qu'à Poudlard. Je reconnaissais ce lieu, il y avait un mur magique protégeant Beauxbâtons. Nous y étions enfin.

\- Suivez-moi, dis-je en prenant les devants.

Le professeur Rogue ne broncha pas et me suivit, il était peut-être déjà perdu… Le sentier était agréable, une rivière coulait le long de celui-ci et les rayons du soleil donnaient une teinte dorée aux arbres nous entourant. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous étions tout proche du mur magique. Rogue prononça une formule magique et l'école se dévoila devant nous. J'entendis même hennir les cheveux géants d'Olympe Maxime. Je me sentais à la maison.

* * *

J'espère que chapitre vous a plut ! Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec Lucius ? Reviews ? :3

La semaine prochaine Beauxbâtons va se dévoiler entièrement !

J'ai aussi constitué un rythme de parution:

\- Début de semaine : Une mystérieuse nouvelle arrivante

\- Fin de semaine : Prenons la vie côté Poufsouffle (que je vous invite à découvrir).

Gros bisous à bientôt !


	22. Chapitre 22:Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons

Coucou les amis !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui vont en cours ! (Moi reprise du boulot -.-)

Au programme de ce chapitre 22 : Le début d'un séjour à Beauxbâtons haut en couleur...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons

Devant nous se dressaient les portes d'un magnifique palais. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de ce lieu si cher à mes yeux, j'avais passé six années dans cette école, j'avais donc grandi entre ces murs. Rogue affichait comme à son habitude un air blasé et renfrogné. Soudain, j'entendis le bruit des escarpins de Mme Maxime résonnés sur les carreaux de ciment qui ornaient le sol de l'école. La directrice était accompagnée de mon ancienne professeure référente Mme Tournefeuille. Voir ces deux femmes, enfin une femme et une semi-géante, devant moi, me donnait beaucoup d'émotions. Je me rappelais mes années, mes amis, mes ennemis, l'incident…

\- Bonjour ! s'écria Olympe Maxime de sa voix sonore. Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, Mademoiselle Arbois, poursuivit-elle en me tendant à mon tour sa main. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir à Beauxbâtons, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Nous sommes venus en transplanant, répondis-je en jetant un regard à Rogue qui n'avait rien compris. Mon professeur ne parle pas français…

\- Très bien, je parlerai anglais avec lui alors… souffla-t-elle. Ils n'apprennent jamais à parler français, c'est désolant. Mademoiselle Arbois, vous allez suivre la professeure Tournefeuille, elle va vous montrer votre chambre pour le week-end.

\- Suivez-moi, dit mon ancienne référente.

Maxime emmena Rogue avec elle, de quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ? Je me mis donc à suivre Mme Tournefeuille, elle était la référente de mon ancien pavillon. C'était une femme assez âgée, moins que la professeure McGonagall mais tout de même. Elle était très grande et arborait une chevelure grise et un nez aquilin très prononcé. À l'époque, elle était aussi ma professeure de sortilèges, je ne compte plus mes heures de retenues pour cause de bavardage…

\- Comment se passe votre intégration à Poudlard ? demanda Mme Tournefeuille en continuant sa marche rapide.

\- Plutôt bien merci… Je m'y plais assez pour tout vous dire, même si c'est vraiment différent de Beauxbâtons, avouai-je.

\- Et les cours ? s'enquit-elle. Vous passez vos BUSE en fin d'année ?

\- Oui, en juin. J'ai beaucoup progressé en sortilèges et en métamorphose, et je suis devenue l'assistante du professeur Rogue, mon professeur de potion.

\- Très bien, j'ai toujours cru en vos capacités… dit Tournefeuille d'un air maternel. Et j'ai appris par Mme Maxime vos soucis de santé, sachez que j'espère vraiment que Dumbledore va trouver une solution.

\- Merci beaucoup… dis-je émue.

Nous étions dans un grand couloir que je reconnaissais bien. Il desservait un bon nombre de salles de cours et de placards. Le plafond était très haut à la manière d'un palais et la lumière du soleil traversait les fenêtres sur toute la longueur du couloir. Je reconnus quelques élèves qui se promenaient, ils étaient vêtus d'une robe de sorcier bleu ciel, très légère, et avaient de brodé sur leur poitrine l'emblème de leur pavillon. Il y avait de plus en plus d'élèves, qui se précipitaient pour se rendre dans le réfectoire afin de déjeuner. Ils avaient tous un point commun : ils ne cessaient de me dévisager.

« C'est Gabrielle Arbois ! » « Pourquoi cette cinglée est à Beauxbâtons ? » « Regardez c'est Arbois… »

J'entendis des murmures malveillants se propager autour de moi, l'incident était encore présent dans toutes les têtes. Heureusement pour moi, Mme Tournefeuille m'emmena à l'extérieur, me coupant ainsi de tous ces regards persistants. Les jardins de l'école étaient comme dans mes souvenirs, grands, majestueux et taillés à la française. Il y avait même des buissons en forme de créatures magiques, comme des licornes ou bien des hippogriffes… Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir la fameuse fontaine de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste. Une fontaine dans laquelle, je m'étais amusée à renverser plusieurs litres de bain moussant… La professeure Tournefeuille finit par se diriger près des écuries et entra dans le bâtiment voisin.

\- C'est ici que logent les invités, déclara-t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, un sortilège vous protège des hennissements nocturnes des abraxans.

Le bâtiment était à l'image du reste de l'école, chic et raffiné, tout était blanc et lumineux, le contraire de Poudlard avec ses murs en pierres humides. La sorcière aux longs cheveux gris, monta au deuxième étage et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une magnifique chambre. Il y avait un lit « King size », qui allait faire mon plus grand bonheur, un grand bureau en chêne massif, et une salle de bain privative. J'étais tout simplement aux anges.

\- Votre directeur de maison logera dans la chambre voisine, annonça Mme Tournefeuille. Vous pouvez vous installer, et rejoindre votre professeur dans le réfectoire.

\- Très bien, répondis-je en souriant.

La sorcière sortit de ma chambre et je m'affalai quelques minutes sur ce grand lit double. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rendre compte que j'étais de retour à Beauxbâtons. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je retrouve Andrea, ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais pas eu trop le temps de lui écrire avec mes soucis et mon anniversaire… J'installai mes affaires dans un placard et sortis en direction du réfectoire. Mon ventre se serrait, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas retrouver mon amie rapidement, et j'espérais de tout cœur ne pas croiser Léane Philister… Je poussai la porte du réfectoire et repérai immédiatement la grande silhouette obscure du professeur Rogue. Je le rejoignis rapidement quand quelqu'un cria mon prénom :

\- Gabrielle ! cria une voix familière.

Je me retournai et vis Andrea qui se tenait debout en me faisant des grands signes. Elle accouru et me serra dans ses bras, si fort que j'eus du mal à respirer pendant quelques instants.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment tu vas ?

\- Super ! Je suis contente de revenir ici le temps d'un week-end ! répondis-je.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Enfin, j'imagine que toi aussi !

\- Eh oui… dis-je en repensant à tout ce qui m'étais arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Bon je dois te laisser, je te retrouve après le petit-déjeuner !

Je devais retrouver Rogue à la table des invités, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de me balader à Beauxbâtons sans lui étant donné que j'étais considéré comme potentiellement dangereuse. Rogue était assis à côté de Mme Maxime et en face de Mr Vertoison le professeur de potion de l'école française. Il me jeta un regard désespéré et quand je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui il me murmura :

\- Où étiez-vous passée ? Je ne comprends rien à cause de leur accent…

\- J'ai installé mes affaires, vous devriez faire de même après le petit déjeuner…

\- Hum hum, se racla la gorge Mme Maxime. Soyez informés que la remise de diplôme à lieu ce soir à 19 heures dans l'amphithéâtre Nicolas Flamel, déclara-t-elle.

\- Merci, nous y serons, affirmai-je.

Le petit déjeuner était fabuleux, je retrouvais enfin la gastronomie française. Il y avait des montagnes de croissants, de pains au chocolat, de baguette avec du beurre… Mes papilles étaient au paradis. Je me dépêchais tout de même d'avaler toutes ces bonnes choses et filai retrouver Andrea le temps que Rogue installe ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Andrea m'emmena plus loin dans les jardins de l'école, nous nous assîmes alors sur un banc pour papoter quelques instants. Soudain j'entendis une fille pousser un hurlement d'effroi et de dégoût, c'était Léane Philister qui était accompagnée de ses petits toutous bien dressés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici celle-là ?! cria-t-elle. POURQUOI CETTE CINGLÉE SE TROUVE À BEAUXBATONS ?!

\- C'est une meurtrière ! s'écria une de ses copines. Elle est dangereuse ! Il faut prévenir Olympe Maxime !

Je pris sur moi et avançai dans sa direction, la brune fit alors un brusque mouvement de recul, comme si je l'effrayais.

\- Bonjour Léane, dis-je d'un ton très calme. Mme Maxime m'a invitée à passer le week-end à Beauxbâton, et pour ta gouverne, continuai-je en fixant son amie. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, puisque Léane est vivante.

\- Elle est cinglée ! Cette fille a essayé de me tuer ! continua d'hurler Léane. Crois-moi tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais te jarter de cette école une bonne fois pour toutes !

Elle s'éclipsa suivie par ses groupies. Andrea posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, me dit-elle. Bon allez faut que tu me racontes tout sur ta nouvelle école !

Je lui fis part de ma rentrée un peu chaotique avec mes soucis de santé et les frasques de Pansy Parkinson. Je lui parlai aussi de mes amis, Astrid et Ethan et des Gryffondor. Puis viens un sujet plus délicat, Drago.

\- Et il y a ce garçon qui me plais… avouai-je. Mais c'est compliqué…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Andrea. Je suis sûre que ça ne l'est pas tant que ça.

\- Son père est un partisan de Voldemort.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Tu as le don de t'attirer des ennuis Gabby.

\- Je ne le sais que depuis hier, personne ne m'avait dit que son père était un mangemort… Le truc, c'est que je pense que je lui plais aussi, mais ça me semble bien compliqué… Déjà je suis une sang-mêlée et non une sang pur, ça pose problème… expliquai-je.

\- Si ce garçon n'est pas capable d'aimer pleinement une personne sans penser à ses origines, franchement il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Andrea.

Elle avait peut-être raison. Je ne devais peut-être pas m'embarquer dans une histoire qui me ferait souffrir davantage… Mais pourrais-je vraiment renoncer à Drago ? Je voyais en lui un défi à relever, celui de révéler sa vraie personnalité…

\- Il n'y a pas un autre garçon plus… simple ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a Ethan, mais je le considère un peu comme mon grand frère…

\- Hum eh bien au diable les garçons ! s'écria Andrea. On va s'éclater entre filles !

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena en direction de la montagne, un endroit que je ne connaissais que trop bien, c'était le terrain de Quidditch. J'avais essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe de mon pavillon à l'époque mais je n'étais pas suffisamment à l'aise sur un balai.

\- L'entraînement de Quidditch a lieu dans 20 minutes ! Ça pourrait être sympa d'en profiter pour voler un peu tu ne crois pas ? proposa mon amie.

\- Pourquoi pas… acquiesçai-je.

\- Je sors avec Barnabée, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe d'Aloysia, on pourra en profiter pour faire ce qu'on veut !

Arrivées devant le stade de Quidditch, j'appréhendais quelque peu, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas voler sur un balai, mais bon apparemment c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Je saluai les joueurs de l'équipe et fis connaissance avec Barnabée, que je connaissais déjà un peu. Ils partirent s'entraîner tandis qu'Astrid me tendait un vieux balai aux poils drus, que je saisis avec appréhension. J'enfourchai mon balai, donna un coup de talon au sol et m'envolai, suivie de près par Andrea. Pendant quelques minutes, je fis des tours dans les airs, des vrilles, des pointes d'accélération, je me sentais, libre. Un sentiment qui me faisait vraiment du bien, durant cette instant, toutes mes pensées à propos de Drago, de mes soucis de santé, de Léane Philister étaient balayés. Je me sentais vivante, je pouvais ressentir chacun des porcs de ma peau s'ouvrir au contact de l'air, mes cheveux virevoltés au vent. J'aimais vraiment voler. Mais, cette béatitude fit vite gâchée par un individu en cape noir qui me regardait les bras croisés, Rogue.

\- Descendez tout de suite de ce balai, ordonna Rogue. Je vous ai cherché partout ! Vous ne devez pas vous éloigner de moi, miss.

Je descendis à terre et posai le balai sur le seul en affichant une mine déconfite.

\- Une élève s'est plainte de vous, et vous faîtes des cabrioles dans les airs ! Je vous pensais plus mature, miss Arbois, continua Rogue. Allez, venez avec moi.

Je dis rapidement au revoir à Andrea et suivis mon professeur de potion. Il se rendait dans notre bâtiment, je me demandais bien pourquoi, et s'arrêta finalement devant ma chambre.

\- Vous devriez mettre une tenue plus sophistiquée pour la remise de diplôme de ce soir, dit-il en me jugeant du regard. Évitez de vous faire remarquer, même si cela paraît très compliqué pour vous.

\- Bien, professeur, répondis-je.

\- Au fait, Lucius Malefoy m'a posé des questions à votre sujet lors de sa dernière visite, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ah… Quel genre de questions ? m'enquis-je.

\- Il se demandait quel genre de personne vous étiez, car il vous a vu en compagnie de son fils.

\- Oui, il m'a invité à prendre le thé la semaine prochaine, expliquai-je.

\- Je serais vous, je me tiendrais à l'écart de la famille Malefoy, simple conseil… déclara Rogue d'une voix sombre et lente avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de me claquer la porte au nez.

Même Rogue me conseille de ne pas côtoyer le père de Drago, ça promet… J'entrai à mon tour dans ma chambre, m'assis sur le lit, et ouvrai mon sac pour choisir ma tenue de ce soir. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette soirée, je sentais mon ventre se nouer, comme un avertissement. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce début de week-end à Beauxbâtons ! La suite arrive bientôt avec son lot d'action !

À très vite ! :)

Manosky


	23. Chapitre 23: Made in France

Salut les amis ! :)

Un chapitre mouvementé aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à vous, de me lire, ça me fais tellement plaisir ! :)

Réponse reviews (guest):

drou : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire encore longtemps aha ! :) Merci pour ta review ;)

Guest : Très heureuse que Beauxbâtons t'ai plu aha ! Bien vu, même en me relisant je n'avais pas vu que j'avais écris Astrid (l'habitude je suppose aha). Pour Drago, tu verras dans les futurs chapitres quand Gabrielle sera retournée à Poudlard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :) Encore merci pour ta review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Made in France

Il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre à la remise de diplôme. J'enfilai alors une robe de soirée bleu foncé, ouverte un peu dans le dos. Après une dernière retouche de maquillage, je sortis de ma chambre et vis Rogue sur le palier, il m'attendait. Si j'avais su, je me serais préparée beaucoup plus vite, car le pauvre homme avait dû patienter de longues minutes.

\- Que vous pouvez être lente, souffla Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Juste le temps de me coiffer et de me maquiller, assurai-je en lui jetant un regard séducteur.

\- Eh bien on ne voit pas de différence, vous paraissez toujours aussi négligée, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je restai bouche bée, Rogue venait de me « clasher ». Je n'en revenais pas, et décidai de le suivre en silence, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je descendis les escaliers et passai devant les écuries des abraxans. Il faisait sombre en ce mois de novembre, mais bien plus chaud qu'à Poudlard. Rogue tourna à gauche en direction du bâtiment principal…

\- Hum, professeur, l'interpellai-je. L'amphithéâtre est de l'autre côté…

\- Maudits français… grommela-t-il avant de me suivre.

Nous marchâmes alors vers la fontaine de Nicolas Flamel, l'amphithéâtre se situait à côté. Il y avait du monde dehors, je voyais Andrea avec Barnabée, son petit ami, et plus loin Léane Philister et ses copines. Elle aussi avait remarqué ma présence, car elle me regardait comme un chien pouvait fixer un jambon. Ni l'une ni l'autre, ne lâchait du regard. La pression montait, tel un duel de cowboy, je me rapprochais d'elle petit à petit, comme si mes jambes étaient incontrôlables. Rogue m'attrapa par l'épaule et me ramena à lui, Léane afficha un sourire satisfait comme si elle venait de remporter la première manche.

\- Mme Maxime m'a dit de vous tenir à l'écart de cette élève, déclara Rogue. Je sais que l'incident s'est passé avec elle…

\- Elle a réussi à obtenir un périmètre de sécurité, la bougresse… marmonnai-je en français dans ma barbe imaginaire.

\- Ne vous amusez pas à parler français devant moi pour que je ne vous comprenne pas, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce professeur était vraiment loin d'être idiot… J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Mme Maxime fit entrer les élèves, et les professeurs. Rogue et moi étions avec eux, tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre, surplombant les étudiants. L'ambiance était en quelque sorte solennelle, mes anciens camarades attendaient en rang d'entendre leur nom et de monter sur l'estrade récupérer leur diplôme de BUSE.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi… soufflai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Ce le sera, quand vous aurez brillamment réussi vos BUSEs cette année, dit Rogue en me réconfortant.

Il voulait certainement se rattraper pour sa remarque cinglante de tout à l'heure, pensai-je.

\- Barnabée Larson ! appela Olympe Maxime.

Le garçon monta sur la scène et récupéra son diplôme, tout le monde l'applaudit. J'attendais impatiemment le tour d'Andrea, car elle avait amplement mérité ce diplôme.

\- Foster Lee ! continua la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Après quelques instants c'était au tour de ma meilleure amie, je tressautais.

\- Andrea Leroy !

Je me levai de mon siège et applaudis le plus fort possible. Mon amie monta à son tour rejoindre Mme Maxime et saisit ce bout de papier si important. Elle était radieuse, et affichait un sourire sincère. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la rejoindre, mais Rogue ne voulait plus me quitter d'une semelle maintenant…

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous ai dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer… soupira Rogue.

\- Mais c'est mon amie… rétorquai-je. J'ai bien le droit de la soutenir !

Il ne me répondit pas, qu'allait-il se passé après ? Un bal était prévu pour après la cérémonie, il n'allait tout de même pas m'empêcher d'y aller… La cérémonie se poursuivait et Rogue avait l'air de s'ennuyer de plus en plus, je pouvais même l'entendre souffler et marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention et regardai les autres élèves récupérer leur diplôme non sans une certaine once de jalousie.

\- Léane Philister, prononça Maxime.

Ses copines se mirent à hurler, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la huer. Rogue poussa alors un gloussement semblable à un rire et m'attrapa fermement le bras me faisant signe de me taire. Mon ennemie se trémoussait fièrement sur le devant de la scène brandissant son diplôme, elle était égale à elle-même, égocentrique et narcissique.

\- Pfff… soufflai-je énervée. C'est bon on a vu que tu avais eu ton diplôme…

\- Miss… dit sèchement Rogue.

\- Désolée, répondis-je alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Tous les élèves avaient été appelés, la cérémonie avait durée plus d'une heure, je commençais vraiment à avoir faim.

\- Encore félicitations à tous ! déclara Olympe Maxime de sa voix sonore. Nous allons pouvoir nous restaurer, le bal commencera à 21h30.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à mon professeur.

\- N'y pensez même pas, lâcha le maître des potions.

\- Mais… Tout le monde va y aller ! répliquai-je. Je pensais que je pouvais au moins y faire un tour rapidement…

\- Je vais y réfléchir… dit Rogue en soupirant.

Je sortis de l'amphithéâtre telle une fusée, et rejoignis Andrea pour la féliciter chaudement. Elle était dehors, près de l'immense fontaine, en train de discuter avec son petit ami. Je m'approchai lentement, je n'avais pas envie de les déranger dans leur conversation. Quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler :

\- Gabby ?

\- Antoine ! m'écriai-je en voyant le garçon.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que tu venais à la remise de diplôme, avoua-t-il honteusement. Comment tu vas ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus souvent…

\- Oh ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire beaucoup non plus… dis-je. Félicitation pour tes BUSEs ! J'espère que cette année sera la bonne pour moi.

\- J'en suis persuadé ! dit-il en me tapant amicalement dans le dos. J'y pense, on joue avec le groupe pendant le bal, ça te dit de te joindre à nous comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Hum je ne sais pas si je peux… répondis-je en jetant un regard à Rogue qui parlait avec le professeur Vertoison.

\- Allez ! supplia Antoine. Ça pourrait être fun !

\- Hum… Après tout, on a qu'une vie ! m'écriai-je. Je marche !

\- Super Gabby ! On se voit après le repas, viens avec Andrea ! assura mon ancien camarade.

Je fis un petit cri de joie, j'allais pouvoir rejouer avec mon ancien groupe de musique. Une preuve que sur certaines choses, Beauxbâtons était une école plus tolérante que Poudlard… Nous n'avions eu aucun problème pour créer un atelier de musique. J'imaginai la tête d'Ombrage si elle apprenait qu'un club de musique avait été créé… Je ris intérieurement, quand je remarquai qu'Andrea venait vers moi.

\- Aha, c'est vrai que je t'ai un peu accaparée aujourd'hui… plaisanta Andrea. Antoine n'a même pas eu le temps de te voir.

\- C'est pas grave, tu es ma meilleure amie, dis-je en souriant. En tout cas, encore bravo pour ton diplôme…

\- Merci ! dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Sinon, j'ai pas rêvé, quelqu'un à hué Léane pendant la cérémonie, continua-t-elle morte de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… mentis-je.

\- Je savais que c'était toi ! pouffa Andrea.

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… avouai-je. Bref, Antoine m'a proposé de jouer avec vous ce soir !

\- C'est une super idée ! s'écria mon amie. On pensait jouer _Bittersweet Symphony_.

\- Parfait ! Vous avez besoin d'une pianiste ? demandai-je.

\- Non, Charlie s'en occupe… Mais si tu es d'accord pour être le chant principal ? Ta voix nous manque énormément…

\- Si je suis d'accord… Un peu mon neveu !

Un raclement de gorge, me tira de toute joie. Une ombre planait au-dessus de mes frêles épaules. Je reconnaissais son odeur, Rogue était là. Je me demandais si il avait entendu le reste de notre conversation… Il me fit signe de le suivre pour aller dîner. Nous traversâmes les jardins parfaitement entretenus de l'école. Il commençait à faire vraiment noir, mais par chance il ne faisait pas très froid, l'avantage des Pyrénées. Le ciel allait être particulièrement étoilé ce soir, et la lune était pleine. J'eus alors une pensée pour mes camarades de Poudlard. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien faire Astrid, ou ce qu'avait mangé Ethan… Mais je me demandais surtout si Drago pensait autant à moi que je ne pouvais penser à lui. Car sa présence me manquait, je devais bien me l'avouer.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment principal, et nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire qui était bondé. Heureusement que nous avions une table réservée, même si c'était celle des professeurs. Je m'assis alors entre Rogue et Mme Tournefeuille. Le dîner apparût comme à Poudlard, je me demandais si il s'agissait également d'elfes de maison. Au menu, baguette française, foie gras et langoustines au citron. Je ne pouvais rêver plus alléchant, cela me changeait de la nourriture anglaise qui parfois était peu ragoûtante.

\- Bon appétit, dit Mme Maxime ce à quoi tout le monde lui répondit sauf Rogue…

Je lui donnai alors discrètement un coup de coude sous la table, et lui fis les gros yeux. Car il était très impoli en France de ne pas souhaiter bon appétit à quelqu'un.

\- _Bonne appétite_ , râla le maître des cachots avec son accent purement anglais.

Je me régalais, mes papilles gustatives avaient atteint le nirvana. Le foie gras était délicieux, et les langoustines… Je n'avais plus de mots pour décrire la succulence de ces plats. Soudain, un sentiment de honte m'envahit… Rogue, contrairement à nous tous, avait décortiqué ses langoustines avec l'aide de la magie. Les autres professeurs lui lancèrent un regard interloqué. Car cela faisait partie intégrante de la gastronomie française, de savoir décortiquer ses fruits de mer… Enfin, il avait au moins l'air d'apprécier le plat, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, Mme Maxime et les professeurs référents s'éclipsèrent afin de préparer le début du bal de la remise des diplômes. Seuls les élèves de la promotion y étaient invités, j'étais la seule exception, mais ayant fait partie de ce groupe d'étudiants, je trouvais ça normal. Je sortis dehors prendre l'air, le bal commençait dans une demie heure. Mon directeur de maison me suivit à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- Vous avez apprécier le repas ? demandai-je tout sourire. Moi j'ai a-do-ré.

\- Humpf… Je ne comprends pas cette obstination de manger ces horreurs si difficiles à consommer… pesta mon professeur. Et puis les français font beaucoup trop de chichi…

\- Ah… soufflai-je. Je me demandais, allez-vous venir au bal de ce soir ?

\- Par votre faute oui… dit-il froidement. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous accompagner, donc je vous autorise à y faire un passage. Cependant à 23 heures au plus tard, vous irez vous coucher, nous partons tôt demain matin.

\- Très bien… râlai-je à mon tour.

C'était mieux que rien, me dis-je. Mais Rogue n'était pas encore au courant que je jouais une chanson avec mon ancien groupe de musique, comment allait-il réagir ? Mon professeur s'écarta et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où nous étions logés. Il avait sûrement oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre… Andrea en profita pour me rejoindre, elle s'était changée et était tout simplement magnifique dans une robe rose poudré.

\- Tu es splendide… lui dis-je.

\- Merci ma puce, répondit-elle. Tu veux une cigarette ? proposa-t-elle en ouvrant son paquet.

\- Hum, oui allez c'est soir de fête, dis-je. À Poudlard c'est interdit, donc j'ai en quelque sorte arrêté, expliquai-je.

\- C'est interdit ? Même si tu es majeure ? s'enquit Andrea.

\- Ouais… acquiesçai-je.

\- Et moi qui pensait que Beauxbâtons était stricte comme école, pouffa mon amie en allumant sa cigarette.

Je saisis le paquet, et pris une cigarette. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fumé, je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais après tout, je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Je l'allumai et pris une bouffée, je toussai un peu ce qui fit rire Andrea.

\- Si Rogue me voit, je suis morte, plaisantai-je.

\- C'est ton directeur de maison c'est ça ? demanda Andrea. Il n'a pas l'air commode…

\- Il faut le connaître c'est tout… assurai-je. J'ai de la chance, avec moi il est à peu près gentil… Avec les autres, surtout avec mon ami Harry, c'est tout le contraire.

\- Tout ça car tu es forte en potion, rigola Andrea. Je me souviens que tu m'aidais à faire tout mes devoirs… Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, ce n'est plus pareil…

\- Je sais bien… dis-je. Tu sais pour moi aussi tout a changé. Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Astrid et Ethan… Ils sont vraiment supers avec moi.

\- Ils ont l'air… dit-elle timidement. Bon on devrait y aller, le bal va commencer.

J'écrasai ma cigarette et suivis Andrea en direction du réfectoire qui avait été aménagé exprès pour ce bal de remise de diplôme. Les tables avaient disparu, et une petite scène avait été installée à la place de la table des professeurs. Il y avait des bancs contre les murs, le centre de la pièce était réservé à la danse. Il y avait déjà un bon nombre d'élèves présents dans la salle, je regardai rapidement autour de moi, mais ne vis aucun signe de Rogue. Où était-il passé ? Andrea me fit signe de venir derrière la scène, il y avait le reste du groupe que je connaissais bien. Nous fîmes un briefing, j'allais jouer la chanson d'ouverture avec eux, puis j'allais laisser le relai à Andrea pour profiter du bal.

Il était 21h30, toute la promotion était arrivée dans le réfectoire, je reconnaissais beaucoup de visages parmi les étudiants. Mme Maxime monta alors sur l'estrade, pour faire un petit discours rapide concernant la soirée. Tandis qu'elle parlait, je me préparais en backstage avec mon ancien groupe.

\- Prête Gabby ? demanda Antoine le guitariste.

\- Toujours ! répondis-je.

Le discours toucha à sa fin, Mme Maxime nous annonça :

\- Et maintenant, je laisse la place au _Frenchies Wizards_ !

C'était le moment, on se tapa à tour de rôle dans la main pour se donner du courage et on monta sur scène. Je sentis la pression grimper en moi d'un seul coup, et me plaçai sur le devant de la scène, face au micro et face aux élèves. Ils nous applaudirent vivement et Antoine lança la première note de la musique. J'entamai à mon tour les paroles de la chanson, accompagnée d'Andrea en seconde voix. Mes yeux vadrouillaient dans la salle, j'aperçus enfin Rogue, il était près de la porte d'entrée, debout les bras croisés. Léane me regardait horrifiée, elle n'en manquait pas une pour me huer avec ses amies…

Alors que je chantai le dernier refrain :

 _No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

Les huées gagnèrent en intensité, Léane s'était mise devant la scène et était très impliquée à se faire entendre.

\- BOUH ARBOIS EST NULLE, cria-t-elle.

Les dernières notes de la musique sonnèrent, les autres élèves nous applaudirent et je quittai la scène rapidement. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la salle pour prendre l'air, quand je passai devant Léane. Soudain, celle-ci me poussa violemment.

\- Eh ! Mais t'es malade ! lui criai-je.

\- Moi ? rigola-t-elle. C'est toi la cinglée ! Mais je dois te remercier, ta prestation de ce soir était vraiment… très comique ! Surtout que tu as pris du poids Arbois ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- On aurait dit une grosse dinde ! rajouta une de ses copines.

Je me frayai un chemin et marchai d'un pas déterminé.

\- C'est ça ! Sauve-toi le boulet ! Comme tu l'as toujours fait ! s'écria Léane derrière moi.

Je n'y prêtai pas attention et sortit en trombe du réfectoire. Cette fille avait le don de m'énerver, à côté d'elle Pansy Parkinson était un petit chiot trop mignon à qui on avait envie de faire des câlins. Je m'assis dans un coin tranquille, et mis ma tête entre mes genoux. Bien que j'avais du caractère, je n'avais pas confiance en moi… Cette garce venait de réussir à pourrir mon voyage en France. À ce moment précis, j'avais envie de transplaner et de retrouver mon amie Astrid…

\- Vous avez très bien chanté, miss, dit une voix maussade.

Je relevai la tête et vis Rogue qui se tenait à côté de moi.

\- Vous aviez raison… dis-je en reniflant. J'aurais dû vous écoutez, et ne pas me faire remarquer…

\- Ça c'est sûr, assura le professeur. Mais, quand je vous ai vu sur cette scène… J'ai vu votre vraie personnalité.

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je.

\- Vous sembliez vraiment heureuse, continua Rogue. Vous avez du talent, miss Arbois. Et je ne pensais pas que cette petite peste de française pourrait vous blesser avec ses remarques infantiles. Vous êtes plus forte que ça, sinon je n'aurais pas voulu de vous comme assistante.

Ces mots me touchèrent en plein cœur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le directeur de Serpentard puisse me dire de telles choses… Je me relevai et allai pour le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Pas de contact, ordonna-t-il. Et puis, vous sentez la transpiration c'est abominable.

Sa remarque me fit lâcher un petit rire discret. Le professeur Rogue était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle. Il était le meilleur professeur que j'avais jamais eu.

Je retournai alors dans la salle de bal, et décidai d'ignorer Léane. J'en profitais pour discuter avec d'autres anciens camarades tandis qu'Andrea jouait toujours avec le groupe. Beaucoup me posaient des questions sur Poudlard et sur Harry Potter, j'y répondis très vaguement en disant que je ne connaissais pas ce garçon personnellement… On me demanda aussi quelle école je préférais, ce qui était compliqué car les deux étaient radicalement différentes. J'en profitai également pour me débarrasser de la boîte à flemme des jumeaux, le groupe de garçons qui en avait hérité semblait ravi. La soirée battait son plein, et l'heure défilait, j'allais bientôt devoir partir, comme me l'avait ordonné Rogue.

\- Gabrielle… Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, dit la voix nasillarde de Léane. J'aimerais qu'on aille discuter toutes les deux afin de mettre les choses à plat.

\- Euh… eh bien c'est très mature de ta part, dis-je très lentement.

Elle faisait un premier pas vers moi, je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer paître. Les autres élèves nous dévisageaient, et tous se demandaient pourquoi elle et moi parlions ensemble. Elle ouvrit la marche, et m'emmena dehors dans un coin reculé. Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire.

Il faisait nuit noire désormais, une brise glacée venait souffler dans mes cheveux. L'endroit était extrêmement calme, seules les basses de la musique du bal brisaient ce lourd silence.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je sèchement les bras croisés.

\- Hahaha, se mit à glousser Léane.

\- Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire… m'énervai-je.

\- Tu es vraiment trop bête Arbois ! pesta Philister. Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais m'excuser ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Léane ? m'impatientai-je.

\- Te faire virer définitivement de Beauxbâtons et de ta nouvelle école… dit-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Quoi ? Et après c'est moi la cinglée… maugréai-je.

Elle se mit à rigoler encore plus fort. Elle avait un plan, et je sentais que je m'étais fait piégée d'une façon débile.

\- AU SECOURS ! hurla Léane. AU SECOURS ARBOIS ESSAIS DE ME TUER ! continua-t-elle. AIDEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN PRIE CETTE FILLE EST FOLLE !

\- M-mais ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ! hurlai-je à mon tour.

Une de ses copines était cachée derrière un buisson et fila en direction du bal. Elle allait sûrement prévenir Maxime.

\- Haha, tu es foutue Arbois, pouffa Léane. Tu es vraiment stupide ma pauvre. En plus d'être moche et grosse je veux dire… Ah la la Gabby… Tu aurais vraiment dû te foutre en l'air l'année dernière… renchérit-elle. Mais en même temps, les chiens ne font pas des chats… Ta mère était tarée, ça se transmet, c'est ce qu'on appelle la génétique. Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sois renvoyée et que ta vie ne soit réellement détruite… dit-elle en affichant un énorme sourire.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, ni rien faire. C'était comme si mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Je sentis seulement mes doigts se serrer très fort autour de ma baguette. Mon souffle devenait haletant, la noirceur que j'avais en moi essayait de sortir. Combien de temps pourrais-je la retenir ? Mon bras droit se stoppa, et ma baguette magique visa la tête de Léane. Mes muscles tressautaient, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

\- NON, criai-je à cette chose même si j'avais très envie de blesser Léane.

Dans un ultime effort, je jetai ma baguette au sol. J'étais comme figée, incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Mes jambes sursautaient à cause des spasmes que j'avais. C'était une lutte acharnée contre cette chose. Mais si je la laissais gagner, les dégâts seraient beaucoup trop importants.

\- Gabby ? dit Andrea qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Maxime va arriver ! Gabrielle ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIS ?! hurla-t-elle à Léane.

\- Rien ! C'est elle qui est trop bizarre ! se défendit la brune.

Je ne sentais presque plus rien, mais je ne voulais absolument pas blesser Andrea. Je poussai mon esprit dans ses derniers retranchements et partis en courant vers nulle part. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'étais allée, mais tout devenait noir autour de moi, je chutai violemment contre le sol, et puis plus rien…

 **Point de vue d'Andrea Leroy :**

Gabrielle était partie en courant… Elle semblait au plus mal, que lui avait fait cette garce de Léane Philister ?! Sans réfléchir, je couru en direction du réfectoire. Je croisai Olympe Maxime mais décidai de ne pas aller la voir. Il fallait que je trouve son directeur de maison. J'ouvris avec fracas la porte du réfectoire et criai :

\- ROGUE ! OU EST ROGUE !

Une silhouette noire et imposante arriva devant moi, aucun doute il s'agissait de son directeur de maison.

\- GABRIELLE EST EN DANGER, criai-je hors d'haleine. Elle est dehors !

Le visage méprisant de son professeur se transforma en une expression des plus inquiètes.

Sur le chemin menant à l'endroit où Gabrielle avait fui, je racontai tout ce que j'avais vu à l'homme. Olympe Maxime se trouvait avec Léane Philister à cet endroit précis.

\- Vous dîtes qu'elle est partie dans cette direction ? demanda Rogue sans se préoccuper de ma directrice.

\- Oui ! acquiesçai-je.

\- Bien dans ce cas, séparons-nous, si vous la trouvez, lancez des étincelles rouges avec votre baguette ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur Rogue… l'interpella Maxime.

\- Pas maintenant, répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de partir vers la direction que je lui avais indiquée.

J'allais partir moi aussi quand ma directrice m'interpella également…

\- Pas maintenant, répondis-je en partant en courant la laissant perplexe.

Il faisait terriblement noir, comment retrouver Gabrielle ?

\- Lumos, dis-je en agitant ma baguette.

J'y voyais déjà plus clair. Je courus dans tout les sens, appelant mon amie en espérant recevoir une réponse. Si j'étais elle, j'aurais été me réfugier dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai donc vers les écuries des abraxans quand soudain je trébuchai sur quelque chose. C'était Gabrielle. Elle était étalée par terre, convulsant comme pas possible. Ses yeux étaient complètement révulsés, il n'y avait plus que deux orbites blancs et injectés de sang… Je m'assis près d'elle et entre deux sanglots pris ma baguette et lançai des étincelles. Mon amie n'était plus elle-même, et à ce moment précis, j'avais peur de la voir mourir…

CRAC !

Son professeur apparût et me fit signe de m'éloigner… Je laissai alors le corps inerte de Gabrielle dans les bras du professeur Rogue.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour chapitre mouvementé! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dîtes moi tout ! :)

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre qui se déroule en France aha

Crédit musique: Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve (1997, petit anachronisme mais cette chanson correspond beaucoup à Gabrielle)

À très vite les amis !

Manosky


	24. Chapitre 24 : De retour à Poudlard

Salut les amis !

Aujourd'hui on retourne à Poudlard ! (non sans apprendre certaines choses...)

Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre, car je vous propose un peu d'interactivité, vous pourrez **choisir un des axes du prochain chapitre** !

Réponse review guest:

chlotz : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis pour les prochains chapitres ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : De retour à Poudlard

Mon crâne tourbillonnait dangereusement, je ne savais pas où j'étais. L'endroit était sombre et humide, j'entendais des gouttes d'eau s'éclater contre le sol en béton brut. Les murs étaient tristes et froids, une lumière aveuglante émanait d'une ampoule dénudée qui pendait du plafond délabré. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à voir correctement l'ensemble de la pièce. Une odeur de fer embaumait l'espace, une odeur que je connaissais. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, j'étais en tunique blanche. Mes pieds nus ne supportaient pas le contact glacé avec le sol. Soudain, mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'éclairage, et j'aperçus du sang partout. Il y avait une mare rouge près de moi, cela expliquait l'odeur de fer…

Je me levai avec difficulté, j'avais des bleus sur tout le corps. J'avançai, évitant la flaque de sang… quand je la vis, étendue sur le sol, lacérée, ma mère.

\- Où est passé la gamine ?! s'écria une voix rauque.

Il y avait deux hommes en robes noires au fond de la pièce, je me cachais derrière un poteau. Qui étaient-ils ? Et quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi ma mère était là ?

\- Elle a dû filer… râla l'autre homme. Rabiès la veut en vie !

\- Gabrielle ? Viens ! On ne veut pas te faire de mal… dit le plus grands des deux hommes en cherchant derrière des meubles.

C'était moi qu'ils cherchaient… Mais pourquoi ? Je restai cachée en espérant qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Mais tout devenait de plus en plus flou autour de moi… Je sentais mon corps partir, mon esprit s'envolait, les voix des deux hommes devenaient de moins en moins sonores… Et j'entendis une voix détachée m'appeler…

\- Miss Arbois… réveillez-vous…

Je me sentis lourde, comme si je reprenais vraiment possession de mon corps. Je bougeai d'abord le bout de mes doigts, et j'ouvris péniblement les yeux…

Rogue était assis près de moi, et ne cessait de me regarder de ses deux onyx noirs.

\- P-professeur ? marmonnai-je émergent de mon sommeil.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main fraîche sur mon front.

\- Fatiguée… et mon crâne… dis-je en me tenant la tête.

\- Redressez-vous, conseilla mon professeur.

Je me redressai avec peine contre un gros oreiller. Le soleil inondait la pièce d'une douce lumière chaleureuse, tout le contraire que dans mon cauchemar. Je me trouvais à Beauxbâtons, dans la chambre que l'école m'avait attribuée. Le professeur Rogue revint un verre à la main.

\- Vous allez boire ça, ordonna-t-il en me donnant le verre. Il s'agit du dernier remède que j'ai créé pour vous.

\- Merci professeur, répondis-je en buvant le liquide d'une traite.

\- Bien, de quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

\- Je me souviens m'être disputée avec Léane Philister… expliquai-je. Que je me suis sentie très mal… puis cet horrible cauchemar…

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Oui… J'étais dans une pièce sombre, ma mère était là, morte, près d'une mare de sang… dis-je en tressautant. Et il y avait deux hommes qui me cherchaient…

\- Comment étaient-ils ?

\- C'était deux sorciers, vêtus d'une robe noire chacun… Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages… mais ils ont parlé d'un certain Rabiès.

\- Intéressant… murmura Rogue à lui-même. Je dois vous informer d'une chose, lors de votre altercation avec Mademoiselle Philister, vous avez subi une crise très violente. Vous avez été dans le « coma » pendant plus de deux jours… Nous sommes mardi.

\- Mardi ?! m'écriai-je. Mes amis ont dû s'inquiéter… Il faut que j'écrive à Astrid !

\- Calmez-vous, dit Rogue sèchement. Ils sont déjà au courant de la situation. Tenez voici les lettres que vous avez reçu, renchérit-il en me tendant deux lettres. Selon votre état, nous rentrerons à Poudlard ce soir.

Je saisis le courrier, tandis que le professeur sortit de ma chambre. J'avais reçu deux lettres provenant de Poudlard. Je décidai de les ouvrir immédiatement.

 _Gabby,_

 _Dumbledore nous a prévenu de ce qui t'étais arrivé à Beauxbâtons… Nous espérons tous que tu ailles bien et que tu reviennes vite à Poudlard. Ici, l'ambiance est plus tendue que jamais, à cause du match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ron est le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, alors on te laisse imaginer ce qu'on raconte au sein de notre maison… Et, Ombrage est pire que jamais. Mais bon, trêve de mauvaises nouvelles, on a tous hâte de te revoir parmi-nous, tu nous manque, enfin surtout à moi (Astrid)._

 _Bon rétablissement !_

 _Tes amis, Astrid, Ethan, Hermione, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux._

J'étais très contente de lire leur lettre, j'avais réussi une chose impossible, faire collaborer des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Astrid et Ethan avaient dû informer directement mes autres amis de mon état, j'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir… mais une chose me tracassait, mon retour n'allait pas être de tout repos entre cette rivalité intense et l'autre barbapapa qui faisait des siennes… Je posai la lettre sur ma table de chevet et pris la seconde.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _J'ai appris ton incident et je tenais absolument à t'écrire. Moi qui me faisais une joie de te revoir dimanche soir, voilà que je vais devoir attendre plus longtemps… Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment mauvais pour écrire des lettres, les seules que j'écris sont pour ma mère donc… En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas te voir pendant aussi longtemps, j'espère que Rogue a bien pris soin de toi et que tu vas pouvoir rentrer rapidement. D'ailleurs, mon père m'a reparlé de son histoire de thé, si tu ne veux plus y aller je comprendrais et je trouverais une excuse. On en reparlera quand tu seras de retour._

 _Soigne-toi bien,_

 _Drago._

Wouah, Drago m'avait écrit une lettre… J'étais agréablement surprise. Je serrai sa lettre contre ma poitrine et poussai un soupir de contentement. Voilà qui compliquait encore plus la situation…

Rogue entra subitement dans la pièce et se tint debout devant moi, les bras croisés.

\- J'ai échangé avec Dumbledore et Olympe Maxime, nous rentrerons ce soir, annonça-t-il. Quand vous rentrerez ne dîtes à personne ce qui s'est passé ici, excepté à vos amis qui sont déjà informés. Ombrage pourrait vous rendre la vie encore plus difficile si elle apprenait ce nouvel incident…

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! rétorquai-je.

\- Je sais bien, concéda Rogue. Mais vous savez comment elle est…

\- Oui, soufflai-je. Monstrueuse.

Soudain, je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Ma respiration devenait haletante, j'avais chaud. Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur mon front et de par et d'autre de mon corps. J'éprouvais une sensation étrange dans mon bas ventre, comme un fourmillement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer Rogue, plongeant mes yeux abysses dans ses onyx.

Instinctivement, je me levais vers lui, je ne me sentais plus fatiguée, je me sentais légère. Et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, sauter sur mon professeur.

\- Euh… Miss Arbois, que faîtes-vous ? demanda Rogue d'un air dubitatif.

Plus j'avançais, plus il reculait vers le fond de la pièce, près de la porte. À mi-chemin, j'enlevai mon t-shirt, me retrouvant en tenue légère devant lui. Son teint blanchâtre devint écarlate.

\- Rhabillez-vous tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en n'osant presque pas me regarder.

\- Je suis majeure désormais, je ne vois pas le problème, dis-je d'une voix enjôleuse.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Le remède, souffla Rogue. J'ai dû faire un mauvais dosage pour la poudre de gingembre, continua-t-il en me poussant avec sa main.

J'étais attirée par lui, comme un aimant. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes envies. J'essayai tant bien que mal de m'emparer de sa robe de sorcier. Quand, j'aperçu d'un coup une tâche noire sur son avant-bras. Je soulevai brusquement sa manche et la vis, la marque des ténèbres.

Je reculai d'un pas vif, toutes mes étranges envies s'étaient évanouies. Je le regardai horrifiée, lui, me fixait d'un air décidé en baissant sa manche.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant, assura le professeur. Que votre ami Potter vous en aurait parlé dès votre arrivée.

Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de sortir un son.

\- Je pense que je vous dois une explication, dit Rogue. Mettez ça et asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-il en me donnant mon t-shirt.

J'enfilai mon haut et m'assis sur le lit. C'était quoi ce délire ? Tous les gens que j'appréciais avaient un lien avec Voldemort ? Après la famille de Drago, voilà que c'était Rogue… J'étais dépitée.

\- Je travaille pour Dumbledore, dit-il d'un ton cassant. Je ne suis plus au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous êtes une sorte d'agent double ? demandai-je.

\- On peut dire ça, acquiesça Rogue. J'effectue des missions importantes pour la résistance.

\- Et comment être sûre que vous me dîtes la vérité ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Dumbledore me laisserait enseigner à ses élèves si je n'étais pas de son côté ?

\- O.K, ça a du sens… avouai-je.

\- C'est aussi pour cela que je préfère que vous vous teniez à l'écart des Malefoy pour le moment… dit-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

\- Mais… balbutiai-je. J'aime la compagnie de Drago…

\- Il en va de votre sécurité, miss. Drago n'est pas un méchant garçon, dit-il, mais en ce qui concerne sa famille, c'est une autre histoire…

\- Je sais, expliquai-je. Mais je pense être suffisamment grande pour prendre des décisions seules.

\- J'essaie de vous protéger, si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, très bien.

\- Professeur ? Je me demandais, un jour, vous m'avez dit que je vous rappelais quelqu'un… de qui s'agit-il ?

\- Moi-même.

Il se leva et me tourna le dos les bras toujours croisés.

\- Voyez-vous, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai subi quelques situations semblables aux vôtres… dit-il. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais d'une certaine manière, je me suis reconnu en vous.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Rogue se retourna vivement et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Andrea.

\- Elle est réveillée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, lui répondit froidement mon professeur.

Andrea entra telle une fusée et vint se placer à mes côtés.

\- Gabby ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. J'ai eu si peur !

\- Tout va bien, la rassurai-je. Enfin, évite de m'étouffer…

\- Désolée, dit-elle en se retirant. J'ai vraiment cru que… que… que tu allais mourir, sanglota-t-elle.

Voir mon amie aussi émue par la situation me touchait vraiment. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et je me retins de ne pas pleurer devant elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis immortelle… blaguai-je.

\- Pfff, souffla-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé exactement ? demandai-je en espérant avoir des réminiscences.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et frissonna.

\- Oui, dit-elle gravement. Tu t'es pris la tête avec Philister, quand je suis arrivée tu étais comme tétanisée, puis tu t'es enfuie. Ensuite, j'ai été prévenir ton directeur de maison, et je suis partie à ta recherche… Quand je t'ai retrouvée tu étais… - elle sanglota fortement – tu étais étendue par terre à convulser… Tu avais les yeux complètement blancs… et du sang coulait de ta bouche… J'ai lancé des étincelles pour prévenir ton professeur, qui t'as ensuite soignée avec une incantation…

\- Wouah… marmonnai-je.

Je me souvenais à présent d'avoir lutter contre cette chose, je ne voulais attaquer personne. Et je crois bien que j'avais réussi en payant le prix de ma santé…

\- Mais tu es en vie, c'est ce qui compte ! s'écria Andrea. Je t'ai apporté une part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Merci, dis-je en saisissant le gâteau. Je pars ce soir…

\- Oh… Tu reviens en France à Noël ? s'enquit mon amie.

\- Oui, normalement ! répondis-je entre deux bouchées de tarte.

\- Je passerai te voir si tu veux !

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Hum hum… fit Rogue. Miss Arbois a besoin de repos.

\- Ah… soupira Andrea. Je passe te voir avant ton départ !

J'adressai un dernier sourire à mon amie et celle-ci disparue derrière le pas de la porte.

\- Professeur… je m'excuse de mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… avouai-je déboussolée.

\- C'est ma faute, la potion était mal dosée, expliqua Rogue.

\- Ah bon ? dis-je l'air surprise.

\- Oui, si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, la prochaine fois je ne vous sauverai pas, dit-il avec un léger rictus. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Nous partirons d'ici quelques heures.

Il sortit à son tour de la chambre, me laissant seule. Je n'avais pas envie de me reposer, de ce que j'avais cru comprendre je venais de passer plus de deux jours à dormir… Je ne cessais de me tourner dans tous les sens… En attendant, je relus plusieurs fois les lettres de mes amis, j'avais vraiment hâte de les retrouver dans quelques heures… Puis, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air. J'avais vraiment envie de sortir de cette chambre et de me changer les idées par rapport à mon affreux cauchemar.

L'air était doux, une brise fraîche me caressait les joues. Un papier virevoltait, je l'attrapai et le lus. Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire du « _quotidien des sorciers_ » l'équivalent français de la gazette. Mes yeux se stoppèrent net quand je vis le gros titre.

 _« Dolores Ombrage, nouvelle inquisitrice de Poudlard._

 _Désormais chaque cours de l'école britannique, sera passé au crible par Mrs Ombrage qui travaille en collaboration avec le Ministère de la Magie. Elle est aussi libre, d'imposer de nouveaux décrets qui seront – sans aucun doutes- profitables à Poudlard. »_

Cette vieille bique avait réussi à s'emparer de l'école… Je n'étais partie que quatre jours. Elle avait déjà commencé à instaurer des lois, mais de là à inspecter les cours… J'allais devoir la supporter davantage.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, et m'assis sur le lit. Après quelques longues minutes à rêvasser, Rogue revint dans ma chambre l'air grave.

\- Un problème professeur ? demandai-je.

\- Nous partons, dit-il d'un ton cassant. _Locomotor !_

Ma valise se mit à léviter et à se diriger vers la sortie. Je me demandais pourquoi Rogue était si froid tout à coup… Je le suivis hors de ma chambre. Jetant un dernier regard, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir j'étais dans état lamentable. Il fallait que je prenne une douche, voire un bain avant que Drago ne me voie comme ça… Je descendis les escaliers en chêne et sortis dehors. Andrea était là pour me dire au revoir ainsi que d'autres de mes anciens camarades.

Je serrai une ultime fois Andrea contre moi, non sans une certaine émotion, et rejoignis Rogue afin de transplaner le plus près possible du château.

Après un bref voyage des plus désagréables et un vomi bien mérité, j'étais fin prête à retrouver le charme de Poudlard. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans la neige afin d'atteindre l'école. Le vent était glacé, cela contrastait énormément avec le sud de la France… Rogue ne disait pas un mot.

Le hall d'entrée me parut bien chaleureux. Je regardai Rogue afin de savoir si je pouvais me rendre dans mon dortoir.

\- Allez-donc vous prendre un bain, vous en avez bien besoin... dit-il en plissant son nez.

Il était 17 heures, les élèves étaient occupés à vagabonder de par et d'autre du château. J'espérai ne pas croiser Drago avant d'avoir pris mon bain, car Rogue avait raison, j'en avais bien besoin…

Je me dirigeai alors vers les cachots, quand je vis Malefoy face à Potter. Je me cachai et tendis l'oreille :

\- Prêt à mordre la poussière Potter ! pesta Drago.

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy, répliqua sagement Harry.

\- Humpf… On vous réserve une petite surprise pour le match, rétorqua Drago.

Il tourna la tête brusquement vers moi, je me cachai de plus belle derrière un petit bout de mur.

\- Gabrielle ? appela Malefoy.

J'entendais des pas venir dans ma direction. Et soudain, deux têtes apparurent face à moi, une blonde et une brune à lunette.

\- Salut… bredouillai-je.

\- Tu es rentrée quand ? s'empressa Harry en poussant Drago.

\- À l'instant… dis-je gênée.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

\- Je vais t'aider à porter ta valise, assura Drago.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et partis avec lui en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, après avoir saluer Harry et transmis mes remerciements aux Gryffondor concernant la lettre.

\- Merci Drago…

\- C'est normal, dit-il. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Disons que je vais bien… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller prendre un bain. Rogue m'a autorisé à utiliser la salle de bain des préfets.

\- Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? Enfin je veux dire… Juste… Enfin… balbutia Malefoy en rougissant.

\- Merci… Mais je ne voudrais pas t'embêter.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas…

Je montai ma valise dans mon dortoir, car celui-ci était protégé contre les garçons. Et rejoignis Drago dans la salle commune qui par chance n'était peuplée que d'élèves que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Astrid ou d'Ethan… J'avais tout de même hâte de les revoir.

\- Prête ? demanda Drago.

\- Toujours, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous partîmes alors en vadrouille vers le cinquième étage, direction la salle de bain des préfets. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouver seule avec Drago… Surtout que j'avais terriblement honte de mon apparence désastreuse.

\- Je me demandais… dit-il. Tu as réfléchi à l'invitation de mon père ?

\- Pas vraiment… avouai-je. Tu en pense quoi, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… ce serait sûrement mieux que tu le rencontre.

\- Oui et que je lui mente à propos de pleins de choses…

\- Certes, concéda Drago. Après c'est toi qui vois… Il pensait te rencontrer jeudi, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je me disais que ce serait sympa d'y aller ensemble.

Pré-au-Lard ? J'avais déjà promis aux jumeaux d'aller boire une pinte avec eux… Avec un peu d'organisation, je pourrais réussir à concilier les deux, pensai-je.

\- C'est d'accord, dis-je. Je viendrais.

À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas si j'avais pris la bonne décision… Mais je voulais le faire pour Drago.

\- Voilà, mademoiselle est arrivée, annonça mon préfet.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

On se regarda pendant un petit moment. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser ou de l'étreindre… mais je décidai d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses… surtout après avoir appris le hobby de son père. J'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre après toute cette mésaventure. Dans mon bain chaud, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mon cauchemar… Qui était ce fameux Rabiès ? Et surtout avait-il tué ma mère ?...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous du rêve étrange de Gabby ? Ou bien de la découverte de la marque des ténèbres ?

 **Question pour le prochain chapitre:** Gabrielle doit-elle mentir à Lucius Malefoy quant à ses origines, et ses idées ? Ou doit-elle dire la vérité ?

Répondez-moi en laissant **une review ou un PM** ! Cela pourrait influencer son histoire avec Drago...

À bientôt !

Manosky


	25. Chapitre 25:Vous reprendrez bien du thé?

Salut les amis !

Déjà 25 chapitres ! Merci à vous de me lire, de me suivre et de commentez cette aventure !

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure du thé :p

Réponse review guest :

 **Lou lovegood** : Heureuse que le chapitre 24 t'ai plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, j'ai bien pris en compte ton avis :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Vous reprendrez bien du thé ?

Je venais de passer la journée d'hier en compagnie d'Astrid. Je lui avais raconté tout ce qui m'étais arrivé à Beauxbâtons, et m'étais également reposée dans mon dortoir. Aujourd'hui, avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la dernière avant l'année prochaine. Cela annonçait aussi la fin des vacances, il ne restait plus que trois jours, avant la reprise des cours. J'avais une certaine hâte, car c'était ma toute première fois au village de Pré-au-Lard. J'avais loupé la première à cause de mon altercation avec Ombrage… Cependant, je n'avais pas encore vraiment dit à mes amis que j'avais rendez-vous avec Lucius Malefoy.

Le ciel était d'un blanc aveuglant, et la neige avait enveloppée de son beau manteau l'ensemble de l'école. Le vent était glacial, en ce mois de novembre, je sortis donc de la Grande Salle habillée avec un blouson bien chaud. Astrid était très enjouée en cette matinée spéciale, elle sautillait gaiment vers le point de rassemblement.

\- C'est Pré-au-Lard qui te rend si heureuse ? demandai-je l'air soupçonneuse.

\- Oui et non… dit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Astrid… tu me caches quelque chose ? questionnai-je.

\- Bon, d'accord… George Weasley m'a invité à venir boire une bièreaubeurre avec eux ! avoua la brune.

\- Ouuuh c'est mignon… la taquinai-je.

\- Aha je sais, ça me change des sorties avec les filles de Serpentard, plaisanta Astrid.

Des bruits de pas dans la neige se firent entendre derrière nous.

\- Mesmoiselles, dit Drago en miment une révérence.

\- Bonjour Drago… répondit timidement Astrid qui n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler.

Je me contentai de lui sourire et d'agripper son bras afin de le suivre. Je me retournai et vis Astrid rejoindre les jumeaux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière d'avoir réuni en quelque sorte les deux maisons les plus rivales de Poudlard.

Après avoir subi un dernier contrôle de la part de Rusard, nous partîmes en direction du village sorcier. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait comme boutiques là-bas, et n'avais donc aucunes pistes quant au lieu de rendez-vous avec le père de Drago.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine.

\- Un peu stressée… J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire… avouai-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, et puis je suis là… me rassura-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait l'air d'avoir pleins de choses à faire, plusieurs devantures attiraient mon attention.

\- C'est à 16 heures que nous rejoignons ton père ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, ça nous laisse une heure et demie pour faire ce que l'on veut, assura Drago.

\- Super, j'ai envie de me promener un peu et de faire les boutiques ! dis-je pleine d'entrain.

Sans réfléchir, je partis comme une flèche vers la première vitrine que mes yeux avaient repérée. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de vêtements, qui d'après l'écriteau s'appelait : « Gaichiffon ». Je connaissais cette marque de vêtements de sorciers car plusieurs boutiques étaient présentes à Paris. Mais ce n'étais pas vraiment mon style vestimentaire, cela faisait beaucoup trop classique pour moi.

\- C'est quoi là-bas ? m'enquis d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- C'est Honeydukes, un magasin de bonbon, me renseigna Malefoy.

\- On peut y aller ? demandai-je en prenant une voix similaire à une petite fille.

Drago esquissa un sourire amusé, et me conduisit jusqu'à la boutique aux couleurs vives. Je poussai la porte, laissant entendre un doux son de carillon et partis à la découverte des produits. Il y avait d'innombrables étagères débordantes de succulentes friandises. Des nougats, des caramels et des centaines de chocolat différents étaient disposées en rangées nettes. Un tonneau était rempli de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, les bonbons que m'avaient fait goûter Fred et George. J'allai en mettre une poignée dans un petit pochon quand Drago vint m'attraper le bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre ces ignobles bonbons ? dit-il avec une mine dégoûtée. La moitié auront un goût dégueu, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je sais, mais moi je les aime tous, ça avait surpris les jumeaux Weasley d'ailleurs que je résiste à ça, pouffai-je. Mais, je vais plutôt prendre des Fizwizbiz à la réflexion.

Drago me regardait interloqué et ne me croyait pas capable de pouvoir manger tout les goûts des Dragées surprises… J'en saisis donc quelques-uns qu'il avait préalablement choisi et les mangeai.

\- O.K… dit-il. Tu es vraiment bizarre Arbois.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as invitée à Pré-au-Lard, répondis-je en souriant.

Après m'avoir offert un gros sac de bonbons, Malefoy m'emmena faire un rapide tour au magasin de farces et attrapes, Zonko. J'étais fascinée par l'échoppe qui regorgeait d'objets plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais ressorti finalement sans rien, Drago, lui, avait acheté plusieurs Bombabouses dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire une mauvaise farce à « Saint Potter et Cie ». Je ne dis rien sur le moment, car je souhaitais profiter de l'instant.

La neige ne cessait de tomber sur le village sorcier, il y avait maintenant une bonne épaisseur. Une idée me monta au cerveau. J'arrêtai de suivre Malefoy, me baissai et fis une grosse boule de neige que je lui lançai en plein sur la tête. Il se retourna bouche bée.

\- Miss Arbois… dit-il l'air grave. J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort, continua-t-il un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage angélique.

Il se baissa à son tour et me lança une énorme boule blanche. La guerre était déclarée. Chacun notre tour nous ripostions à coup de boulets de canon enneigés. Mais Drago était meilleur que moi à ce petit jeu, je pris donc mes jambes à mon cou, et courus le plus vite possible pour lui échapper. Je passai devant les Trois Balais, croisai rapidement Astrid qui me fit coucou, mais n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter, je continuai de courir et passai au-dessus d'une barrière pour arriver dans un recoin plus tranquille mais beaucoup plus enneigé. Mais je n'étais pas allée assez vite, Drago m'avait rattrapé.

\- On fait moins la maligne Arbois, plaisanta-t-il en me tenant par le bras. Rends-toi.

\- Jamais ! m'écriai-je en explosant de rire.

Je commençai à me débattre pour me libérer de l'emprise du Serpentard et finis par tomber par terre. J'étais allongée sur le dos, en plein dans la neige. Drago se tenait debout et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. En échange je le tirai de toutes mes forces et il tomba lui aussi à la renverse, et s'étala à mes côtés. Nous partîmes tout deux dans un fou rire. Je pris une poignée de neige dans ma main et l'étala sur la figure de Drago.

\- TU AS OSÉ ! s'insurgea le vert et argent. Tu vas le regretter !

Il se jeta sur moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- C'est ça ta vengeance ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, plaisantai-je.

Il se pencha vers moi, et me donna un doux baiser… Mon corps entier se réchauffa d'un seul coup. Oubliant le froid et la neige, je l'embrassai à mon tour, me laissant aller à mes envies. Je sentis comme des papillons dans mon ventre, c'était un moment pour le moins magique.

On continua de se regarder, d'une façon que nous seuls pouvions comprendre, mais Drago ne tarda pas à ma ramener à la réalité.

\- Merde… Il faut qu'on file retrouver mon père ! s'empressa-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

Nous avions rendez-vous avec lui dans cinq minutes… Le souci, aucun de nous deux n'étaient présentables, nous étions trempés à cause de la neige. Je sortis alors ma baguette et effectuai un sortilège soufflant de l'air chaud ce qui sécha nos vêtements rapidement. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'entrée du village pour retrouver Monsieur Malefoy qui était déjà là. Je dois bien avouer, qu'il m'impressionnait beaucoup, de par sa grande taille et son charisme.

\- Drago, dit-il en saisissant l'épaule de son fils. Miss Arbois, vous êtes radieuse, continua Lucius en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Merci, répondis-je délicatement.

\- Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir pu vous inviter au manoir… nous devons nous contenter de ce minuscule village, dit Malefoy avec un certain dédain.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, son père s'était mis devant lui, comme pour montrer sa supériorité.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, assurai-je. Vous souhaiteriez vous rendre aux Trois Balais ?

C'était le seul endroit que je connaissais à Pré-au-Lard où nous pouvions boire quelque chose.

\- Les Trois Balais ? Par Merlin non… s'offusqua le père de Drago. Je n'ai point envie de me retrouver avec des élèves dévergondés ou je ne sais quoi. Non, l'endroit le moins miteux de ce village est le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

Il se mit en marche, toujours de manière très élégante avec sa grande canne noire. Je regardais Drago, il semblait encore moins à l'aise que moi, ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Lucius Malefoy, ouvrit la porte du petit salon de thé qui n'était pas très rempli comparé aux Trois Balais. La décoration faisait très fleur bleue et romantique, idéal sûrement pour la Saint Valentin… Madame Pieddodu nous accueillit chaleureusement, et nous nous assîmes à une petite table ronde reculée dans le fond de la pièce unique. J'étais soulagée de me retrouver enfin dans un endroit chaud, la bataille de boule de neige m'avait frigorifiée.

\- Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda très gentiment Mme Pieddodu.

\- Trois thés s'il vous plaît, répondit froidement Malefoy senior.

\- Hum… Plutôt deux thés et un café allongé… osai-je sentant mes joues devenir brûlantes.

Drago me fit les gros yeux.

\- En France on boit beaucoup de café, expliquai-je tant bien que mal.

C'était vrai, nous buvions aussi du thé, mais nous n'avions pas de « Tea Time » comme les anglosaxons, et puis j'avais vraiment envie d'un café bien chaud…

\- Évidemment, j'oubliais que vous étiez originaire de France, dit calmement Lucius. Quel coin exactement ?

\- Grand Ouest, en Bretagne plus précisément, répondis-je.

\- Bien, très bien… Nous nous rendons régulièrement à Paris, nous avons des origines françaises également, peut-être Drago vous en avait-il parlé ? continua Malefoy.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je alors que je venais d'apprendre cette information.

Mme Pieddodu vint nous servir nos boissons, mon café sentait vraiment très bon.

\- Merci, lui dis-je quand elle eut disposé ma grande tasse devant moi. Les Malefoy restèrent silencieux et se contentèrent de la regarder d'un air méprisant.

Je bus une gorgée, cela me faisait vraiment du bien, je sentais mon corps se réchauffer réellement cette fois-ci.

\- Drago m'a dit que vous descendiez d'une famille de Sang Pur française… annonça Lucius.

\- Ah… Il vous a dit ça ? demandai-je avec une pointe d'énervement en fixant le Serpentard. Eh bien il a raison, mentis-je.

\- Et que venez vous faire dans ce trou à rat de Poudlard ? Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas à Beauxbâtons ? continua son père.

\- Si, j'ai effectué la plupart de ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons, mais suite à un problème de santé, je n'ai pas pu continuer dans cette école, expliquai-je. C'est pourquoi, je suis allée à Poudlard.

\- Quel genre de problème de santé ? s'enquit-il entre deux gorgées de thé.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer de peur qu'il ne me prenne pour une cinglée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Gabrielle ait envie de parler de ça, lâcha Drago qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

\- Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai offensé, Miss Arbois, s'excusa Lucius.

\- Ce n'est rien, assurai-je.

Je trouvais l'homme très diplomate, difficile d'imaginer qu'en face de moi se trouvait un Mangemort… Cette pensée me fit frémir, et ma main se mit à trembler quand je voulus boire dans ma tasse. Je la reposai immédiatement pour ne pas montrer ma nervosité.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit du bien de vous, reprit Malefoy. Il paraît que vous êtes son assistante ?

\- C'est exact, dis-je en me tenant les mains sous la table.

\- Une jeune fille telle que vous ne peut être que bénéfique pour cette maudite école, ajouta Lucius. Jamais Rogue n'avait parlé comme ça d'un élève, ni même de mon propre fils…

\- Oh… Pourtant Drago est très impliqué en cours, m'empressai-je en prenant sa défense. Il m'aidait énormément pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal…

\- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi, tu n'aides plus Miss Arbois ? dit-il froidement à son fils.

\- Ombrage a transféré Gabrielle avec les Gryffondor, pesta Drago.

\- C'est vrai, continuai-je. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas les étrangers… Elle m'a fait plusieurs remarques sur mes origines françaises qui m'ont déplus.

\- J'apprécie fortement les méthodes de Dolores Ombrage, car elles sont en adéquation avec le Ministère, dit Lucius Malefoy. Mais transférer un Serpentard chez Gryffondor, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Cela ne vous ferait que régresser, j'en ai bien peur. Je vais lui en toucher un mot, en attendant, je vous conseille à tout les deux de suivre ce que dit cette femme. En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, elle seule peut redresser cette école de bon à rien.

Je ne préférai pas répondre de peur de m'énerver. Moi suivre Ombrage ? Plutôt mourir, cette femme était juste atroce.

Il était l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard, Monsieur Malefoy m'offrit ma tasse de café et nous sortîmes dans la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard. Au loin, j'aperçus le trio de Gryffondor, Hermione me jeta un regard mauvais. Elle devait être déçue car je ne l'avais pas écouté alors qu'elle m'avait mise en garde contre le père de mon préfet…

\- Miss Arbois, ce fût un véritable plaisir, dit Lucius embrassant le dos de ma main nue. Il faudrait que vous veniez au manoir, ce serait bien plus agréable que ce taudis de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Avec joie, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Drago, je veux que tu remportes le match samedi, dit sèchement son père. N'hésite pas à mettre toutes les chances de ton côté… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas humilier notre nom de famille une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Oui père… souffla Drago.

\- C'est parfait, _au revoir_ , lança Malefoy senior en s'éloignant avant de transplaner.

Drago me faisait de la peine, son père lui mettait vraiment la pression cela expliquait son comportement parfois abusif. Il avait été effacé par Lucius qui ne le laissait presque jamais s'exprimer. Mais étant un sujet sensible je décidais de ne pas en parler avec lui, de peur de le brusquer. Je marchai en direction du château avec le Serpentard, il faisait de plus en plus froid et la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Merci d'avoir passé la journée avec moi, dis-je en tenant son bras. C'était vraiment chouette.

\- C'est vrai ? Même si tu as dû supporter mon père ?... demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Oui, ça a été… Il a été très poli avec moi, assurai-je.

\- En tout cas, il à l'air de t'apprécier c'est bon point, ajouta Drago.

\- Hum… Mais ce qui compte n'est pas ce que ton père pense, mais ce que _toi_ tu penses, déclarai-je.

Il poussa un petit rire communicatif, et allait me répondre… quand soudain quelqu'un hurla mon nom d'un cri étouffé. C'était Astrid qui courait vers nous.

\- Astrid ? m'enquis-je. Tout va bien ?!

\- Je sais pas… je crois bien que oui ! s'écria-t-elle euphorique.

Elle ne tenait pas en place et affichait un sourire radieux. Drago remarqua son manège et préféra se retirer afin qu'on discute entre filles, je le vis rejoindre Blaise Zabini.

\- Bon allez accouche ! dis-je à Astrid en lui tapant amicalement dans l'épaule.

\- J'ai passé une super journée ! George Weasley m'a offert ma pinte de Bièreaubeurre… Tu te rends compte j'étais entourée de Gryffondor et je me suis amusée comme une folle !

\- Tu étais avec qui ?

\- Les jumeaux et leur ami Lee Jordan… Après Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny nous ont rejoint, et c'était très sympa aussi… Tu aurais dû voir les têtes de Pansy et de Millicent ! Et puis… George m'a dit que j'étais sublime dans la neige… dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Attends… c'est moi ou tu craques complètement sur George ?

\- Euh… toi t'en pinces bien pour Malefoy !

\- Tu marques un point, pouffai-je.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi il te courait après tout à l'heure devant les Trois Balais ? demanda Astrid le sourcil levé.

\- On faisait une bataille de boules de neige, expliquai-je.

Je lui racontai également comment ça s'était déroulé avec Lucius Malefoy. Astrid semblait tout de même inquiète et me conseilla de me tenir éloignée de sa famille.

Les couloirs de l'école ne parlaient que du match de samedi. J'allais assister à mon tout premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, j'avais hâte mais j'étais dans une position délicate. Je devais soutenir l'équipe de ma maison, mais beaucoup de mes amis les plus proches étaient à Gryffondor…

Après le repas, je décidai de discuter avec Hermione afin de lui expliquer comment s'était passée ma journée… Je m'excusai aussi de ne pas avoir pu les rejoindre au Trois Balais, et finis par souhaiter bonne chance à Ron pour son premier match de Quidditch.

De retour dans ma salle commune, je vis Drago qui était affairé à distribuer des choses aux Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle l'aidaient, et Blaise Zabini ne cessait de faire les cent pas. De toute évidence il se tramait quelque chose…

\- Drago, l'interpellai ce qui fit sursauter le vert et argent.

Il se redressa brusquement.

\- J'étais en train de manger un des Fizwizbiz que tu m'as offert tout à l'heure et je me suis dit que j'allais quand même t'en donner un ou deux… dis-je en rougissant.

Il sourit, et fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de nous laisser tranquille.

\- Merci, me répondit-il en mangeant un bonbon. Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit que ce qui était important c'était ce que _moi,_ je pensais.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, ne pouvant parler à cause nombre de bonbons que je mâchouillais.

\- Eh bien, j'ai adoré notre bataille de boules de neige, avoua-t-il. Et j'ai aussi aimé la façon dont tu as pris sur toi avec mon père… et surtout… j'ai aimé t'embrasser.

Sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, mon visage arborait un large sourire et mes joues affichaient une teinte des plus vermeille.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi Arbois, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je me moque pas ! Je suis juste touchée par ce que tu me dis… répliquai-je.

Il eut un rire discret et regarda le sol d'un air gêné avant de reprendre :

\- Dans ce cas, si je te dis que j'aimerais t'embrasser à nouveau … ?

* * *

Un chapitre plus léger ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à m'encourager pour écrire la suite ! :)

À très vite pour un chapitre mouvementé !

Bisous !


	26. Chapitre 26: Weasley est notre roi

Hello !

Merci encore de me lire ! :)

Petit chapitre un peu mouvementé aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Weasley est notre roi

\- Dans ce cas, si je te dis que j'aimerais t'embrasser à nouveau… ? dit Drago.

C'était bien plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer… Je sentais comme des papillons virevolter dans mon ventre. J'avais attendu cette réaction de sa part depuis un certains temps déjà, et enfin il prenait les devant… J'allais lui répondre quand un énergumène du nom d'Adrian Pucey venait briser ce moment de complicité entre Malefoy et moi.

\- Eh Drago ! Il nous faut d'autres badges ! s'écria Pucey.

Drago le regarda d'un air étrange et lui tendit une petite boîte en carton.

\- Merci, je vais continuer de les distribuer avec Crabbe et Goyle, continua Adrian sans même m'adresser un regard.

J'avais déjà eu des différents avec lui, et c'était Ethan qui avait prit ma défense contre le poursuiveur de Serpentard…

\- C'est quoi ces badges ? demandai-je fermement sentant qu'un mauvais coup se tramait dans l'antre des serpents.

\- Oh, rien d'important… se défendit le blondinet.

\- Drago… soufflai-je.

Son visage tourna au rouge, et il se mit à agir de façon étrange. Je venais de démasquer leur petit plan. Je voyais qu'il hésitait à me répondre… et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Blaise, passa en sautillant et chantant un air étrange… :

\- _Weasley est né dans un trou à rat, Il laisse le souafle entrer tout droit_ , chantonna Blaise.

Pourquoi diable parlait-il de Weasley ? Je ne réfléchis pas et agis.

\- BLAISE ZABINI ! l'appelai-je sans décoller mon regard énervé de Drago Malefoy.

Blaise se stoppa net et se retourna très lentement vers moi, comme si je le menaçais avec ma baguette magique. Il approcha tout aussi doucement, il semblait stressé. Ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur moi, puis Drago et ainsi de suite.

\- Blaise… pestai-je.

\- Euh… ça dépend, c'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tremblotant non sans humour.

\- Que viens-tu de chanter ? dis-je d'un ton aussi froid que la neige qui tombait dehors.

Il jeta un regard apeuré à Drago… visiblement j'étais la seule à n'être au courant de rien.

\- Je suis désolé mais Blaise est absent pour le moment… Veuillez le rappeler ultérieurement ! dit Blaise en s'enfuyant.

Je restai bouche bée face à son comportement, Zabini venait de se défiler.

\- J'attends une explication, ordonnai-je à Drago.

\- Bon écoute… bredouilla-t-il. Demain c'est le premier match, j'ai vraiment envie que Serpentard gagne.

\- Jusque là c'est logique… donc maintenant explique moi c'est quoi ces foutus badges et cette chanson ?

\- Comme tu le sais, Weasley est le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor… Et il est vraiment très mauvais. Donc, on va tirer cette situation à notre avantage en l'humiliant le plus possible pour qu'il se déconcentre.

Pendant qu'il me racontait son plan stupide, je regardais autour de moi et vis tout les Serpentard vêtu d'un petit badge vert avec écrit « Weasley est notre roi ». Beaucoup chantonnaient le même petit air affreux que j'avais entendu sortir de la bouche de Blaise.

\- Attends ?! QUOI ? Mais c'est carrément de l'anti jeu ça ! m'énervai-je. Et ces badges ridicules… C'est toi qui as eu cette idée ?

\- Je trouve ça plutôt drôle en fait… dit Drago en souriant ce qui m'énervais davantage.

\- Pas moi… Tu t'attaques encore à un de mes amis… Et puis même, c'est pas sport du tout de faire ça… répondis-je dégoûtée.

\- Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas… c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, expliqua Drago.

Mon moment magique me semblait bien loin à présent.

\- Drago… Tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois je prends ta défense… sanglotai-je tellement j'étais en colère. Chaque fois, j'explique à mes amis que non tu n'es pas le connard que tout le monde décrit, que t'es un mec bien. Mais là, je crois que c'est fini. Non, je ne pourrais plus te défendre, je serais juste obligée de penser comme les autres, car après tout tu ne fais rien pour me montrer qu'ils ont torts.

\- Je suis désolé Gabby, dit-il. Mais je fais passer les intérêts de Serpentard avant tout, c'est mon rôle en tant que préfet. Donc si tu veux soutenir ta maison, me soutenir _moi_ … Prends un badge.

Je lui jetai un regard effaré, tant ces propos me choquaient.

\- Tu peux te le garder ton badge… râlai-je. Tu vois, demain je m'étais dit que j'allais porter l'écharpe de Serpentard avec fierté, j'avais hâte de te voir jouer… Mais finalement je préfère supporter une équipe qui ne fais pas ce genre de _connerie_ pour espérer gagner.

Mes paroles l'avaient sans doute vexé tout droit dans son égo, car il paraissait lui aussi énervé.

\- Bien, tu as choisi ton camp, dit-il froidement le visage renfrogné. Tu seras la seule Serpentard à ne pas montrer ton soutien… Les autres risques de ne pas apprécier.

\- Encore une fois c'est pas une question de camp ! pestai-je. Et le regard des autres je m'en contre fiche, ils me prennent déjà tous pour une cinglée… D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas la seule à ne pas porter de badge, Astrid ne mettrait jamais cette horreur.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda fièrement Malefoy. Tu ferais bien d'aller la voir alors.

Je regardai autour de moi, et vis mon amie. Astrid discutait avec Daphnée Greengrass, un petit badge accroché à sa robe. Je poussai un soupir de colère.

\- Allez Gabby prends un badge et on en parle plus, enchérit le Serpentard.

\- Non, tu ne comprends vraiment rien c'est dingue… Tous les efforts que je fais pour toi, comme cet après-midi avec ton père… Et toi, Drago, tu n'en fais aucun pour moi. La question ne se pose plus, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble…

Son sourire narquois se figea d'un coup. Je le laissai seul et partis chercher Astrid pour avoir une explication, des larmes ruisselants le long de mes joues.

\- Gabrielle attends ! supplia Drago.

Mais je ne me retournai pas. Il avait réussi à tout gâcher… Après une journée presque parfaite avec lui, voilà qu'il me mentait par rapport à ses plans et qu'il agissait de façon puérile. Comment le défendre après ça ? Comment pourrais-je être avec lui sous les regards haineux de mes amis Gryffondor ?

J'arrivai devant Astrid, toujours en sanglotant et la tirai violemment par l'épaule afin de l'emmener dans notre dortoir. Une discussion s'imposait.

\- Gabby ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?! s'empressa la belle brune.

\- Pourquoi tu portes ce truc ?! dis-je en changeant de sujet.

Elle se tût et s'assit sur son lit… les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Astrid… Tu étais avec les Weasley cet après-midi… Tu ne peux pas cautionner que notre maison les insulte autant !

\- Je sais ! Gabrielle je sais ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je suis une sang-pur, et avant tu arrives dans ma vie, j'agissais comme tout les autres Serpentard. Maintenant me voilà amoureuse d'un Weasley… je traîne avec des Gryffondor… Je sais ce qui se dit sur moi, Daphnée m'a encore dit que j'avais changé, que je rentrais plus dans les cases ! Donc oui, Gabrielle, oui je porte ce putain de badge ! Car contrairement à toi, je n'arrive pas à m'en foutre qu'on me traite de paria ou de cinglée… Non j'arrive pas ! Toi, peut-être que tu t'en fiche que ta propre maison te rejette mais pas moi… Alors désolée, mais je porterai ce badge demain lors du match.

Je m'assis à mon tour sur mon lit, en face d'Astrid. Moi qui pensais avoir des choses à lui dire… Mon amie venait de me dire mes quatre vérités. J'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'était comme si la sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- M-mais et George ? Tu penses qu'il va apprécier te voir porter ce machin qui insulte son frère ? demandai-je. Tu es prête à abandonner les gens qui te considère enfin pour qui tu es vraiment et non pour ton nom de famille ? Astrid… écoute je sais que je suis pas la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver avoir… Mais je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça ! Je sais qui tu es ! Et tu n'es pas le genre de personne à tolérer ce comportement… Et si les autres décident de te rejeter… et bien on restera toutes les deux !

Elle releva la tête, mes mots allaient-ils la résonner ? Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit. Puis, Astrid posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle prit son badge et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis elle me serra dans ses bras. J'avais retrouvé la Astrid Taylor que je connaissais… Je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé avec Drago, elle était vraiment navrée pour moi…

Le soir, je mangeai avec Astrid et Ethan, nous étions les seuls élèves de Serpentard à ne pas porter de badges « Weasley est notre roi ». Nous étions le club des parias mais ce n'était pas grave, notre amitié nous suffisait… À la fin du repas, Sam, le meilleur ami d'Ethan, jeta son badge sous les yeux révoltés de Drago et d'Adrian Pucey. Il était peut-être possible de convaincre certains Serpentard de ne pas soutenir cette idiotie.

Je passai ma soirée accompagnée d'Astrid à parler avec les serpents pour réussir à les faire jeter ces atrocités. Après quelques heures de rabattage, nous avions recrutés plusieurs élèves dans notre équipe. C'était la Résistance de Serpentard. Notre petit groupe était en grande partie composé de sang mêlés, mais nous étions une petite dizaine de résistants. Le choix du groupe s'était porté sur une tenue sobre, un total look gris pour montrer notre neutralité. Nous ne porterions aucune écharpe ni quelconques objets de soutien pour Serpentard. Notre contre-attaque se mettait doucement en place…

Le lendemain matin, l'école était en pleine effervescence à cause du tout premier match de Quidditch opposant les deux maisons les plus rivales. J'étais habillée d'un gris foncé, tout comme les autres membres de notre mission sabotage. Je me rendis à la table des Gryffondor pour souhaiter bonne chance à Harry et Ron, mais je pris à part ce binoclard de Potter.

\- Pourquoi cette tenue ? demanda Harry en me regardant de haut en bas.

\- On forme la Résistance ! On va contrecarrer les plans des Serpentard… avouai-je.

\- Tu veux dire ces horribles badges ?

\- Ouais… On va faire foirer leur plan, il faut juste que Ron ne voie pas les badges !

\- C'était prévu ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Je dois te laisser, bon match et mets la misère à Serpentard ! dis-je en allant retrouver mes résistants.

Il faisait vraiment très froid, l'herbe craquait sous nos pas tant elle était gelée. Les joueurs allaient en baver. Notre petit groupe monta dans les tribunes de Serpentard sous les regards suspects des autres élèves. Je croisai Drago qui se rendait dans les vestiaires pour le traditionnel débrief d'avant match.

\- Bonne chance, lui dis-je tout sourire.

\- Euh… Merci Gabrielle, me répondit-il gêné mais souriant.

Il ne se doutait de rien, c'était parfait. Notre sabotage allait forcément bien se dérouler…

Au loin, j'aperçus une immense tête de lion, c'était Luna Lovegood. Elle seule pouvait arborer un tel couvre-chef. Les membres de la Résistance se placèrent au premier rang, au dernier et sur les côtés de la tribune. Nous entourions au maximum les autres élèves sans que personne ne le remarque. J'étais tout devant sur le côté droit, Astrid n'était pas très loin.

Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain, mon cœur se serra. Je frissonnai à la vue de Drago, je le trouvais très mignon ce qui m'agaçait… Et Harry, Ron et les jumeaux étaient en face, j'avais hâte de les voir jouer. Angelina Johnson et Montague se serrèrent la main et le match débuta. Drago et Harry partirent en trombe afin de localiser le vif d'or.

Dans la tribune des vert et argent, l'horrible chanson commençait à se faire entendre, guidée par Pansy Parkinson. Je sortis ma baguette discrètement, Astrid en fit de même et ainsi de suite pour tout les membres de la Résistance.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Je criai bien fort au moment du « Weasley est notre roi ». Le signal était lancé, la contre-attaque pouvait commencer. Nous jetâmes tous en cachette le même sort. Un sortilège anti-bruit, c'était comme si une bulle invisible entourait la tribune des serpents. Les spectateurs ne se rendaient pas compte que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre… Ils continuaient de chanter avec entrain leur affreuse chanson, mais aucun Gryffondor ne pouvait plus l'entendre… Ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Ils faisaient désormais tout ça pour rien, ça avait un côté comique.

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,_

 _Weasley est notre roi_

La Résistance avait réussi, nous avions saboté le sale coup des Serpentard. D'ailleurs Drago avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose, car quand il passa près de la tribune il eut l'air surpris de ne rien entendre alors que les spectateurs chantaient à cœur joie cette chanson.

Les joueurs comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas, car le silence était le plus total, même quand ils marquaient des buts… Je fis un petit coucou de la main à Adrian Pucey et à Drago quand ils passèrent près de moi…

\- ARBOIS ! s'écria Drago avec énervement mais avec un sourire amusé.

J'étais cramée. Mais je m'en fichais, c'était de bonne guerre. Le match continuait de battre son plein, difficile de dire qui allait le remporter… Mais Harry parvint à attraper le vif d'or ce qui fit gagner Gryffondor malgré tous les buts que Ron avait encaissé… Nous arrêtâmes alors le sortilège d'insonorisation.

Soudain Harry tomba de son balai à cause d'un cognard alors qu'il avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or, heureusement il était à deux mètres du sol. Les joueurs se posèrent tour à tour afin de s'assurer que leur attrapeur allait bien. Les joueurs de Serpentard atterrirent à leur tour, Drago semblait vraiment énervé. Il se mit à avancer vivement vers Potter. Mais vu la hauteur des gradins, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais cela ne devait pas être très courtois…

Puis, Fred courut droit sur Malefoy mais se fit retenir par Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinett. Mais peu après, George et Harry se jetèrent sur le blondinet et le frappèrent. C'était la pire situation possible… Drago poussa un cri de douleur, ce qui me fit de la peine mais si mes amis en étaient rendus là, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité.

Mrs Bibine les sépara immédiatement. Drago était au sol, le nez en sang. George semblait blessé lui aussi… Ils furent tous renvoyés du terrain de Quidditch laissant la foule en suspens.

J'étais dégoûtée… Même si un jour je pardonnais à Drago, la situation était plus tendue que jamais entre lui et mes amis les lions… Pourquoi suis-je toujours la seule à faire des efforts ? À croire qu'en France on a plus de savoir-vivre… Quoi que… J'ai quand même failli tuer Léane Philister… C'était tout simplement le débordement de l'adolescence…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Gabby pardonnera-t-elle à Drago ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

À bientôt !

Manosky


	27. Chapitre 27: Cadeaux mystères

Bonjour les amis !

Un petit chapitre plus détente cette semaine !

Merci à adenoide pour ses reviews, ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Cadeaux mystères

Tout le monde était choqué par l'issue du match. Les Serpentard étaient furieux après les Gryffondor, qu'ils accusaient d'avoir attaqué sans raisons leur attrapeur. Scénario inverse chez les lions, qui grâce à mon équipe de résistants n'avaient pas vraiment entendu l'horrible chanson des serpents.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel avec les tribunes ?! s'énerva Adrian Pucey en s'adressant à Montague.

L'ambiance était électrique dans la salle commune… Drago était toujours à l'infirmerie, et j'hésitais encore à aller le voir après notre altercation. Parkinson, devait sans doute être à ses côtés en ce moment même, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Bien joué Gabby ! dit Blaise en souriant et me tapant amicalement dans la main. Très malin, le sortilège anti-bruit… vraiment très malin.

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi ? demandai-je le regard espiègle.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça ! répondit amicalement le garçon.

Heureusement pour moi Pucey et Montague étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et n'avaient donc sûrement pas entendu les paroles de Zabini.

\- Des nouvelles de Malefoy ? m'enquis-je tout en restant distante.

\- Ouais… il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver maintenant, dit Zabini d'un ton cassant. Tu sais Gabrielle, tu devrais prendre tes distances avec les Gryffondor en ce moment…

Je redressai la tête, et esquissai un grand sourire à Blaise avant de reprendre :

\- Je ferais ce que bon me semble.

Je m'éclipsai et montai dans mon dortoir, Astrid était assise sur son lit, l'air inquiète.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour George c'est ça ? demandai-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Oui… dit-elle faiblement. Avec cette harpie d'Ombrage…

\- Hum… je comprends, la rassurai-je. Tu devrais aller le voir ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je sais pas Gabby… lâcha mon amie. Les tensions entre Serpentard et Gryffondor sont pires que jamais.

\- M'en parle pas… Je suis en plein milieu, dis-je d'un souffle. Même si je pardonnais à Drago, comment être avec lui en étant amie avec Harry et les autres ?

\- Gabrielle Arbois ? C'est vraiment toi ? dit Astrid. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec toi, c'est que tu t'en fiche du regard des autres et de ce qu'ils pensent… Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui a réussi à créer des liens entre Serpentard et Gryffondor !

\- Si tu le dis… balbutiai-je modestement.

Le soir, l'ambiance était froide dans la Grande Salle. De nombreux Serpentard se disputaient avec des Gryffondor… À la table des serpents, bon nombre d'élèves étaient autour de Drago Malefoy afin d'avoir sa version de l'histoire et lui montrer du soutien. Je restai dans mon coin avec Ethan et Astrid quand Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? plaisanta Ethan.

\- Oh… J'en ai juste ras la casquette d'entendre Malefoy raconter la même chose en boucle, expliqua Zabini. Je peux manger avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, on n'est pas aussi sauvage qu'on en a l'air, pouffai-je.

Le repas avait été très agréable, ça changeait de notre trio habituel, et Blaise était quelqu'un de très gentil, avec les Serpentard du moins… Car avec les autres maisons il affichait un air hautain et rempli de mépris.

Après le repas, Astrid fila discrètement rejoindre les lions pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. De mon côté, je leur fis un petit signe de la main en guise de salut et i dans mon dortoir. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Drago… Je me sentais coupable d'une façon.

Je passai ma soirée avec Norbert, mon botruc. Je jouais avec lui, le dorlotais et prenais soin de lui. J'attendais également le retour d'Astrid, j'avais envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé chez nos autres amis… La porte s'ouvrit, et elle entra. Elle vint s'asseoir directement sur mon lit, affichant une moue inquiète.

\- Raconte ! m'écriai-je.

\- Bon… Les jumeaux et Potter ont interdiction de jouer au Quidditch… sur ordre d'Ombrage.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Elle a confisqué leurs balais…

\- Les pauvres… ça veut dire que Drago doit lui aussi être interdit de Quidditch, dis-je.

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, non, assura la brune. C'est assez injuste…

\- Ouais, ils doivent se détester plus que jamais… bredouillai-je.

Après avoir profité d'une douche bien chaude, je décidai de me rendre dans la salle commune pour peut-être parler avec Malefoy. Car malgré tout, je tenais à lui.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ce dimanche soir, c'était la fin des vacances d'octobre. Bon nombre d'entre nous déprimaient à l'idée de reprendre les cours demain… Et nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient affairés à terminer leurs devoirs. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une touffe de cheveux d'un blond presque argenté. Drago était assis dans un coin avec Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. J'avançai vers eux, quand soudain j'entendis mon prénom dans leur conversation… Je me cachai et écoutai ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter sur ma petite personne… D'un coup de baguette je fis venir un livre à moi, pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? dit Drago d'un ton moqueur. Tu crois vraiment que _toi_ , tu pourrais sortir avec Arbois ?

\- Pourquoi pas… bredouilla Blaise. Après tout, vous vous êtes disputés donc je pensais que la voie était libre.

\- C'est temporaire, lâcha le blondinet. Je sais qu'elle me pardonnera.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? renchérit Zabini le regard noir.

\- Je le sais c'est tout, dit-il froidement.

\- Mouais, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Drago est amoureux, railla Crabbe provoquant l'hilarité de Goyle et Zabini.

\- La ferme Crabbe ! pesta Drago.

Cette conversation était des plus intéressantes, et je me hâtai d'aller tout raconter à Astrid. J'étais contente de voir que Drago n'avait pas renoncer à moi, et qu'il était même un peu jaloux vu sa réaction envers Blaise… Je n'étais pas descendue dans la salle commune pour rien.

Le lendemain, la reprise des cours était éprouvante. Le réveil piquait, et tout le monde était encore endormi lors du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Je n'arrêtais pas de bailler et ma tête manquait de peu de tomber en plein dans mon assiette de beans tellement j'étais fatiguée.

\- Bonjour les filles ! lança Drago d'une voix enjouée en arrivant près d'Astrid et moi.

Astrid releva avec difficulté la tête de son bol de céréales, tandis que je sursautai faisant voler ma fourchette à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit Astrid endormie.

\- Salut, dis-je de ma voix cassée du matin.

\- Tiens Rogue m'a donné ça pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant un petit rouleau de parchemin.

 _Miss Arbois,_

 _Après réflexion, j'ai décidé que vous pouviez réintégrer la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal avec vos camarades de Serpentard. Il en va de même pour le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Toutefois si je trouve que votre comportement n'est pas approprié, vous retournerez directement en classe avec les Gryffondor._

 _Dolores Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

\- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Astrid.

\- Je retourne en cours de DCFM avec vous, dis-je.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver les Serpentard d'un certain côté, mais d'un autre j'étais contente de pouvoir aller en cours avec mes amis les lions… Pourquoi avait-elle subitement changé d'avis ? Je réfléchis un instant, et repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Lucius Malefoy.

\- Drago, ton père n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? demandai-je le sourcil levé.

\- Aucune idée… dit-il les yeux fuyants. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard en cours.

Astrid et moi, le suivîmes alors jusqu'à la classe du professeur Rogue. La journée de cours s'annonçait longue, très longue. Mais j'eus une petite satisfaction lors du cours d'Ombrage. J'avais regagné sans difficulté ma place auprès de Drago, quant à Pansy Parkinson, elle était vraiment très énervée ce qui faisait ressortir ses traits de carlin.

J'avais alors discuté un peu avec le préfet de Serpentard, cependant je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné son comportement puéril envers mes amis. Et je lui faisais sentir.

En remontant dans mon dortoir après cette journée éprouvante, je découvris une boîte sur mon lit avec une carte où était marqué mon prénom.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc… marmonnai-je en m'approchant de cette mystérieuse boîte.

\- C'est quoi ?! s'empressa Astrid me dépassant et prenant la boîte dans ses mains.

\- Astrid… soufflai-je. C'est pour moi, continuai-je en lu reprenant des mains.

\- Tu crois que c'est… Drago ? dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Je sais pas, il n'y a rien d'écrit…

\- Ouvre !

C'était une boîte de chocolats qui avaient l'air vraiment succulents. Parfait pour une gourmande comme moi.

\- Mmmh ça à l'air bon ! s'écria Astrid. Je peux en manger un ?

\- Fais toi plaisir, répondis-je en lui donnant un chocolat.

Astrid le fourra dans sa bouche, j'allai moi-même en déguster un quand soudain, mon amie me saisit violemment le bras.

\- Angne as cha ! dit-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Hein ?

\- Mange pas ça ! cria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Cacahuètes !

Je lâchai immédiatement le chocolat, j'étais fortement allergique aux arachides et plus particulièrement aux cacahuètes.

\- Wouah ! Je t'en dois une ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je sais pas qui t'as envoyé ça mais ça aurait vraiment pu te tuer… dit-elle gravement.

\- Soit la personne ignorait mon allergie, soit au contraire elle était parfaitement au courant… répondis-je en réfléchissant. Drago sait que je ne peux pas en manger…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait essayé de te tuer, lâcha Astrid. Ou alors il a oublié que t'y étais allergique.

\- Mouais, au pire je lui demanderais demain, ce sera plus simple, répondis-je simplement.

Dans la Grande Salle, je ne pris même pas le temps de m'asseoir, je fondis sur le Serpentard.

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ? lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit un peu à l'écart de la table des serpents.

\- J'ai reçu une boîte de chocolats hier… c'était de ta part ? m'enquis-je.

\- Non… avoua Malefoy. Je suis pas vraiment du genre à offrir toutes ces _conneries_.

\- O.K, soufflai-je. En tout cas, ils étaient bourrés de cacahuètes, heureusement qu'Astrid était là.

\- Attends, tu as vraiment pensé que j'avais pu t'offrir un truc mortel pour toi ? dit-il vexé.

\- Non, enfin je sais pas… je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être oublié mon allergie… balbutiai-je.

\- Je suis pas aussi _con_ , Arbois, dit Drago avec un léger sourire. Mais on devrait découvrir qui t'a envoyé ça…

\- Monsieur Malefoy veut mener l'enquête avec moi ? plaisantai-je.

\- Tais-toi Arbois avant que je ne change d'avis, dit-il de son ton hautain.

Nous explosâmes de rire, attirant l'attention de bon nombre de serpents. Malgré les tensions, nous ne pouvions s'empêcher de revenir l'un vers l'autre, attirés tels des aimants… Une nouvelle mission nous avait rapproché, découvrir qui était mon potentiel tueur… Enfin découvrir celui qui m'avait envoyé ces horribles chocolats, qui avaient tout de même fait le bonheur d'Astrid qui avait tout mangé.

\- T'es réconciliée avec Drago ? demanda Astrid durant le cours de sortilège.

\- C'est en bonne voie, dis-je en cachant mon sourire.

\- Hum… j'arrive pas à savoir si je suis contente où non, pouffa la brune.

\- Pourquoi ça ? m'enquis-je.

\- Bah, d'un côté vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, et d'un autre… Malefoy peut-être un peu…

\- Un peu quoi ?

\- Un peu… je dirais méchant.

\- Oui, je te l'accorde, concédai-je. Mais il est plus gentil avec toi en ce moment non ?

\- Ouais parce que je traîne avec toi, répliqua Astrid. M'enfin, tu le transformeras ptete en quelqu'un de bien.

La cloche sonna, marquant le dernier cours de la journée. Je rejoignis les Gryffondor qui traînaient dans un des couloirs, je ne leur avais pas beaucoup adressé la parole ces derniers jours. Ils avaient l'air heureux de me voir, même si Harry faisait une tête d'enterrement.

\- Cette vieille bique t'as vraiment interdit de Quidditch ?! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Ouaip… souffla Harry. Je suis interdit à _vie_ , compléta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Harry… dit Hermione, c'est temporaire, tu pourras rejouer dès qu'Ombrage ne sera plus là !

Mais le binoclard continuait de faire la tête, et je le comprenais.

\- Et Malefoy qui s'en tire sans rien, pesta Ron.

\- Le comportement de Drago est impardonnable je suis d'accord, dis-je calmement. Il aurait dû subir la même sanction que vous… Cependant, essayez de l'oublier, ça ne sert à rien de le haïr davantage.

\- Gabby… Par pitié, n'essais pas de nous convaincre de quoi que ce soit sur ce type, maugréa Harry.

\- Je n'essais pas de vous convaincre, juste de tempérer la situation… rétorquai-je.

\- Eh bien arrête ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les Serpentard, lâcha Potter en s'éclipsant.

Je le regardais s'en aller, et restais bouche bée face à son emportement que je jugeais impétueux.

\- Gabrielle, je suis sûre que ce qu'il a voulu dire c'est que c'est trop tard pour que les choses changent entre Malefoy et nous… bredouilla Hermione.

\- Je vais m'en aller, répondis-je d'un ton cassant, après tout… vous n'avez rien à voir avec les Serpentard.

J'étais vexée, et cela se voyait sur mon visage qui s'était renfrogné. Je n'aimais pas le fait de mettre tous les élèves d'une maison dans le même panier. Et le fait qu'il utilise « Serpentard » comme si c'était une insulte était un vrai manque de respect. Je partis me réfugier dans les cachots, là où se trouvaient les horribles Serpentard.

Après le dîner, je restai un certain temps avec Ethan dans la salle commune, car il m'aidait à terminer un devoir de métamorphose. C'était la matière où j'étais la plus mauvaise après la botanique. Il était déjà 22 heures quand nous eûmes terminé ce dur labeur, je dis bonne nuit à mon sauveur et partis me coucher. À ma grande surprise, les filles n'étaient pas dans leur lit mais toute autour de Pansy, sauf Astrid qui lisait comme à son habitude _Sorcière Hebdo_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je à voix basse à Astrid.

\- Pansy à reçu un bouquet de fleurs, dit-elle blasée, elle est persuadée que c'est Malefoy.

\- Impossible, m'esclaffai-je, il m'a clairement dit qu'il n'offrait pas ce genre de conneries.

Pansy était occupé à montrer à Daphnée et Millicent le magnifique bouquet que lui avait apparemment offert Drago. Cela me semblait vraiment impossible et je n'en pris pas compte, malgré toute la bonne attention qu'avait Pansy pour me faire comprendre que c'était _elle_ , qu'il avait choisi et non moi.

En descendant dans la salle commune, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner, je croisai Drago qui m'interpella et me prit à part.

\- Alors comme ça on craque sur face de carlin ? me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah Pansy est persuadée que c'est toi qui lui as offert un bouquet de roses, expliquai-je.

\- Non, c'était pour toi, dit-il.

\- Tu m'as offert des fleurs ? pouffai-je ne pouvant retenir de rire.

\- Pas moi, lança le Serpentard, mais c'est la même personne que pour les chocolats, et j'ai découvert qui c'était.

\- Ah oui ? Balance ! lâchai-je.

\- Je sais pas trop… dit Drago avec un air supérieur. Je te le dis à une condition…

\- Je t'écoute Malefoy… râlai-je.

\- J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, assura-t-il.

\- Bon O.K je te pardonne ! Maintenant, dis-moi qui c'est… m'impatientai-je.

\- J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'aies pardonné… dit mon préfet l'air mutin.

Il savait comment me faire craquer. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et me rapprochai de lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et déposai un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? demandai-je toujours enlacée.

\- Très persuasive… plaisanta-t-il. Bon, le coupable est…

\- Oui ?! m'empressai-je.

\- Ce traitre de Zabini.

Je me souvins de la conversation que j'avais entendu sans y être invitée… Effectivement Blaise avait avoué à Drago qu'il était attiré par moi. Cela expliquait les chocolats… Je n'avais jamais parlé de mon allergie avec lui.

\- Ah… Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui parle… Comment tu as su que c'était lui ?

\- Crabbe me l'a dit, j'ai pas eu de mal à le faire parler… dit-il hautain.

\- Donc ça veut dire que Pansy a volé mes fleurs en plus ! m'écriai-je morte de rire. Tout ça pour essayer de me faire croire que c'était toi qui lui avais offert ! Quelle cinglée…

Drago explosa de rire à son tour, on avait deux fanatiques à nos trousses… Blaise aimait offrir des cadeaux ringards et potentiellement mortels, et Pansy n'hésitait pas à mentir à tout le monde quant à elle et Malefoy… Quelle école de fou. Mais au moins, une chose était claire désormais, j'étais réconciliée avec Drago, et je me sentais enfin heureuse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai aimé l'écrire haha !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews sont mon seul salaire ! (et j'y réponds toujours)

À très vite bisous !

Manosky


	28. Chapitre 28: Vieille bique & Sombrals

Hey !

Après avoir eu un peu de repos, Gabrielle va avoir une sale journée...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Vieille bique et Sombrals

La journée de la veille avait été étrange. J'avais dû expliquer à Blaise Zabini que je ne voyais qu'en lui un ami et rien d'autre… Il avait compris mais était néanmoins distant. Drago ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole pour le moment, car il était vexé que son ami me fasse des avances.

Les choses avançaient petit à petit avec Drago, mais notre relation si je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, restait entièrement secrète. Astrid avait quelques soupçons mais j'arrivais à ne rien lui dire… De mon côté j'avais passé les derniers jours à ignorer mes amis Gryffondor, je n'avais pas encore digéré la remarque de Harry concernant les Serpentard… Mais je ne pouvais pas éviter les lions indéfiniment…

\- Halte là ! s'écria Fred.

\- On ne bouge plus ! renchérit George en me tenant par derrière.

\- Eh ! rugis-je.

Je me débattis en vain, l'ancien batteur de Gryffondor me tenait fermement.

\- C'est moi, où on ne te voit plus Gabby ? demanda George sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Demande à Potter ! grognai-je en m'échappant des bras du rouquin.

\- C'est pas une raison pour nous ignorer George et moi… dit Fred l'air taquin.

\- Je vous ai manquer tant que ça ? plaisantai-je.

\- T'aimerais hein ? taquina Fred.

\- Pfff… soufflai-je en souriant.

Nous échangeâmes les dernières nouvelles et en profitâmes pour critiquer allègrement Ombrage. Mais la cloche sonna la fin de la pause, je devais justement me rendre en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Devant la porte attendaient sagement les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Je rejoignis Drago et patientai à mon tour…

\- Vivement les vacances de Noël… chuchotai-je. J'en peux plus de voir sa tête…

\- Tu rentres en France ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas vu mon père depuis la rentrée donc… répondis-je.

Ombrage fit son apparition et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. J'entrai dans cette salle que je détestais et m'assis à ma place, aux côtés de Malefoy.

\- Bonjour à tous, la leçon du jour portera sur les détraqueurs. Veuillez prendre votre livre à la page 255 et lire l'ensemble des documents.

Un bruit sourd survint, les élèves sortirent leur énorme manuel en même temps. Je cherchai la bonne page et commençai à lire nonchalamment les différents documents sur les détraqueurs.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce passage… murmurai-je à Drago.

Même si j'étais forte en anglais, il restait certains mots ou expressions que je ne comprenais pas.

\- En gros, c'est quand le détraqueur….

\- MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! rugit Ombrage. Vous souhaitez un micro peut-être ?

\- C'est ma faute Madame, intervins-je. J'ai demandé une explication.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le barbapapa outré.

\- Je n'avais pas compris le sens d'une phrase, avouai-je.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas lever la main ? rétorqua la bonne femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas interrompre le cours pour ça.

\- Ou bien vous aviez trop honte d'avouer à la classe que vous ne compreniez pas l'anglais… répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres pendant que Pansy et Millicent rigolaient de sa remarque. Vous savez, reprit-elle, vous devriez prendre des cours d'anglais. Cela vous éviterait de poser des questions inutiles et ferait disparaitre cet horrible accent français.

\- _Vieille bique_ , lâchai-je en français sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?! s'insurgea Ombrage.

\- Rien… soufflai-je en sachant que j'allais avoir des problèmes.

\- Traduisez immédiatement ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre des cours de français si vous voulez comprendre, _vieille bique_ ! m'emportai-je.

\- SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Ombrage.

Je me levai brusquement sous les regards médusés de mes camarades et envoyai voler ma chaise.

\- Ce sera un mois de retenue vous m'entendez ! UN MOIS ! s'égosilla l'horrible sorcière.

Je me sentais bouillir mais préférais ne pas aggraver mon cas. Je sortis en claquant la porte et me rendis dans la cour du château.

J'attendais mes amis dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner… Je n'étais pas fière de moi, mais le barbapapa m'avait vraiment cherché sur ce coup-là… Cette sorcière était vraiment xénophobe.

Peeves volait et embêtait les rares élèves présents dans le réfectoire. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

\- Alors la française est encore toute seule ! On a fait des bêtises ? se moqua le spectre.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur Peeves… Cette harpie d'Ombrage… ronchonnai-je.

\- Peeves ne l'aime pas du tout ! pesta le fantôme.

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord… dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Puis il s'envola et me laissa attendre en paix.

Des voix résonnèrent soudainement, les élèves avaient fini les cours et n'allaient pas tarder à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Nombreux Serpentard s'assirent en me fixant. Une chose était sûre j'avais fait sensation pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal…

Astrid arriva en trombe, suivie par Drago et d'autres serpents qui souhaitaient entendre mon ressenti.

\- Punaise c'était quoi ça ! s'empressa mon amie. Elle est vraiment tarée cette femme !

\- M'en parle pas… répondis-je blasée. J'ai un mois de retenue avec elle…

\- En plus tu parles mieux anglais que certains d'entre nous, lâcha Drago en désignant du menton Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Je crois qu'elle a vraiment une dent contre moi… Elle va me renvoyer avec les Gryffondor, pouffai-je.

\- Je peux aller voir Rogue… peut être qu'il pourra faire quelque chose, proposa Drago.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je vais prendre mes responsabilités et assumer…

Notre conversation fût coupée par l'arrivée des hiboux distribuant le courrier du jour. À ma grande surprise, une lettre tomba délicatement dans ma main.

 _Miss Arbois,_

 _Nous serions enchantés d'avoir votre présence au Manoir pour célébrer la nouvelle année._

 _Ainsi, nous vous convions, si vous le souhaitez, à venir quelques jours dans notre humble demeure._

 _Merci de nous retourner un hibou avec votre réponse._

 _Je vous prie de croire, Miss Arbois, en l'expression de nos plus respectueuses salutations._

 _Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy_

J'étais tout d'abord surprise par cette invitation… mais aussi par le fait qu'ils avaient osé utiliser « manoir » et « humble demeure » dans la même lettre.

\- Euh Drago… balbutiai-je.

\- Hum ? fit-il en relevant la tête de son assiette.

\- Tu étais au courant ? demandai-je.

\- De quoi ? Eh mais c'est notre hibou, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui il m'a apporté une lettre de tes parents… répondis-je en lui donnant le papier.

Il le lu attentivement et reprit :

\- Je te jure, je n'étais pas au courant de ça… Tu comptes accepter ?

\- Je sais pas du tout, avouai-je. D'un côté ça ne me déplairais pas de passer le nouvel an avec toi…

\- Ça pourrait être sympa… dit Drago.

\- Ouais ça me changera de la traditionnelle cuite du nouvel an… je vais leur répondre que je viens, assurai-je. Enfin, seulement si tu arrêtes de sourire comme un idiot, plaisantai-je.

\- Je suis content que tu viennes c'est tout… dit-il les joues vermeilles.

\- Venir où ?! s'enquit Astrid en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Je suis désolé, cela ne concerne que Miss Arbois et moi-même… dit gentiment Malefoy.

Cette journée était décidément pleine de rebondissements. Et comme on dit si bien, jamais deux sans trois. Rogue arrivait à grand pas et avait l'air énervé, aucun doute c'était pour moi.

\- Miss, dit-il froidement en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je n'avais même pas fini de manger que je me retrouvais à sortir de table.

\- Astrid, prend-moi du gâteau s'il te plaît, demandai-je en partant pour suivre mon directeur de maison.

La sombre silhouette du professeur Rogue m'emmena jusque dans les entrailles de Poudlard, les cachots. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la porte de son bureau et d'un autre geste il tira une chaise en bois déformée pour que je puisse m'y asseoir.

Il se plaça derrière son bureau massif et resta immobile les bras croisés. Aucun de nous deux ne prononçaient mots, le silence pesait de plus en plus et les secondes paraissaient des heures.

\- Je suis déçu, dit-il brisant ce lourd silence.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de fixer le sol poussiéreux de son bureau.

\- Mrs Ombrage m'a fait part de votre comportement… ce n'est pas admissible Miss Arbois.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est elle qui est grossière ! me défendis-je.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous aider, cette fois-ci, dit Rogue. Vous allez devoir vous rendre en retenue jusqu'au vacances d'hiver, c'est-à-dire trois semaines.

\- Bien, j'irai, répondis-je sèchement. Mais vous pouvez regarder dans mes pensées, ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute si elle déteste les étrangers !

\- Je veux bien vous croire, cependant je tiens à ce que vous puissiez terminer votre cursus scolaire à Poudlard.

\- Bien, professeur… soufflai-je.

\- D'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine vous vous rendrez dans la Grande Salle le samedi matin à 10 heures, déclara Rogue. Vous allez suivre le stage d'apprentissage de transplanage avec les sixièmes années. Car après tout vous êtes majeure… Et à partir de demain et ce pour les trois prochaines semaines, vous irez dans le bureau de Mrs Ombrage à 19h30, tous les soirs.

\- Tous les soirs ? m'indignai-je.

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Cela étant dit, vous pouvez disposer.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour sortir de son bureau.

Je traînais des pieds et marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles, Ombrage avait vraiment le don de m'énerver, une chance pour elle que la nouvelle potion que m'avait concocté Rogue fonctionnait. Sinon, cette chose qui m'habitait aurait sûrement pété un plomb.

Je retrouvai Astrid qui me donna une petite madeleine pour que je puisse manger un peu…

\- On doit vite se rendre en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques ! s'écria Astrid.

Non seulement cela allait être un de mes premiers cours avec les Serpentard et non les Gryffondor, et c'était aussi mon premier cours avec Hagrid comme professeur. J'appréhendais énormément, car j'adorais la professeure Gobe-Planche… Et Hagrid bien qu'étant très gentil, me semblait moins qualifié pour ce poste… Mais comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Il faisait terriblement froid aujourd'hui, le vent nous fouettait violemment le visage et les nuages étaient de plus menaçants. Parfois un grondement sonore se faisait entendre contrastant avec le silence du parc. J'étais emmitouflée dans ma grosse écharpe Serpentard et portais la panoplie complète, bonnet et gants verts et argents.

Les autres étaient déjà arrivés et Hagrid faisait patiemment l'appel.

\- Excusez-nous pour le retard, dis-je essoufflée.

\- C'pas grave Miss Arbois, répondit le géant avec un large sourire.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des critiques à son sujet, à vrai dire, personne n'était vraiment enthousiasmé par le fait de l'avoir comme professeur… Cela me fit un pincement au cœur, mais j'attendais sagement de voir comment le cours allait se dérouler.

\- Ombrage l'a inspecté ce matin avec les Gryffondor… murmura Malefoy, ça s'est très mal passé pour ce balourd.

\- Ah oui ? s'enquit Pansy en se collant à Drago telle une sangsue.

Je les regardai d'un air amusé, et m'avançai avec Astrid afin de mieux écouter Hagrid.

\- B'jour à tous ! dit-il de sa voix tonitruante. Aujourd'hui, cela va être une leçon plutôt spéciale ! Suivez-moi !

Et il s'enfonça petit à petit dans la forêt interdite. Sous les regards inquiets et dubitatifs de l'ensemble des élèves.

\- On a le droit ? demanda Astrid regardant autour d'elle stressée.

\- Je sais pas trop… il doit savoir ce qu'il fait quand même, la rassurai-je.

\- Pffff, souffla Drago en nous rattrapant. C'est évident, ce gros balourd ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait ! Ses cours sont pourris…

\- Ne sois pas aussi médisant, dis-je gentiment, nous verrons bien à la fin du cours.

\- Mouais… râla le blondinet qui n'arrêtait pas de sursauter à chaque bruit étrange.

Après quelques minutes de marche laborieuse dans les hautes herbes, Hagrid se stoppa enfin.

\- Bon, alors tadaaaa ! dit-il en s'écartant pour nous laisser observer.

Il y eut un grand silence.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ! pesta Drago. On est vraiment en train d'observer du vide ?

\- Je te rejoins sur ce coup-là… souffla Astrid.

Quant à moi, je les reconnus aussitôt. Il y avait deux de ces étranges chevaux que j'avais vu tirer les carioles en début d'année. Ils avaient toujours cet aspect cadavérique. On aurait dit des pégases zombis. Je ne savais pas comment les appeler autrement… Je restais donc bouche bée tandis que les voix des élèves mécontents me ramenaient peu à peu à la réalité.

\- Professeur… interpella Astrid. Que devons-nous observer ?

\- Hein ?! réagis-je en me réveillant de mes pensées. Mais Astrid regarde devant toi ! pouffai-je de rire.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécier ma remarque.

\- Très drôle Gabby…

\- Miss Arbois, peut donc les voir, il y en a-t-il d'autres ? demanda Hagrid.

Une seule main se leva, c'était un garçon de Serpentard à qui je n'avais jamais parlé sauf pour lui demander un bout de parchemin, ou de l'encre.

\- C'est tout ? dit le géant. D'un côté tant mieux… Bien ce sont des Sombrals.

Ils étaient en train de dévorer une carcasse de vache, les autres ne devaient voir que la viande disparaître étrangement.

\- Maintenant, qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ? lança Hagrid.

La main de Padma Patil se leva en une fraction de seconde, Hagrid lui donna la parole.

\- Seules les personnes ayant vu la mort, peuvent voir les Sombrals.

\- Exactement, dix points pour Serdaigle.

Mes camarades se retournèrent alors tous vers moi. Ils me dévisageaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient.

\- Gabby… ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Il s'agissait de qui ? demanda gravement Astrid en me tenant par l'épaule.

Je mis un certain temps à répondre mais finis par lâcher :

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est bien ça le problème…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le comportement d'Ombrage ? Ou bien avez-vous une idée sur la personne que Gabby a vu mourir ?

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Manosky


	29. Chapitre 29: Heure de colle

Hey !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Hrisson ! :)

Aujourd'hui on est en heure de colle...

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, pour cause de vacances ! (Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont, courage aux autres)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Heure de colle

Le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques avait été très spécial. Déjà, car c'était Hagrid qui l'avait donné, mais aussi car j'avais appris pourquoi j'étais une des seules à pouvoir voir des Sombrals. Tout le monde m'avait posé un tas de question dont je ne pouvais donner la réponse.

En plus de ça, le temps virait à l'orage et nous dûmes courir pour rentrer au château. Cela n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur maussade.

\- Gabrielle, il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? demanda Astrid une fois dans le château.

\- Non, dis-je sèchement, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux voir ces trucs !

\- Désolée…

Je passai le reste de la journée à réfléchir. Du plus loin que je me souvienne je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir devant moi. Ma mère était décédée quand j'avais neuf ans, mais je ne savais pas comment… La seule chose que je savais c'est qu'elle était morte à cause de la magie…

Le lendemain, cette histoire me hantait toujours. Cependant, mes pensées étaient fixées sur ma retenue avec Ombrage. J'angoissais, car je savais ce qu'elle faisait aux élèves pendant les retenues, ma main s'en souvenait encore.

Ma mauvaise humeur commençait à se voir… J'avais besoin de tranquillité, et en même temps d'attention, en bref j'étais énervante.

Affalée dans un des canapés de la salle commune, je restai là à me morfondre.

\- Il reste une petite place pour moi ? demanda la voix traînante de Drago.

Je me redressai quelque peu, et enlevai mes jambes du canapé. Le Serpentard s'assit donc à mes côtés, et me regarda en souriant.

\- Tu as fini de bouder ? reprit-il.

\- Non… maugréai-je. J'ai une retenue avec Ombrage…

Il continua de me regarder avec son petit sourire en coin, il était vraiment craquant. Malheureusement, la salle commune n'était pas vide…

\- C'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais ça ira, assura Drago.

\- Mouais… lâchai-je en m'affalant de nouveau mais sur le Serpentard cette fois-ci.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je venais de me blottir contre lui. Je m'attendais à une réaction de sa part, mais il me prit tout simplement la main. Mon ventre se réchauffa d'un coup, et je sentais comme des papillons…

\- Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher après ? proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir… répondis-je en caressant sa main.

Je me sentais bien avec lui… Et ce moment de complicité me remontait vraiment le moral. J'avais vraiment envie de le serrer contre moi, et de l'embrasser mais il y avait bien trop de serpents autour de nous… Et nous devions rester discret. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté de notre relation, nous laissions les choses venir d'elles-mêmes.

L'heure fatidique arriva. Je devais me rendre dans le bureau rose poudré d'Ombrage… Je laissai cet instant fabuleux au loin et me levai pour vivre un instant beaucoup moins agréable.

Après avoir marcher de longues minutes en traînant des pieds, j'arrivais devant le bureau de cette vieille harpie. Je toquai trois fois et attendis.

« Entrez » sonna la voix mielleuse d'Ombrage.

Je franchis le seuil de la porte et vis Harry qui était déjà installé devant le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Je ne savais pas qu'il était lui aussi en retenue… Bien que nous étions toujours en froid depuis sa remarque de la dernière fois, j'étais contente de le voir. C'était un peu égoïste de ma part, je l'avoue, mais j'étais rassurée de ne pas être seule dans cette pièce remplie de chatons.

\- Asseyez-vous Miss Arbois, ordonna Ombrage tirant une chaise à l'aide de sa baguette.

Je m'exécutai et m'assis à côté d'Harry. On se jeta un regard complice, lui aussi avait l'air de vouloir recoller les morceaux. Car cette embrouille n'avait pas de sens.

\- Bien, reprit Ombrage, Monsieur Potter vous connaissez la chanson. Quant à vous, Miss Arbois, vous allez également faire des lignes…

\- Que dois-je écrire ? demandai-je sèchement.

\- Vous allez écrire : « Je ne dois pas parler français ».

Je relevai brusquement la tête, et me levai de ma chaise.

\- C'est une blague ! Vous voulez que je renonce à ma langue maternelle ?! m'écriai-je outrée.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à rester à Beauxbâtons si vous vouliez parler français, assura-t-elle d'un air hautain au possible. Ici, à Poudlard, nous parlons anglais, c'est ainsi.

\- M-mais je rêve ! pestai-je. J'ai le droit de parler la langue que je veux ! Vous vous prenez pour qui sérieusement ? Dieu ?

\- Miss Arbois ! s'énerva la bonne femme. Asseyez-vous immédiatement sinon je vous renvoie de l'école !

\- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore sera de cet avis ! rétorquai-je.

\- Ce n'est plus lui qui décide, avoua Ombrage, c'est moi. Alors vous allez faire ce que je dis, sinon vous pouvez faire vos valises dès ce soir pour rejoindre la France.

Harry allait parler, sans doute pour prendre ma défense, mais je lui fis signe de se taire. Le pauvre garçon avait déjà assez de problèmes avec cette femme. Je m'assis, et me tus. Poudlard était ma dernière chance, je ne pouvais pas me faire renvoyer d'une seconde école de sorcellerie…

\- Parfait, dit-elle d'un air réjoui. Vous pouvez commencer.

Je saisis la plume noire et commençai à écrire cette horrible phrase. Contre ma volonté, je me retrouvais à renier mes origines, ma culture et mon pays. Je retrouvai la même douleur intense que la dernière fois. C'était comme si un scalpel passait et repassait sans cesse sur le dos de ma main gauche… Les mots apparaissaient petit à petit, je préférais ne pas regarder et je continuais à écrire, je ne voulais pas flancher devant Ombrage. Non, je ne devais pas capituler, je devais me battre et ne pas me montrer faible. C'était sans doute ce que se disait Harry, car lui aussi écrivait sans s'arrêter. Sa main était ensanglantée et on pouvait y lire « Je ne dois pas mentir ».

Après une heure et demie de torture, nous fûmes autorisés à quitter les lieux. J'avais à peine passé le pas de la porte que je m'effondrais sur le sol. Mes nerfs venaient de me lâcher, j'étais tremblante et poussais de longs sanglots.

Harry me prit par les épaules et m'emmena de force sur le côté afin de s'éloigner du bureau d'Ombrage.

\- C'est fini Gabby… me réconforta le Gryffondor.

Je regardais avec horreur ma main pleine de sang et vis la phrase qu'elle m'avait forcé à écrire…

\- Cette femme ! crachai-je.

\- Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta main… dit Harry. Et pour l'autre fois…

\- Ce n'est rien, assurai-je entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il en désignant ma main, ça partira rapidement…

\- Pas sûr, je suis collée tous les soirs pendant trois semaines…

\- Pareil… lâcha Harry avec un sourire compatissant. On est dans le même bateau.

\- C'est clair… ça me rassure que tu sois avec moi, avouai-je.

\- C'est aussi fait pour ça les amis, répondit le Gryffondor en rougissant.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et le remercia encore d'avoir été là pour moi.

\- Ah, voilà ton préfet… souffla Harry en s'enlevant de notre étreinte.

Effectivement, Drago arrivait dans le bout du couloir, il m'avait sans doute vu dans les bras de son pire ennemi, Harry. Mais je n'en avais que faire, cette femme venait de me faire souffrir.

Il s'approcha de nous, jeta un regard noir au Gryffondor, et se concentra sur moi. Mon visage était toujours rouge et ruisselant de larmes de colère.

\- C'est Ombrage… dit Harry comme pour m'éviter d'expliquer.

J'acquiesçai sans mot dire.

Drago regarda Harry de haut en bas, j'avais peur que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Bien, je vais ramener Gabrielle dans notre salle commune, dit finalement le Serpentard.

Il me prit le bras et me conduisit en direction des cachots. C'était la première fois que ces deux là n'avaient pas essayés de s'entretuer… Il suffisait que je pleure pour que Potter et Malefoy arrive à aligner deux phrases sans injures.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Drago sur le chemin.

Je lui montrai ma main en guise de réponse.

\- C'est pas sérieux ? s'enquit le garçon l'air choqué.

\- Malheureusement… répondis-je. C'était soit ça, soit elle me renvoyait de Poudlard.

\- Il faut aller voir Rogue, décréta Malefoy.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas la peine, assurai-je.

\- Je suis ton préfet Gabrielle, et je t'ordonne d'aller voir Rogue, dit-il gravement.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter, tu es blessée.

Le Serpentard paraissait vraiment inquiet ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des cachots, qui s'ouvrit pratiquement aussitôt.

\- Professeur, Gabrielle est blessée, expliqua-t-il en me poussant devant lui.

\- Entrez, souffla Rogue. Montrez-moi, ordonna-t-il une fois que nous étions dans le salon.

Je lui montrai ma blessure et je vis sur son visage que cela le mettait en colère. Rogue savait qui m'avait fait ça, mais préférait ne pas poser la question. Il alla dans une autre pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit bol remplie d'une crème blanchâtre.

\- Mettez ça, la douleur devrait passer… Vous pouvez garder le pot pour les trois prochaines semaines, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si besoin, expliqua le vert et argent. Drago, vous avez eu le bon réflexe.

Nous allions partir quand Rogue me retint par le bras.

\- Surtout n'écoutez pas ce que dis cette femme, me chuchota-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et lui souhaitai la bonne nuit avant de repartir errer dans les cachots avec mon préfet.

\- Merci Drago… d'avoir pris soin de moi, dis-je avant de rentrer dans la salle commune des serpents.

\- C'est normal, répondit le blondinet, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Les cachots étaient déserts, les élèves devaient tous être dans la salle commune, vu le bruit que nous pouvions entendre de l'extérieur. Je pris ses mains et me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser, profitant de cet instant de calme et de solitude. Car une fois la porte passée, nous ne pourrions plus être ensemble.

Le lendemain j'étais fatiguée, toute cette histoire m'avait fait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Sombrals. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je pouvais les voir et cela commençait à me stresser. Il fallait que je trouve des réponses, je décidai alors d'envoyer un hibou à mon père, peut-être que lui avait des idées.

Mais je devais aussi me concentrer sur mes cours de transplanage que j'avais le samedi matin avec les sixièmes années. J'étais contente car je retrouvais Ethan et Samuel, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir beaucoup dernièrement. La Grande Salle avait été modifiée, les tables avaient disparues pour libérer l'espace. Le moniteur, Wilkie Tycross, était envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie et était vraiment étrange.

Le moniteur fit un speech sur les trois D du Transplanage : Destination, Détermination et Décision. Il avait aussi appuyé sur le fait qu'il fallait vraiment être déterminé si nous ne voulions pas nous désartibuler. Cette remarque ne m'avait vraiment pas rassurée… Mais j'essayais de faire de mon mieux. Personne n'avait réussi à transplaner lors de ce premier cours, ce qui était tout à fait normal d'après le moniteur. Il nous donna des devoirs pour le prochain samedi, nous devions nous entraîner à nous concentrer sur notre destination et notre détermination…

Astrid n'arrêtait pas de me demander comment s'était passé le cours. Ethan, était lus courageux que moi et lui avait expliqué le contenu du stage.

\- Gabby est largement meilleur que moi, lâcha Ethan en rigolant.

\- Oh je n'en suis pas si sûre, pouffai-je. Je n'ai pas avancé d'un centimètre.

\- On verra ça, samedi prochain, assura le brun.

Cela me faisait du bien de retrouver Ethan. Je pouvais penser à autre chose, même si j'étais toujours hantée par la curiosité qui m'entourait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'espère aussi qu'Ombrage ne vous aura pas trop énervé haha

À bientôt ! Bisous

Manosky


	30. Chapitre 30: Duel de magie

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween ! Moi Oui, j'étais évidemment déguisée en Serpentard ^^

Je suis de retour avec un chapitre court mais promis je vais me rattraper !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Duel de magie

Les vacances de Noël approchaient dangereusement. Comme a son habitude le château était en effervescence et était plus resplendissant que jamais en cette fin d'année. Mais ces dernières semaines avaient été intenses… J'avais passé mes soirées à me faire torturer par Ombrage en compagnie de Potter et à me faire soigner par Rogue… Et quand ce n'était pas ça, je passais le reste de mon temps libre à travailler mon transplanage.

Mais ce matin, régnait une étrange atmosphère. Pansy était morte de rire dans la salle commune et faisait de drôles de mimes qui amusaient la foule de serpents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandai-je dans le vide en ne m'adressant à personne en particulier.

Blaise se retourna et me prit par l'épaule.

\- T'es pas au courant Gabby ? s'interloqua le jeune homme.

\- Si je pose la question… ça veut dire que non… répliquai-je.

\- Le père Weasley est à Ste Mangouste… Apparemment il s'est fait agresser, répondit Blaise.

Pansy continuait de se dandiner ce qui m'énervait… se moquait-elle de Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Et elle, dis-je en montrant Parkinson du doigt, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de gesticuler comme ça ?

\- Oh euh… tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner… dit Zabini.

Je lui jetai un de mes regards noirs, dont j'avais le secret.

\- Elle se moque du père Weasley, lâcha enfin Blaise.

S'en était trop. Cette fille n'avait aucun respect et pire que ça elle représentait les bas fond de Serpentard. Moi, qui m'efforçait de relever notre réputation. Je poussai Blaise, et avançai d'un pas décidé en direction de Parkinson et de ses fans. Je relevai mes manches et sortis ma baguette.

\- Tu me désoles Pansy, assurai-je en attirant son attention.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction ainsi que ses amies Daphnée et Millicent. Pansy avait sorti baguette, le silence s'était installé, chacun se demandant qui allait frapper en premier.

\- Gabrielle, Pansy, appela Drago. En tant que préfet je vous demande de baisser vos baguettes.

\- En tant que préfète j'autorise ce duel de magie ! beugla Pansy.

Nos camarades Serpentard se mirent à hurler de joie à cette annonce.

« Un duel de magie trop cool ! » « Je me demande ce que vaut Arbois face à Pansy »

Je me concentrais au maximum, je ne devais pas me louper sur ce coup-là. J'avais soif de vengeance, pour tous les coups bas qu'elle m'avait fait et pour avoir manqué de respect à mes amis.

\- Prête à mordre la poussière Arbois ! s'écria la brune à la face de carlin.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te moquer de mes amis… lâchai-je d'une voix sombre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir.

\- RICTUMSEMPRA ! lançai-je.

\- ENDOLO….

Mon sort la frappa en première. Pansy tomba lourdement sur le sol et hurla de rire. Le maléfice du chatouillis était imparable, elle rigolait tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui assenai un léger coup de pied dans le dos.

\- TU AS OSÉ ME LANCER UN SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE ?! hurlai-je.

J'étais choquée. Comment avait-elle pu penser que ce combat était aussi sérieux. Jamais je n'aurais envoyé de sortilège dangereux face à Pansy, je voulais seulement l'humilier et non la blesser.

Mon maléfice se stoppa et Pansy se releva.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ! continuai-je. Tu étais prête à me torturer ? Alors que je suis ta camarade ? T'as vraiment un problème Parkinson !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et m'écarta.

\- Gabrielle a raison, dit Drago. Ce que tu as fais est indicible, excuse-toi immédiatement.

\- Mais.. Drago… implora Pansy.

\- Immédiatement, ordonna Malefoy.

Pansy s'approcha alors de moi et baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard.

\- Désolée.

Sur ces mots, elle courut dans le dortoir des filles en évitant de regarder les autres élèves présents.

Je ne manquai pas de tout raconter à Astrid et Ethan dans la Grande Salle.

\- QUOI ?! manqua de s'étouffer Astrid. Cette vipère a voulu te lancer un doloris ?!

\- Ouais… dis-je blasée. Elle s'est excusée donc…

\- Gabby… c'est très grave, ajouta Ethan en touillant son thé noir, elle aurait pu gravement te blesser.

\- Je sais, affirmai-je, mais nous devons être soudés, nous sommes des Serpentard et des élèves de Poudlard, on ne doit pas se laisser aller à l'adversité. C'est pour ça que j'accepte ses excuses, pour essayer de la changer.

\- Pourquoi un tel discours sur la camaraderie ? plaisanta Astrid.

\- Le père des Weasley a été agressé la nuit dernière… Harry a raison, Voldemort – leurs yeux se figèrent que je prononçai ce nom – est de retour.

\- Hum… souffla Ethan. Tu sais bien que nous ne serons jamais tous unis… dans notre maison, nombreux sont ceux qui ont des parents qui soutiennent Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Je sais, mais ce sont le choix de leurs parents, pas les leurs, rétorquai-je.

L'ambiance était mitigée. Beaucoup d'élèves ne parlaient que des vacances de Noël, mais sans les Weasley, le château était étrangement calme. Seule Hermione était à Poudlard pour le moment et elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Heureusement en cette dernière journée avant les vacances, j'avais double cours de potion. J'étais la seule satisfaite par cette matière.

Je m'assis à côté d'Astrid. Blaise ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre suivi de près par Drago.

Je scannai l'ensemble de la pièce, il y avait beaucoup d'absent. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, et Pansy non plus.

\- Où est Pansy ? demandai-je.

\- C'est vrai ça ? rejoignit Blaise. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin…

\- Elle est peut-être morte de honte, pouffa Astrid.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé… marmonnai-je en réfléchissant.

\- Gabby qui se soucie de Pansy… C'est l'apocalypse ? plaisanta Drago.

\- Je suis pas si méchante que ça… me défendis-je en souriant.

Mes amis avaient été bien contents de se trouver à ma table pour ce cours de potion. Nous avions été les premiers à terminer le travail demandé par Rogue. Et même si ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mes amis progressaient réellement dans la confection de potion, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

En sortant des cachots, Drago me fit signe de le suivre dans la salle commune.

\- Mes parents demandent si tu veux venir avant le 31 décembre au Manoir, dit Drago.

\- C'est tes parents qui demandent… ou toi ? répondis-je d'un air malicieux.

Le visage laiteux de Drago vira au rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, coupa-t-il.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas… dis-je.

\- Tu pourrais venir dès la deuxième semaine des vacances ? proposa le garçon.

\- Avec plaisir Malefoy, répliquai-je.

\- Je sais que tu es impatiente Arbois, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La salle commune était déserte. Le Serpentard s'approcha un peu plus de moi, et vint m'embrasser.

\- DRAGO ! hurla une voix nasillarde.

Sous la surprise je poussai Drago et vis soudain Pansy qui descendait du dortoir des filles.

\- Avec Arbois… dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Pansy… souffla Drago. Ne dis rien s'il te plaît…

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait lui accorder aucune importance. Elle restait figée vers moi, me jetant un regard glacé. Sa respiration était lourde et si l'on regardait bien, une goutte de transpiration ruisselait le long de sa tempe.

Je serrai mes doigts sur ma baguette, à y voir le mouvement léger du bras de Drago, il en fit de même.

Pansy sortit d'un coup sec sa baguette, son bras tremblait de plus en plus et me visait. Drago et moi, sortîmes à notre tour notre baguette.

\- Pansy calme-toi ! criai-je. Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme ce matin !

\- Cette fois-ci j'ai une bonne raison de te faire du mal ! Tu me l'as volé ! mugit-elle.

\- Range ta baguette Pansy ! ordonna Drago.

\- Non, elle t'a pris ! sanglota Pansy.

Je savais qu'elle aimait Drago, mais au point de vouloir me tuer, c'était insensé.

\- EXPELLIARMUS ! jeta mon préfet.

La baguette de Pansy s'envola dans les airs, la laissant désemparée.

Drago s'avança vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

\- Calme toi Panse… dit-il gentiment. Tu comptes toujours autant pour moi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr… Tu crois que tu pourrais garder ce petit secret entre nous ? Je veux dire, juste entre _toi et moi_ …

\- Oui… répondit la Serpentard d'une petite voix.

\- Merci, dit Drago.

Décidément, ce blondinet était doué pour berner les gens… Pansy me faisait même un peu de peine.

Parkinson s'éclipsa rapidement, un peu comme ce matin, sauf que cette fois-ci elle se rendit hors de la salle commune.

\- Normalement, elle ne devrait rien dire, assura Malefoy.

\- Hum… approuvai-je silencieusement.

Le soir, je ne pensais plus qu'au banquet de Noël. C'était ma dernière soirée de l'année à Poudlard, demain je partirais en direction de la France, retrouver mon père et le reste de ma famille. Avec tout ces événements, je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'enquêter sur le fait que je pouvais voir les Sombrals. Mes amis allaient me manquer durant ces deux semaines de vacances, mais j'avais hâte de me rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Je pourrais peut-être découvrir Drago sous un autre jour… Mais cette visite pouvait renforcer notre relation comme l'empirer… Car après tout, j'allais me rendre dans l'antre de Mangemorts.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! La relation Gabby/Drago enfin découverte par quelqu'un...

Donnez-moi votre avis avec une petite review ! :p

À très vite !

Manosky


	31. Chapitre 31: Bye Poudlard

Hello tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand départ pour les vacances de Noël !

Gabrielle va apprendre un lourd secret.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! (je réponds toujours)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Bye Poudlard, Bonjour Bretagne

 _Mes amis,_

 _J'ai appris la malheureuse nouvelle… Je souhaite beaucoup de courage à votre père pour qu'il guérisse et je pense très fort à vous tous. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, si j'ai bien appris une chose à vos côtés, c'est qu'un Weasley n'abandonne jamais. Pour ma part, cela m'a valu un duel de magie avec Parkinson, que j'ai bien évidemment remporté… mais tout cela je vous le raconterai de vive voix._

 _Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en attendant de vous revoir, je vous embrasse fort._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner de vos nouvelles,_

 _Votre amie, Gabrielle._

Je glissai la lettre dans une enveloppe et déposai de la cire rouge afin de la marquer d'un sceau. Je profitai de mes derniers instants pour me rendre à la volière de l'école, pour emprunter un hibou. L'hiver s'était bel et bien installé, il pleuvait de gros flocons blancs. J'étais soulagée d'avoir pris mes gants verts et argents.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi Gabrielle ? demanda Luna qui se trouvait dans la volière.

\- Oh si, j'ai seulement une lettre à envoyer avant… répondis-je en attachant ma lettre à la patte d'une chouette bringée. Et toi, tu vas chez tes parents ?

\- Oui, je retourne chez mon père… dit-elle le regard dans le vide.

\- Moi aussi, chez mon père, assurai-je.

J'avais un point commun avec Luna, nous avions toutes les deux perdu notre mère. Ma remarque fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle, nous étions dans le même bateau en quelque sorte.

Nous retournâmes ensemble au château. L'entrée était pleine de valises et d'autres bagages. Le départ du Poudlard Express approchait de plus en plus, le train partait gare de Pré-au-Lard dans deux heures.

Je retournai dans ma salle commune, pour profiter une dernière fois de mes amis. Je n'allais pas les voir pendant deux semaines… enfin tous sauf Malefoy que j'allais retrouver durant les vacances dans son Manoir familial.

Astrid était en train de faire une tresse à Daphnée. Cela ne me surprenait pas vraiment, elles étaient amies bien avant que j'arrive. Et même si je trouvais Greengrass stupide, elle n'en était pas moins gentille. Pansy avait dû tenir sa langue, personne n'avait parler d'une quelconque relation entre Drago et moi… D'ailleurs où était-il passé ?

\- Hum… Goyle, l'appelai-je pour la première fois de ma vie, tu sais où est Drago ?

\- Il est dans le dortoir, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Non, ça ira, merci Gregory, répondis-je.

C'était la première fois de l'année que je m'adressai personnellement à lui. Il pouvait s'avérer serviable quand il voulait, qui l'eut cru ? Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le dortoir des garçons, ses valises étaient sûrement déjà dans l'entrée. Leur chambre n'étant pas protégée par des enchantements contrairement à celle des filles, je montai les escaliers qui menaient à un palier desservant plusieurs chambres. Mince, laquelle était celle de Drago ? Les préfets n'avaient pas de chambre à part, comment savoir quelle était la sienne ?

Et puis zut, j'ouvris une des portes au hasard…

\- Gabby ?! s'écria Samuel le meilleur ami d'Ethan.

Le garçon était torse nu, il était en train de troquer sa robe de sorcier pour un pull bien plus adapté à un trajet de train.

\- Je suis désolée ! répondis-je en tournant la tête.

J'étais toute rouge d'avoir perturbé ainsi son intimité, même si il n'y avait rien de choquant à voir un garçon torse nu…

\- C'est rien, reprit Sam avec un pull gris sur le dos, tu cherches Ethan ?

\- Euh… bredouillai-je. En réalité, je cherche Drago… Tu sais quelle est sa chambre ?

\- Ouais, c'est la porte en face…

\- Merci Sam ! Je te laisse finir de te changer…

Heureusement que ce n'était que Samuel et non un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Je refermai doucement la porte et m'avançai à celle qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je posai ma main sur la poignée ronde et la tournai. Drago était assis sur son lit, quelque chose dans les mains.

\- Je vous ai dit que je voulais être tranquille, râla Malefoy sans détourner ses yeux de ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Hum hum… fis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

Le blondinet, tourna la tête et devint rouge pivoine en me voyant.

\- Gabrielle ?! dit-il en tentant de cacher l'objet qu'il tenait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il rangea ce qu'il tenait dans un de ses bagages, je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais là, donc je suis venue te voir, assurai-je.

\- Je devrais te retirer des points, les filles n'ont pas le droit normalement de venir ici… dit-il de sa voix narquoise.

\- Oh Monsieur Malefoy veut me punir, pouffai-je en m'asseyant près de lui. Trèves de plaisanterie… je voulais te demander quelques trucs au sujet des vacances.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement.

\- Eh bien… commençai-je. Je voulais savoir si je venais dès le lundi de la deuxième semaine et si quelqu'un de ta famille pouvait venir me chercher ? J'ai toujours pas mon permis de transplanage et les réseaux de cheminées ne fonctionnent pas aussi loin…

\- Ah, fit Drago, c'était prévu que mon père vienne te chercher chez toi pour te ramener ici…

\- O.K… mais il verra ma petite maison perdue en campagne bretonne, ce n'est pas gênant ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'y avais pas pensé… Tu as menti sur ta famille en plus…

\- Tu veux dire, TU as menti sur ma famille et mon sang ! m'énervai-je.

\- Oui bon d'accord, J'AI menti, cassa Drago. Tu n'as qu'à te rendre devant une villa ou dans une plus grande ville ?

\- Ou sinon je peux essayer de transplaner moi-même… j'ai réussi la dernière fois, enfin à peu près…

\- Si c'est pour que tu arrives complètement désartibulée non merci !

\- Mmh… réfléchis-je. Je sais ! Je vais utiliser un Portoloin ! Je connais le sortilège…

\- Bonne idée, tu n'es pas si bête que ça Arbois, plaisanta Drago.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, rétorquai-je en souriant.

Nous nous regardâmes un certain moment, sans rien se dire. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, ce que je trouvais vraiment mignon de sa part…

\- Tu as fini tes bagages ? demandai-je en brisant ce silence.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir coupé cet instant romantique, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris.

\- Oui, tout est prêt, il faut que je descende cette dernière malle dans l'entrée… le train part bientôt, on pourrait se mettre à côté si tu veux ? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être avec les autres préfets…

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne prends pas le Poudlard Express…

\- Je ne comprends pas… balbutia Drago.

\- Rogue va me ramener en transplanage chez moi… Ce serait trop long pour moi de prendre le train, puis l'avion jusqu'en France, expliquai-je.

\- Ah… Tu pars à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

\- À vrai dire, je dois me rendre dans son bureau d'ici dix minutes… avouai-je.

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on doit se dire au revoir…

Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête et c'était loin de me déplaire.

Après avoir échangé un délicat baisé, je retournai saluer Astrid et Ethan.

\- Tu vas me manquer Gabby ! lâcha Astrid.

\- Toi aussi… mais bon deux semaines ça va passer vite ! répondis-je.

Mon amie se jeta dans mes bras… Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je me rendais au Manoir Malefoy… Je me demandais quelle aurait été sa réaction. Après, avoir promis à mes camarades de leur écrire, je filai en direction du bureau du professeur Rogue.

\- _Locomotor_! lançai-je.

Mes valises se mirent à léviter au-dessus du sol, heureusement pour Rogue, je voyageais léger avec seulement deux bagages. Les cachots grouillaient de Serpentard qui se rendaient dans le hall de l'école pour prendre leur train. Je me faufilai entre les serpents, et arrivai enfin devant la porte en bois massive du professeur de potion. Je toquai à trois reprises, et ouvris la porte quand j'entendis la voix sombre de Rogue.

\- Bonjour professeur, dis-je en posant mes valises d'un geste de baguette.

\- Bonjour miss Arbois, répondit le directeur des Serpentard, je vois que vous avez écouté les consignes cette fois, poursuivit-il en regardant mes bagages.

\- En tout cas, je vous remercie de faire ça pour moi, cela m'évite bien des soucis de transport, assurai-je.

\- Oh, vous savez je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, lâcha mon professeur.

\- Euh… balbutiai-je.

Depuis notre retour de Beauxbâtons, lui et moi étions moins proches. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il s'était montré distant, avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- J-je suis désolée professeur… m'excusai-je tristement.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, Gabrielle.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni quoi répondre…

\- Votre main n'est pas totalement guérie, remarqua Rogue.

Je fis non de la tête et lui montrai le dos blessé de ma main gauche. La cicatrice provoquée par mes multiples heures de colle avec Ombrage… on y voyait encore très nettement la phrase _« Je ne dois pas parler français »_. Je haïssais tellement la vue de cette marque, que j'avais porté mes gants le plus souvent possible ces derniers temps.

\- Je vais chercher du dictame, reprit-il, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que votre père ne voit pas cette blessure.

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une fiole d'essence de dictame. Ce traitement était douloureux mais vraiment très efficace. Rogue me prit la main, et versa quelques goutes de la mixture. Je sentis des picotements parcourir ma cicatrice et une fumée verdâtre s'éleva de celle-ci. Petit à petit, ma plaie se referma et laissa place à une peau neuve.

\- Merci professeur ! dis-je en lui souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne répondit pas et alla directement ranger la fiole dans son armoire. Rogue se retourna et regarda mes bagages.

\- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau de moi.

\- Oui… dis-je sans conviction.

Je n'avais pas envie de transplaner mais je n'avais pas le choix… La sensation allait être désagréable. J'attrapai fermement le bras de Rogue et fermai les yeux. Soudain, je me sentis tourbillonner sur moi-même, le haut devenait le bas, le blanc devenait le noir, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, quand mes pieds se posèrent durement sur le sol.

Je me tenais à côté de Rogue, mes bagages derrière moi. Nous étions dans ma rue, qui était déserte, seuls des bonhommes de neige paradaient fièrement devant les maisons du quartier. Ma petite maison arborait une guirlande de Noël multicolore. Mon père n'avait jamais manqué une année pour l'accrocher sous notre toit.

Le professeur Rogue fit léviter mes bagages et s'avança vers ma porte d'entrée.

\- Professeur, je peux me débrouiller seule, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, assurai-je.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec vous et votre père, lâcha-t-il sans même me regarder, à propos d'un sujet abordé avec Dumbledore.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je avec empressement.

Il n'avait jamais été question de rencontrer mon père… Même si j'étais une sorcière, mon père étant moldu n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé de sorciers depuis la mort de ma mère.

\- Votre mère, dit Rogue toujours tourné dos à moi.

\- Ma mère ?! m'écriai-je.

\- Oui, et le reste de votre famille, continua mon directeur me laissant toujours dans le flou.

\- Je ne comprends pas… bredouillai-je.

Rogue finit enfin par se retourner vers moi, il plongea ses deux onyx dans mes yeux azurs et annonça :

\- Vous êtes une sang-pur.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous de cette révélation de fin de chapitre ? Faîtes-moi part de vos théories je me ferais un plaisir de les lires ^^

À très vite ! Bisous

Manosky


	32. Chapitre 32: Généalogie

Hello les amis !

La dernière fois je vous avais laissé en suspend avec une petite révélation concernant le sang de Gabby !

Aujourd'hui voici enfin les explications !

Sinon merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette aventure, et merci pour les reviews.

Merci à Lou Lovegood (guest) pour sa review : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Généalogie

« Vous êtes une sang-pur »

Ces mots résonnaient en moi, je ne pouvais pas répondre… Je ne ressentais plus le froid mordant ni la neige qui tombait à foison. Le professeur Rogue cessa de me fixer et se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits et le suivis. Mon père était à la maison, la lueur de la cheminée du salon était visible depuis la rue… J'appréhendais la discussion à venir.

Je frappais à la porte d'entrée, je n'avais pas pris mes clefs de maison à Poudlard de peur de les égarer. La porte s'ouvrit, mon père avait l'air tellement heureux de me voir.

\- Gabrielle ! s'écria-t-il en me prenant dans les bras.

\- Papa… soufflai-je affectueusement. Je te présente le professeur Rogue, continuai-je en me dégageant de l'étreinte de mon père.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Arbois, dit le maître des potions en serrant la main à mon père.

Mon père s'écarta et invita Rogue à entrer. Et c'était mieux comme ça, j'avais hâte de me réchauffer près de la cheminée. J'enlevais mon long manteau, et ma panoplie d'accessoires verts et argents, et me dirigea vers le salon qui était toujours aussi cosy. Nous avions un immense canapé en cuir qui trônait fièrement devant le feu. Deux gros fauteuils venaient lui tenir compagnie… J'adorais ma maison, et je me rendais compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

\- Voulez-vous boire du thé ? demanda mon père. Sinon il y a du café aussi…

\- Du thé serait parfait, je vous remercie, répondit le Serpentard.

Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre de voir Rogue discuter avec mon père… et surtout de le voir errer dans mon salon. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et attendit sans mots dire que mon père apporte son thé.

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir une goutte de lait ? demanda Rogue à mon père.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et partit chercher une petite bouteille de lait dans la cuisine. Il était vrai, que mettre du lait dans son thé était une façon de faire purement britannique.

Mon père donna la bouteille à Rogue, et s'assit à mes côtés dans le canapé, une tasse de thé dans la main.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené Gabrielle, c'est vraiment très aimable, dit mon père.

\- C'est tout à fait normal… répondit d'une voix doucereuse le vert et argent. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre fille a eu quelques soucis de santé…

\- Oui, j'ai reçu un mot du directeur Dumbledore à ce sujet… assura mon père avec inquiétude.

\- Nous pensons savoir quelle est la source de ces… - il but une gorgée de thé - désagréments.

J'avais envie de savoir, mais en même temps cela m'effrayait…

\- Une force sombre semble habiter Gabrielle, expliqua Rogue, elle se révèle quand votre fille subit un choc émotionnel grave. C'est notamment ce qu'il s'est produit à Beauxbâtons… et cela s'est reproduit cette année. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Dumbledore et Gabrielle pour trouver une solution. Ce qui a payé, car j'ai mis au point une potion, permettant à Gabrielle de canaliser cette force…

\- Mais pourquoi lui arrive-t-il tout ça ? demanda mon père l'air bouleversée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je vais bien, le rassurai-je.

Rogue ouvrit une toute petite valise qu'il avait emmené et en sortit une fiole de potion violacée.

\- Cette potion est très utile pour Gabrielle, dit-il en me tendant la fiole, vous feriez mieux d'en boire, miss.

Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Qu'allait-il m'annoncer… ? J'étais de plus en plus inquiète, mais je lui faisais confiance et buvais alors la petite potion.

\- Monsieur Arbois, pouvez-vous me dire comment Alynéa Ponelius est décédée ? demanda très calmement Rogue.

Mon père fut surpris par cette question, il paraissait gêné mais répondit tout de même :

\- Alynéa… était Auror au Ministère de la Magie Française, elle était dans le détachement du Grand Ouest. Je sais seulement qu'elle recherchait activement un groupe de sorciers qui un jour ont trouvé notre lieu de domicile. J'ai pris la fuite avec les enfants, Alynéa est restée combattre… mais ils devaient être trop nombreux…

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez ? appuya Rogue.

\- Oui… le Ministère refuse de m'en dire davantage car je suis un non-mage…

\- Bien, merci pour ce témoignage Monsieur Arbois, souffla Rogue. Puis-je m'entretenir seul avec Gabrielle ?

\- Bien sûr… acquiesça mon père en quittant le salon et fermant la porte.

Rogue posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et croisa les bras.

\- Vous avez bu la potion ?

\- Oui professeur…

\- Hum… fit-il. Je suppose que vous souhaitez des explications…

\- Qu'entendez-vous par sang-pur ? Mon père est moldu…

\- Non, Gabrielle… Votre père n'est pas un moldu.

\- Comment ça ?! m'énervai-je.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la fille de… Monsieur Arbois, dit-il gravement.

Sous le choc, je lâchai ma tasse de café qui alla se briser sur le parquet…

\- Nous avons fait des recherches sur vous, à l'aide également de Madame Maxime. Votre mère n'est pas décédée de cette façon… en fait, nous pensons que le Mnistère vous a oublietté votre famille et vous, et ont modifié vos souvenirs. En réalité, votre mère, Alynéa Ponelius était une Auror reconnue en France, elle traquait la Marche Sombre, un groupe de mages noirs. Depuis des années, elle était à la recherche de Magnus Rabiès, le leader de la Marche Sombre… Un jour, en 1978, elle tomba sur le chemin de Rabiès… voulant le combattre, elle lutta jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais ne parvint pas à le vaincre… Étant exténuée, Alynéa se retrouva à la merci de Rabiès, qui abusa d'elle ce soir-là…

\- Attendez… vous êtes en train de dire que ce Rabiès a… a v-violer ma mère ? sanglotai-je.

Rogue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire… Je ne savais pas que ma mère avait tant souffert…

\- Gabrielle, Magnus Rabiès est votre père… lâcha Rogue en baissant son regard.

\- Hein ?! Ce monstre !

\- Votre mère étant déjà mariée avec Monsieur Arbois, elle mentit sur sa grossesse… n'évoquant jamais l'incident… Rabiès avait malgré tout appris qu'Alynéa avait donné naissance à une petite fille qui pouvait être le sienne… Il n'a alors jamais cessé de vous chercher, il voulait vous récupérer. Je ne sais pas comment tout s'est déroulé exactement, mais votre mère a été retrouvée morte dans l'une des bases de la Marche Sombre… la seule survivante était une petite fille blonde, du nom de Gabrielle… vous. Étant le fruit d'un acte inhumain, un viol, nous pensons qu'une force énorme de magie s'est concentrée en vous, et qu'elle implose lorsque vous êtes la plus vulnérable… c'est-à-dire triste, énervée… lorsque vos émotions sont démultipliées.

\- Cette chose, serait un concentré de magie ?

\- C'est ce que nous pensons… votre mère était très puissante, et Rabiès est un mage noir redouté…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… cela faisait trop d'information à digérer. Mon père était Rabiès ? Ce monstre ? Non… Impossible, mon père est un Arbois… un moldu qui m'a élevé seul à la mort de ma mère…

\- Ce n'est pas possible… tremblai-je. Je m'appelle Gabrielle Arbois et je suis une sang mêlée !

\- Vous resterez toujours miss Arbois, me conforta Rogue. Hélas, il était primordial que vous connaissiez la vérité sur vos origines… Cela explique votre puissance magique et ce qui vous arrive…

\- Je ne suis pas plus puissante que mes camarades, rétorquai-je.

\- Ah non ?

\- Je suis sûre que Potter me battrait en duel de magie !

\- Potter est un cas différent… contrairement à vous, c'est l'amour de Lily qui lui confère sa puissance magique.

\- Lily ? m'enquis-je.

\- Sa mère, cassa Rogue. Votre passé est différent de votre présent et encore plus de votre futur, continua-t-il, la potion canalise cette énergie magique qui émane de vous…

\- Ce n'est plus un problème si grave que ça ? demandai-je.

\- Non, si vous buvez une fiole de potion dès que vous le sentez nécessaire, assura mon professeur. Cela est nettement moins inquiétant que ce nous pensions au départ… nous avions peur que vous ne soyez un Obscurial.

Je ne répondis pas. Certes, mon état de santé n'était pas aggravant… mais apprendre que mon père biologique était un horrible sorcier me répugnait… Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je faisais désormais partie de ceux qui avaient un passé tragique.

\- Gabrielle… je sais que vous tenez à Drago Malefoy, reprit Rogue, mais il est primordial que vous preniez vos distances avec lui et sa famille.

\- Mais…

\- Si jamais votre véritable identité était découverte cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour vous…

\- Je croyais que Voldemort – il fit les gros yeux - n'était pas réellement de retour, pestai-je.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour… avoua Rogue.

\- Donc vous avouer que Potter n'est pas un cinglé…

Je voyais que ma remarque l'avait dérangé, il me fixait de ses deux onyx, d'un regard qui me fit comprendre que j'étais peut-être allée trop loin.

\- Garder cette révélation pour vous pour le moment, ordonna-t-il. Je vous laisse le choix de décider si il est préférable d'en parler à votre père… Si vous préférez laisser ses faux souvenirs crées par le Ministère, ou lui dire la vérité.

\- Cela détruirait ma famille… attendez une minute, et ma sœur dans tout ça ?

\- Elle est bien la fille de Monsieur Arbois, et de votre mère, mais les gênes moldus de la famille Arbois sont dominants chez elle, ce qui explique son manque de pouvoirs magique.

Au moins une chose était normale dans ma famille… mais j'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser… Je n'avais qu'une envie, hurler et tout casser sur mon passage.

\- Miss, tout ira bien pour vous ? demanda Rogue.

J'acquiesçai, je n'allais pas me morfondre devant Rogue… Mais tout ceci, expliquait entre autres pourquoi il était froid et distant avec moi ces derniers temps. Il devait réfléchir à comment m'annoncer tout ça.

\- Bien, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous en ressentez le besoin. Et surtout, prenez une dose de potion par jour, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui professeur…

\- Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années Miss Arbois, saluez votre père pour moi, ajouta Rogue avant de transplaner depuis mon salon.

Je restai un moment, seule dans le salon, le regard dans le vide à contempler la danse hasardeuse des flammes de la cheminée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Peut-être aurais-je préféré ne rien savoir et vivre éternellement dans le mensonge… Une sang-pur, moi ? Je me sentais sale. Rien que l'idée de penser qu'en moi circulait le sang de Magnus Rabiès me donnait des sanglots et des suées. Ce n'était pas moi… J'étais une Arbois.

\- Ton professeur est parti ? demanda mon père en ouvrant la porte du salon.

À sa vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en larmes et de le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Gabby ? s'enquit mon père.

\- Rien papa, tu m'as juste beaucoup manqué…

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à dire la vérité à mon père… Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir à son tour. C'est pourquoi je décidai de passer toute la soirée assise devant la télé avec lui… Avec bien entendu de bonnes pizzas industrielles à manger sur un plateau repas. J'avais peut-être un passé douteux, mais ma vie actuelle était parfaite, j'avais une famille formidable, lien de sang ou non.

Noël était passé, cela avait été merveilleux et m'avait changé les idées, du moins pendant un temps. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ce que m'avait révélé le professeur Rogue. Heureusement, que ma famille et mes amis me faisaient penser à autre chose.

Mon père était aux anges, étant majeure dans le monde des sorciers, je ne portais plus la trace et pouvait donc utiliser la magie librement. Je l'avais donc beaucoup aidé à faire le ménage, à coup de « _recurvite_ », et avait réparé des objets cassés.

J'étais également sortie avec mes anciens amis moldus, j'avais profité de mes animaux, mon chien et mon cheval… J'avais un train de vie tranquille, mais la semaine passait très vite et je devais commencer à songer à mon futur séjour au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Papa…

\- Mmh ?

\- La semaine prochaine, j'aimerais me rendre chez un ami de Poudlard…

\- Quand ça ?

\- Mercredi… je pensais passer le nouvel an chez lui et ensuite retourner à l'école.

\- Chez un garçon ?

\- Oui papa, un garçon…

\- Je ne sais pas Gabrielle…

\- Mais je suis majeure papa ! me défendis-je.

\- Majeure chez les sorciers, mais pas chez moi, tu n'as pas encore 18 ans, affirma mon père.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Bon, d'accord mais je veux que tu m'écrives de là-bas.

\- Promis !

Je courus dans ma chambre, saisis un parchemin et une plume et rédigeai :

 _Cher Drago,_

 _Je ne pourrais pas venir dès lundi comme convenu, suite à quelques petits soucis familiaux… Mais je serais présente le mercredi si cela vous convient ta famille et toi. J'ai hâte de venir te voir._

 _J'attends impatiemment ta réponse pour préparer mon portoloin._

 _Tendresse, Gabrielle_

Je pris le vieux hibou que j'avais déjà emprunté à l'école et envoyai ma lettre.

Même si Rogue me l'avait fortement déconseillé, je mourrais d'envie d'aller retrouver Drago… Cela me viderait la tête, et puis de toutes façons comment son père pourrait-il connaître mes réelles origines ? En attendant, j'allais profiter un maximum de mes derniers jours en Bretagne, avec mon père et ma sœur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous de toutes ces révélations ? Aviez-vous vu ça venir ? :)

Dîtes moi tout en me laissant une petite review ! C'est important pour un auteur de savoir ce que vous pensez de son histoire :)

Petite parenthèse, je suis allée voir les Animaux Fantastiques 2 et j'ai a-do-ré ! :p

À très vite !

Manosky


	33. Chapitre 33: Le Manoir Malefoy

Hello les amis !

Aujourd'hui on quitte la Bretagne pour nous rendre au lugubre Manoir Malefoy !

C'est le début d'un séjour mouvementé pour Gabby !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me **soumettre des idées de péripéties en me laissant une petite review** ou en PM en fin de chapitre ! ;)

Je prends en compte toutes vos idées :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Le Manoir Malefoy

Les derniers jours en Bretagne furent assez difficiles émotionnellement parlant. J'avais beau profiter un maximum de ma famille, les révélations de Rogue sur mes origines continuaient de me hanter. J'avais très peu sommeil, et passais mes nuits à lire et à composer des chansons dans le magnifique carnet que m'avait offert Drago pour mon anniversaire. J'avais d'ailleurs lu et relu la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyé concernant ma venue au Manoir.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _Il n'y a aucun problème pour que tu puisses venir mercredi. J'attends ta venue avec impatience._

 _Tu peux préparer ton portoloin pour 17h30 heure anglaise, je t'accueillerai à l'entrée du Manoir._

 _À très vite, Drago_

Ce n'était qu'un maudit bout de papier, mais je lui accordais tant d'importance. Ce voyage allait clarifier ma relation avec Malefoy, et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ma valise était prête, j'avais accordé beaucoup de soin quant aux choix de mes vêtements. Je voulais que les parents de Drago aient une bonne opinion de moi, même si comme le dit si bien l'expression, _l'habit ne fait pas le moine_. J'avais également pris de jolis sous-vêtements, sait-on jamais… Et j'avais choisi une robe rouge pour le nouvel an.

Nous étions enfin mercredi, mon portoloin était prêt. J'avais bien vérifié l'enchantement, _Portus_ , afin de ne pas atterrir je ne sais où. Il fallait que j'arrive devant le portail du Manoir et le tout en un seul morceau. Je profitais alors des derniers instants avec mon père avant mon départ.

\- Je décolle dans une demi-heure… lâchai-je en me servant une tasse de café dans la cuisine.

Mon père était adossé contre l'évier, une tasse de café noir lui aussi à la main.

\- Tu es sûre pour ton portoloin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, normalement tout est bon, donc évite de toucher notre vieux grille-pain, recommandai-je.

\- N'oublie pas de m'écrire une fois arrivée là-bas, me rappela mon père. Et même après, je ne connais pas ces gens…

Je m'en voulais de le rendre inquiet comme ça, surtout que je lui cachais la vérité sur la famille Malefoy… Si je lui avais dit que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort… je n'ose imaginer sa réaction.

\- Promis papa…

\- Tu reviens en février ?

\- Oui, je voudrais aussi en profiter pour voir Andrea, d'ici là j'aurais mon permis de transplaner.

\- En parlant de permis, tu auras aussi tes heures de conduite à faire pendant les prochaines vacances.

\- Mais papa… la voiture ne servira à rien si je peux transplaner !

\- Gabrielle, c'est toujours très important de savoir conduire une voiture ! Ta mère, regrettait de ne pas savoir le faire, la voiture permet de se faire discret.

\- D'accord… je passerai mon permis moldu…

\- De conduire, pas moldu s'il te plaît, corrigea mon père.

Il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mon portoloin. Je fis un énorme câlin à mon père, pris ma valise, ma baguette magique et sortis dans mon jardin. L'herbe verte avait laissé place à un manteau blanc. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans cette petite couche de neige. Je marchai jusqu'au saule pleureur et me plaçai devant un vieux grille-pain rouillé que j'avais transformé en portoloin. J'attendis sagement, ne quittant pas ma montre des yeux.

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Je touchai le vieil objet et me fis transporter dans un tourbillon semblable au transplanage ou à la poudre de cheminette.

Je rouvris les yeux, et vis de gros flocons blancs tomber devant un immense portail en fer forgé. Je regardai ma montre, il était 18h30. Mon cœur se serra, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ma montre était toujours en heure française et non anglaise, il était bien 17h30. Une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir et d'une chapka approchait dans l'allée de haies derrière le portail. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer clairement la personne à cause de la neige et du vent.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique à faire grincer des dents et la silhouette s'avança de plus en plus.

\- Je vois que ton portoloin a fonctionné Arbois, dit une voix traînante.

\- Bonjour Drago, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se rapprocha, me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa.

\- Viens, on va se mettre au chaud, dit-il en me montrant la voie à suivre.

Je fis léviter ma valise et me mis à le suivre dans l'allée enneigée. J'étais vraiment contente de retrouver Drago, et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, je n'avais pas pensé à Rabiès.

Tout était parfaitement rectiligne, les haies étaient taillées de façon parfaite, rien ne dépassait. Au bout du chemin, se trouvait un immense Manoir peu accueillant. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées d'une lueur orange, semblable à un feu de cheminée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Manoir était aussi grand, surtout pour la famille Malefoy, après tout Drago était fils unique.

Le blondinet me passa devant et ouvris d'un coup de baguette la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Elle débouchait sur une grande entrée envahie par la pénombre. L'entrée desservait le salon et la cuisine, de l'autre côté, des escaliers semblaient mener aux chambres et aux salles de bains.

Drago prit mon manteau et mon écharpe et les donna à un elfe de maison à l'air rabougri.

\- Oswin, l'appela Drago, monte la valise de miss Arbois dans sa chambre.

\- Bien cher maître, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant la truffe touchant presque le sol.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparu avec mes affaires.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un elfe de maison, dis-je curieuse.

\- Oh… ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous l'avons, avoua-t-il. On en avait un autre avant, mais Oswin est beaucoup plus serviable que cette saleté de Dobby.

Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, était-ce l'elfe de maison qui travaillait à Poudlard et ami d'Harry Potter ? Je n'osais pas poser la question à Drago de peur de le brusquer.

\- Miss Arbois, ravi de vous revoir, déclara Lucius Malefoy en franchissant la porte du salon pour nous rejoindre dans l'entrée. Vous avez effectué bon voyage ?

\- Très bien, merci, mon portoloin était au point, assurai-je.

\- Une jeune fille aussi douée que vous ne pouvait que réussir, me complimenta-t-il. Venez, je vais vous présenter Mrs Malefoy.

Je suivis le père de Drago dans le salon. Les meubles et la décoration inspiraient le luxe, mais le tout était harmonieux. Dans un grand fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main se trouvait une femme mûre très élégante. Elle portait une robe grise somptueuse qui était contrastée par son rouge à lèvres rouge vif et ses cheveux blonds. C'était une très belle femme, mais j'angoissais à l'idée de la rencontrer.

\- Miss Arbois, je vous présente Narcissa, interpella Lucius en désignant délicatement sa femme.

\- Enchantée Mrs Malefoy, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire légèrement. Puis elle se leva de son fauteuil, s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains.

\- Heureuse de vous connaître, Gabrielle Arbois, prononça-t-elle dans un français quasi parfait.

J'étais impressionnée par la prestance de cette femme. Je voyais d'où venais les manières de Drago. Narcissa me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le grand canapé en cuir situé près de son fauteuil.

\- Souhaitez-vous boire un thé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Gabrielle préfère le café, répondit Drago à ma place.

Je souris légèrement, j'étais un peu embarrassée de ne pas avoir accepté le thé, mais contente que Drago ait précisé mes préférences. Je n'aurais pas osé décliner.

\- OSWIN ! appela bruyamment Lucius.

Le petit elfe uniquement vêtu d'une vieille taie d'oreiller se hâta alors de se rendre dans le living-room.

\- Que peut faire Oswin pour servir ses maîtres ? demanda la petite créature en tremblotant.

\- Trois thés et un café, ordonna Malefoy senior sans même le regarder.

J'étais gênée pour Oswin, mais de ce que je savais, les elfes de maison se plaisaient souvent à servir leurs maîtres, tous sauf Dobby. C'est pourquoi Hermione n'arrivait pas à grand-chose avec la S.A.L.E.

Il revint très rapidement, un lourd plateau en argent dans les bras. Il y avait quatre tasses ensorcelées, les cuillères touillaient les boissons toutes seules. L'elfe les fit léviter pour les placer devant nous, sur l'immense table basse qui trônait entre les fauteuils et le canapé.

Drago s'était assis à côté de moi, nous étions entourés de ses parents. Une cheminée démesurée abritait un feu chaleureux, mes yeux avaient du mal à ne pas fixer le mouvement des flammes.

\- Vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ? reprit Lucius en me fixant de ses yeux de glace.

\- Très bien, cela m'a fait du bien de retrouver ma famille, je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis cet été, expliquai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce Noël avait été fortement perturbé par la révélation de mes origines.

\- Vous ne vivez pas avec vos deux parents ? s'enquit Narcissa relevant le fait que je n'avais mentionné que mon père.

Mes joues se teintèrent d'un rouge vermillon…

\- Hum eh bien… bredouillai-je, j'ai perdu ma mère il y a quelques années.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma curiosité miss Arbois, s'excusa Narcissa la main sur le cœur. Je n'étais pas au courant, continua-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assurai-je, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Je continuai à faire connaissance avec la famille Malefoy. Ils étaient plus sympathiques que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils avaient des liens avec Voldemort.

\- Drago, peux-tu faire visiter notre humble demeure à miss Arbois ? demanda Lucius.

\- Evidemment, lâcha le blondinet.

« Humble demeure » ? C'était plutôt un palace que j'avais à visiter. Je me levai du canapé et suivis Drago dans le hall d'entrée. Il me montra les cuisines, et la salle à manger qui était magnifique toute en bois de chêne. Puis nous montâmes les escaliers en bois massif. Un grand couloir, long d'une dizaine de mètres desservait chambres et salles de bain.

\- Alors ici c'est ma chambre, dit Drago en ouvrant une des portes du couloirs.

Sa chambre était à l'image du reste, très spacieuse. Il y avait un lit king size à baldaquin. La décoration était somptueuse et choisi avec goût mais n'avait rien à voir avec une chambre d'un garçon de quinze ou seize ans… Les sorciers au sang pur menaient vraiment une vie déconnectée de la réalité du monde moldu…

Je rentrai et sautai sur son lit pour m'allonger.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais Arbois ? s'empressa le Serpentard.

\- Je m'installe, pouffai-je.

\- Ah… crois moi j'aimerais bien que tu puisses t'installer… lâcha Drago. Mais mes parents sont assez… vieux jeu, tu as droit à ta propre chambre.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée, rigolai-je.

Mon père serait soulagé d'apprendre ça… Si Drago était venu chez moi, il aurait lui aussi sans doute dormi dans l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur.

\- Désolé, balbutia le vert et argent.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je, c'est compréhensible.

Je me relevai et terminai la visite par ma chambre. Elle était dans la même veine que celle de Drago, j'avais le droit à un vrai lit de princesse qui faisait passer mon lit actuel pour une vieille paillasse. Si j'avais bien compris, le Manoir comptait six chambres et cinq salles de bain… très utile pour trois personnes. Ce à quoi Drago m'a répondu, que c'était important car les Malefoy recevaient régulièrement des invités faisant partis des 28 sacrés.

\- Ça doit être sympa ces réunions de familles, cassai-je.

\- Les 28 sacrés ne font pas tous partis de la même famille Gabby, rétorqua Drago.

\- Mouais, les rumeurs de consanguinité sont quand même bien présentes, continuai-je en énervant le blondinet.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de consanguin ?! s'énerva Drago.

\- Humour, me défendis-je, désolée c'était pour plaisanter.

Il poussa un long soupir mais accepta mes excuses. Il fallait que je surveille mon franc parler, je n'étais plus en France ni avec mes autres amis…

\- Je te montrerai le jardin demain, quand il fera jour, expliqua Drago. Nous dînons d'ici une heure, je te laisse installer tes affaires, je reviendrais te chercher tout à l'heure.

\- Merci Drago.

Ah ces familles aristocrates… Je profitai de ce petit moment de tranquillité pour écrire une lettre à mon père et ranger mes affaires. J'avais bien fait de choisir avec précaution mes tenues… Je me demandais comment allait se passer le reste de la semaine, et notamment le nouvel an. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui avait été invité par les Malefoy, j'espérais ne pas y voir de nombreux mangemorts…

* * *

C'est tout pour ce début de séjour ! Comme dit précédemment, donnez moi des **idées de péripéties** que vous voudriez voir chez les Malefoy ! Cela pourrait être amusant, j'écoute toutes les propositions ! Et n'hésitez pas à me **donner votre avis** sur l'arrivée de Gabby au Manoir et sur le chapitre en général !

 **Merci à tous** de me lire, j'essaie d'écrire au mieux pour que les chapitres sortent chaque semaine.

À très vite

Manosky


	34. Chapitre 34: Escapade Nocturne

Salut les amis !

Aujourd'hui Gabby va enfin passer un peu de temps seule avec Drago au Manoir Malefoy...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Escapade nocturne

Je replaçai une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille et inspirai un bon coup. C'était la première fois que j'allais dîner avec la famille Malefoy, et si je n'aimais pas le repas ? J'avais aussi peur des éventuelles questions qu'ils pourraient me poser… Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de ma chambre et sortis dans le couloir rejoindre Drago.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on mange ? demandai-je en le suivant vers les escaliers.

\- Aucune idée, c'est Oswin qui s'en occupe.

Evidemment cela n'allait pas être sa mère qui allait cuisiner… J'avais oublié ce détail.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà installés à table. Elle était éclairée par de magnifiques chandelles et un chemin de table vert et argent ornait le tout. Heureusement que j'étais moi aussi à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor… Le père de Drago se leva et tira une chaise pour que je puisse m'y asseoir.

\- Alors Gabrielle, vous avez pris vos repères ? demanda-t-il une fois que j'étais installée.

\- Oui, Drago m'a fait la visite, répondis-je.

\- Bien, assura Lucius.

L'entrée arriva par magie, c'était le cas de le dire. C'était un potage aux légumes de saisons, potiron, butternut etc… De quoi ravir mes papilles.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez une excellente élève en cours de potion ? remarqua Narcissa.

\- Oh… fis-je gênée. Excellente je ne sais pas, mais j'assiste beaucoup le professeur Rogue.

\- Impressionnant, dit-elle en regardant Drago l'air de dire que ses notes n'étaient pas assez bonnes.

Les plats s'enchaînaient et tout se déroulait bien, enfin jusqu'à cette question :

\- Et votre famille ? Vous êtes descendante d'une puissante famille de sang-pur il me semble…

Je regardai Narcissa ne sachant pas tout de suite quoi répondre… Je manquai également de m'étouffer avec un petit pois.

\- Vous savez… commençai-je. Ma famille est plutôt discrète, mais vous dîtes vrai.

Cette fois-ci je ne mentais plus… j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à dire cette horrible vérité.

\- Je connaissais la famille Ponelius, et bien entendu la famille Rabiès, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Arbois… continua Narcissa.

Elle venait de citer, la famille de ma mère et celle de mon… père biologique. Je jetai un regard de détresse à Drago, après tout il pensait que je mentais quant à mes origines de sang-pur… Je ne pouvais de toutes façons pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Maman… l'interpella Drago.

Cela confirmait aussi ce que je pensais, Drago était plus proche de sa mère que de son père, car je ne l'ai jamais entendu l'appeler « papa ».

\- Veuillez excusez ma maladresse, dit sa mère, j'y pense, les Lestrange sont aussi une puissante famille française… Les connaissez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir… répondis-je sans conviction.

\- Oh… fit-elle surprise. Ma sœur, Bellatrix, s'est mariée avec Rodulphus Lestrange, liant ainsi nos familles…

Mon cœur se stoppa net, et je lâchai ma petite cuillère sous le coup de l'émotion. Bellatrix Lestrange était la tante de Drago ? Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement et personne ne me l'avait dit…

\- Tout va bien miss Arbois ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Euh oui oui, balbutiai-je, un simple spasme, désolée.

\- Mrs Ombrage vous a-t-elle réintégrée avec les Serpentard ? reprit-il.

\- Oui, elle a changé d'avis… assurai-je en sachant que c'était lui qui avait dû lui demander de me faire changer de groupe.

\- Heureusement, dit Lucius, faire cours avec ces maudits Gryffondor… Mais bon, Dolores Ombrage est sans doute la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard…

\- Vous trouvez ? répliquai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Bien entendu, et sur ses conseils, Drago va intégrer sa future brigade inquisitoriale dès la rentrée de janvier, lâcha-t-il en fixant son fils.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas débattre avec Lucius dès mon premier soir ici… Car pour bon nombre d'entre nous, notamment Harry et moi, cette bonne femme était un véritable cauchemar.

Le repas touchait enfin à sa fin. J'avais réussi à éviter les mauvaises questions et surtout les mauvaises réponses. Ma vraie identité était protégée, pour le moment du moins.

J'étais assise sur le lit de Drago, et regardait ses affaires du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est quel modèle ton balai ? demandai-je en montrant du doigt ledit objet.

\- Oh, c'est un nimbus 2001, dit-il avec un certain dédain. J'aimerais avoir un balai plus récent, mais mon père trouve que je ne le mérite pas…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez bon au Quidditch selon lui… souffla le blondinet esquivant mon regard.

\- Je trouve que tu es un très bon attrapeur, sans toi l'équipe de Serpentard serait vraiment nul… Si on devait compter sur Adrian Pucey on aurait été éliminé tout de suite, le réconfortai-je.

Je détestais les trois quarts des joueurs de notre équipe de Quidditch, mais le pire restait vraiment Pucey avec qui je m'étais déjà pris la tête.

Ma remarque fit sourire le vert et argent, mais sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Si j'arrivais à battre cette saleté de Potter, j'aurais sûrement droit à un nouveau balai, pesta le garçon.

\- Je sais que tu en es capable…

\- Merci Gabrielle… dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur son lit. Et navré pour toutes les questions de mes parents à table.

\- Oh ce n'est rien… Je pense avoir répondu ce qu'il fallait, assurai-je. Mais dis-moi… Tu vas vraiment faire parti de la brigade de cette vieille bique ?

\- Ouais… râla Drago. Mon père veut absolument que je me fasse bien voir par Ombrage… en échange j'espère pouvoir ennuyer Saint Potter et ses petits toutous.

\- Obnubilé par Potter… rigolai-je. Et si tu tentais de l'ignorer pour une fois ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! C'est lui qui vient me chercher des noises à chaque fois ! maugréa Drago.

\- Je pense que vous êtes tout les deux fautifs… Je comprends qu'Harry puisse t'énerver, je trouve aussi qu'il a beaucoup de privilèges à Poudlard… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui, ni pour insulter Hermione…

\- Et eux alors ! Ils ne se gênent pas pour m'insulter, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je sais bien… vous ne serez jamais amis ça c'est sûr, mais vous pouvez au moins vous conduire de façon civilisée. C'est-à-dire vous ignorer.

\- Mouais… J'avais oubliée que tu pouvais être énervante Arbois, se moqua-t-il.

\- Commence pas à me chercher Malefoy ! plaisantai-je à mon tour.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me cogner ? continua Drago.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas… souviens toi la dernière fois qu'on s'est battu, j'ai gagné.

Je faisais allusion à notre bataille de boule de neige lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je l'avais battu par la triche… et cela avait fini sur un baiser. (1)

\- Très bien, sors ta baguette alors on va faire un duel, lâcha le Serpentard.

\- Non je ne crois pas… dis-je l'air malicieuse. Je vote plutôt pour ça…

Je saisis un des coussins présents sur le lit.

\- Tiens voilà ton arme, assurai-je.

Drago ne semblait pas comprendre où je voulais en venir. Il regardait l'oreiller se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire.

\- Quoi ? l'interpellai-je. T'as jamais fait de bataille d'oreiller ?

\- Non… ça doit encore être un de tes trucs de moldus.

J'explosai de rire… Mais en même temps j'éprouvais un peu de la peine pour Drago, son enfance n'avait pas dû être très joyeuse.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tous le monde fait des batailles de coussins ! Allez hop, que le meilleur gagne !

Je donnai le premier coup, évidemment je ne frappais pas fort. Et au fur et à mesure Drago s'amusait, notre bataille d'oreiller était clairement ridicule mais était ponctuée de crises de fou rire.

Je m'allongeai sur son matelas, m'avouant ainsi vaincue.

\- Bravo, tu as gagné… avouai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant… t'es pas très douée.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal c'est pour ça…

\- Mais bien sûr…

Je pouffai de rire à nouveau. C'était amusant de voir Drago se lâcher un peu plus qu'à l'école.

Nous restâmes un long moment allongé sur son lit, sans parler. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, c'était reposant, je ne saurais vraiment comment décrire ce moment…

\- Tu sais, dit Drago brisant le silence, je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de venir…

\- Oh c'est plutôt moi qui te remercie de l'invitation, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres. J'apprends à mieux te connaître et ça c'est chouette.

\- Avec toi c'est différent, j'ai l'impression que je peux vraiment être moi-même… avoua le garçon.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas dans le jugement…

\- Peut-être… Si je suis différent à l'école, c'est aussi car j'ai mon image à tenir.

\- Mouais… c'est sûr que ton comportement chez les Serpentard est apprécié… mais moi je suis heureuse de connaître le vrai Drago, attentionné, attachant, drôle…

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

\- Je le pense vraiment, assurai-je en le regardant.

Ce garçon était rempli de surprises. Je me rapprochai et posa ma tête contre lui. C'était un moment parfait…

\- Mince, j'avais pas vu l'heure, dit Drago en se relevant. Tu as peut-être envie d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bain ?

\- J'avoue qu'un bon bain chaud ne serait pas de refus.

Le garçon m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvrit une porte que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Tu as une salle de bain attenante, enfin je veux dire chez moi toutes les chambres ont leur propre salle de bain… Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose…

\- O.K, vu l'heure qu'il est j'imagine qu'on doit se dire bonne nuit ?

\- Ouais… si tu veux demain je viendrais te chercher pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Parfait alors… bonne nuit et à demain, dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Gabrielle, dit-il les joues vermeilles.

Il sortit de ma chambre, je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai tout droit vers la baignoire.

La salle de bain était à l'image du Manoir et respirait le luxe. J'allais passer un moment agréable c'était certains.

Après m'être relaxée, je me couchai dans ce grand lit… Je me sentais un peu seul, je n'aurais pas dit non pour dormir avec Drago… _Nox,_ j'étais désormais dans le noir complet. J'avais toujours du mal à m'endormir dans un endroit inconnu… Après quelques instants, mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et je m'aperçus que ma chambre était éclairée par les faibles rayons de la lune. Je voyais des ombres étranges onduler le long des murs… Le bois craquait de temps en temps, sûrement dû à l'âge du Manoir. Je n'étais pas à l'aise et avais un peu la frousse de me retrouver seule ici. J'étais bien une Serpentard, je n'étais pas courageuse pour un sou, j'étais vraiment très loin de la bravoure des Gryffondor.

Soudain, un éclair d'un blanc éclatant éclaira ma chambre. Je me réfugiai sous ma couverture, morte de peur. Puis, le bruit sourd du tonnerre vint faire trembler les carreaux des fenêtres. J'attendis de longues minutes, mais le sommeil ne venait pas… Les bruits inconnus et l'orage m'empêchaient de m'endormir. Si seulement je pouvais me rendre dans la chambre de Drago, j'aurais moins peur… Je réfléchis un instant à cette idée… mais si jamais je tombais sur ses parents ? Ou pire si il se moquait de moi… Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça… quoique.

L'orage devait se trouver pile au-dessus du Manoir. Un énorme coup de tonnerre tomba me faisant sursauter de peur. Ni une, ni deux, je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre, équipée de ma baguette magique que je serrai bien fort dans ma main.

J'avais froid, habillée uniquement de ma longue chemise de nuit blanche. Mais étant tellement trouillarde, je décidai de sauter le pas et de sortir de ma chambre, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire.

 _Lumos_

Une faible lueur pointait du bout de ma baguette. J'attendis un instant, écoutant, Lucius et Narcissa devaient être couchés je n'entendais aucun bruit à part l'orage et le tic-tac infernal de l'horloge familiale. La chambre de Drago était au bout du couloir, je n'avais pas beaucoup de chemin à faire mais je préférais faire attention et rester discrète.

J'avançais fébrilement vers ma destination. Des formes inquiétantes se dessinaient dans le couloir, disparaissant à chaque éclair.

\- Plus qu'un tour et Oswin pourra se coucher, dit une voix graveleuse.

Je me collai au mur et vis sortir d'un tournant, l'elfe de maison, une chandelle à la main. Il devait sans doute surveiller la demeure.

 _Nox_

En face de moi, se trouvait un renfoncement avec une petite bibliothèque et des fauteuils. Je me faufilai à pas de loup et me cachai derrière un des gros fauteuils de cuir. L'elfe de maison approchait, il ne fallait pas qu'il me voit… Je plaquai mes deux mains contre ma bouche afin de dissimuler le bruit de ma respiration. Il s'arrêta un moment juste à côté de ma cachette et regarda autour de lui, faisant un mouvement avec sa chandelle. Puis, continua sa route vers les escaliers menant au Hall d'entrée. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement et me redressai.

La porte de la chambre de Drago était en face de moi. J'eus soudainement envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner me cacher dans mon lit… Ce n'était pas correct d'entrer comme ça dans sa chambre. Et si il ne dormait pas ? Ou si je le trouvais en train de faire un rite bizarre ou je ne sais quoi… Si il s'énervait et me virait de chez lui…

J'étais prête à retourner sur mes pas quand un éclair perça les ténèbres du couloir, dévoilant une grande silhouette près de la porte de la suite de ses parents. Lucius était sorti. Je n'avais plus le choix, j'entrai dans la chambre du Serpentard…

* * *

Haha désolée pour le petit suspens de fin ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! La relation Gabby/Drago ? Les questions gênantes des Malefoy...

(1) référence au chapitre 25 "Vous reprendrez bien du thé".

On se revoit très vite pour la suite de cette aventure !

Manosky


	35. Chapitre 35: Confiance

Bonjour !

Déjà le chapitre 35, je n'aurais pas cru arriver jusque là mais je suis bien partie pour continuer encore longtemps !

 **Merci** à ceux qui lisent et commentent cette aventure ! **Votre avis compte énormément** pour moi c'est pourquoi je vous demande de me laisser de temps en temps une **petite review** ! Cela m'aide à m'améliorer ! ;)

Petite dédicace (étrange de mettre ce mot dans une intro) à **Sylea** ma fidèle lectrice :)

Aujourd'hui Gabby débarque dans la chambre de Drago... et un invité surprise fait son apparition au Manoir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Confiance

Je n'avais plus le choix, j'entrai dans la chambre du Serpentard…

Une pâle lueur éclairait les lieux. Je me figeai ainsi contre la porte, soupirant d'avoir échappé de justesse à son père. Je tendis l'oreille, seul le bruit de la respiration endormie de Drago brisait ce silence.

Je fus soudain prise d'une grande angoisse… qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? J'étais entrée dans sa chambre sans sa permission… si je le rejoignais discrètement ce serait du harcèlement, voire pire… Mon dieu Gabrielle, dans quelle galère tu t'es encore fourrée ?

La meilleure option restait de le réveiller… mais j'avais peur. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre vint s'abattre sur le Manoir. Je m'empressai de rejoindre le lit de Drago sans pour autant me glisser à l'intérieur. Je restai assise de longues minutes à réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Drago dormait paisiblement, il était si mignon…

Je caressai délicatement ses cheveux blonds… je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en le réveillant brusquement.

\- Drago… murmurai-je pour le réveiller.

Le vert et argent bougea un peu… et commença à sortir de sa torpeur petit à petit. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux…

\- Gabrielle ? interrogea-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

Il se redressa brusquement, manquant presque de se cogner contre la tête de lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blondinet surpris.

\- Tu vas te moquer… mais j'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de l'orage, avouai-je. J'avais peur toute seule…

\- Peur de l'orage ? répéta le garçon.

\- Oui… à l'école ça va car les filles sont là… mais, balbutiai-je. Excuse-moi je devrais retourner me coucher…

\- Non, maintenant que t'es là, je vais pas te laisser mourir de peur dans ta chambre, plaisanta Drago.

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas ? m'assurai-je.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt marrant en fait, je te pensais plus courageuse que ça Arbois, railla-t-il. Quoi qu'il fallait un peu de courage pour venir comme ça en milieu de nuit.

\- Tu me fais une petite place alors ?

\- Ouais, allez viens, dit-il en se décalant de l'autre côté du lit.

Je me glissai sous les draps… si à mon arrivée à Poudlard on m'avait dit que j'allais dormir avec Drago Malefoy, j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire.

Il portait un pyjama à l'allure plus luxueuse que le miens. Ma chemise de nuit blanche était toute abîmée à cause du temps. Et surtout depuis mon escapade dans la forêt interdite.

Je m'allongeai alors la tête contre son torse, j'avais du mal à réaliser le moment magique que j'étais en train de passer. Les éclairs continuaient de surgir d'un instant à un autre, mais je n'avais plus peur, je me sentais protégée, avec lui.

\- Merci, dis-je simplement.

\- C'est normal, répondit-il caressant mon bras.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants… je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je dors avec une fille, lâcha le Serpentard.

\- Ah oui ? demandai-je. J'avais cru comprendre que toi et Pansy avaient dormi ensemble après le bal de Noël l'année dernière…

\- Je ne suis même pas au courant de cette histoire, rigola Drago. C'est Pansy qui t'a raconté ça ?

\- Ouais… elle a encore menti c'est ça ?

\- Évidemment… souffla Drago.

\- Donc… je suis la première fille avec qui tu passes la nuit ? repris-je enjôleuse.

\- Faut croire que oui.

\- Quel privilège, rigolai-je à mon tour me blottissant davantage contre lui.

\- Tu devrais être honorée de pouvoir partager mon lit, plaisanta Drago.

Je ne répondis pas et fermai les yeux emportée par la fatigue…

\- Bonne nuit, reprit Drago comprenant que je m'endormais.

\- Mhh, toi aussi dors bien… dis-je ensommeillée.

Je ne tardai pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Tout c'était plutôt bien passé… Drago avait par chance bien réagi à mon intrusion. J'avais ainsi profité d'un moment un peu plus intime avec lui, tout en restant chaste. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça, cela me changeait largement de mes dernières relations.

Le lendemain, la lumière aveuglante du soleil perçait les stores de la chambre de Drago. Je me retournai, mais ne vis aucune trace du garçon. Je m'assis brusquement, me demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être… Pire, j'imaginais que les parents de Drago étaient au courant de tout et qu'il était en train de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Que faire ? Devais-je prendre le risque de sortir de la chambre en plein jour, seule en pyjama ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je sursautai et long frisson parcourut mon dos.

\- Ah, tu es réveillée, dit Drago portant un plateau dans ses bras.

Il était habillé, vêtu de son éternelle tenue noire qui lui allait si bien. Je reprenais petit à petit mon souffle, rassurée de ne pas voir débarquer Lucius ou Narcissa.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et posa le plateau sur le lit.

\- Je rêve ou Drago Malefoy vient de m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner au lit ? dis-je surprise.

\- Je peux être gentleman quand je le veux, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je vois ça, continuai-je, au fait, tes parents ? Je veux dire, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne me trouvent pas à petit-déjeuner dans ta chambre…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils ne sont pas là de toute la matinée, assura Drago.

\- Ah bon ? soufflai-je de soulagement. Tant mieux pour moi alors…

\- Oui, ils sont allés rendre visite au… à un vieil ami, expliqua le garçon.

Vu son hésitation, ce vieil ami ne serait pas Voldemort ? Je n'osai pas poser la question… De peur également, que la réalité ne finisse par me rattraper.

\- Mmh, acquiesçai-je, merci beaucoup pour le plateau.

Je commençai à manger une tartine de marmelade, qui ma foi était délicieuse. Et il avait pensé à me servir une tasse de café à la place du thé… C'était parfait.

\- Ce soir tu retournes dans ta chambre, tu as ronflé toute la nuit, railla Malefoy.

Je recrachai ma gorgée de café et lui fis les gros yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?! Je suis désolée ! m'écriai-je gênée.

\- Un véritable calvaire… j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

\- Oh non… je suis vraiment désolée… repris-je les joues en feu.

Drago éclata de rire, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

\- Je plaisante, tu verrais ta tête ! se moqua-t-il.

La pression retombait d'un coup, il se payait ma tronche et heureusement pour une fois.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Car je sais que dès fois ça m'arrive après une soirée arrosée mais pas toutes les nuits, rigolai-je à mon tour.

Je dévorai le reste de mon petit-déjeuner et retournai dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Je n'allais pas passer la journée en pyjama… Je m'apprêtai quelque peu et rejoignis Drago dans le salon.

\- Mets ton manteau, je vais te montrer les jardins.

Je me couvrais chaudement et le suivis à l'extérieur. Tout était d'un blanc éclatant mais j'arrivais à observer les magnifiques détails du jardin. Soudain, je vis quelque chose bouger sans réellement voir ce que c'était.

\- Tu as vu ? Là-bas quelque chose bouge… remarquai-je.

\- Oh, c'est un des paons albinos de mon père, lâcha Drago.

\- Des paons albinos ? répétai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Bah oui, tu n'en as jamais vu ?

\- Non, c'est la première fois que vois des paons dans un jardin… tu sais en général les gens ont des poules…

Le Serpentard pouffa de rire. Je restai de marbre, tout n'était que démesure chez les Malefoy… Des paons albinos… il faudra que je raconte ça à Astrid. D'ailleurs je n'ose imaginer sa tête si elle savait que j'avais dormi avec Drago… Je ne préférais pas y penser…

Il était déjà presque 14 heures… Les parents de Drago n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à rentrer… Je profitai de ce dernier instant seule avec le vert et argent pour l'embrasser malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver anglais.

De retour à l'intérieur, des bruits de voix sonores se firent entendre. J'avais vu juste, les Malefoy étaient de retour au Manoir.

\- Drago intègrera dès la rentrée la brigade inquisitoriale de Dolores Ombrage, déclara Lucius. Narcissa et moi-même pensons que c'est une merveilleuse idée.

J'approchai de plus en plus du salon, ma curiosité attisée soudainement par la potentielle présence d'une troisième personne. Qui pouvait bien être chez les Malefoy ? Tout sauf Vous-Savez-Qui…

Je franchis la porte du salon. Mon cœur se stoppa net.

Je le regardai intensément dans les yeux, lui aussi ne décochait pas son regard. Cela n'avait durer que quelques secondes avant que Rogue ne prenne la parole.

\- Miss Arbois ? interrogea-t-il. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Il semblait contrarié… après tout il m'avait plusieurs fois conseillé de ne pas côtoyer les Malefoy à cause de leur fréquentation dangereuse.

\- Nous avons invité miss Arbois à passer le Nouvel an au Manoir, Severus, appuya Lucius.

Rogue se retourna vivement en direction de Malefoy senior. Je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre.

\- Quelle délicate attention, répliqua le maître des potions appuyant sur chacune des syllabes. Puis-je m'entretenir seul à seul avec mon élève ?

\- Cela va de soi, dit Lucius.

Rogue s'avança rapidement vers moi et me prit par le bras. Il m'emmena dans le hall d'entrée, ouvrit une porte et me fit entrer dans la bibliothèque du Manoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici ? pesta mon professeur de potion.

\- Comme vous l'a dit Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai été invitée… répliquai-je l'air hautaine.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et me tourna le dos quelques secondes avant de me prendre par les bras et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de prendre vos distances avec cette famille ! Il en va de votre sécurité Gabrielle ! Vous auriez dû m'avertir…

\- J'entends bien Monsieur, mais je pense être suffisant grande et mature pour prendre mes propres décisions, rétorquai-je sans me démonter.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas l'ampleur que cela peut prendre… À votre avis où se trouvait Lucius Malefoy ce matin ?

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur… répondis-je alors que j'avais ma petite idée dans la tête.

\- En compagnie du Seigneur des ténèbres, cassa Rogue, d'ailleurs nombreux de ses partisans seront présents au Nouvel an…

\- Vous étiez avec lui ? l'interrogeai-je sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Vous me demandez d'être honnête avec vous, mais vous me cachez encore la vérité. Vous m'aviez caché votre marque des ténèbres, vous avez mis également du temps à me révéler mes origines ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais écouter les conseils d'un autre Mangemort ! m'emportai-je ne mesurant pas mes paroles.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair concernant ma marque des ténèbres, lâcha froidement Rogue.

\- Vous essayez de me contrôler alors que je ne sais même pas si je dois vous faire confiance.

\- Je ne vous contrôle pas Gabrielle. J'essaie simplement de vous protéger, car je tiens à vous mais apparemment cela ne rentre pas dans votre cervelle.

Il me poussa sur le côté et se rapprocha de la porte menant au hall d'entrée.

\- Je voulais vous le donner à la rentrée mais puisque vous êtes là.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit paquet soigneusement emballé, il me le donna et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

J'avais dans mes mains, un cadeau de Noël. Qu'avais-je fait… Je regrettais amèrement la façon dont j'avais parlé à mon professeur… J'avais été irrespectueuse. Lui qui faisait tant pour moi…

Je restai là, ne sachant pas quoi faire de moi, n'osant pas même ouvrir ce présent.

* * *

Une fin un peu amère pour ce chapitre... Qu'avez vous pensé de l'évolution de la relation Gabby/Drago ? Son altercation avec Rogue ?

Dîtes-moi tout ! :)

Conseils, remarques, questions ? Je réponds toujours ! :)

À la semaine prochaine, le Nouvel an au Manoir approche petit à petit :p

Manosky


	36. Chapitre 36: Préparation des festivités

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos retours ;)

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine à cause de la venue du père noël ^^

Aujourd'hui on part faire un peu de shopping...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Préparation des festivités

Je m'étais assise sur une des grandes chaises de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Je n'avais fait que ressasser ma conversation avec Rogue, j'avais mal agi avec lui… Je contemplais ce maudit paquet depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Je ne méritais pas de l'ouvrir… Mais en même temps, si mon professeur me l'avait donné ce n'était pas pour rien.

Je pris le petit cadeau dans mes mains, regardant le soin avec lequel il avait été emballé dans du papier vert et argent, les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette attention… Déchirant délicatement l'emballage, je découvris une fiole de potion magnifique. Elle était parfaitement détaillée, des ornements étaient taillés directement dans le cristal, formant des arabesques et autres décorations toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Sur le côté, un petit parchemin s'échappait du flacon. Je le déroulai et y lus « _Felix Felicis_ ».

Je poussai un cri inaudible. Rogue venait de m'offrir un flacon de chance liquide ! Je tressautai de joie, cette potion était très rare et très difficile à concocter… C'était aussi une grande responsabilité que de l'avoir en ma possession… Car elle confère chance et bonheur à son buveur c'est pourquoi elle peut s'avérer très dangereuse si on s'en sert à mauvais escient.

Je rangeai soigneusement la potion dans ma poche et sortis enfin de ma cachette. J'avançai vers le salon, les pieds traînants, Rogue était toujours là, je pouvais entendre sa voix s'échapper de la pièce.

\- Pour le nouvel an, nous aurons l'honneur de recevoir des membres de la Marche Sombre, autrement dit de puissantes familles françaises, déclara Lucius Malefoy. Cela devrait ravir Gabrielle de se retrouver en quelques sortes, si je puis dire, avec les siens.

Je me figeai derrière la porte, tétanisée. Des membres du clan de Rabiès seraient présents au nouvel an ! C'était inconcevable, je ne devais pas rester ici… Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de ma potion… et si c'était la solution ? Si j'en buvais le soir du réveillon, il ne pourrait rien m'arriver… et si Rogue me l'avait offerte pour ça ?

Je poussai la porte et me montrai enfin.

\- Ah vous revoilà Gabrielle, dit Lucius avec un grand sourire. Je me faisais justement une joie d'annoncer au professeur Rogue que nous recevrons quelques illustres familles françaises pour le nouvel an.

\- Vraiment ? fis-je semblant d'être surprise. C'est merveilleux.

\- Je suis ravi que cela vous fasse plaisir, continua Lucius.

Rogue me jeta un regard suspicieux, en guise de réponse je lui montrai discrètement le flacon de Felix, tentant d'expliquer mon plan.

\- Et puis, je dois avouer que je suis curieux de connaître ces gens, affirma Rogue en se rapprochant de moi.

Il venait de confirmer sa présence au nouvel an des Malefoy, je ne serais donc pas seule.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Severus, concéda Malefoy.

Drago restait silencieux, je me demandais ce qu'il pensait de tout ça… de l'implication de ses parents avec Voldemort… mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander, pas maintenant.

Quelques jours avaient passés, le réveillon du nouvel an avait lieu ce soir. Il était neuf heures, quand je décidai de me lever de mon lit après avoir passé une des pires nuits de ma vie. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir à cause du stress de la soirée à venir. Je rejoignis Drago dans la cuisine, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Tout était parfait, comme toujours chez les Malefoy. Oswin, l'elfe de maison, était heureux de me servir mon café noir habituel et mes tartines de pâte à tartiner aux noisettes. (1)

\- C'est le grand soir, lâchai-je à Drago.

\- Ouais… il va y avoir pas mal de monde, tu te sens prête ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu stressée, mais tu seras avec moi, alors tout ira bien, répondis-je simplement.

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire qui me fis craquer et croqua à plein dent dans sa tranche de pain grillé.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit Narcissa embrassant son fils. Gabrielle, dîtes-moi, voudriez-vous m'accompagner choisir une tenue pour ce soir ?

Sa question me mit mal à l'aise, je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça.

\- C'est-à-dire que… j'ai déjà une robe pour ce soir, avouai-je honteusement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me fait plaisir de vous en offrir une nouvelle, dit-elle me tenant le bras. Nous partirons à onze heures depuis la cheminée du salon, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Je bus une grande gorgée de café et fixa Drago.

\- Je suis désolé, mais elle veut sûrement mieux te connaître, assura-t-il.

\- Oui c'est bien ça qui m'embête… j'ai peur de ne pas savoir répondre à ses questions… expliquai-je.

\- Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à trouver les bons mots, dit-il en me prenant la main.

\- Si tu le dis… soufflai-je.

J'avalai en vitesse le reste de mon petit-dej et filai me préparer dans ma chambre. Je pris une bonne douche et choisis avec soin ma tenue du jour, je ne voulais pas paraître négligée aux côtés de Mrs Malefoy. J'enfilai donc un jean noir, une blouse bordeaux et une veste type blazer.

C'était l'heure d'y aller… je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis Narcissa dans le salon. Elle m'attendait, assise dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Je me demandais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée…

\- Vous êtes prête ? me demanda Mrs Malefoy se relevant élégamment du canapé.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et avançai vers elle.

Elle me tendit une petite bourse dans laquelle se trouvait de la poudre de cheminette. Elle avait dans le creux de sa paume, une bonne poignée de poudre magique. Narcissa, s'avança droit dans l'immense cheminée, et s'écria :

\- Chemin de traverse.

CRAC

Elle disparut sans laisser de traces. Je me hâtai de la rejoindre, utilisant la même méthode.

Après un ultime tourbillon, j'atterris sur mes pieds dans une rue bondée. Je reconnus aussitôt ce foutu chemin de traverse qui m'avait tant exaspéré avant ma rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Venez, nous allons voir directement chez _Madame Guipure_ , inutile de perdre du temps chez _Tissard et Brodette_ , leurs collections ne sont pas assez raffinées.

Elle m'emmena devant une boutique biscornue à la façade violine, ornée d'immenses ciseaux magiques jaunes. Elle poussa la porte de l'échoppe et m'invita à entrer.

C'était une boutique de prêt-à-porter uniquement sorcier et cela se voyait. Tout était très fantaisistes, les robes faisaient vieux jeu… Loin de la mode française ou moldue.

\- Bonjour, dit une petite bonne femme aux cheveux gris. Puis-je vous renseigner Mesdames ?

\- Oui, nous cherchons une robe de soirée pour cette charmante jeune fille, assura Narcissa.

\- Pour le réveillon je suppose ? s'enquit la sorcière.

\- Oui, pour le réveillon, répéta avec dédain Mrs Malefoy.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, dit la vendeuse.

La petite sorcière nous emmena dans le fond de sa boutique, là où se trouvait les robes de soirée. J'étais rassurée, c'était bien plus joli que ce que j'avais vu en entrant.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis de nombreuses robes de toutes les couleurs, des bleues, des rouges, des vertes…

\- Alors vous pourriez peut-être essayer ceci… dit la sorcière.

D'un coup de baguette magique trois robes différentes flottèrent directement dans une des cabines d'essayage.

La première était une robe noire, légèrement décolletée, longue avec une fente élégante sur la jambe droite. J'eus du mal à la passer à cause de ma récente prise de poids, mais j'étais dedans.

Je sortis de la cabine afin de montrer le résultat à Narcissa.

Elle me regarda un long moment sans rien dire, j'avais l'impression de me faire passer un scanner.

\- Elle est jolie, peut-être un peu trop sombre et le décolleté fait vulgaire. C'est un réveillon, pas la foire moldue.

Boum ça c'était fait. Je filai rapidement en cabine changer de tenue.

La deuxième robe était ma préférée. C'était une robe rouge avec un col en dentelle détaillé qui se prolongeait sur les manches ajourées. Je l'enfilai sans problème et me regardai avant de sortir. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans cette robe.

\- Tournez sur vous-même, dit Narcissa.

Elle continuait de me regarder de haut en bas, ce qui était assez gênant.

\- Cette robe vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh oui… je la trouve vraiment magnifique, avouai-je.

\- Tant mieux, car vous êtes resplendissante à l'intérieur, assura-t-elle en souriant pour la première fois de l'après-midi. Madame Guipure, nous prenons ce modèle.

Je sortis de la boutique, tenant à la main un sac contenant la robe de mes rêves.

\- Merci beaucoup Mrs Malefoy pour ce merveilleux cadeau, insistai-je.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, et vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa, précisa-t-elle. Souhaiteriez-vous prendre un thé avant de rentrer ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Nous nous installâmes chez Florian Fortarôme, un glacier qui faisait aussi salon de thé.

Je me fis servir un mochaccino et Narcissa un thé noir avec une pointe de lait.

\- Drago a vraiment l'air d'être attaché à vous, dit-elle entre deux gorgées de thé.

\- Vous trouvez ? m'enquis-je le sourcil levé par-dessus ma tasse de café.

\- Je connais mon fils par cœur, assura-t-elle. La question est, est-ce le cas pour vous ?

\- Oh… fis-je surprise. Drago compte énormément pour moi… et j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui.

\- Mon mari vous approuve totalement… et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une jeune femme aussi charmante. Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous cachez quelque chose…

\- Je suis totalement transparente avec vous Mrs Malefoy, me défendis-je.

\- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi mon beau-frère, Rodulphus Lestrange, n'a jamais entendu parler d'une famille de sang-pur française du nom de Arbois.

Aïe… Narcissa était en train de me piquer au vif. Il fallait vite que je rebondisse, sinon ma couverture serait grillée… Je n'avais plus le choix désormais.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Gabby se retrouve dans une situation embarrassante va-t-elle savoir trouver les mots ?

Donnez moi votre avis sur le comportement de Narcissa ? :)

Sinon je vous souhaite de **merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année** ! J'espère que vous passerez du bon temps avec vos proches.

À bientôt !

Manosky


	37. Chapitre 37: Nouvel An

Coucou tous le monde !

Désolée pour le retard vraiment... Je suis submergée par le travail et mes ambitions personnelles...

Et je ne vous cache pas qu'après cette période de fête ma motivation m'avait un peu quitté... Mais j'entends bien la retrouver bientôt !

J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Le Réveillon commence chez les Malefoy !

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Nouvel An

Narcissa avait son regard planté dans le miens, attendant une réponse de ma part. Une réponse que je ne pouvais pas lui donner, ou du moins pas sincèrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de mon sac à main et vis le petit flacon de Felix Felicis. Si j'en prenais maintenant… après tout l'effet dure 24 heures, autrement dit je pourrais en profiter pendant le réveillon de ce soir. Mais comment en prendre discrètement ? Réfléchis Gabrielle… vite.

Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je pris ma tasse de café et fis mine de me brûler la langue avec.

PLAF

\- Mince ! m'écriai-je en regardant les débris de verres étalés par terre.

\- Tout va bien Miss Arbois ? s'enquit Narcissa.

\- Oui oui, le café est brûlant ça m'a surprise… excusez-moi.

Je pris ma baguette et lança le sort Reparo sur la tasse brisée, qui se reconstitua aussitôt.

\- Je vais aller en recommander un nouveau, je reviens tout de suite, assurai-je.

Je pris ma tasse et entrai dans la boutique, armée de mon sac à main. Je commandai un nouveau mochaccino et saisis mon flacon de Felix discrètement.

\- Tenez ma petite dame, dit le serveur après avoir fait apparaître par magie ma boisson.

Je versai une goutte de Felix dans mon café et repartis en direction de la terrasse rejoindre Mrs Malefoy.

\- Je disais, dit Narcissa, pourquoi votre famille est-elle si méconnue ? demanda-t-elle sans perdre le nord.

\- Ma famille se veut discrète… nous avons disons quelques problèmes avec certains membres.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Disons, que certains ont mis en doute notre honneur familial de sang pur… ce qui est en totale contradiction avec nos valeurs bien entendu.

\- Oh… je vois, vous ne vouliez pas être affiliés avec ces gens-là…

\- Exactement, acquiesçai-je.

Mon excuse venait de fonctionner à merveilles, merci Felix Felicis.

\- Je suis contente que Drago vous ait rencontrée, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu autant sourire que depuis ces derniers jours… Et vous, êtes vous satisfaite de votre séjour au Manoir ?

\- Très, assurai-je, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Nous finîmes nos boissons et repartîmes au Manoir grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

De retour à la maison, le temps se mit à filer comme un éclair. Si bien, que je me retrouvai dans ma salle de bain à m'apprêter.

J'avais enfilé la robe offerte par Narcissa, et je dois dire que j'avais plutôt fière allure à l'intérieur. Mes cheveux blonds étant lissés, il ne me restait plus qu'à me maquiller. J'appliquai du fard doré sur mes paupières après avoir mis mon mascara, puis vint le tour du rouge à lèvre bordeaux.

J'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre…

C'était Drago.

Il était élégamment habillé d'un costume noir, ce qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de ses cheveux. Il rougit instantanément à ma vue.

\- Oui ? m'enquis-je afin de savoir pourquoi il était venu toquer à ma porte.

\- T-tu es magnifique, bredouilla-t-il les joues vermeilles.

\- Merci, dis-je tout en mimant une petite révérence. Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je voulais voir si tu étais prête… les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Donne-moi deux secondes et je suis à toi.

Je filai dans la salle de bain histoire de mettre un peu de parfum et rejoignis le Serpentard.

Le Manoir était vraiment resplendissant… Les Malefoy savaient recevoir, enfin je veux dire Oswin, l'elfe de maison, savait manier l'art de la décoration.

Narcissa était comme à son habitude très chic, de même que pour son mari. Dans le salon, des plateaux d'argent garnis d'amuse-bouche flottaient de part et d'autre. Les mets semblaient succulents, il y avait des toasts de caviar, de foie gras mais aussi de saumon. Je retrouvais les saveurs françaises et me sentait chez moi…

La sonnette retentit et les premiers invités entrèrent dans la demeure des Malefoy… Je ne savais pas qui était qui… Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que je restais sur mes gardes. Dans le tas, devaient se trouver Mangemorts et autres partisans des arts sombres…

Lucius Malefoy prenait un plaisir fou à me présenter à ses invités, à croire que je lui avais vraiment tapé dans l'œil… Mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et une silhouette que je connaissais bien fit son apparition pour ma plus grande surprise.

Je me précipitai sur Drago et le pris à part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Astrid fout ici ?! demandai-je vivement.

\- Elle vient d'une puissante famille de sang-pur américaine… elle est donc bien entendu invitée.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Elle ne sait pas que j'ai passé la semaine chez toi…

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise…

\- Pour le coup c'est réussi ! dis-je en rigolant.

Astrid allait être tout aussi choquée de ma présence ici… mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle m'avait elle aussi caché le fait qu'elle passait le réveillon chez Drago.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce à vivre, Rogue était lui aussi arrivé. Dans l'entrée Astrid continuait de saluer les différents invités tout en restant près de ses parents.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en tapotant sur l'épaule de mon amie.

\- Gabby ?! s'écria-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question… répondis-je malicieuse.

\- Qui est cette jeune fille ? intervint la mère d'Astrid.

C'était une grande sorcière très fine, aux cheveux noirs de jais. Je voyais enfin d'où Astrid tenait sa beauté…

\- C'est mon amie Gabrielle Arbois, expliqua Astrid.

\- Enchantée, dis-je en serrant la main de ses parents.

Nous partîmes vers le salon qui commençait vraiment à se remplir.

\- J'adore ta robe ! dit Astrid.

\- Merci… c'est la mère de Drago qui me l'a offerte…

\- Comment ça ?

Je lui expliquai les raisons de ma venue au Manoir et ce que j'avais fait durant ces quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais chez les Malefoy ?

\- Oh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, disons qu'avec Drago on voulait garder notre relation secrète.

\- Et maintenant ? Je veux dire, si sa mère t'a offert une robe etc… vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

\- Je crois bien que oui… il faut que j'en parle avec lui.

\- Même si tu m'as fait des cachoteries, je suis contente pour toi… et surtout contente que tu sois là, je ne serais pas seule à passer le Nouvel An ici.

Venaient d'entrer Blaise Zabini et sa mère, mais aussi les familles de Crabbe et Goyle. L'ambiance n'allait pas beaucoup changer qu'à l'école, on se croirait presque dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Même Rogue est là… dit Astrid. Comment veux-tu qu'on s'amuse.

\- Il n'est pas si terrible… je suis sûre qu'il va nous ignorer toute la soirée t'inquiètes.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il se dirige droit vers nous ? remarqua mon amie.

Effectivement, le directeur de Serpentard nous fixait de ses deux onyx…

\- Miss Taylor, Miss Arbois, nous salua-t-il.

\- Bonsoir professeur… balbutia la brune.

\- Gabrielle, puis-je vous parler un instant ? coupa Rogue.

\- Euh… oui bien sûr.

J'allai dans la bibliothèque, laissant Astrid seule dans le salon. Je culpabilisais un peu, mais je n'avais pas le choix que suivre mon professeur.

\- J'ai pris la potion, lâchai-je.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, une goutte seulement.

\- Parfait, mais restez sur vos gardes. Il y a de nombreux Mangemorts et des partisans de la Marche Sombre… Encore heureux que Magnus Rabiès ne soit pas présent.

\- Il ne m'aurait pas reconnu de toutes façons…

\- N'en soyez pas si sûre… Il connait votre véritable identité, et doit sûrement être au courant de votre puissance magique. Je serais vous, je resterai en compagnie de Miss Taylor et des autres élèves de Serpentard, ils ne sont pas une menace comparé aux autres invités.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

\- Bien, je garde tout de même un œil sur vous.

\- Ça je ne m'en doute pas, blaguai-je.

Drago était en train de parler avec une jeune fille plutôt jolie. Je sentis monter en moins une pointe de jalousie, qui teinta mes joues de rouge.

\- Salut Gabby ! lança Blaise en me tapant dans le dos. Comment tu vas ?

\- Oh euh… tout va bien, très bien même, dis-je un peu énervée.

\- T'as chaud ? T'es aussi rouge que ta robe.

\- Tout va bien Blaise, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi…

\- Mmh… en tout cas tu es ravissante, dit-il en partant rejoindre Daphnée Greengrass qui était elle aussi présente à la soirée.

Je retrouvai rapidement Astrid.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt la fille qui parlait avec Drago.

\- Oui, c'est la petite sœur de Daphnée, Astoria.

\- Hum… grognai-je.

\- Tu serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ? se moqua Astrid.

\- Moi ? Nooon pas du tout. Bon, si un peu…

Cette Astoria était loin d'être moche qui plus est… mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car j'entendis au loin la voix nasillarde Pansy Parkinson raisonner.

Ce Nouvel An s'annonçait mouvementer… si je voulais passer une bonne soirée, j'avais du pain sur la planche.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une **review** ça me fait toujours **plaisir** et ça me motive !

Vous pouvez me **donner vos hypothèses** sur la soirée à venir... :)

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite du Nouvel an au Manoir Malefoy ! Bisous

Manosky


	38. Chapitre 38: La fête continue !

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je suis de retour (enfin), je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais les soucis de santé et le manque de motivation m'ont empêché de vous fournir un chapitre...

Mais je compte bien reprendre le rythme si vous êtes toujours présents !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si c'est le cas dîtes le moi en commentaire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 38 : La fête continue !

La préfète de Serpentard déambulait dans le salon des Malefoy sans même m'adresser un regard, comme à son habitude. Mais je n'avais que faire de son attitude désabusée et restais concentrée sur la conversation que tenait Drago avec cette certaine Astoria… Je voyais en elle une certaine concurrence mais après tout c'était moi qui avais été invitée au Manoir et pas elle.

Rogue restait droit comme un i, les bras croisés. À croire qu'il ne s'amusait jamais. Avery, un Mangemort, lui parlait en faisant de grands gestes et avec beaucoup d'entrain, mais le maître des potions ne semblait écouter que d'une oreille passive.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la présence de Lucius Malefoy à ma droite.

\- Je vous présente Miss Gabrielle Arbois, une amie intime de Drago, dit Lucius à deux hommes que je ne connaissais pas. C'est une excellente élève, et Severus Rogue voit en elle un avenir très prometteur.

\- Enchanté Miss Arbois, Charles Chatenay, voici mon frère Iberius, dit le petit homme replet en s'inclinant légèrement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer son accent français fort prononcé… Et si c'était des membres de la Marche Sombre ?

\- Vous êtes ravissante, renchérit Iberius qui contrairement à son frère était très maigre et grand.

\- Merci Monsieur Chatenay, répondis-je en français afin de vérifier ma théorie même si ce n'était pas prudent.

\- Oh, vous êtres française, merveilleux ! s'exclama le grand sorcier moustachu. Je comprends mieux votre chic naturel ma chère, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Gabrielle Arbois c'est bien cela ? demanda Charles.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Ma couverture allait-elle grillée ?

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose… pas toi ? dit-il à son frère le sourcil froncé.

\- Si tu as raison… marmonna ce dernier. D'où venez-vous ?

\- De l'Ouest de la France, mais j'ai des origines parisiennes.

\- Oh je vois… Nous, nous vivons dans une luxueuse demeure dans la campagne bordelaise… nous avons fait fortune grâce à nos vignobles ensorcelés qui produisent toute l'année, se targua Iberius.

\- Impressionnant, et comment connaissez-vous la famille Malefoy ? m'enquis-je.

\- Oh… fit Charles l'air gêné. C'est une connaissance d'un ami commun.

\- Magnus Rabiès, vous devez sûrement savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas encore vraiment au fait avec le réseau mondain… dis-je en ne voulant pas trop m'exposer.

\- Il s'agit pourtant du mage français le plus puissant… c'est étonnant que son nom ne vous dise rien, ajouta Iberius le sourcil levé.

\- À la réflexion, je crois que je me souviens avoir déjà entendu parler de lui… répondis-je du tac au tac. Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, mais je dois aller retrouver mon ami, ce fût un réel plaisir de converser avec vous en langue française.

\- Pareillement, profitez bien de votre soirée, conclut Charles en enlevant son chapeau.

Son frère l'imita et je filai rejoindre Astrid qui discutait avec Blaise et Drago.

J'avais l'impression que ma couverture était saine et sauve, sûrement grâce à Felix Felicis.

\- Tiens Gabby, dit Blaise en me tendant un verre de champagne.

\- C'étaient des français les gens à qui tu parlais ? demanda Astrid.

\- Ouaip, c'était sympa de parler dans ma langue maternelle.

\- C'est marrant ça se voit à leurs têtes qu'ils sont français, pouffa Blaise.

\- Comment ça ? m'enquis-je sentant le préjugé venir.

\- Ben… Grands nez tout ça quoi… bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu insinues que j'ai un grand nez ? fis-je mine de m'énerver.

\- Non non pas du tout… tu es… bégaya Zabini.

\- Tu es splendide, coupa Drago en me prenant par la taille.

Je rougis instantanément, c'était la première fois qu'il affichait publiquement notre relation… Il fallait que je m'y habitue mais j'étais officiellement avec Drago Malefoy.

Je passai un long moment avec mes amis serpents. J'oubliais tout mes problèmes, ne pensais plus à mes origines ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, ce soir je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser, ce soir j'étais libre.

\- Gabby, t'as bu combien de verres de champagne ? dit Astrid.

\- Aucune idée ! m'esclaffai-je. Mais _accio_ champagne, lançai-je avec ma baguette.

\- Eh… _accio_ ! m'imita Astrid morte de rire.

Je dois bien avouer que j'avais sûrement abusé de l'alcool et que j'aurais mieux fait de boire avec modération… Mais ne l'ayant pas trouvé, me voilà partis à boire un énième verre de champagne… Heureusement, les Malefoy étaient trop occupés avec leurs invités pour me prêter attention.

Il allait être minuit. Tous les invités s'étaient réunis dans le salon, attendant patiemment que minuit sonne.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

« Bonne année »

Les sorciers se mirent à hurler, chanter, danser. Certains envoyaient même des étincelles de toutes les couleurs virevolter dans la demeure. Mais la couleur verte prédominait, si bien qu'une atmosphère lugubre et fantomatique envahit la pièce… La présence de Voldemort semblait s'inviter à la soirée. Bientôt les Mangemorts se réunirent en cercle et posèrent pieds à terre, s'agissait-il d'un simple culte ou d'un véritable appel au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Oswin, l'elfe de maison, claqua des doigts et je me fis projeter hors du salon porte fermée. Je me retrouvai dans l'entrée du Manoir avec Astrid et d'autres gens… Pansy était là elle aussi, ainsi que Daphnée Greengrass et sa sœur, Astoria… Mais aucune trace de Drago et des autres garçons de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demandai-je à Astrid.

\- Eh bien… je crois qu'on est en train d'éviter une réunion de fidèles… expliqua timidement Astrid.

\- Mais pourquoi Drago est-il là-bas ?

\- Gabby… Ses parents sont des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils veulent sûrement qu'il participe aux réunions…

\- Ouais… enfin étrange manière de nous faire sortir tout de même…

\- Oui, le sortilège reconnait si on a un lien quelconque avec euh.. lui. Si on est dehors c'est qu'on est en quelque sorte encore pure.

\- Même elle ? ironisai-je en désignant Parkinson.

\- Faut croire, pouffa Astrid.

Une chose était sûre j'allais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Drago afin de savoir quel était le but de cette réunion bien glauque.

Les autres gens qui s'étaient retrouvés dehors comme nous ne semblaient pas désorientés. Ils continuaient de siroter leur verre de champagne et de grignoter. C'était définitivement un univers bien loin du miens et pour la première fois je me demandais ce que penserait ma mère de ma relation avec Drago. Elle, qui combattait chaque jours les forces du mal et les mages noirs de la Marche Sombre, voyait sa fille fréquenter des Mangemorts…

J'attendais patiemment, me demandant quand Drago allait réapparaître… Les minutes étaient longues et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Il était pratiquement une heure du matin quand les portes du salon se rouvrirent. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, aller me coucher… Les sorciers se mélangèrent à nouveau, et je retrouvai Drago qui avait lui aussi l'air fatigué.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Gabrielle… Je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils voulaient… enfin… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ta faute, assurai-je. Tu as l'air crevé, remarquai-je.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua le blondinet.

\- On a qu'à aller se coucher… insinuai-je.

\- Une petite heure à tenir et je viendrais te chercher, c'est bon ? proposa Malefoy.

\- Parfait…

Rogue avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer, je décidai donc de lui porter secours.

\- Tout va bien professeur ? m'enquis-je.

\- Une foule hypocrite célébrant une fête païenne, que rêver de mieux ?

\- Je vois…

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été reconnue par les frères Chatenay.

\- Simplement mon charisme naturel et une goutte de votre précieux cadeau.

\- Peut-être… Il n'empêche que votre nom ne leur était pas inconnu, s'inquiéta Rogue.

\- Hum… soufflai-je. Et cette petite réunion entre Mangemorts c'était sympa ?

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me sentis bête et rougis de peur de la réaction de mon professeur qui se ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Comment dire… je me suis fais sortir de la salle par une sorte de sortilège… bredouillai-je.

\- Il est vrai que nous avons en quelque sorte communié avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais vous n'avez pas à savoir les détails.

\- C'est seulement que ça me fait du mal… avouai-je. Du mal de vous voir avec eux… du mal de voir que le destin de Drago est compromis. Du mal de me savoir impuissante face à tout ça.

Le visage sévère de Rogue se dérida, et une moue inquiète fit son apparition. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et répondit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas si impuissante que ce que vous pensez. À votre échelle vous pouvez changer certaines choses…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, mais restez telle que vous êtes Gabrielle et vous finirez par comprendre.

Il esquissa un sourire et partit en direction de Lucius Malefoy avant de transplaner.

La soirée se terminait doucement… Astrid était repartie avec ses parents et il ne restait plus grand monde au sein de la demeure des Malefoy. Drago m'emmena à l'étage et attendit dans ma chambre le temps que je me démaquille et me mette en pyjama.

\- Tu sais, dis-je au travers de la porte de la salle de bain, j'aimerais bien rester avec toi ce soir…

\- Ah oui ? s'amusa-t-il. Si tu te dépêche c'est possible. Mes parents vont sûrement veiller encore un long moment avec leurs plus proches invités.

\- Donc je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Après tout on a déjà dormi ensemble…

\- C'est pas faux…

Je sortis de la salle d'eau et le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre discrètement. De toutes façons ses parents n'allaient pas vérifier si j'étais dans mon lit ou non.

Drago s'assit sur son lit, le visage dans les mains.

\- Tout va bien Drago ? m'inquiétai-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et j'aperçus seulement une larme couler le long de sa joue laiteuse, dévoilant un instant de faiblesse.

* * *

Suspense au prochain chapitre hihi la relation de Drago et Gabby va évoluer...

Review ? :3

À très vite bisous !

Manosky


	39. Chapitre 39: Discours naïf et surprise

Hello les amis !

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Aujourd'hui de grosses surprises... vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Discours naïf et surpris

Drago était assis sur son lit, sanglotant silencieusement. Je me rapprochai de lui, passant ma main dans son dos.

\- Tu peux tout me dire… murmurai-je.

Il resta sans mot dire et garda le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire face à une telle situation.

\- Je suis là… ajoutai-je.

Je ne dis plus rien… me contentant de rester à côté de lui.

\- Je sais, finit-il par répondre en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je souris bêtement et fermai les yeux quand il vint m'embrasser tendrement. Je pouvais sentir la trace humide des larmes ayant coulées le long de ses joues.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… dit le Serpentard.

\- Comment ?

\- Mes parents… et cetera. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas que tu voies tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Drago… assurai-je.

\- Seulement, pour une fois j'aurais aimé avoir le choix…

\- Tu as le choix, il ne faut pas que tu croies le contraire.

\- Gabby… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si facile.

\- Regarde, une fois tu m'as dit que tes parents avaient déjà planifié qui serait ta future femme… et aujourd'hui je suis avec toi, chez tes parents, dans ton lit…

\- C'est pas faux… J'en ai parlé avec Astoria tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, elle semblait contente pour moi.

\- Astoria ? Greengrass ?

\- Oui, c'était avec elle que je devais me marier, selon nos familles…

Il me disait tout ce que j'aimais entendre…

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça l'arrange aussi, reprit-il, en fait, elle est très intéressée par Blaise.

\- Zabini ? Étrange, mais chacun ses goûts, plaisantai-je soulagée.

Pendant que je rigolais de mes propres bêtises, Drago ne cessait de me dévisager d'un drôle d'air. Je ne savais pas si il était inquiet ou attendrit…

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en souriant.

\- Non rien, je suis seulement sûr de quelque chose… dit-il mystérieusement.

\- Ah oui ? Et suis-je autorisée à savoir de quoi Monsieur Malefoy est sûr ? ironisai-je.

\- Je t'aime Gabrielle, lâcha-t-il une teinte rosée ayant pris le dessus sur son visage.

Je restai statique… On ne le s'était jamais dit encore… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette déclaration si soudaine. Je l'aimais aussi, mais je me retrouvais envahie par un sentiment de surprise et de gêne.

\- Je euh.. enfin je veux dire… bégayai-je.

\- Je t'ai eu par surprise, désolé… dit-il simplement.

\- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais je t'aime aussi, répondis-je aussitôt.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça… dit-il l'air mutin.

\- Ah oui ? Monsieur le préfet de Serpentard était si sûr de lui ? me moquai-je.

\- Eh bien oui, Miss Arbois, plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

Je passai le reste de la soirée dans ses bras à refaire le monde, jusqu'à ce que je les quitte pour ceux de Morphée.

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux de la chambre du Serpentard. J'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse et mes soucis me semblaient bien loin désormais.

Le réveil était doux, et ni lui, ni moi n'avait vraiment envie de quitter le lit… Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, il ne fallait pas que les parents de Drago nous surprennent à avoir dormi ensemble.

La maison brillait comme un sou neuf, Oswin avait encore une fois fait du bon travail.

La rentrée était dans trois jours… mais je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. En fait, j'avais clairement la flemme de retrouver ma chaise de cours et les devoirs. Car d'un côté j'avais envie de voir mes amis, et de pratiquer la magie, chose que je n'avais pas énormément fait pendant les vacances.

Le lendemain, les Malefoy m'avait réservé une surprise à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas…

Dans le salon se trouvait les deux sorciers français, Charles et Iberius Chatenay. Mais également un autre homme, fin et élancé qui avait un look de dandy. Il était très distingué et portait une moustache, pour son âge, c'était un très bel homme.

\- Drago, Gabrielle, je crois que vous connaissez déjà messieurs Chatenay, dit Lucius.

\- En effet, dit Drago en s'inclinant légèrement pour les saluer.

Je l'imitais tandis que les deux français soulevèrent leur chapeau en guise de haute forme.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un illustre sorcier français, reprit Lucius Malefoy, Magnus Rabiès.

Mon cœur se stoppa net. L'homme qui avait tué ma mère se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi. Je faisais face à mon père biologique… cet homme monstrueux que faisait-il ici ?

Le sorcier se leva et me fit un baise main avec raffinement.

\- Enchanté, Miss Arbois… J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je restai figée et ne répondit pas… Je n'en étais pas capable. Je sentais monter en moi cette chose qui me poussait à faire du mal. Et je n'avais pas mon précieux flacon de Felix Felicis pour me tirer de cette situation.

Drago salua à son tour le sorcier sans se douter de quoi que ce soit… Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Rabiès ni de mon lien avec lui.

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu être présent au nouvel an, dit Narcissa à Magnus.

\- En effet, quel dommage… répondit-il énigmatique le regard fuyant dans ma direction.

J'étais comme tétanisée mais je me forçais à agir normalement.

\- Une française à Poudlard c'est plutôt rare, lâcha-t-il.

Je fis les gros yeux… J'étais obligée de répondre malgré mon stress, je devais prendre sur moi, ma couverture en dépendait.

\- J'ai simplement eu quelques soucis à Beauxbâtons… tentai-je.

\- Comme attaquer une élève ? s'enquit Rabiès.

Je le regardais médusée… il en était de même pour les Malefoy.

\- Je disais ça comme ça… reprit le sorcier avant de rire de façon exagérée.

Il était au courant de pleins de choses visiblement. Il souhaitait me désorienter, il parlait en anglais de façons à ce que tout le monde comprenne le moindre de ses mots. Mais savait-il avec certitude qui j'étais réellement ?

Une chouette noir comme la nuit arriva et toqua à la fenêtre du salon. Oswin claqua des doigts pour la faire entrer. Elle virevolta élégamment dans le salon et vint me déposer une lettre.

Je sentis les regards se poser sur moi, mais je n'y prêtai pas attentions et ouvris l'enveloppe :

 _Gabrielle Arbois,_

 _Je viens vous chercher ce jour à 16h précise._

 _J'ai besoin de vous en tant qu'assistante pour m'aider à préparer la rentrée à Poudlard._

 _Faites rapidement vos affaires je n'aime pas attendre._

 _Severus Rogue_

\- J-je suis vraiment désolée… c'est le professeur Rogue, expliquai-je en tremblant, il dit qu'il a besoin de moi à l'école pour l'aider avec les potions… Il vient me chercher dans une demi-heure.

\- Oh… fit Lucius Malefoy. Cela prouve le rôle important que vous occupez auprès de Severus, c'est très bien. Drago, appela-t-il, va aider Gabrielle à préparer ses affaires.

\- Veuillez m'excuser messieurs… dis-je avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Je montai les escaliers et m'assis sur le lit, les jambes tremblotantes.

\- Étrange que Rogue vienne te chercher aussi vite… remarqua Drago.

\- Hum… fis-je en guise de réponse.

Avait-il vraiment besoin de moi ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte pour me tirer de cette situation désastreuse ?

\- Gabby, t'es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit le blondinet.

\- Oui oui tout va bien… mentis-je. _Wingardium Leviosa_ , lançai-je afin de ranger mes affaires dans ma valise sans bouger du lit.

\- C'est juste que tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… insista le garçon.

\- S'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant… mais je te promets que je te dirais tout bientôt…

\- Si tu le dis… dit-il vexé.

Je terminai de ranger mes affaires rapidement. Je m'en voulais de laisser Drago comme ça… mais cette lettre tombait à pic.

Après de tendres au revoir avec Drago et plus classique avec ses parents, je me rendis dans l'allée du Manoir, attendant la venue de Rogue.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retournements de situation ? L'évolution de la relation Gabby/Drago ? Et surtout la rencontre avec le père de Gabby...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite.

Ciao

Manosky


	40. Chapitre 40: Introspective

Bonjour les amis !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ma longue absence... manque de temps et de motivation.

Je vais aux États-Unis dans deux semaines donc je serais encore absente quelques temps (je posterai un autre chapitre voire deux avant de partir !). Mais je vais vite retrouver l'inspiration puisque je vais me rendre à Orlando voir le wizarding world d'Harry Potter à Universal ! :)

Bref si ça, ça me redonne pas de l'inspi je ne comprendrais pas x)

Pour répondre à la review de Emmalexandre (guest) : Je poste d'habitude toutes les semaines 1 chapitre, mais en ce moment c'est plutôt toutes les deux semaines voire pire (shame on me)...

J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir avec un petit commentaire ça me fera super plaisir et ça me redonnera sûrement encore plus de motivation pour écrire la suite de cette aventure !

Bref (numéro 2) bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Introspective

\- Merci, lançai-je à mon professeur de potion.

Il me regarda sans mot dire et prit mon bras afin de transplaner.

Après avoir subi le tumulte des tourbillons du transplanage, je me retrouvai devant les grandes grilles métalliques de Poudlard. La neige avait envahi les lieux, et les flocons m'empêchaient d'avancer à mon gré. Seule la sombre silhouette de Rogue me permettait de me repérer dans cet enfer blanc.

Les cachots de l'école me paraissaient tout d'un coup bien rassurant, loin de cet homme abject que je venais de rencontrer.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demandai-je en m'asseyant face au bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

\- Cela n'est guère important, en revanche Rabiès sait maintenant parfaitement qui vous êtes et où vous trouver. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de vous tenir éloignée des Malefoy, mais je crois que c'était trop difficile à comprendre pour le cornichon qui vous sert de cerveau.

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait comme si j'étais Harry Potter, je n'avais pas l'habitude.

\- Professeur… balbutiai-je les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Dumbledore est au courant de la situation et des mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place. À cause de vous et vos caprices d'adolescente, il s'agit désormais de deux mages noirs pouvant nuire à Poudlard.

\- Oui enfin, vous êtes en contact avec le plus dangereux des deux… rétorquai-je de manière pratiquement inaudible.

\- Sans moi l'école aurait sûrement plongée dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis longtemps et vous le savez très bien, inutile de jouer les gamines arrogantes. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez sûrement en train de vous faire torturer par Rabiès, alors un peu plus de reconnaissance serait apprécié.

Il avait entièrement raison, une fois de plus, et je ne le savais que trop bien. Lui qui avait tant fait pour moi, pour m'aider, voilà que j'étais en train de l'accuser de trahison…

\- Veuillez m'excuser professeur… lâchai-je avant de m'écrouler en larmes.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir, c'était comme si ma tête allait exploser. J'avais rencontré l'homme qui avait torturé et tué ma mère, celui qui avait détruit la vie de ma famille, mon géniteur. Ma joie semblait avoir quitté mon corps et la nostalgie, la peur et l'anxiété s'étaient installées dans mon cœur.

Je sentis sur mon épaule se poser la main de mon professeur.

\- Gabrielle, prenez ceci, dit-il en me donnant un philtre de paix.

Je bus le contenu de la fiole entre deux sanglots.

\- Je vais vous chercher une boisson chaude et une couverture.

Il entra dans une pièce attenante à son bureau, ses appartements personnels. J'étais touchée par sa gentillesse à mon égard… Severus était quelqu'un de bienveillant contrairement au bruit de couloir qui circulait dans le château…

Il revînt une couverture à la main et une tasse de chocolat virevoltant à ses côtés.

\- Merci…

\- Maintenant vous allez vous reposer… conseilla Rogue. Vous pourrez retrouver votre dortoir ce soir.

Je serai bien seule ce soir… la plupart des élèves étaient encore dans leur famille et ne rentreraient que demain.

Pendant que je me reposais grâce au philtre de paix, Rogue rangeait les potions et les ingrédients dans des compartiments étiquetés. Je faisais le vide dans ma tête et me laissait aller à l'errance… entrant dans un rêve des plus étranges…

….

Le soleil aveuglant, le sable et la chaleur. J'étais entourée de couleur chaude sans trop savoir où j'étais, mais une silhouette ondulante se tenait devant moi. Plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus elle s'éloignait. Mes pas s'accéléraient dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Mais le sable bloquait mes pieds et me rendait prisonnière d'une étendue floue.

La silhouette blanche se trouvait près de moi…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tentai-je.

\- Je suis qui tu as envie que je sois… répondit une voix aspirée.

Une autre silhouette plus sombre apparut à côté de la première.

Le sable continuait de m'aspirer petit à petit.

\- Aidez-moi ! criai-je. S'il vous plaît !

La silhouette noire se mit à rire frénétiquement sans jamais s'arrêter tandis que la silhouette blanche sanglotait.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans le sable, d'autres silhouettes noires et blanches apparurent et se mirent à rire ou bien à pleurer, ne formant plus qu'un brouhaha infernal.

Les sables finirent par se refermer sur moi, me laissant dans un noir étouffant. Mais quelque chose se mit à me tirer les jambes et je tombai dans une cavité de pierre au milieu des différentes silhouettes redevenues silencieuses.

L'ambiance était devenue froide et inquiétante. Je ne voyais toujours pas correctement l'endroit dans lequel je me tenais.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Les terres refoulées, répondit une des silhouettes toujours d'une voix dissonante.

Je n'arrivais pas à me tenir debout… perdue dans ce labyrinthe de formes.

\- Toi et moi nous sommes indissociables, ricana une forme noire.

\- Tu ne peux subsister sans moi, aboya une autre.

\- Je suis ce qui te rend plus forte ! hurla une troisième.

Les silhouettes noires m'avaient entourées et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi, criant toujours ces trois mêmes phrases.

\- Souviens-toi Gabrielle ! cria une silhouette blanche au loin.

\- Souviens-toi qui tu es…

\- Deviens la personne que tu dois être !

Je suffoquais et ne pouvais plus regarder cet étrange spectacle ni écouter ses voix stridentes qui transperçaient mon âme.

…

\- Miss Arbois, réveillez-vous ! me rappela la voix de mon professeur.

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits…

\- Je viens de faire un rêve vraiment étrange… marmonnai-je.

C'était le moins que je puisse dire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris une de ces drogues chamaniques d'Amérique du sud.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Je racontai comme je pouvais cette étrange expérience… Rogue notait avec attention le moindre de mes mots.

\- Très intéressant… je ne pensais pas que le produit aurait eu un tel effet sur vous.

\- Quel produit ?

\- Rien ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous m'avez droguée ?!

\- Non… seulement Dumbledore a pensé que cela serait intéressant de vous faire des sessions, disons introspective.

\- Donc vous m'avez droguée ? insistai-je.

\- En quelque sorte, c'était seulement un mélange d'ayahuasca et de peau d'ophidien versé dans votre philtre de paix.

\- Seulement ? Vous m'avez donné de puissants hallucinogènes à mon insu !

\- C'était primordial sinon les effets n'auraient pas été les mêmes…

\- Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer le but de tout ça ?! Déjà que je m'efforce de ne pas me griller de clope, voilà qu'on me donne des espèces de psychotropes !

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir quel est le lien entre votre part d'ombre et Magnus Rabiès… Nous devons savoir si il a une quelconque emprise sur elle… et plus que tout, cela peut vous aider à découvrir qui vous êtes réellement au fond de vous. Dumbledore pense que cela aura un rôle crucial dans les événements à venir…

Je comprenais un peu où il voulait en venir…

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait que je me repose… pas que je vive une hallucination super glauque…

\- Vous pouvez vous reposer à présent… n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Très bien, professeur.

Je me levais avec difficulté et me rendis dans mon dortoir. Évidemment j'étais seule… d'un côté cela m'enchantait car je pouvais aspirer au calme… mais d'un côté cela m'angoissait car je me retrouvais seule avec mes pensées… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais vivement la rentrée.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Un peu court mais en même temps c'était mieux de le couper à cet endroit ^^

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me suis essayé à un style un peu différent au travers du rêve de Gabby... :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

À très vite ! :)


	41. Chapitre 41: Message Anonyme

Bonjour les amis !

Merci pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir !

 **Réponse review (guest) Emmalexandre :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! En ce qui concerne "Prenons la vie côté Poufsouffle" elle est en pause pour le moment... mais reviendra prochainement ;) Sinon tu peux écrire en français because I am french too haha.

Je ne posterai pas de chapitre durant les deux prochaines semaines car je serais en Floride héhé.

D'ailleurs je me suis fait tatoué le blason de ma maison récemment... je vous laisse deviner laquelle ;) Et vous dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

 **Bref on se retrouve à la fin de chapitre car Gabby aura besoin de votre aide !**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Message anonyme

Alors que j'observais avec attention le ballet incessant des flammes de la cheminée, la grande porte de la salle commune de Serpentard s'ouvrit me faisant sursauter de frayeur. Une tête familière venait de passer le pas de la porte et se rapprochait d'un pas rapide dans ma direction.

\- Gabby ? Tu es déjà de retour ? demanda Ethan l'air surpris.

J'étais si contente de le voir surtout après tout ce qui m'étais arrivé…

\- Faut croire… répondis-je mystérieuse. Et toi ? Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant la rentrée…

\- Non, mes parents devaient se rendre aux États-Unis pour un congrès international de la magie… donc me voilà.

\- Bon au moins je me sens beaucoup moins seule maintenant ! rigolai-je.

Il était vrai qu'à part quelques élèves des autres années, il n'y avait pas un serpent dans les cachots de Poudlard.

\- Alors tes vacances, c'était comment ? demanda le beau brun.

\- Euh… c'était sympa, j'ai pu revoir mon père et passer noël en famille !

\- Ça fait toujours du bien de retrouver ses racines… dit Ethan.

\- Oui si on veut… répondis-je en pensant à Rabiès. Et toi ?

\- Assez calme… J'ai fini de lire mon livre, celui que tu m'avais conseillé.

\- Alors tu as aimé ?

\- Oui, c'était intéressant, je n'aurais pas pensé que le meurtrier serait le narrateur du livre ! Oh et j'y pense, mais bonne année !

\- Oui c'est vrai bonne année !

\- Tu as fait quoi de beau pour le nouvel an ?

\- Oh euh… j'étais chez Drago, c'était sympa, éludai-je.

Ethan fit une drôle de tête, mais après tout il valait mieux qu'il soit mis au courant par moi plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On est ensemble… avouai-je.

\- Toi et Malefoy ? C'est officiel ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah… bon je suis content pour vous.

Pourquoi quelque chose me disait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout en réalité.

\- Merci Ethan. Et toi ton nouvel an ?

Nous passâmes encore quelques temps à bavasser et à se plaindre des cours et des devoirs qu'ils nous restaient à faire.

Mais la fatigue était trop forte et je montai rejoindre mon lit vert et argent. Cette nuit-là, je ne fis aucun rêve, ou du moins je n'en avais pas le souvenir.

Je passai les derniers jours en tête à tête avec moi-même ou bien avec Ethan. J'évitai Rogue, je n'avais toujours pas pardonné ni à lui ni à Dumbledore, le traitement qui m'avait été donné.

J'en profitai pour me recentrer sur moi-même… Je devais trouver ma place parmi toutes ces nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes… Mon géniteur me recherchait afin de me faire je ne sais quoi, il était respecté par les parents de mon nouveau petit-ami et faisait joujou avec un autre mage noir, Voldemort. Cette nouvelle année commençait décidément très bien.

Le regard perdu dans mon bol de soupe à la tomate, j'entendis soudain un brouhaha infernal. Aucun doute possible, les élèves étaient de retour à Poudlard. La table des serpents sur laquelle je mangeais tranquillement avec Ethan fût bientôt prise d'assaut par de nombreux vert et argent.

Je cherchai Drago des yeux, quand soudain :

\- BONNE ANNÉE !

C'était Ron, Hermione et Harry.

\- Oh les amis ! m'écriai-je en les serrant dans mes bras. Ron comment va ton père ?

\- Il s'en est remis… merci pour ta lettre c'était vraiment gentil de ta part, dit-il.

\- C'est normal, je me suis fait du soucis… avouai-je.

\- Tu as passé de belles fêtes ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

\- Je vous raconterai ça plus tard… mais je crois que dans l'ensemble, c'était quand même de belles fêtes…

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent retrouver la table des Gryffondor. Fred et George en profitèrent pour me faire de grands signes.

\- Alors on fraternise avec l'ennemi dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? ironisa Drago en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, répondis-je en rigolant.

Astrid déboula comme une furie et sauta dans les bras d'Ethan, parfois j'oubliais qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Je décidai de ne pas évoquer ce que m'avait fait Rogue… j'avais seulement envie de profiter du retour de mes camarades Serpentard.

Le bruit habituel de Poudlard m'avait manqué… et Drago aussi. Même si le voir me faisait penser à la rencontre avec Magnus Rabiès. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité, sur moi, mes origines, et la merde dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent.

Le lendemain, les cours avaient repris. J'avais oublié combien il était difficile de se lever aux aurores.

\- Tu devrais maquiller tes cernes Arbois, lança Pansy dans la salle de bain, tu ressembles encore plus à un inferius.

\- Merci du conseil Parkinson, tu devrais essayer aussi, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal, répondis-je.

Sa remarque ne m'atteignait pas et me faisait même sourire, Pansy Parkinson était loin d'être mon principal problème en ce moment. Et je ne faisais pas si bien dire, car lors du petit-déjeuner un mystérieux hibou noir comme la nuit vint me déposer une lettre en mauvais état.

 _« Je sais qui tu es et où te trouver Gabrielle Arbois, fille d'Alynéa Ponelius._

 _Regarde autour de toi._

 _Ils arrivent. »_

Mon cœur sauta un battement et je sentis mon visage se teinter d'une couleur blafarde.

\- Tout va bien Gabby ? demanda Astrid.

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette mystérieuse lettre. Venait-elle de Rabiès ? Où était-ce quelqu'un qui essayait de me prévenir du danger ? Dans tous les cas mon identité était découverte et une bande de mages noirs de la Marche Sombre allait bientôt venir me chercher… pire des mangemorts. Il ne manquait plus que le père de Drago soit à mes trousses pour parfaire le tout.

\- C'est quoi cette lettre ? s'enquit Malefoy qui avait lu par-dessus mes épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Je passai les deux heures de cours de métamorphose à réfléchir à l'émetteur de ce message. Si bien, que le professeur McGonagall me fit de nombreuses remarques.

\- Tu sais, on devrait aller voir Rogue, dit Drago en sortant de la classe.

\- Tu as sûrement raison… si la Marche Sombre me cherche ça peut vite dégénérer, dis-je sans réfléchir.

\- La Marche Sombre ? s'enquit le garçon.

\- Promis ce soir je te raconte tout… mais allons voir Rogue d'abord.

\- Entendu, mais je veux la vérité ce soir Gabrielle.

\- Je te le promets…

Moi qui avais essayé d'éviter Rogue c'était foutu… encore une fois j'avais besoin de lui.

\- Je préfère que tu me laisses seule avec lui s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il en pense ? s'offusqua Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… simplement je préfère en parler seule avec lui. Tu ne comprendrais pas… tout sera plus clair quand je t'aurais tout dit ce soir.

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et tourna rapidement les talons. À tous les coups il était vexé… quelle tête de mule parfois.

Je toquai à la porte de la salle de classe de Rogue.

\- Entrez.

Il était assis au fond de la classe de cours de potion, une plume à la main.

\- Miss Arbois ? Faites vite, j'ai cours dans cinq minutes, dit-il froidement.

Je m'avançai vers lui sans même répondre et lui donna la lettre.

\- Quand avez-vous reçu ça ?!

\- Ce matin, un hibou me l'a déposé.

Je donnais quelques détails concernant l'oiseau et attendis que mon professeur finisse de réfléchir.

\- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

\- C'est tout ? Enfin je veux dire, vous n'avez pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

\- Aucune… cette personne peut vous vouloir du mal comme du bien… mais ce n'est guère annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

\- J'avais deviné…

Il me lança un regard noir.

\- Vous ne devez parler à personne de ceci.

\- Euh… les autres ont vu la lettre.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire qu'il s'agit d'un canular !

\- Mais je ne peux pas mentir à mes amis ! Et surtout je ne peux plus mentir à Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu que votre relation était néfaste pour tout les deux. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient au courant de rien concernant Rabiès et vous.

Que faire ? Devais-je écouter ma raison et ne rien lui dire ? Ou devais-je écouter mon cœur et tout lui avouer ?

* * *

Comme je disais précédemment... **Pensez-vous que Gabby doit tout avouer à Drago ou ne rien dire comme le conseille Rogue ?** Cette décision aura un impact plus ou moins important pour la suite de leur relation...

 **Donnez moi votre avis en commentaire !**

Bref je vous souhaite de bonne vacances (pour la zone B c'est vendredi) et pour les autres aussi hein pas de jalousie !

À très vite,

Bisous Manosky


	42. Chapitre 42: Il faut qu'on parle

Hello tout le monde !

Déjà grand merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! J'ai adoré les lire ! :)

Sinon je suis enfin rentrée des Usa, c'était une aventure formidable (si vous avez l'occasion d'aller au Wizarding World Harry Potter en Floride je vous le conseille fortement ! )

Réponse reviews (guests) :

Emmalexandre: Merci pour tes gentils commentaires ! J'espère que tu apprécieras le dénouement de ce chapitre ! :) Sinon raté, selon pottermore je suis une Serpentard comme notre chère Gabby héhé :p (même si j'ai un côté Serdaigle).

Lupin: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Il faut qu'on parle.

Je marchais avec une véritable boule au ventre. J'étais de nouveau face à un choix cornélien… Drago allait-il comprendre ce que j'étais en train de traverser ?

Et Rogue ne m'avait pas été d'un grand secours… aller le voir m'avais rendue plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

La salle commune de Serpentard était bondée…

\- Ça va Arbois ? demanda Blaise en me tapant amicalement dans l'épaule.

\- Hein euh oui ça va…

\- T'as l'air bizarre, renchérit-il.

\- La fatigue de la rentrée, assurai-je, tu n'as pas vu Drago ?

\- Si, il est près de la cheminée avec Crabbe et Goyle. Dis… il paraît que vous deux c'est officiel… c'est vrai ?

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Pansy, et d'autres bruits de couloirs… enfin en fait tout le monde en parle.

\- Ah… donc tu as déjà la réponse à ta question, oui c'est officiel.

Cela ne me plaisait pas trop de savoir que j'étais devenu un des sujets de conversations de la journée… mais bon en même temps, nous n'allions pas cacher éternellement notre relation.

Je m'approchai alors du groupe de serpents.

À ma vue, Drago se leva d'un bond.

\- Alors, Rogue a trouvé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé.

\- Il faut qu'on parle…

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner faire ma ronde dans le château après le repas.

J'angoissais, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Drago ce soir…

Je n'avais presque pas décroché un mot du repas…

\- C'est moi ou Arbois est encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ? piqua Pansy provoquant le rire des Serpentard présents.

\- Lâche-là Panse, elle a le droit d'être fatiguée, me défendit Drago.

Je ne répondis rien mais affichai vaguement un sourire satisfait.

La dîner toucha à sa fin et je suivis donc Malefoy dans les couloirs sombres et froids de Poudlard.

Drago patrouillait en affichant fièrement son rôle de préfet. Il s'amusait à reprendre les premières années ou bien à embêter les Gryffondor traînant dans les couloirs.

Au bout d'un moment, les recoins de l'école semblaient plus calmes…

\- Alors, tes explications… dit Drago en s'asseyant sur un banc.

J'avais la gorge nouée… Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, je devais dire la vérité à Drago.

\- Bon… par quoi commencer… soufflai-je.

Je réfléchis un instant et me lançai.

\- Je suis une sang-pur.

Drago me regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rogue m'a tout expliqué récemment… Magnus Rabiès est mon père biologique, crachai-je car prononcer ses mots me rendait terriblement mal.

\- Rabiès… le sorcier qui était au Manoir après le nouvel an ?!

\- Ouais…

Je lui racontai les détails de ma sombre histoire, et les conséquences de ma naissance. Cependant, je ne préférais rien lui dire concernant ma puissance magique et ses dérives…

Les phrases sortaient difficilement, mais Drago était là pour me rassurer et me comprendre. Je ne me sentais plus seule.

\- C'est pour ça que la Marche Sombre me cherche, car je suis la fille d'un monstre… je suis un monstre, lachai-je avant de m'effondrer en larme.

\- Plutôt mignonne pour un monstre, répondit le Serpentard en tentant de me faire rire.

J'esquissai un léger sourire, levant le voile sur mes larmes.

\- T'es bête… répondis-je.

\- Pas autant que toi qui te traite de monstre… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, maintenant que je sais tout ça… je comprends mieux la situation.

\- Ouais… maintenant faut que je découvre qui a envoyé cette note.

\- On va mener l'enquête ne t'en fais pas… on est ensemble je te rappelle.

\- C'est vrai… même si mon géniteur est un terrible mage noir qui cherche sûrement à me tuer ou à m'utiliser ?

\- Encore plus de points communs… dit-il en insinuant son père au service de Voldemort.

\- Je t'aime Drago…

\- Moi aussi… et encore plus maintenant que je sais que tu es une sang-pur.

\- Drago !

\- Je rigole Arbois détends-toi… plaisanta-t-il de nouveau.

J'avais écouté mon cœur et non ma raison… j'espérais avoir fait le bon choix.

Après tout, Drago avait désormais toutes les cartes en mains, et je lui donnais une confiance absolue.

Le mystère planait toujours autour de cette note… j'avais beau la relire encore et encore je ne parvenais pas à savoir si elle était de bon augure ou non.

Drago me raccompagna dans mon dortoir, et je me glissai discrètement sous la couette. Nous avions largement dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu… les cours de demain matin s'annonçaient difficiles.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore au sujet du mot.

Je passai la gargouille de pierre et toquai à la porte du bureau du directeur.

\- Mademoiselle Arbois, dit le vieux sorcier, comment allez-vous ?

\- Euh on va dire que ça va… merci.

J'avançai dans sa direction sans savoir à quoi m'attendre.

\- C'est à propos de la note ? demandai-je.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a fait part de cette étrange missive en effet… mais si cela peut vous rassurez je ne vois là qu'un avertissement. Magnus Rabiès n'est pas près de se rapprocher de Poudlard, il a été aperçu en Hongrie très récemment…

\- Mais.. il connaît les Malefoy et Voldemort…

\- Je le sais, mais nous avons pris nos dispositions. Je pense que le mot que vous avez reçu, vient de la part d'une personne connaissant votre situation mais souhaitant vous protéger.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, c'est une intuition. Avez-vous déjà suivi votre intuition miss Arbois ?

\- Eh bien… oui je crois.

\- Ce sens est encore plus aiguisé chez les sorciers… il n'est donc pas à négliger.

Je hochai la tête. Rien n'était jamais vraiment clair avec Dumbledore.

\- Vous pouvez prendre un bonbon et retourner à vos occupations… je vous libère, dit-il gentiment.

\- Merci professeur, dis-je en prenant un bonbon avant de quitter son bureau.

J'étais rassurée… cette personne ne me voulait pas de mal et Rabiès… Dumbledore avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.

En passant dans la bibliothèque pour travailler mes devoirs de métamorphose, j'aperçus le trio de Gryffondor.

J'allai leur dire bonjour quand je les entendis discuter de quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Cet ordre était semblable à l'ordre du phœnix alors ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui il était composé des meilleurs aurors et sorciers de France apparemment… une des membres a été tuée par un mage noir… Alynéa Ponelius, résuma Hermione les yeux rivés sur un vieux livre.

Mon cœur se stoppa net. Pourquoi Hermione venait-elle de parler de ma mère ?!

Y-avait-il un rapport avec ce fameux mot d'avertissement ? Je devais le découvrir sans plus attendre.

* * *

Gabby a-t-elle eu raison de tout avouer à Drago ? Pourquoi les Gryffondor s'intéressent-ils à l'histoire de la mère de Gabby ?

Je laisse le suspens pour le moment... mais j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis ! :)

À très vite les amis !


	43. Chapitre 43: Cachoteries

Salut à tous !

Merci encore pour vos retours au chapitre précédent !

Réponse reviews (guest) : Emmalexandre je te conseille de te créer un compte, je pourrais te répondre beaucoup plus facilement ! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes théories, contente que le choix de tout avouer à Drago t'ai plu ;)

Aujourd'hui on en apprend un peu plus sur les Gryffondor...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Cachoteries

Ron leva les yeux en ma direction.

\- Salut Gabby !

Je ne répondis pas et les regardais toujours interloquée.

\- Ça va ? demanda Hermione cachant rapidement le vieux livre.

Harry quant à lui, partit sans même me regarder. Je ne lui avais pourtant rien fait à ce que je sache. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la bibliothèque.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il digère juste mal la nouvelle… avoua Ron.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? réussis-je à dire en ravalant ma salive.

\- Bah tu sais bien… je veux dire pour toi et l'autre abruti… expliqua le rouquin.

\- L'autre abruti ? Tu parles de Drago ? m'enquis-je avec froideur.

Il fit les gros yeux se rendant compte de sa boulette.

\- Ron… tu n'as vraiment pas de tact… Gabby il ne voulait pas… tenta Hermione.

\- Non c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, dis-je avant de tourner les talons.

Et c'était vrai… entre les paroles des Gryffondor sur ma mère, l'attitude d'Harry et celle de Ron… j'en avais assez entendu.

\- En même temps elle sort avec un abruti… dit Ron à Hermione tandis que je m'éloignais.

Je préférai ne pas relever et continuer mon chemin vers l'antre des serpents…

Avec leur attitude, je n'étais pas près de retourner à leur cours perso de défense contre les forces du mal… même si je savais qu'ils avaient repris du service dans la salle sur demande. D'ailleurs, Drago passait la plupart de ses soirées à gambader dans le château afin de trouver le lieu de réunion secret de la troupe de Potter. Evidemment, étant une femme de principe, je n'allais pas rompre ma promesse, et ne dirai donc rien à Drago quant à l'endroit où se réunissent l'A.D.

Je passai la semaine sans parler au trio de Gryffondor, même si j'avais vraiment envie de les questionner sur ce qu'ils savaient vraiment sur ma mère. Mais chaque fois où je les croisais dans les couloirs, Harry détournait son regard, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.

\- C'est moi ou Potter et compagnie ne sont plus tes amis… railla Drago avachi dans le canapé.

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être, dis-je sans conviction.

\- C'est pas une grosse perte, ria le Serpentard, tu pourrais peut-être me donner des infos… je dis ça je dis rien.

\- Ne dis rien alors, me moquai-je. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu aides cette vieille chouette de Ombrage.

\- Parce que mon père m'a inscrit dans la brigade inquisitoriale… et que si ça peut faire du tort à Potter je ne vais pas me priver.

\- Mouais… dis-je en voulant prendre ma fiole quotidienne de filtre de paix.

Ma main ne trouvant pas le flacon, je me penchai pour chercher plus assidument dans mon sac… vide. Je n'avais plus une seule potion calmante…

\- Oh non ! m'écriai-je paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Rogue… je n'ai plus mon médicament.

\- Ah… médicament pour quoi déjà ?

\- Oh euh… des migraines, mentis-je.

Drago savait que j'avais des soucis de santé plus graves, mais je ne voulais tout simplement pas en parler pour le moment.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il.

\- Non c'est bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

J'arpentai de nouveau les sombres cachots de Poudlard, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me sentirais aussi à l'aise dans ce trou miteux…

Je toquai à la porte et attendis.

Rien ne se passa… Rogue était-il absent ? Je retentai ma chance et toquai une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez-vous en ! sonna la voix du professeur de potion.

C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait.

\- Professeur, c'est Gabrielle ! Je n'ai plus mon… mon médicament, répondis-je au travers de la porte.

La porte en bois s'entrouvrit.

\- Plus du tout ? demanda rapidement Rogue.

Je fis non de la tête.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit de venir en prévoyance… râla-t-il. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous pour le moment.

\- Mais… si un accident arrive ?

Il hésita un instant.

\- Attendez ici, ordonna le vert et argent avant de refermer la porte sur mon nez.

J'attendis patiemment, quand soudain une voix familière retentit :

\- Vous pouviez la laisser entrer, dit Harry Potter.

\- Non, cela doit rester strictement confidentiel, pesta Rogue.

Pas terrible la discrétion, si juste en tendant l'oreille je pouvais entendre leur conversation. Mais bon, que faisait Harry dans le bureau de Rogue ? C'était comme si toutes les personnes en qui j'avais confiance me cachaient des choses…

La porte se rouvrit sur un Rogue définitivement de mauvaise humeur et je n'allais pas arranger les choses.

\- Pourquoi Harry est-il dans votre bureau ? demandai-je sans me soucier de rien.

Rogue avait désormais un visage crispé.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, miss Arbois.

\- Très bien, mais sachez que si cela doit rester « strictement confidentiel », vous feriez mieux d'ensorceler votre porte pour l'insonoriser, répliquai-je en prenant le sac de fioles de potion.

Rogue ne répondit pas et se contentai de me regarder m'éloigner. J'étais assez fière d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser notre cher directeur de maison.

Je voulais savoir ce que faisait Harry chez Rogue… si bien, que malgré tout, je finis par me rendre à une des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que je n'avais pas adressé la parole aux Gryffondor.

J'ouvris les portes de la salle sur demande et avançai droit vers Harry.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il y avait entre Cho et lui, mais je l'arrachais des bras de la Serdaigle et l'emmena au fond de la salle.

\- Gabby qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'empressa Harry.

\- Je veux savoir, dis-je simplement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien… je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites, pourquoi tu me mens… je veux savoir si nous sommes toujours amis.

\- Comment dire… il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, je ne peux pas tout simplement, se défendit Harry. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour ces derniers jours… t'éviter était complètement idiot je le reconnais. C'est seulement… que te voir avec Malefoy… je ne comprends pas.

\- En même temps, vous n'avez jamais essayer de comprendre Drago… il n'est pas comme on pourrait le croire… mais ça ne sert à rien que je prenne sa défense.

\- Gabrielle… je suis désolé ok ?

\- Merci… maintenant explique moi ce que tu faisais dans le bureau de Rogue ?

\- Écoutes, demain on se retrouve dans la forêt interdite après le déjeuner et t'explique tout, proposa le Gryffondor.

\- Entendu.

Nous retournâmes donc pratiquer des sorts de défense et je dois avouer que ces trois lions m'avaient manqué.

J'attendais avec impatience le rdv de demain… j'allais peut-être enfin trouver des réponses à mes questions…

Le week-end était enfin là, et je me pressais d'aller retrouver Harry après le repas du midi.

Le soleil était présent lui aussi et faisait ressortir une jolie palette de couleur dans l'enceinte du château.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de voir s'approcher la silhouette du Gryffondor.

Il m'emmena un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ce lieu me disait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Des branches craquaient au loin, une bête rodait…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je les vois aussi, dit Harry.

C'était un petit groupe de Sombrals. Je trouvais ces créatures à la fois effrayantes et fascinantes. Je m'approchais doucement d'un des chevaux et tendis délicatement ma main.

Le Sombral vint me sentir, et posa son chanfrein contre ma paume de main. Son toucher était glacé, mais l'animal semblait si affectueux.

\- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques…

\- À leur manière… hésita Harry.

\- Alors je t'écoute…

Le garçon resta muet un instant et finit par se lancer :

\- Je prends des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue… Voldemort essaie de pénétrer dans mon esprit de plus en plus et j'ai besoin de me protéger…

Cela faisait sens… après tout j'avais déjà eu des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue aussi.

\- Je comprends… tu y arrives ?

\- Non pas tellement et puis Rogue… comment je pourrais y arriver avec lui.

\- Je sais qu'entre vous ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour… mais laisse-lui une chance ! C'est un très bon legilimen.

\- C'est ce que me dis déjà Hermione…

\- Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider la prochaine fois ? J'en ai déjà fait avec Rogue… et sans me vanter je suis sa chouchoute… alors peut-être que si je suis avec toi il sera plus magnanime.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci Gabrielle… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu es en danger…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je sais tout Gabrielle… Rabiès est à ta recherche.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces révélations ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ! :)

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite des aventures de Gabby !

Bye


	44. Chapitre 44: Évasion

Hey !

Aujourd'hui révélation de l'identité de l'auteur de la note anonyme... vous risquez d'être surpris !

Merci pour vos retours ! J'essaie de répondre au mieux.

Review (guest): Emmalexandre : encore merci pour tes commentaires ! Préviens-moi quand tu auras créer un compte ce sera plus simple pour te répondre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Évasion

Comment ça Harry était au courant de tout ?! Enfin je veux dire, cela expliquerait ce que j'ai entendu à la bibliothèque….

\- Attends… lâchai-je, que veux-tu dire par « je sais tout » ?

Il regarda un instant ses pieds sans mots dire.

\- Harry ! m'énervai-je.

Il releva brusquement la tête à ma remarque.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu une lettre te mettant en garde récemment ?

\- Euh si… mais explique moi !

\- Il existe un groupe de résistants contre Voldemort… l'ordre du phœnix, expliqua le Gryffondor. Récemment, ils ont appris qu'un groupe de mages noirs étaient en route pour renforcer l'armée de Voldemort… La marche sombre, des sorciers français… et leur leader un certains Rabiès semble être à la recherche d'une jeune sorcière française au nom de Arbois. Nous avons tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec toi… donc nous en avons informé mon parrain.

J'écoutais attentivement les paroles d'Harry… et retenais les moindres détails.

\- Il t'a par la suite envoyé une lettre anonyme pour ne pas alerter le ministère ou d'autres potentielles menaces… même Dumbledore ne le sait pas.

\- Donc c'est ton parrain qui m'a envoyé cette lettre ?

\- Oui… dans le but de te protéger.

\- Mais… pourquoi ne pas simplement t'avoir envoyé toi pour me le dire ?

\- Je n'étais pas censé t'en parler…

\- Mais ça me concerne ! Je suis en droit de savoir !

\- Je sais…

Je restai là, choquée par tout ce que je venais d'entendre.

Sirius Black était donc l'émetteur anonyme… je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

\- Mais… et dans la bibliothèque… je vous ai entendu parler de ma mère ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tout est lié à ton histoire… et donc à ce mage noir que nous ne connaissons pas… je sais maintenant que nous avons un point commun.

\- Un point commun ? relevai-je. Comme être la fille d'un monstre ? À ce que je sache Voldemort n'est pas ton père.

\- Rabiès est ton père ?!

\- Je croyais que tu savais tout… apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Non… Rogue ne nous en a pas averti.

\- Rogue ?

\- Oui, il fait parti de l'ordre lui aussi…

\- D'accord donc en fait tout le monde me cache des choses.

\- Dumbledore a jugé qu'il ne fallait pas t'en parler… du moins pour ne pas t'affoler.

\- Je vois que votre plan fonctionne à merveille !

\- On va tout faire pour te protéger Gabrielle !

\- Merci mais j'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! Je me débrouille déjà très bien toute seule !

Je partis en courant en direction du château.

\- Gabby ! tenta Harry mais je ne me retournai pas.

Je n'en revenais pas… voilà que tout le monde savait pour ma situation mais qu'il préférait ne rien me dire pour ma soi-disant protection. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de retourner en France… j'y serais peut-être plus en sécurité si Rabiès se trouve à Londres…

Je passai la nuit, les yeux rivés au plafond de mon lit à baldaquin… comptant les moutons pour m'endormir, en vain.

Dans la grande salle le vacarme était roi. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude du moins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Astrid.

\- Très bonne question… mais on va vite le savoir, répondis-je en me dirigeant à la table des serpents.

Pratiquement tous les élèves avaient en leur possession le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Pansy Parkinson était morte de rire.

\- Imagine la tête du ministère ! pouffa cette dernière.

J'attrapa le journal des mains de Daphnée Greengrass et lus le gros titre : « Évasion massive de mangemorts à Azkaban ».

\- Dix mangemorts en liberté, lus-je à demi-voix. Mais c'est horrible ! Comment le ministère peut continuer de nier le retour de Voldemort après ça !

Astrid fit les gros yeux en m'entendant prononcer son nom.

\- Tu sais qui… murmura-t-elle.

\- Astrid… je t'en supplie arrête d'avoir peur de dire ce foutu nom ! m'énervai-je.

Je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai droit vers le trio Gryffondor.

\- Gabby, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non… comment ça pourrait aller avec des nouvelles pareilles ! dis-je en m'asseyant à leurs côtés.

\- Avec Bellatrix Lestrange en liberté… je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, lâcha Ron fataliste.

\- Mais comment ont-ils pu s'échapper d'Azkaban… c'est pourtant la prison la plus sûre ! râla Hermione.

\- Un coup de Voldemort ? rebondit Ron.

\- Non… il ne s'y risquerait pas, du moins pas maintenant, répondit Harry.

Je piquai une gorgée de jus d'orange dans le verre de Ron et réfléchis.

\- J'ai ma petite idée… dis-je sous le regard noir du Weasley. Et si c'était… Rabiès ?

\- Tu crois ? appuya Harry.

\- Bah… il est libre et assez méconnu dans le Royaume-Uni alors je me dis… expliquai-je.

\- Ta théorie tient la route… concéda Harry.

J'échangeai encore quelques mots avec les lions et regagnai le chemin de ma salle de cours.

L'évasion des mangemorts était au cœur de toutes les conversations… malheureusement certains Serpentard semblaient se réjouir de la situation. Je crois même que certains de mes camarades verts et argents allaient bientôt retrouver un de leur parent… c'était triste à voir.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir Drago ce matin, à cause de toute cette agitation.

\- Hey… dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

\- Pas maintenant Gabby, lâcha-t-il avec froideur.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, juste pas envie de parler.

\- Pourtant tu étais en pleine discussion avec Blaise juste avant que j'arrive, remarquai-je.

\- Tu peux parler… tu préfères aller voir Saint Potter.

\- Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Vraiment ? Tout ce cinéma simplement car je suis allée voir Harry ce matin. Très bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Je décidai de l'ignorer… il allait bien finir par revenir.

Les enfantillages de Drago étaient vraiment le cadet de mes soucis… une dizaine de mangemorts étaient en liberté et Rabiès y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Je décidai d'aller voir Rogue en fin de journée, l'avertir de ma pensée.

\- Je comprends ce que vous me dites Gabrielle, cependant il n'y a pas de preuve que ce soit Rabiès qui les aient libérés.

\- Mais vous devriez savoir non ? Enfin je veux dire… vous êtes un agent double !

Il me jeta un regard noir.

\- Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas averti de tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Excusez-moi… je me suis emportée. Je sais quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, Sirius Black est l'auteur du message anonyme.

\- Black ? fit-il avec surprise. Voilà qui répond à notre question…

\- Poudlard est-il toujours un endroit sûr ?

\- Je ne sais pas… si besoin je connais un endroit où vous pourrez être en sécurité.

\- En sécurité ?

\- Oui… si jamais la Marche Sombre tente de s'emparer de vous.

\- Rassurant… et quel est cet endroit ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment.

\- Encore mieux…

Même Rogue n'était pas certain que l'école était encore un lieu sûr… Cela promettait pour les jours à venir.

* * *

Vous l'avez compris... Gabrielle n'est peut-être plus en sécurité à Poudlard...

Avez-vous été surpris par la note écrite par Sirius Black ?

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite de l'aventure !


End file.
